Objetivo: Academia de héroes
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Obligado por Reborn, como siempre, Tsuna se subió a un autobús con los Guardianes de la familia Vongola con dirección a la escuela de héroes, Academia U.A. ¿Qué clase de héroes encontraría?
1. Introducción

_**Esta historia esta ubicada en el mundo de Bnha, no obstante, los Vongola no cuentan con un "quirk" y la historia se ubica poco después del Arco del Futuro.**_

* * *

 **1\. Introducción.**

Cuando Tsuna salió del autobús tragó duro, estaba nervioso, las piernas le temblaban sin descanso. Por culpa de Reborn había terminado en esa temible ciudad, que si bien tenía muchos héroes salvando el día, también contaba con temibles villanos que acechaban entre la oscuridad. Según el arcobaleno eso era lo interesante, así podría probar quien era el futuro capo de la familia Vongola y machacar a cualquiera que osara interponerse ante ellos.

Apenas acababan de salir del futuro, por todos los cielos, ¿un poco de descanso no caería mal?

—Muévete, _Dame-Tsuna._ —ordenó Reborn, pateándolo y haciendo que se callera de cara contra el pavimento.

— ¡Ah, Decimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Gokudera, corriendo a ayudarlo. Yamamoto bajó a su lado, Reborn no tardó en subir a su hombro. — ¡No te quedes mirando como idiota, _freak_ del beisbol, ayúdalo!

—Gokudera, el niño solo está jugando, para mí que Tsuna lo ha hecho a propósito para divertirlo. —sonrió el despistado Yamamoto, haciendo que tanto Tsuna y Gokudera pusieran los ojos en blanco.

— ¡DERROTEMOS A LOS VILLANOS, AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei, cargando en sus brazos a Lambo quién despertó de un saltó, comenzando a llorar y a patalearle por el hecho de hacer eso.

—Parece que Hibari y Mukuro ya han comenzado con el espectáculo. —dijo Reborn, señalando ya a fuera del camión. Chrome debió sucumbir ante la presión del prefecto para cambiar con Mukuro.

Mukuro estaba sonriendo triunfante, esquivando o bloqueando los ataques de Hibari con una retorcida diversión. Irritando mucho más al amante de Namimori.

—Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí. —suspiró Tsuna, mirando con cierto miedo a sus compañeros. Mukuro desviaba de vez en cuando la atención a él, básicamente diciéndole con la mirada, _en algún momento tomaré tu cuerpo_. Vaya que no cambiaba.

—El poder de la familia Vongola logró que el director de la Academia U.A, Nezu, prestará a algunos de sus estudiantes para que intercambiaran movimientos de pelea y esas cosas. Mientras ustedes hacen eso yo estaré con ellos, proponiéndoles la oferta del Noveno.

—Para mí que solo se quieren involucrar con los nuevos héroes. —murmuró Tsuna, recibiendo una patada instantánea.

—La familia Vongola es considerada como una organización aquí, por lo que somos también a donde los héroes independientes más buscan unirse. —sonrió Reborn. Una sonrisa que le envió un escalofrió a Tsuna.

El arcobaleno llamó a Hibari y Mukuro, quién de nuevo tuvo que transformarse en Chrome para parar a la Nube. Algunos héroes ya controlaban la situación.

Tsuna avanzó con su grupo, escuchando el parloteo incesante de Ryohei y Gokudera sobre sus cabellos. Sentía el aura morada que desprendía Hibari detrás de él, que no tardaría en estallar si volvía a escuchar un _cabeza de pulpo_ o _cabeza de césped._ Lo que tenía que hacer por una pelea con el bebé.

El futuro jefe de la familia Vongola miró la academia, era mucho más bonita e interesante que su vieja escuela en Namimori. Con un jalón de orejas de Reborn logró avanzar, sin muchos ánimos. Namimori era una de las poquísimas ciudades que había en el mundo donde la gente seguía siendo "relativamente" normal, aunque ahora en ese mundo lleno de héroes, los anormales eran ellos.

O eso era hasta la llegada del arcobaleno del cielo y todas sus aventuras vividas en Kokuyo Land, con las Batallas de los Anillos y su visita al futuro.

Se sentía muy inquieto de estar ahí, entre tanto talento el terminaría olvidado en un rincón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Decimo? —preguntó Gokudera, preocupado. —Puedo buscar un poco de agua si te hace falta.

—Muchas gracias, Gokudera-kun, estoy bien. —sonrió.

Debió saber que eso no detendría a su autoproclamada mano derecha.

— ¡Sabe que no me molesta hacerlo, Decimo, iré enseguida! —y se echó a correr sin darle oportunidad de contradecirlo.

— ¡Espera, Gokudera-kun!

—Déjalo ir. —dijo Reborn, indiferente. —Él ya sabe a dónde nos dirigimos de todas maneras, fue Gokudera quien me ayudó a hacer un plano de toda la escuela.

—Deja de aprovecharte de él. —Tsuna bajó los hombros, ahora entendía por qué Gokudera tuvo ojeras por una semana.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna. Gokudera tiene el don de encontrarte, _haha_. —sonrió Yamamoto, rodeándolo con el brazo sus hombros. — ¡Esta escuela es increíble! ¿Habrá equipo de beisbol?

— ¡QUIERO UNIRME AL EQUIPO DE BOXEO, AL EXTREMO!

— ¡Lambo-san abrirá un club para que admiren a Lambo-san!

—Psss, psss…—Tsuna se puso al lado de Reborn, observando de reojo a Hibari. —Reborn, Hibari-san parece estar en su límite, ¿por qué lo has traído?

—También es tu guardián, _Dame-Tsuna_. —objetó sin prestarle atención. —Es su deber estar aquí.

— ¡Si empieza a _morder hasta la muerte_ no me haré responsable! —chilló aún en voz baja, intentando que no lo escuchara.

Avanzaron otro rato, hasta llegar a la oficina del director, el cual a suerte de Tsuna estaba solo. No quería ver a súper hombres musculosos rodearlo, tenía suficiente con Xanxus, Byakuran y Squalo, gracias.

—Nezu.

—Reborn-kun. Es una alegría que estés aquí. —sonrió.

—Dejemos los saludos para después, tenemos mucho tiempo. —sonrió el arcobaleno.

Tsuna se le quedó mirando entre asombrado y confundido, ¿ese no era un animal? ¿Sería uno como las cajas Vongola? Aunque hasta ahora ninguno había mostrado la capacidad para hablar. Miró a Yamamoto, él se mostraba igual de sorprendido que él aunque tampoco tenía el valor para comentar algo.

— ¡Lambo-san quiere jugar con el perro! —gritó el niño, soltándose de Ryohei y corriendo a él.

Obviamente primero fue derribado por Reborn antes de llegar a Nezu.

— ¿Hmm?

—Puedes olvidar a este idiota. Solo te provocará dolor de cabeza.

—No… debo… llorar… AHHHHHHH! ¡Te mataré, Reborn! —gritó sacando la bazooca de los diez años.

Tsuna por primera vez vio un segundo de preocupación por Lambo en la cara de Reborn, tanto que incluso de un golpe lo mandó inconsciente al suelo, metiendo la bazooca de nuevo en su cabello.

—Sr. Director, voy a pasar. —anunció la voz detrás de la puerta, haciendo unos toquidos primero.

Tsuna pasó saliva, ¿qué clase de héroe entraría por esa puerta?


	2. Presentación

**Presentación.**

Lo primero que vio Tsuna al entrar fue a un sujeto jodidamente tenebroso, que hasta lo hizo pegar un grito y tratar de ocultarse detrás de Yamamoto o Ryohei. Su cabello iba alborotado y con la piel blanca, más las ojeras, el azabache de su cabello le quedaba a la perfección. Daba miedo. Aunque, a decir verdad, no parecía mala persona. Solo era intimidante.

—Nos estás poniendo en vergüenza, _Dame-Tsuna_. —regañó Reborn, metiéndole una patada en la cara.

— ¡Reborn!

—Oh, él es el profesor Aizawa. —presentó Nezu, sonriente. Al parecer no le molestaba los arranques que el arcobaleno tenía con él. —Será el encargado de guiarlos a ustedes chicos, seguro que nuestros alumnos les darán una fabulosa bienvenida.

— ¡Eso suena grandioso, estoy ansioso por ver a los héroes! —gritó Yamamoto, luego de ayudar a levantar a Tsuna.

—Yamamoto, no pensé que te gustaran los héroes.

—Bueno, no más que el beisbol o la espada, pero el bebé me dijo que los visitaríamos así que me puse a investigar un poco. ¡Su festival deportivo fue grandioso!

—Me preguntó si consideraran abrir un club de boxeo. —murmuró Ryohei, con la mano en la barbilla. —Serían asombrosos.

—Si eres un héroe significa que eres fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó Hibari, sacando sus tonfas. —El bebé me prometió que podría divertirme un rato con ustedes.

— _Hiiiii!_ ¡Hibari-san ya entró en modo de combate!

— ¡Hibari, él es tú mayor, tienes que mostrarle un poco más de respeto! —señaló Ryohei, reprendiéndolo.

—Cállate, he estado aguantando mucho. —gruñó él.

—Son una bola de mocosos ruidosos. —espetó Aizawa, molestándose.

—Espera, Hibari, me gustaría que primero fueran a la demostración. —dijo Reborn, parando a la nube. —Estoy seguro que encontraras a muchas personas igual de interesantes, y si quieres pelear con ellos, no te detendré de nuevo.

— ¡Reborn, no venimos aquí a pelear! _Hiiiiii!_ —una mirada aguda de Hibari fue suficiente para callar al Décimo Vongola. — ¡No dije nada, Hibari-san, no dije nada!

— ¿Qué dices, Hibari? —preguntó de nuevo el bebé.

—Hmp.

Reborn sonrió de nuevo, subiéndose de un brinco a la mesa al ver la aceptación de este.

—Tsuna, ve con Aizawa, los llevará a conocer a los estudiantes.

— ¿Eh? ¿No vendrás con nosotros? —cuestionó nervioso. —Además, Gokudera-kun todavía no ha vuelto…

— ¿Te refieres al mocoso de cabello plateado? —preguntó Aizawa. —Llevaba su mismo uniforme así que supongo que sí.

— ¿L-Lo ha visto? —murmuró Tsuna. Ojalá que su amigo no se hubiera metido en problemas de nuevo.

—Estaba peleando con un sujeto de la clase 1-B, así que tuve que inmovilizarlo un poco.

—Gokudera-kun…

—Andando, no tenemos todo el día. —dijo dándose la vuelta y andando. Tsuna miró a Yamamoto, este se encogió de hombros y todos comenzaron a seguirlo, incluida la pobre Chrome que estaba cargando a Lambo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ojalá Ken y Chikusa estuvieran ahí.

—Waaa! La Academia de verdad que es grande. —comentó Yamamoto, mirando a todos lados. —No me extraña que Gokudera se haya perdido.

—Dudo mucho que fuera el caso. —dijo Tsuna. A lo mejor solo se había retrasado por su pequeña pelea con el otro alumno, lo más probable es que lo hubieran chocado o dicho algo por pertenecer a otra escuela. Gokudera era muy bueno para atraer problemas.

Al llegar al patio notaron a veinte personas alrededor de Gokudera, este en vano intentaba zafarse de una bufanda que lo tenía bien preso.

—No te estamos mintiendo. —dijo Iida, intentando razonar con el chico. —Es mejor que esperes a que el profesor Aizawa te libere, de todas maneras no debiste estar rondando por los pasillos al ser de otra escuela.

— ¡Cállate, cuatro ojos! —rezongó enojado.

—De todas maneras, ¿qué está haciendo aquí alguien de otra escuela? —preguntó Uraraka. —No reconozco su escudo.

—Si lo trajo el profesor Aizawa dudo que sea un problema. —comentó Deku, sonriendo. —Debe ser una visita escolar o algo así.

—Me recuerda a Bakugou. —dijo Todoroki, mirando como la tormenta se retorcía mientras lanzaba un montón de groserías al aire.

— ¡Muérete, mitad-mitad!

— ¡Ah, Gokudera-kun! —Tsuna trotó a él, preocupado. Atrayendo toda la atención de la clase 1-A. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Décimo, lo siento, no pude llevarle el agua! —detuvo rápidamente sus movimientos frenéticos y como pudo, en modo gusano, le hizo una dogeza a Tsuna.

—No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun. —sonrió, ayudando a librarse de la bufanda.

— ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? —preguntó Kirishima, curioso. — ¿Futuros alumnos?

—Parecen ser de nuestra misma edad así que lo dudo mucho. —dijo Midoriya, analizando. — ¿Será que entrenaremos con ellos?

—Así es, Midoriya. —respondió Aizawa,

—Ahhh… creo que hay una confusión, Reborn ha dicho que solo los veríamos a ellos entrenar. —sonrió Tsuna, alzando las manos. —Nosotros no pelearemos.

—Eso no es lo que me ha dicho el director. —comentó el profesor.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ohh, Reborn-san debió planearlo todo! ¿No es increíble, Décimo? ¡Usted podrá llamarse héroe también!

— _¡Ese maldito de Reborn, me engaño por completo!_ —chilló Tsuna en su mente. — ¡Yo no quiero pelear!

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no lo haces. —rezongó Hibari, clavándole una tonfa en el estómago. —Estoy cansado de estar con ustedes, bola de herbívoros.

— ¡Décimo! —Gokudera corrió a ayudarlo. — ¡Hibari, maldito!

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Gokudera Hayato? —preguntó este con una autosuficiencia que irritó más a la tormenta. —Te morderé hasta la muerte como siempre.

—Vamos, vamos, calma los dos. Todos nos están viendo raro. —sonrió Yamamoto, poniéndose en medio.

Aizawa apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que cuidar de esa bola de mocosos también? ¿Dónde estaba su maldito tutor?

— _Bossu._ —llamó Chrome, tímidamente mientras era casi rodeada por Mineta y Kaminari.

— ¡Oigan ustedes, no se aprovechen de ella! —gritó Ryohei.

—Lo siento, Chrome. —dijo Tsuna, hablándole para que se acercara. —Por poco olvido que estabas con nosotros.

—Entonces simplemente golpearé a quien quiera. —sonrió Hibari.

— ¡E-Espera, Hibari-san, somos invitados!

— ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA! —gritó Aizawa, harto. Los estudiantes de la clase 1-A de inmediato se pusieron en firmes, asustados.

— _Hiiiiiiii!_

—Midoriya, ven aquí. —ordenó el profesor, totalmente serio. —Irás con el mocoso que se la pasa chillando.

Deku miró al chico, se estaba agarrando la cabeza sin saber que hacer mientras sus amigos le daban ánimos. Le parecía algo gracioso la interacción que tenían entre todos, como una enorme familia; aunque el chico con el uniforme negro, intimidaba bastante. Parecía estar analizando a cada uno de ellos, en busca de la mejor presa.

—E-Espere nosotros no tenemos armas para pelear contra ellos.

—Ellos no llevaran su traje si es a lo que te refieres.

—Oh, Tsuna, yo sí tengo mi espada. —comentó Yamamoto, mostrándole la funda.

—Yamamoto, ¿desde qué momento traes la espada? —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco al verlo.

—Ah, me la dio el niño antes de salir, dijo que la necesitaría.

Tsuna suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Ese Reborn algún día lo terminaría matando.

—Como sea, a lo que me refiero es que nosotros no tenemos…

—Sólo di que tienes miedo de pelear contra nosotros, enclenque idiota. —bufó Bakugou.

— ¡Kacchan!

— ¡El Décimo podría patearte el culo si así lo quisiera! —reprochó Gokudera, poniéndose delante del castaño.

— ¡Gokudera-kun!

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién mierda eres tú, idiota? ¡No estoy hablando contigo!

—Creo que todos estamos muy tensos, " _sobre todo ustedes"_ —pensó Kaminari, interfiriendo. — ¿Qué tal si nos volvemos amigos y nos relajamos un poco?

— ¡Muerte, idiota! —respondieron a coro,

— _Son idénticos._ —pensaron en conjunto todos.

— ¿Siempre son así? —preguntó Jiro, acercándose a Chrome. La chica del parche se contrajo un poquito, ruborizándose por ser notada. —Oh, no quiero pelear o algo así.

— ¡Ahodera siempre está gritándole a Lambo-san! —gritó el niño, acusándolo con el dedo. — ¡Pero Lambo-san siempre logra patearle el culo!

—Ohhh, que lindo. ¿Es hermanito de alguien? —preguntó Momo, apretándole las mejillas.

Chrome en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeada por todas las chicas de la clase A que le hacían preguntas sin parar. No obstante poco a poco dejó de sentirse cohibida, esas chicas le recordaban mucho a Kyoko y Haru, siempre amables, extendiéndole una mano.

— ¡Gokudera-kun, detente! —pidió Tsuna, evitando que el bombardero sacara su dinamita. Katsuki ya tenía el brazo alzado, a punto de prender las llamas.

Tsuna no pudo contar los segundos, pero sintió que fue un parpadeo cuando se sintió apresado junto a sus demás amigos, Hibari incluido, en la misma bufanda donde estaba antes Gokudera.

— ¿Eh? ¡Qué es esto, déjame ir bastardo!

—Oye, no deberías decir groserías estando un niño presente. —reprendió Uraraka.

— _¡Hiiiii! ¡Hibari-san, Hibari-san, Hibari-san!_ —chilló Tsuna en su mente al ver el aura, ahora negra, que desprendía el prefecto de Namimori. — _¡Reborn ayúdame!_

—Ustedes, mocosos idiotas, siendo invitados deberían mostrar un poco más de respeto. —bramó Aizawa, dándole una mirada a sus estudiantes para que se hicieran a un lado.

Las chicas miraron a Chrome preocupadas, la pobre no había hecho absolutamente nada. Y tampoco es que fuera fácil para ella lidiar con esa bola de ruidosos siendo tan tímida.

—Aizawa-sensei, ella no ha…. —Uraraka se calló cuando su profesor le dio una mirada aniquiladora.

—Primero que nada, ustedes formen una fila. —ordenó a sus estudiantes. Luego se giró a los Vongola. —Y ustedes se quedaran tranquilos, como las visitas que son. ¿Les queda claro? De lo contrario su escuela caerá en desprestigió.

Hibari afiló la mirada al escuchar lo último. Mordería a todos hasta la muerte antes de que alguien se atreviera a tocar a Namimori.

—Primero tú, niña. Ven aquí. —ordenó, soltando al más calmado de todos. O sea, Chrome.

— _Bossu_.

—T-Tranquila Chrome, no va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Tsuna intentando darle ánimos, pese al nerviosismo que sentía. —Ellos no van a herirte, son héroes. —sonrió.

La mayoría de la clase A-1 imitó el gesto de Tsuna. Se sentía bonito que lo dijeran. Deku miró al castaño, la forma en que reconfortaba a su amiga, era magnifica.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Chrome Dokuro. —contestó ella, sin despegarse de su tridente, que recién iba a pareciendo en su mano gracias a su poder de la niebla.

— ¿Y cuál es tu quirk? —siguió Aizawa, sacando una tabla para ir anotando los nombres de los revoltosos.

— ¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir! —dijo Tsuna, quieto en el amarre. —Nosotros no tenemos _quirk_.

Un barbullo enorme se soltó en la clase, algunos miraban sorprendidos a los Vongola. Después de todo, aunque tenían a Izuku, ver a todo un grupo de personas sin especialidad era bastante raro. En cambio Midoriya entreabrió la boca, entre anonadado y emocionado. Los recuerdos de su antiguo yo, llegaban a él.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Y aun así nos estaban retando? —preguntó Bakugou, burlándose de Gokudera.

— ¡Te mandaré a volar, bastardo!

—Es suficiente, Bakugou. —gruñó Aizawa. —El informe del director no ha puesto nada del estilo. ¿Cómo se supone que los ponga a pelear?

— ¡Lambo-san tiene el poder de comer cien salchichas en un minuto!

— ¡No necesito _quirk¸_ yo vivo al extremo! —gritó Ryohei, defendiéndose.

—Incluso sin eso, puedo morderlos hasta la muerte. —se unió Hibari, haciendo que Tsuna pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, con que los niños quieren pelear. —sonrió Aizawa. —Quizás tienen entrenamiento.

— ¡El Décimo pude con cualquiera! —anotó Gokudera, siendo secundado por la mano de Yamamoto alzada al aire.

—De acuerdo, no sé que este pasando pero ordenes son órdenes. —dijo el profesor. —Inmovilizaré a mis chicos en cuanto vea que están perdiendo.

— ¡No lo haremos! —gritó Gokudera, pataleando al igual que Ryohei.

—De acuerdo,… según esto… quizás debería hablar con el director.

—Oh, estoy aquí, Aizawa. —sonrió Nezu, llegando acompañado de Reborn.

— ¡Reborn! —llamó Tsuna. El bebé volteó a un lado, fingiendo no verlo. — ¡Sé que me estás escuchando, Reborn! ¡No dijiste nada de esto! ¡No finjas que duermes!

—Mira. —comentó Mina a Toru. —Es otro bebé, es tan lindo.

—Supongo que soy popular incluso con las heroínas. —sonrió Reborn.

— ¡Deja de disfrutarlo! —chilló Tsuna.

—Director. —intervino Aizawa, al interminable ruido que producían los nuevos. Y eso que estaba acostumbrado a clases ruidosas. —Ellos no tienen _quirk_ , e incluso si tienen movimientos de defensa increíbles, debo diferir en que se enfrenten con los mejores estudiantes.

—No sabes cuánto te pueden sorprender. —respondió Reborn.

—Confío en Reborn, Aizawa. —dijo el animal, asintiendo con la cabeza. —En cuanto veamos que se sale de control, pararemos de inmediato la práctica.

—Pero la chica…

—Sólo obedece. —comento el arcobaleno del sol, mucho más serio. El profesor pudo notar la mirada de un asesino proviniendo de él. Todos aquellos eran una bola de raros, ¿por qué demonios U.A los había aceptado? —De todas formas, Chrome es una chica ruda también.

—Ugh. —odiaba obedecer a extraños, no obstante, Aizawa acepto. —Fumikage.

Tsuna miró a la dirección que los demás, dándole paso al chico con cabeza de ave, la clase se hizo a un lado. Tokoyami avanzó sin decir alguna palabra, hasta quedar enfrente de Aizawa.

—Pelearas contra Chrome.

El chico miró a la nombrada, esta estaba mirando a los revoltosos, quizás buscando ayuda del castaño. —De acuerdo. —aunque no por eso debía subestimarla, incluso si no tenía quirk, eso no significaba que él tendría que utilizar en suyo.

—Vayan hacía allá, los llamaré cuando estemos listos. —dijo Nezu, sonriendo.

Ambos asintieron, apartándole ligeramente del grupo. Reborn los miró, ninguno cruzaba palabras con el otro.

—Soltaré a otro. —comentó. —Tú. —y soltó a Yamamoto.

—Hahaha. Te gané, Gokudera. —sonrió ingenuo.

—Idiota, ¡no estamos jugando a quién va primero!

—Has lo mismo que tu amiga.

— ¡Claro! Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, me gusta jugar beisbol y tengo un restaurante de sushi con mi padre. —dijo entusiasmado.

— _Oh, él es lindo._ —murmuraron las chicas.

Deku miró a Uraraka, ella no parecía tener algún tipo de reacción con el albino o este chico.

—Sólo dije el nombre. —suspiró Aizawa. —De acuerdo, irás con Iida. Ven aquí.

—Mi nombre es Iida, me gusta estudiar y el estofado de res. Mi hermano mayor es un héroe llamado Ingenium.

— _No tenías que responder de la misma forma, Iida._ —sonrió Uraraka, notando la seriedad de su amigo.

—Llevémonos bien. —comentó Yamamoto, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Reborn sonrió, como siempre la lluvia podía apaciguar cualquier ambiente. Ambos chicos se acercaron a los otros dos, haciendo su ambiente más ameno, en especial por Yamamoto que buscó integrar a todos en la conversación.

—Ahora el siguiente. —la bufanda desenredó a Hibari.

— ¡Ahh, no es justo, ¿por qué siempre primero va Hibari?! —gritó Ryohei.

— ¡Lambo-san también quiere ir a jugar con Yamamoto!

— _Otra vez comenzaron de ruidosos._ —se dijo Midoriya, mentalmente.

El prefecto de Namimori avanzó, con el semblante fruncido, no importaba que tanto le dijera el bebé que sería recompensado. Al final del día terminaría matándolos a todos por tan asqueroso día.

—Bakugou, es tú turno.

— ¿Con Kacchan? —preguntó Deku, angustiado por el moreno.

—Aunque me gustaría cerrarle la boca más al otro, que se le va a hacer.

— ¡Escuché eso, bastardo imbécil! —gritó Gokudera.

Hibari alzó una ceja, no parecía gran cosa, de hecho le recordaba en sobremanera al ruidoso de Gokudera Hayato y le molestaba. Pero bueno, al menos podía morder hasta la muerte a alguien.

—Espera Hibari. —ordenó Reborn, notando los movimientos de querer sacar sus tonfas. —Todo tiene un turno.

—No me interesa, he estado soportándolos por bastante tiempo.

—Oh, así que crees que puedes vencerme. —sonrió Bakugou autosuficiente. —Al menos esperó que me des una buena batalla, así callaré a tu amigo.

—No somos amigos. —respondieron a coro Hibari y Gokudera, este último gritando totalmente ofendido.

—Solo un poco más, Hibari. —dijo Reborn, asintiendo con la cabeza. El prefecto de Namimori soltó un bufido, enojado, se apartó todavía más del otro grupo recién formado.

—Ven aquí. —llamó Aizawa a Ryohei.

— ¡Mi nombre es Sasegawa Ryohei, AL EXTREMO!

—Tú irás contra Kirishima.

— ¡Oh, no pensé que me eligieran! —gritó emocionado el nombrado, corriendo a posicionarse. —Luchemos lo mejor que podamos, hombre.

— ¡La lucha de dos hombres no puede ser detenida! —gritó también el sol de Vongola, correspondiendo el choque de manos de Kirishima.

—Hicieron click desde el inicio. —murmuró Tsuna, con los ojos en blanco.

—Dos descerebrados idiotas. —bufó Gokudera. — ¡Oye, maldita vaca, no limpies tus mocos en mí!

Tsuna sintió que el amarre se hacía flojo a su alrededor por lo que lo consideró como su turno, aun con los gritos de Gokudera hacía Lambo y viceversa.

—Midoriya. —llamó Aizawa, Deku pasó saliva y avanzó.

—Soy Midoriya Izuku, un gusto. —sonrió, extendiéndole la mano a Tsuna.

— ¡El Décimo te pateará el trasero! —gritó Gokudera al fondo, aun peleando con Lambo.

— ¡Gokudera-kun! —Tsuna se giró a él, avergonzado. —Ah, lo siento, yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— _Inútil Tsuna._

— ¡Reborn!

—Vayan al lugar indicado. —dijo Aizawa. —Sigue el más ruidoso.

— ¡Bastardo, déjame ir como a los demás!

— _¡Lo está arrastrando a él!_ —gritó Tsuna en su mente, mirando como el albino era arrastrado en la tierra.

— _Profesor Aizawa…._ —murmuró Deku, con indignación.

Aún con la bufanda rodeándolo, Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que no se presentaría.

—Gokudera, le estás provocando una mala impresión de los Vongola a todos estos estudiantes. —dijo Reborn. —Voy a tener que reevaluarte.

— ¡R-Reborn-san! ¡No, estaba jugando, estaba jugando! —sonrió agitando lo poco que podía mover de sus manos. —Gokudera Hayato, y futura mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

— _¡Ya lo dijo!_

— ¿Mano derecha? —preguntó Momo, confundida. — ¿Cómo un secretario?

—No importa. —siguió el azabache. —Todoroki, ven aquí.

Este se acercó sin expresión alguna. Gokudera lo examinó con la mirada, después miró a Hibari que al sentir sus ojos sobre él se la devolvió de manera glacial. Maldita sea, ya lo odiaba por el simple hecho de recordarle a la estúpida nube.

—Y esos serían todos.

— _¡No va a soltarlo!_ —gritaron en su mente Tsuna y Deku al ver que Aizawa no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar ir a Gokudera.

—Espera, Aizawa. —dijo Reborn. —Aún te falta uno. —señaló a Lambo que estaba jugando con las niñas de la clase.

—Un momento, Reborn, no querrás volver a meter a Lambo en esto. —se quejó Tsuna.

—Tiene que hacerlo, por algo lo trajimos.

—Es un mocoso. —respondió Aizawa. —Según esto, pusiste que fuera Mina.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendida la chica. —No pelearé contra un bebé.

— _Alalalala~_ Lambo-san quiere jugar con el chico pájaro. —dijo corriendo hacía Tokoyami. Este miró a los contrarios, sin saber qué hacer.

—Te digo que Lambo no tiene que hacerlo.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué el bebé está dado las instrucciones, director? —preguntó Momo.

—Eso no importa, Yaoyorozu. —cortó él de pronto. — ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos con Mineta?

—Por supuesto que no. —dijo Reborn, serio. —Lambo tiene que estar con Mina.

—Reborn, déjalo ya. No puedes obligarlo. Además, Lambo ya ha pasado por mucho. —dijo Tsuna, sentándose en cuclillas. Midoriya alzó una ceja, prestando atención. Aunque pegó un brinquito cuando miró que su contrincante ya estaba en el suelo, por una patada del bebé.

— ¡Décimo!

—Tsuna idiota, ¿por qué crees que necesita entrenamiento?

—Tranquilos, sé que ambos están angustiados por sus propias razones. ¿Qué te parece Kaminari, Reborn? Me dijiste que Lambo es muy bueno conduciendo electricidad. Kaminari tiene el _quirk_ de electricidad.

—Tch.

— _Esta haciendo pucheros._ —pensó Tsuna, ocultando una risa. Kaminari se adelantó, inducido por su profesor, tampoco se sentía cómodo con eso. Al mirarlo el cielo, se sintió ligeramente tranquilo, si ese chico no era tan rudo con Lambo podría ganar fácilmente; además intentaría convencer a Reborn hasta el final de que Lambo no peleara.

—Ya están todos listos, entonces hora de empezar con el entrenamiento. Los demás que no hayan sido seleccionados, busquen un lugar para sentarse al igual que los que no participaran en la primera pelea.

Todos obedecieron, Gokudera aún atado con la bufanda tomó asiento al lado de Reborn y Nezu, junto a Aizawa. Quería estar al lado del Décimo, no obstante, al parecer no lo dejarían ir.

—La primera pelea será…

—Wow! ¡Todavía no anuncia, oye! —gritó Kirishima, al ver que el Guardián de la Nube soltó el primer golpe a Bakugou que lo mandó al suelo.

El rubio lo miró desde su posición, con la furia creciendo dentro de él. ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera tan malditamente rápido que ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar?

—No te molestes en anunciarla, —dijo Reborn. —Hibari ya no puede contenerse más.

—Kacchan ni siquiera vio venir el golpe. —dijo Deku, sorprendido. —Él se está moviendo casi tan rápido como Iida.

— _Hiiii! ¡Ya comenzó!_ —chilló Tsuna, preocupado.

—Tú, bastardo. —murmuró Katsuki, dando una maroma hacía atrás. Hibari volvió a atacar, solo que esta vez su oponente ya con todos los sentidos alerta pudo esquivarlo.

Sus manos comenzaron a secretar, provocando pequeñas chispas. Bakugou sonrió, justo cuando Hibari estaba de nuevo cara a cara contra él, con una tonfa a punto de golpearle el rostro, Katsuki extendió su mano, liberando la explosión. — ¡MUERE!

—Bakugou, eso fue excesivo. —protestó Kirishima.

—Kacchan.

— ¡H-Hibari-san! —llamó Tsuna, preocupado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hanta, mirando la inmensa bola con picos que se estaba formando dentro del campo.

Bakugou retrocedió varias veces para que los pinchos no le alcanzaran e incluso volvió a atacar con explosiones varias veces. ¿No habían dicho que no tenían quirk? ¿De dónde provenía eso si no es que de uno? A medida que el humo se disipó, la esfera también fue reduciendo su tamaño hasta quedar en una pequeña esfera, al lado de Hibari que no tenía más que un poco de ceniza en la mejilla.

—Está completamente ileso. —murmuró Mineta, sorprendido.

— ¡Eso es Hibari, ve AL EXTREMO!

Katsuki se puso de nuevo a la defensiva, extendiendo sus manos por si en cualquier momento debía esquivarlo con una explosión.

—Sólo tengo que cortarte las manos, ¿no? —preguntó Hibari, limpiándose la mancha de la mejilla. —De esa forma, no podrás atacarme.

— ¿Ah?

—Pero antes de eso, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Hibari sonrió. El bebé nunca lo decepcionaba.

* * *

 **Notita1: Lamento si las personalidades de bnha me quedan algo mal, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y todavía no voy muy adelantada en el manga. Intentaré ir mejorando.**


	3. SHINEE vs Kamikorosu

**03\. SHINEE vs Kamikorosu.**

Ochako miró asombrada la pelea delante de sus ojos, tanto Hibari como Bakugou se mantenían al margen uno del otro. Katsuki alejándose con sus explosiones y atacando al mismo tiempo, Hibari cubriéndose con las esferas gigantes que cada vez eran más y atacándolo con las tonfas igualmente. El prefecto de Namimori atacaba de frente, justo como ella en el festival escolar, no obstante, su velocidad era mucho mayor, su fuerza igual y su agilidad increíble.

—Ninguno ha bajado la guardia ni un solo momento. —dijo Yamamoto.

—El primer golpe solo fue suerte. —dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa. —Sólo tomó a Bakugou desprevenido.

¿Qué demonios eran esas esferas? Entre esquivar al maldito que lo atacaba incesante y ver que una de las espinas no se le clavara, llevaba al menos siete rasguños, dos de ellos parecían profundos y seguían sangrando. ¿No se supone que no tenían _quirk_? ¿De qué se trataba eso sino?

— ¡Oye, imbécil! —gritó Kastuki, impulsándose con una explosión logró subir a una de las esferas, manteniendo la distancia se Hibari. — ¿Qué es esto?, ¡dijeron que no tenían quirk!

—Yo dije que no necesitaba nada de eso para morderlos hasta la muerte. —dijo Hibari, pegando algunos saltos, brincando sobre las espinas para ir a donde Bakugou.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua al sentir que una espina, de las enormes esferas provocadas por Roll, le arañaba de nuevo la cara. Las malditas explosiones no servían más que para alejarse pero, a su vez, lo acercaban a otra pues lo rodearon en cuestión de minutos por el efecto de propagación de la nube. Bakugou afiló la mirada en dirección a Hibari, ¿cómo podía ser que el maldito ni siquiera tuviera un rasguño de su parte? ¡Lo mataría! ¡Él era el mejor de la Academia, un maldito sin _quirk_ no vendría a destronarlo de su lugar!

— ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer, _herbívoro_? —preguntó Hibari con un deje de burla en su voz. Las pasos que daba hacía el rubio resonaban en el pavimento. — ¿Escapar?

— ¡Te mataré, imbécil! —protestó Bakugou, enojado. ¿Cómo demonios le había llamado? ¿ _Herbívoro_? ¡Ese era un nuevo nivel de descaro, no se lo permitiría! Le mostraría de una vez por todas quién mandaba en ese lugar.

—Aunque lo intentes, no hay manera en que puedas escapar de mí.

Y lo golpeó directo en el estómago, mandándolo de nuevo abajo. Katsuki formó una explosión con sus manos, evitando caer de llenó al suelo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; eso es lo que había estado esperando, una brecha de longitud, pues el maldito lo había estado atacando incesantemente sin darle tiempo de contratacar. Sin embargo, las esferas de Roll volvieron a expandirse, cerrándole el paso todavía más a Katsuki. Si no se movía rápido de ahí terminaría siendo perforado y dudaba mucho que la vieja Chiyo pudiera hacer algo con un pulmón perforado. Bakugou miró otra vez a Hibari, ignorando por un segundo lo malditamente tranquilo que estaba, ¡lo cual pagaría, nadie lo subestimaba!, y se concentró en hacer trabajar su mente; en busca de un plan que lo ayudara a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—Si no vas a atacar, entonces yo lo haré. —espetó Hibari, irritándose. El bebé había dicho que esos tipos eran fuertes, ¿de dónde pues? Lo único que hacía ese herbívoro era escapar de las esferas y de él, no tardaría más de tres minutos en eliminarlo y después iría por otro, alguno de aquellos herbívoros héroes debería funcionar. O si no, haría que Tsunayoshi se transformara o que la chica apareciera al cabeza de piña, necesitaba liberar de una buena vez toda la frustración a la que la manada Vongola lo sometió.

Hibari de nuevo corrió a él con las tonfas alzadas, listas para atacar, impregnadas por completo con la llama de la nube.

—No te dejaré golpearme de nuevo, bastardo. —Katsuki apuntó una de sus manos dirección abajo, haciéndose volar en el aire para poder esquivarlo de nuevo; odiaba tener que esquivarlo, pero ahora con un plan en su mente, fue la primera fase para derrotarlo. Aún en el aire, en el segundo que Hibari se dio la vuelta para seguir contratacando, Katsuki formó de nuevo una explosión que lo separó todavía más de Hibari, sin embargo, que al mismo tiempo mandó a este en dirección a una de las esferas. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, la espina terminaría haciéndole un rasguño pronunciado o máximo clavándosele en el hombro.

—Eso no va a funcionar. —dijo Reborn, mirando la pelea. —Debió haberlo previsto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Fue bastante bueno, inmovilizarlo con su propia arma! —exclamó Kirishima, confundido.

—Él tiene razón, Bakugou no sabe el funcionamiento de las esferas solo está suponiendo que no se moverán y… —Aizawa vió el humo disiparse, confirmando sus sospechas. —en efecto, ellas no van a lastimar a su dueño.

— ¿Desapareció? —preguntó Jiro, sorprendida.

—Puff, lo bien que nos habría caído eso cuando perdió el control de ellas. —exclamó Gokudera.

—Pero incluso si han desaparecido, eso le abre una brecha a Kacchan. —dijo Deku, sin perderse de vista la pelea.

— ¡Aquí, bastardo! —gritó Bakugou saliendo del humo. Hibari sostuvo el golpe con sus tonfas, las manos del contrario se aferraron a ellas, en busca de quitárselas de encima.

Bakugou no era ningún idiota, supuso desde el momento en que dio a relucir las esferas que estás actuarían en voluntad del moreno. Por lo que su primera idea fue deshacerse de ellas, una vez desaparecidas tan sólo tenía que hacer los ataques mucho más contantes, de tal forma que Hibari no fuera capaz de volverlas a llamar.

—Esto no funcionará, soy más fuerte que tú. —sonrió Bakugou, haciendo una nueva explosión que logró separar a ambos, mandando principalmente a Hibari al suelo. Katsuki rasguñó el suelo para detenerse, dándose a su vez el impulso necesario para lanzarse de nuevo adelante.

Hibari estaba en el suelo, producto del ataque anterior, le dolían un poco los brazos pero las tonfas hicieron un gran trabajo cubriendo el hueso de sus brazos aunque ahora estás estaban algo mallugadas por la fuerza del fuego. Aunque no lo suficiente para considerarlas inservibles. Sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre, tenía el labio roto; una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, agudizando a su vez la mirada al intuir el plan contrario. Estaba bien, no necesitaba del todo a Roll para ganarle, tenía todavía dos armas mucho más poderosas.

Al ver a Bakugou salir del nuevo humo dispuesto a atacarle, Hibari esperó el segundo suficiente fingiendo incorporarse para lanzarse a la misma velocidad contraria, pegándole con la tonfa directo en el rostro; mandándolo algunos metros lejos de él. Bakugou se estrelló contra el suelo, ahogando un gemido de dolor, ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte ¿por qué demonios le quedaba una fuerza tan monstruosa dentro?

— ¿Qué carajos eres, bastardo? —gruñó Bakugou, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, limpiándose su sangrante nariz. —Esa fuerza no es para nada normal, imbécil.

Kyoya no contestó, veloz como siempre, corrió de nuevo a él. Al verlo correr, con la pose anterior, Bakugou extendió su mano derecha en dirección a Hibari, poniendo la otra en forma de circulo delante de ella. Estaba seguro que a primera instancia, él lo esquivaría, no obstante, a su suerte tenía mucho más poder para realizar más de un disparo.

— _¡AP Shot_!

Fue por un instante que todos vieron el rayo dirigirse a donde ellos, Kyoya lo había esquivado muy bien, no obstante el público tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que ninguno de esos disparos les dañara.

— ¡Bakugou fíjate por dónde estás tirando! —gritó Mineta, cubriéndose la cabeza.

— ¡ _Hiiiii_! —Tsuna hizo lo mismo, pecho a tierra, mirando a los demás miembros de su familia para ver si todos se habían puesto a salvo. — ¡Lambo, agáchate!

— ¡Lambo-san verá los fuegos artificiales! —gritó la vaca, encima de la cabeza de Gokudera.

— ¡Vaca idiota, te van a fundir el cerebro!

Deku sonrió nervioso al verlos pelear de nuevo, sin embargo, pudo percatarse que de nuevo uno de los disparos venía en su dirección justo al del niño vaca. Sin pensarlo nada se puso de pie de inmediato, corriendo a ayudarlo.

— ¡Te dará en la cabeza, Deku! —gritó Uraraka, preocupada.

— ¡Lambo, agáchate! —protestó Tsuna, captando también el disparo.

—Tranquilo Midoriya, yo lo cubro. —dijo Kirishima, interviniendo antes de que Deku llegara, poniéndose delante de Lambo y Gokudera.

—Menos mal. —murmuraron las chicas, aliviadas.

— ¡LAMBO-SAN NO PUEDE VER LOS FUEGOZ ARTIFICIALES! —chilló este, haciendo un desplante en la cabeza de Gokudera.

—Parece que está bien. —sonrió Kirishima, tomándolo entre sus manos. —No tienen de que preocuparse.

— ¡Eso fue extremo! —gritó Ryohei, emocionado. — ¡Me muero de ganas por luchar contigo!

— ¡Cuidado que vienen más disparos! —advirtió Kaminari.

Tsuna suspiró al ver que los disparos cesaron por un momento, pues Hibari había conseguido llegar hasta Bakugou y ahora ambos se estaban tirando golpes uno al otro, con algunas explosiones incluidas. Mientras se sentaba en el suelo en forma de mariposa, más que nada si se tenía que volver a echar al suelo, miró con cierta admiración a Kirishima, en definitiva esos eran los chicos que se convertirían un día en héroes. Y aunque Namimori era una de las pocas ciudades dónde los _quirks_ no eran valorados, más que nada porque casi su cien por ciento de población no la tenía, no cabía duda que Japón estaba en buenas manos.

Miró a Reborn que seguía concentrado en la pelea de Bakugou y Hibari, después al tipo aterrador de la bufanda y por último a Nezu. No entendía por qué estaban ahí, después del futuro, todos necesitaban un descanso de tanta pelea y de la perdida tan significante que tuvieron. Aunque a decir verdad, Tsuna sabía que muy en el fondo Reborn tenía razón. Byakuran no sería con lo último que se enfrentarían, ¿y si después venían enemigos mucho más fuertes que no podrían derrotar? Pese a no ser el objetivo del arcobaleno del sol, Tsuna veía ahí una gran oportunidad para tener a quién recurrir en caso de que todo se saliera de control.

Es más, ¿por qué el Noveno no buscó a un sucesor entre la línea de héroes?

— ¿Qué estás pensando, _Inútil_ Tsuna? —preguntó su tutor, al parecer lo vio demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Al verlo, el castaño supo que no le convenía nada mentirle. Así que intentando ser lo más discreto posible, se acercó al arcobaleno, hablándole entre murmullos. Aizawa los miró de reojo, al igual que Nezu, no obstante ninguno dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué el Noveno no hizo a algún chico de estos su sucesor?

—Ya te lo dije. —comentó Reborn, obviando. —Todo se define por el linaje, además, ¿Quién dijo que no?

— ¿Eh?

—Te dije que a cualquier sucesor, Xanxus lo eliminó.

— ¿Incluso a los héroes? —preguntó sorprendido, hablando mucho más alto. La mayoría se giró a él, pero volvieron a concentrarse en la pelea en cuestión de nada, a excepción de unos cuantos; los profesores, Deku y Todoroki. Tsuna volvió a hablar más bajo. —Xanxus de verdad da mucho miedo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Aún le tienes miedo? —Reborn negó, metiéndole una patada. —Eso no es digno de un sucesor.

Midoriya alzó una ceja, tomando su pose pensativa. ¿Sucesor? ¿Acaso todos esos chicos habían heredado una especie de poder como él de All Might? Eso explicaría mucho las armas que portaban, además, incluso en la sociedad de _quirks_ , ningún civil tenía al alcance ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué ellos sí? ¿Quizás era una organización las que les dio cobijo y les brindó ese tipo de habilidades? Porque viéndolo bien, Hibari era una cosa monstruosa, demasiado fuerte para ser un chico de su edad. Estaba seguro que incluso podría hacerle frente a algún héroe profesional o villano sin titubeárselo mucho.

¿Qué eran esos chicos? Esperaba averiguarlo antes de comenzar a pelear.

De nuevo en la pelea, Bakugou jadeó. Las manos ya estaban lastimándole por la cantidad de explosiones utilizadas, por suerte había logrado que dos tiros del _AP Shot_ dieran en el blanco. No importaba que tan rápido corriera el maldito, había funcionado; ahora tenía una pierna sangrando por el roce al igual que un brazo. Se supone que eso debería hacer mucho más lentos sus movimientos y así podría acabar con él de una buena vez.

Se suponía.

¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué era ese imbécil?! ¿Un robot?

— ¡Muérete de una vez! —protestó Bakugou, esquivándole un golpe con la tonfa.

Hibari lo ignoró, justo como la mayor parte de la pelea, tenía ese destello en sus ojos de haber encontrado una presa valiosa y no se detendría hasta hacerlo caer por completo. Además, si ese herbívoro era uno de los más fuertes no significaba que fuera el mejor, podía tener un montón de diversión todavía con el tipo greñudo de la bufanda, con el bebé y con los demás héroes.

Bakugou corrió hacía el guardián de la nube, con las manos listas para mandarlo a volar. Algunos metros más cerca, liberó la explosión, tirándose a un lado para que el prefecto no pudiera atravesar el humo de improviso y tirarle un golpe. No obstante, Hibari fue mucho más rápido, intentando darle un golpe provocó que se fuera a la derecha donde una tonfa ya lista lo esperaba.

Hibari volvió a salir de la brecha de humo, dejando caer su saco negro al suelo, ya que estaba bastante rasgado por las explosiones.

Katsuki se mordió el labio, mirando las heridas superficiales del prefecto de Namimori, comparadas con las suyas donde sentía ya el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Maldito infeliz, ya se las pagaría, había estado observando sus movimientos muy bien por lo que tenía una idea para contratacar.

— ¡MUERE! —gritó, volviendo a lanzar una explosión, esta vez mucho más potente gracias a todo el sudor que tenía acumulado.

Tenía que acabar con ese herbívoro de una. Así que sin posponerlo más, se detuvo por un momento, volviendo a sacar su caja arma.

—Esas técnicas baratas no funcionarán conmigo. —dijo Kyoya, haciendo un movimiento de manos para que la esfera lo protegiera.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —murmuró Bakugou, mirando la pequeña esfera en la que se volvía a convertir Roll luego de proteger al prefecto.

—Buscaré a alguien más poderoso que tú. —dijo Hibari, indiferente. —Hagamos esto, Roll. _Cambio-forma._

Bakugou se irritó notablemente ante el primer comentario, no obstante, al ver que la esfera con el erizo comenzaba a brillar sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerlo. No estaba seguro del porqué, sólo sabía que, maldita sea, debía pensar en una excelente estrategia si quería salir en dos piezas de ahí.


	4. ¿Ilusión?

**04\. ¿Ilusión?**

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Aizawa, serio. ¿No era mejor parar la pelea y que Bakugou fuera por su traje? Esos chicos no eran normales, además, no quería que uno de sus queridos estudiantes fuera lastimado. —Director, si me permite, deberíamos pausar la pelea, Bakugou podría ir por su traje y la pelea sería mucho más justa.

—No creo que sea una pelea que debamos parar. —dijo el Director, preocupado. —Mejor dicho, no creo que podamos pararla. ¿No es así, Reborn-kun?

—Somos héroes profesionales…

— ¿Qué tiene en las manos? —preguntó Mineta, confundido. —No se ve.

—Son esposas. —contestó Gokudera, acomodándose entre la bufanda de Aizawa. Se había aflojado un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo ir. —Esa es el arma de ese bastardo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡El erizo se transformó en eso! —dijo Yaoyorozu sin poder entenderlo. — ¿Qué clase de cosas son estas? Ustedes seguro mintieron al decir que no tenían _quirk_ , ese tiene que ser uno.

— ¡No hemos mentido! —reclamó Ryohei.

— ¿Entonces cómo se supone que explicaran eso? —reclamó Kaminari. — ¡Están haciendo trampa!

—Kaminari, basta.

—Supongo que podemos decir que Ryohei tiene un _quirk_ al extremo. —murmuró Reborn.

—No estás ayudando. —dijo Tsuna, negando con la cabeza. —Más importante, Reborn, ¿de verdad esta bien que utilicemos las cajas Vongola en esto? Siento que esto puede salirse de control.

—Si no son capaces de lidiar con las sorpresas del enemigo, entonces estarán acabados como héroes. —respondió el arcobaleno, indiferente. —Aquellos que se quejan son los primeros que perderán la batalla.

El silencio se hizo presente de pronto, sólo la pelea de la explanada con las explosiones que resonaban.

— ¿Ustedes han dicho Vongola, no es así? —preguntó Todoroki, esquivando a Iida y Ochako, poniéndose delante de Reborn. — ¿Me equivoco, bebé?

— ¿L-Los conoces? —preguntó Tsuna, nervioso. ¿Qué tal si sabían que era una mafia? ¿No estarían en problemas? Sólo de pensar que acabaría tan joven en prisión, sin poder casarse con Kyoko, hacía que le doliera el estómago.

—Escuché algunas veces a mi padre hablar de ustedes. —respondió serio. Tsuna apreció mejor su cicatriz, preocupándolo, debió haber sido un accidente muy feo. —Dijo que los Vongola le dieron un encargo, o que tenía una reunión con ellos.

—Es normal, Vongola es muy grande, alguien de la base japonesa pudo haber requerido de tu padre. —explicó Reborn, sonriendo. —Aunque nuestra base principal está en Italia.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Uraraka avanzó asombrada. — ¡Deben ser muy ricos!

— _Uraraka…_ —murmuró Deku, con una gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la mejilla.

—N-No… vengo de una familia común y corriente. —explicó Tsuna, agitando las manos, sonrosándose por la repentina cercanía. Él sólo tenía ojos para Kyoko. —L-Los demás también… aunque Gokudera-kun tiene un castillo.

— ¡¿UN CASTILLO?! —tronaron todos los de alrededor, sorprendidos.

— ¡Debe ser multimillonario y tiene tan buen rostro! ¡Estoy muy celoso! —gritó Mineta, temblando.

— ¿Profesor Aizawa, de verdad está bien que lo trate así? —preguntó Ojiro.

— ¡Esa porquería no es mía! —refunfuñó él, apartando la mirada.

Al momento en que los de la clase 1-A iban a preguntar o a refunfuñar la suerte del otro, Deku capturó el cuerpo de Bakugou en el aire.

— ¡Kacchan!

— ¡Suéltame maldito nerd! —gritó, enojado, levantándose de él. Izuku, qué hasta ahora se había distraído con la platica ajena, notó el cuerpo de su amigo, estaba mallugado y probablemente tuviera un brazo dislocado, pues no lo podía mover en absoluto, sólo colgaba.

— ¡H-Hibari-san! —gritó Tsuna, notando las heridas contrarias también. Al menos cinco disparos, contando los dos anteriores, le habían dado. Sólo que esta vez, dos de ellos lucían mucho más graves pues las heridas no dejaban de sangrar en absoluto. El que más le preocupaba sin duda alguna al futuro jefe de la familia Vongola era la que estaba en su estómago, no dudaba que pronto se desangraría.

—Imposible, sólo nos distrajimos por un momento. —murmuró Yamamoto.

—Es suficiente ustedes dos…

—No. Dejemos que continúen hasta el final. —dijo Reborn, interponiéndose entre Aizawa. —Nos haremos responsables de cualquier cosa. ¿Cierto, Nezu?

—…—.

—Bakugou, estás todo herido, quizás deberías…—comenzó Iida preocupado.

— ¡Muérete, cuatro ojos! —reclamó el rubio, volviendo a correr rumbo a Hibari. Deku se mordió los labios, sabía bien que Kacchan comenzaba a usar de más su poder, pronto comenzaría a ser doloroso y demasiado peligroso que sobrecargara su _quirk_. ¿De verdad aquel sujeto era tan fuerte?

—Ustedes dos deben detenerse, ¡no se supone que se maten! —gritó Yamamoto, preocupado.

— ¡H-Hibari-san!

—No te metas, Sawada Tsunayoshi. —cortó el prefecto, agitando las esposas en sus manos. —En un momento iré por ti.

— _¡HIIII!_

— ¡Bastardo, no amenaces al Décimo!

— ¡Profesor!

—Detendré esto. —anunció Aizawa, pasando a Reborn. —Son peleas de prueba, no reales.

Bakugou esquivó efectivamente un golpe de Hibari, logrando encestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla al prefecto; justo cuando iba a formar su explosión, Hibari atrapó su muñeca en una de las esposas y volteó a él casi con una sonrisa en el rostro, descolocando al contrario.

—Te atrape.

— ¿Eh?

La llama morada volvió a brillar, justo cuando Bakugou iba hacer un movimiento para zafarse las esposas comenzaron a reproducirse a velocidad alarmante, gracias al atributo de la nube. En cuestión de segundos fue rodeado de la cabeza hasta el cuello por cada una de ellas.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Las esposas apretaban demasiado, Katsuki cerró los ojos, intentando concentrar su _quirk_ en las manos pero era inútil, lo había sobrecargado bastante por lo que quizás un ataque más, por pequeño que fuera, terminaría demasiado mal para él. Aún así, ¡se negaba a perder! ¡Tenía que ser el número uno, ya era suficiente con Deku o Todoroki, ahora venía un tercero a arrebatarle el titulo!

—Profesor Aizawa…—murmuró Nezu, preocupado.

— ¡Sí! —de inmediato, Gokudera sintió como la bufanda que lo apresaba era liberada.

— ¡E-Es suficiente, Hibari-san! —gritó Tsuna, alarmado. — ¡La pelea ya ha acabado!

— ¡No ha acabado, imbécil! —jadeó Katsuki, removiéndose.

—No me digas que hacer, herbívoro Vongola. —Hibari, irritado, jaló mucho mas las cadenas.

— ¡Kacchan!

— ¡Hibari! —Yamamoto y Ryohei, junto con Kirishima e Iida comenzaron a correr a ellos.

—Muere.

Katsuki miró a su captor, comenzaba a ver borroso y quizás fuera por la falta de oxigeno o por el dolor intenso que comenzaba a sentir cuando sintió el primer hueso roto, no obstante, notó que una sombra estaba al lado de Hibari; una intensa y terrorífica, que le recordaba siniestramente a cuando fue capturado por los villanos.

—Tú…

— ¡5% DETROIT SMASH!

Maldita sea, ¿por qué ese maldito nerd siempre lo tenía que salvar? Aunque eso ahora no importaba, si no, la cantidad de sueño que comenzó a sentir y a la que sucumbió.

— ¡HIBARI! —Tsuna miró llenó de pánico como el Guardián de la Nube caía al menos veinte metros alejado de ellos, yéndose a estrellarse con uno de los murales del otro lado. — ¡HIBARI!

— ¡DIJERON QUE ERA SUFICIENTE! —gritó Deku, enojado.

— ¡Midoriya!

— ¡Estaban matando a Kacchan, profesor Aizawa! —reclamó, corriendo a ver a su amigo que ya estaba rodeado por Kirishima y los demás. — ¡Y ustedes no hicieron absolutamente nada!

Reborn parpadeó al igual que Nezu, ambos se miraron sospechosamente antes de ir al lugar que les correspondía, con los Vongola y los estudiantes. Aunque la capacidad de ninguno fuera leer mentes, ambos estaban seguros de que estaban pensando lo mismo.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Reborn, llegando.

— ¡Está sangrando al extremo! —gritó Ryohei, aun cubriéndolo con las llamas del sol. — ¡Mis llamas no serán suficientes, tiene que ir de inmediato al hospital!

Tsuna se puso de pie, contrariado. Era la segunda vez que veía al Guardián de la Nube en tan mal estado, lo mejor era ir a la enfermería pronto, quizás la enfermera tuviera un _quirk_ especial que pudiera ayudar a Hibari.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Chrome, mirando el pequeño aparato clavado en el cuello de Hibari. Reborn se subió a su hombro, observando el pequeño aparatito que pronto comenzó a convertirse en cenizas. — ¿Una ilusión?

—Rápido, tenemos que llevar a Hibari-san. —dijo Tsuna. Yamamoto se lo echó en la espalda, comenzando a correr.

— ¡No se acerquen! —gritó Aizawa. Tsuna pegó un brinco asustado al ver que su cabello estaba parado y el aura que desprendía no era buena.

—Esto es malo. —murmuró Reborn. —Piensan que somos enemigos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡No hay tiempo para esto, el bastardo se nos va a morir! —reclamó Gokudera. — ¡Tenemos que pasar a su enfermería!

—Oigan… —murmuró Kirishima. — ¿si quiera vieron el cuerpo de mi amigo? —preguntó, con las marcas de su quirk por todos lados, estaba intentando controlarse.

Tsuna dio un paso adelante, mirando a Bakugou, tenía el cuerpo maltrecho producto de las esposas, al parecer estas habían comenzado a cortarle la circulación pues estaba completamente morado de los brazos.

— ¡Déjenme verlo, puedo ayudar! —exclamó Ryohei, avanzando. —Sólo dejen que atendamos a Hibari.

— ¡No te acerques! —gritó Iida. — ¡No sabemos quiénes son, además, el Director acaba de decir que no recuerda jamás haberlos invitado!

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Tsuna pálido, mirando a Reborn. Estaba muy seguro que el llevarlos ahí y terminar las cosas así no había sido la intención del arcobaleno; además tenía un mal presentimiento, todo estaba demasiado hostil, incluso Hibari queriendo invocar toda la fuerza de la caja arma le había tomado por sorpresa.

¿Y sobre todo, por qué de pronto el director parecía haberlos olvidado?

— ¡Reborn, habla con él!

—Tsuna…

— ¿Reborn?

— ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?

.

.

 **Sé que es un poco confuso, pero todo se irá explicando poquito a poquito. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. La llama del Cielo

**05\. La llama del Cielo.**

— ¿C-Cómo que no los conoces, Reborn? —preguntó Tsuna, alarmado. El arcobaleno lo miró, definitivamente no estaba bromeando con eso. — ¡Pero si fuiste tú quién nos trajo hasta aquí!

—Identifíquense ahora mismo. —bramó Aizawa, con una voz tan terrorífica que incluso le erizó sus propios estudiantes. Shoji ya estaba corriendo del lado contrario, llevando a Bakugou en su espalda, gracias a la ayuda de Uraraka que había reducido su peso, podía ir mucho más rápido a la enfermería.

— ¡E-Espere, no somos los malos aquí! —exclamó Tsuna, alzando las manos. Aunque después negó con la cabeza. — ¡Primero que nada debemos llevar a Hibari-san a un doctor!

—No irán a ninguna parte. —exclamó Nezu, serio. —No después de casi matar a uno de nuestros estudiantes.

— ¡Nosotros estamos igual! —contratacó Ryohei, molesto. Su llama comenzaba a agotarse debido al cansancio, puesto que debía mantenerla controlada para no cerrar las heridas de Hibari que debían ser tratadas primero.

— ¿Están con la liga de villanos? —preguntó Aizawa. — ¡Respondan!

—Yamamoto. —llamó Gokudera, serio. El guardián de la lluvia centro su atención en él. —Así tengamos que asaltar su maldita enfermería conseguiremos las medicinas para este bastardo.

—Gokudera…

—No perdimos a nadie en el futuro, no perderemos a nadie en el presente.

— ¡Sí! —más reanimado el guardián de la lluvia se movió a donde Chrome, dándole algunas indicaciones de lo dicho por su amigo.

— ¿Villanos? —preguntó Reborn. Odiaba no estar entendiendo nada.

— ¡N-Nosotros no somos villanos! —exclamó Tsuna. Al ver a su tutor todavía callado, y la mirada de los estudiantes junto a su profesor de la U.A, sabía que se avecinaban problemas. —Explicaremos lo que tengamos que explicar. —dijo Tsuna, poniéndose serio. —Si necesitan una garantía me quedaré con ustedes, pero ¡exijo que atiendan a mi amigo!

— ¿Exiges?

— ¡Ustedes son héroes, ¿no es así?! —preguntó haciendo un ademán con la mano para que lo entendieran. — ¡No pueden dejarlo morir!

—Profesor Aizawa…

— ¡Se están acercando! —gritó Tokoyami, sacando su _Dark Shadow_ logró lanzar un ataque efectivo que impactó a Chrome, la cual voló algunos centímetros lejos por el golpe. Yamamoto se detuvo en el camino, con Hibari en la espalda; la guardiana de la niebla había creado una ilusión, para poder pasar a Hibari del otro lado.

— ¿Estaban intentando atacarnos? —espetó Aizawa.

— ¡Chrome!

— ¡Es obvio que sólo buscábamos pasar! —gritó Gokudera, enojado de que el plan no resultara y ahora tuvieran a Chrome, Yamamoto y Hibari rodeándolos. Maldita sea, debió haber mandado al cabeza de césped, al menos así podría seguir ayudando a Hibari con sus flamas.

Justo cuando Aizawa junto a Nezu iban a dar un paso un disparo se metió por en medio de ambos, dejando un destello amarillo a su paso. La tensión del momento se incrementó, dejando un peso enorme en todos los presentes; la presencia asesina se podía palpar. Deku sentía que su cuerpo desprendía algunos temblores, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que no era el único, era similar a cuando fueron a rescatar a Bakugou y terminaron encontrándose con _All for One_ , lo peor de ello fue darse cuenta de quién provenía, del pequeño bebé parado al lado de Tsuna.

—Me estoy cansando de esto. —espetó Reborn, enojado. —No sé quienes son ustedes ni como llegamos aquí, pero déjame advertirte algo, ahora mismo, si te atreves a atacar al Décimo Jefe de los Vongola, te asesinaré.

Quizás fue como una orden, mejor dicho como una señal para que todos se pusieran a la defensiva, sobre todo los guardianes; Yamamoto ayudó a Chrome a retroceder, reagrupándose con la familia. Tsuna miró alarmado a su tutor, ¡no estaba ayudando en absoluto!

Aizawa miró atrás por leves segundos, la bala del bebé había hecho un agujero en el edificio. ¿Qué clase de poder tan abrumador tenía? Aunque ahora eso no era lo importante, sino poner a los estudiantes a salvo.

—Iida, necesito que todos ustedes se vayan a dentro y den aviso a los demás profesores.

—No…—murmuró Tsuna.

— ¡Cómo ordene, profesor Aizawa! ¡Ya escucharon, todos vuelvan! —gritó.

—Décimo—llamó Gokudera, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba maldiciendo o explotando todas las cosas a su alrededor, en sus ojos, Tsuna podía ver toda la determinación de salvar a su familia, justo como aquella vez que se enfrentó a la corona funeraria. —necesitamos abrirnos paso. Luego podremos explicar lo demás. El cabeza de pasto comienza a agotarse, Chrome también esta afectada por el golpe recién dado.

—Gokudera-kun…

—Tsuna, si dan aviso a los demás, esto se pondrá muy mal. —dijo Yamamoto.

Tsuna miró de nuevo al frente, observando que los estudiantes comenzaban a correr adentro de la institución. Por un momento pudo chocar miradas con el chico con el que supuestamente pelearía, el que había detenido a Hibari de un solo golpe, Midoriya. Se le veía confundido, como si no pudiera creer que ellos fueran villanos.

Y no lo eran.

Sólo quería salvar a un miembro de su familia.

Los estudiantes del 1-A comenzaron a detenerse uno por uno, incluso Iida quedó asombrado ante lo que presenciaba: la llama del Cielo, brillaba con tanta intensidad que acababa consumiendo a todos en su armonía.

—No lastimen a nadie. —ordenó Tsunayoshi, volteando a los demás. —Sólo enfoquen su prioridad en Hibari, yo haré que me escuchen.

—Tsuna…

— ¿No es mejor irnos, _Boss_? —preguntó Chrome, aún adolorida por el golpe, tenía un feo moretón formándose en su costado derecho.

—No. Una vez que salgamos de aquí, tendremos a cada héroe buscándonos y no habrá forma de atender apropiadamente a Hibari. —Reborn se subió a su hombro, reafirmando que sería su apoyo. —Gokudera, dales protección, no sé si podre detener a todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Cómo ordene, Décimo! —gritó feliz, por la orden. — ¡Vamos!

—Aizawa….—dijo Nezu, a manera de orden.

—Imposible. Ellos no estaban mintiendo cuando dijeron que no tenían un don. —dijo de inmediato, corriendo hacía ellos junto al director. —No hay un _quirk_ que pueda eliminar.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar de pronto, quizás por Shoji.

" _Pedimos atentamente a todos los estudiantes de la U.A que permanezcan con sus profesores en las aulas correspondientes."_

Tsuna chasqueó la lengua, alzándose en el aire, mirando que Aizawa se acercaba peligrosamente. La bufanda de pronto salió disparada a él, queriendo atraparlo en el aire. Con las flamas el décimo Vongola pudo balancearse en el aire; aunque no podía esquivarla, esa cosa podía estirarse demasiado. Miró a sus amigos, la mayoría de los estudiantes del 1-A ahora estaban apoyados por profesores que no sabía cuándo demonios llegaron.

Gokudera defendía bien con el Sistema C.A.I, no obstante, ahora se encontraban rodeados de clones. Entre ellos, destacaba una mujer bastante hermosa, la cual comenzó a secretar un humo rosa. Los cuerpos de los Vongola comenzaron a caer uno tras otro, alertándolo.

—No te preocupes, Tsuna. Ellos están bien. —dijo Reborn, atrayendo su atención. —Chrome lo ha hecho muy bien.

Una sonrisa apareció en el castaño, quién tomó la bufanda de Eraserhead en sus manos, buscando aplicarle una llama, no obstante al ser de acero el daño fue demasiado pequeño. Quizás si fuera como Xanxus quién aplicaba el Cielo y la Tormenta hubiera sido diferente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no acabas con él? —preguntó Present Mic, en tono burlón.

— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Los chicos están desconcertados pero están bien. —le mostró el pulgar, sonriéndole. — ¡VAMOS, BAJA!

—Tsuna.

Un gran muro de cemento fue alzado en un segundo, desbalanceándolo. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. Además, no fue el único, varios más comenzaron a alzarse buscando derribarlo.

— ¡Ya tenemos a tus amigos, ríndete de una buena vez!

— _Sólo un poco más._ —pensó Tsuna, mirando las escaleras que conectaban con el edificio. Una vez que sus amigos estuvieran adentro podría utilizar el punto cero avanzado, esa sería su táctica para lograr que lo escucharan.

— ¡Ahí están de nuevo! —gritó Tokoyami de pronto, analizando la presencia que acababa de pasar a su lado, _Dark Shadow_ volvió a salir disparado en su dirección, no obstante, lejos de impactar con Chrome como la primera vez; un muro de fuego apareció de pronto, causando un grito en los presentes por la impresión; la sombra de Tokoyami se extinguió en segundos.

— _Kufufufu~_

— ¿Q-Qué es esta sensación…?—preguntó Deku, tensándose.

— ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi querida Nagi? —preguntó Mukuro, deshaciendo la ilusión.

— ¡Mukuro, idiota, estábamos por llegar! —protestó Gokudera, poniéndose delante de Ryohei el cual llevaba a Lambo en sus brazos y a Hibari en su espalda.

— ¡LAMBO-SAN NO PODÍA RESPIRAR! —gritó, mordiéndole el dedo.

— ¿Aún sigues aquí, Gokudera Hayato? —preguntó Mukuro, indiferente. —No necesito tú apoyo si es lo que buscas darme. Ve y salva a ese cabeza dura de Hibari Kyoya.

—Tch. No necesito que me lo digas, estúpida cabeza de piña. —bufó, comenzando a correr junto a los demás.

— ¡Mukuro! —llamó Tsuna, desde el cielo, queriendo ir en su dirección pero entre los muros de cemento, la larga bufanda de Aizawa y los gritos de Present Mic, era bastante imposible. — ¡No lastimes a nadie!

Deku miró en su dirección, confundido por la resiente orden. Miró a Iida y Todoroki, no era el único que había escuchado eso. ¿Quizás si había sido un malentendido después de todo? Pero… Kacchan ahora estaba en la enfermería, quién sabe que tan grave estaría, además la sensación del bebé y el sujeto delante de ellos, era de temer.

— ¿Cómo has podido ver detrás de las ilusiones de Chrome? —preguntó Mukuro, ignorando al Vongola. —Cuando ella me llamó, pude sentirlo.

— ¿Sentir qué? —preguntó Tokoyami, soltando un jadeo.

—La oscuridad que emana tu cuerpo. _Kufufufu~_

Tsuna suspiró, tal vez Mukuro se enojaría pero no podía permitir que hiriera a alguien o jamás les creerían. Además, era demasiado peligroso dejar que le clavara su tridente a alguno. Por lo que una vez que no vio más a sus amigos, se dejó tocar el suelo, con las manos clavadas en él.

La bufanda de Aizawa no tardó en ir a él, siendo detenida por Reborn, él cual arrogantemente se alzó el sombrero en una sonrisa. Tsuna tenía que encontrar la energía necesaria, la suficiente para congelar a los más fuertes de ese lugar. Era la única forma en que lo escucharan.

— ¡Ahora, Reborn! —gritó, apagando sus llamas. El arcobaleno dio un salto, y en automático todo el suelo se comenzó a congelar a una velocidad alarmante, inmovilizando a sus oponentes hasta la cintura; incluidos varios estudiantes, como Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida y demás. También Mukuro.

— ¿Hielo? —preguntó Todoroki, encendiendo una de sus manos.

—Es un hielo especial. —dijo Mukuro, irritado.

Por supuesto, la llama de la última voluntad sólo tardo unos segundos más antes de extinguirse por completo. Aun con el cuerpo cansado, y casi sintiéndose desfallecer, Tsuna se tambaleó por el reciente hielo, dejando caer su cuerpo estruendosamente.

— ¿Por qué hizo un ataque que lo deja inmóvil? —susurró Aizawa. —Present Mic, destrúyelo.

— ¡Por supuesto!

—N-No. —jadeó Tsuna, hincándose, con los ojos entrecerrados. —Necesito que me escuchen… por favor.

— ¿Por qué lo haríamos?

—Nosotros no somos los malos. —explicó buscando que sus ojos no terminaran por cerrarse. Escuchó entonces como el hielo de varios se comenzaba a quebrar, al ser un gran ataque no había tenido la suficiente dureza, y los estudiantes tenían una fuerza bastante increíble. —Sé que hay una razón por la que Hibari-san actuó así, también por la que Reborn no recuerda nada.

— ¿Y según tú, cuál es?

Reborn se colocó delante de su estudiante al verse rodeado, Gokudera y los demás debían llegar pronto.

—No lo sé. —susurró. —Pero… por favor, atiendan a Hibari-san.

—Sigue con lo mismo. —murmuró Uraraka, preocupada.

— ¿No deberías preocuparte más por ti? —preguntó Midnight.

—No hieran a mis amigos.

En un instante Mukuro ya estaba al lado de Reborn, protegiendo a Tsunayoshi.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Vongola. —dijo Mukuro, encendiendo su flama. —El único que puede acabar contigo, soy yo.

—Mukuro…

—Le tienes aprecio a Tsuna después de todo. —sonrió el arcobaleno.

El cuerpo de Tsuna desfalleció en el suelo, debido al cansancio. Antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, pudo ver exactamente la misma silueta que Bakugou solo que ahora se encontraba alejándose tranquilamente de ahí, como si hubiese visto lo que necesitaba para comenzar a actuar.

.

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	6. Futuro

**06\. Futuro.**

Cuando Tsuna despertó se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una habitación especial, junto a sus amigos, Gokudera, Yamamoto y los demás estaban despiertos, platicando sobre como poder salir de ahí. Hibari no se veía por ningún lado, además les faltaba otra persona.

— ¿D-Donde esta Lambo? —preguntó Tsuna, medio incorporándose del suelo.

—Esos bastardos dijeron que no dejarían a un bebé con nosotros. —suspiró Gokudera. —Además la vaca idiota comenzó a jugar diciendo que éramos malas personas. ¡Estúpida vaca lo golpearé cuando vuelva!

—Haha. Aunque todo este tenso entre nosotros no creo que ellos sean malas personas para dañar a Lambo. —dijo Yamamoto. —Además, la enfermera fue muy amable al atender a Hibari.

—Con que sí pudieron llegar. —suspiró Tsuna, aliviado. — ¿Qué tan grave está Hibari-san?

—Logró estabilizarlo. —respondió Gokudera. —Pero todavía no ha despertado, una vez que limpiaron sus heridas y vieron que no había daño interno grave, el cabeza pudo utilizar por completo sus llamas.

—Que alivio. —Tsuna miró a Ryohei, al parecer ya no estaba cansado. —Gracias, hermano mayor.

— ¡Eso hacen los amigos, Sawada! ¡Hibari no morirá porque es EXTREMO!

—Tan ruidoso. —chasqueó la lengua Gokudera.

— _Boss_ —llamó Chrome, detrás de él. Tsuna se giró a ella, aliviado de que incluso su herida superficial hubiese sido tratada por el guardián del sol. —Mukuro-sama le manda saludos.

— _¡Hiiii! ¡Dudo mucho que esas fueran sus palabras!_ —pensó aterrado. —Pero, ¿él está bien? Se veía que se armaría una gran pelea.

—Está bien. —dijo Reborn. —El sujeto llamado Aizawa aceptó hablar con nosotros. Bien hecho, Tsuna.

—Reborn…—el castaño sonrió, gustoso por el halago de su tutor. Luego de algunos momentos pareció recordar algo. —por cierto, ¿cómo es que no sabes dónde estamos?

—Es lo que estamos teorizando, Décimo. —se metió Gokudera, preocupado. —Al igual que lo sucedido con Hibari.

—Hibari-san puede ser muy aterrador, pero no parecía él al momento de estar peleando. —murmuró Tsuna. —Además lo que vio Chrome en su nuca no puede ser casualidad. Y… —de repente pareció recordar la sombra que vio antes de desmayarse.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Reborn.

—No, no es nada. —completó, seguro había sido su imaginación por el agotamiento. —Entonces, ¿a qué conclusiones han llegado?

—Que esta no es nuestro presente. —dijo Gokudera, serio. Yamamoto afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estamos en el futuro? —preguntó Tsuna confundido, eso era imposible.

—No es eso, _Boss_. —dijo Chrome, negando con la cabeza. —Quizás ni siquiera estemos en nuestra línea temporal.

— ¿D-De qué hablan?

—Tsuna, intenta recordar tu infancia. —ordenó Reborn. — ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado de esto héroes?

— ¿Eh?

—Tsuna, no sé que ocurre, pero no hay recuerdos sobre una sociedad de héroes. —dijo Yamamoto. —No tiene sentido, ¿cierto? Si hubiese una, Byakuran podría haber sido derrotado en el futuro.

Tsuna se quedó pensando un momento, buscando entre sus recuerdos; ciertamente parecía que había un muro en ellos cuando intentaba recordar algo sobre _quirks_ o una cosa así.

—Parece que alguien nos engañó. —dijo Reborn.

—Es una ilusión bastante poderosa. —comentó Chrome. —Antes de irse, Mukuro-sama me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que pudo sentir una presencia demasiado poderosa que nos estaba observando.

— ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA AL EXTREMO!

—Y-Yo tampoco.

Gokudera meditó un poco antes de sacar una dinamita de su cuerpo, Tsuna apenas caía en cuenta que no llevaban sus armas; sólo León estaba en el sombrero de Reborn. El albino la destapó, sacando con cuidado la pólvora que se encontraba adentro, haciendo dos líneas en el suelo.

—Tenemos dos teorías, Décimo. —comenzó a explicar, concentrándose en la línea de pólvora de la derecha. —La primera es que seguimos en nuestra línea temporal, no obstante, fuimos traídos al futuro pero no dentro de diez años, sino que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Es una era donde nosotros ya no existimos.

—Podemos que ha pasado un siglo o dos. —completó Reborn. —Dada a la tecnología manejada.

—En este punto se ha perfeccionado a la Bazooka de los diez años. Las razones por las que estamos aquí son inciertas, pero… dudo mucho que solo sea para mostrarnos el futuro. Eso explicaría un poco el comportamiento de Hibari. —Gokudera señaló la segunda línea, mirando a Chrome para que la chica pudiera explicar.

Tsuna sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, no quería pelear más.

— _Boss_ la segunda línea, podemos dividirla en muchas más, justo como Byakuran. —dijo Chrome, repartiendo la pólvora con el dedo como si se abrieran distintos caminos. —Puede que estemos en una línea temporal distinta, y que a su vez también estemos en el futuro, no podemos saberlo.

—Y por supuesto, cabe la posibilidad de que alguien haya alterado nuestros pensamientos, aunque solo de manera superficial. —dijo Reborn. —Incluso ellos se vieron afectados, pude percibirlo en el tipo llamado Nezu.

— ¡Waaaa! —Tsuna se agarró la cabeza, sopesando lo dicho.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sawada, yo tampoco entendí nada!

— ¡Es porque eres un idiota! —gritó Gokudera. — ¡No compares al Décimo con un descerebrado amante del boxeo como tú! —.

—El aparato que sujeto Chrome antes de que se desvaneciera, no sé si pueda pertenecer a las llamas de la niebla. —dijo Reborn, dejando que los otros dos se pelearan.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No pude sentir ni una emisión de ellas. —comentó Chrome. —Simplemente se vio como si lo fuera.

— ¿Todo eso les tenemos que explicar? ¡No lo creerán! —exclamó Tsuna, alarmado.

—Por eso tienes que convencerlos, _Dame-Tsuna_. —regañó Reborn, pegándole una patada. —Eres el jefe después de todo, ellos cuentan contigo.

— ¡N-No quiero enfrentarme al sujeto aterrador! —exclamó asustado. — ¿Viste como se levantaron sus cabellos? ¡Eso no es normal!

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo de mi cabello, mocoso?! —gritó Aizawa, haciendo resonar su voz por toda la habitación. Tsuna se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

— _¡Hiiiiiiii!_ ¡Está en todos lados!

—Traquilizate, Tsuna. —Reborn le metió una bofetada, mirando a todas direcciones. —Era normal que nos estuvieran espiando. Sólo son altoparlantes.

— ¿Altoparlantes? —Tsuna sobándose la mejilla pegó un brinquito al notar que en una de las paredes una puerta secreta era revelada, apareciendo por ella Aizawa y All Might. — _¡HIIIIIIIIII! ¡ES ATERRADOR!_

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Reborn, volviendo a formar la pistola con León.

— ¿No lo reconoces? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Soy All Might.

—Jamás escuché de ti.

— ¿EHHHH? ¡Él es el símbolo de la paz! —gritó Midoriya, apareciendo de pronto, totalmente pasmado. — ¡Su cara está pegada por todos los lados del mundo! ¡Incluso en América!

—Joven Midoriya… ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó All Might.

—Midoriya….

—Ah- —el chico comenzó a sudar frío mientras su cuerpo se volvía gelatinoso.

—Midoriya no tiene la culpa. —dijo Todoroki, apareciendo. —Yo fui quien lo convenció de venir aquí.

— ¡Y yo! —exclamó Kirishima, apareciendo. —S-Sé que no es de hombres estar espiando… pero… de verdad quería saber si ellos no hicieron a propósito lo de Bakugou. —murmuró, preocupado. —Sasegawa dijo que podía ayudarlo, Bakugou no ha despertado.

— ¡PUEDO HACERLO! —gritó Ryohei, afirmando varias veces con la cabeza. — ¡Sólo déjenme verlo, no se preocupen, no les cobraré!

— ¿Es idiota? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Bastante. —respondió Gokudera.

— ¿Dónde está Lambo? —cuestionó Tsuna, dando algunos pasos a ellos. — ¿Está bien?

—El niño vaca arrasó con toda la comida del comedor. —comentó Aizawa, al parecer hablar de Lambo lo había puesto de malas. —Las chicas se lo llevaron a darse un baño.

—Esa vaca idiota al menos está dándoles problemas. —se burló Gokudera.

—Escuchamos lo que estaban diciendo. —dijo All Might, concentrándose en ir al grano dado a que no podía mantener mucho tiempo su forma y no sabía cuánto le tomaría esa charla. — ¿Por qué dice que están en el futuro?

—Dijiste que conocías a los Vongola. —intervino Reborn, centrándose en Todoroki.

—Dije que mi padre tuvo algunos tratos con ellos, pero…

—Llámalo… —pareció meditarlo un momento, pues negó con la cabeza después. —No, con una pregunta será suficiente.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

—Pregúntale en qué generación se encuentra la Vongola actual.

—.—.—.—

Tsuna sintió que las ganas de pelear se habían ido de pronto. Midoriya iba detrás de él, escondiéndose entre los muros; Aizawa les había dado la autorización de pasearse por ese pasillo para ir al baño o comer algo. No obstante, Tsuna tenía poco apetito e igual los demás que se dispersaron por su lado, midiendo la realidad.

Deku se mostraba confundido, no sabía bien que estaba pasando pero algo le decía que ese chico era igual que él, por eso estaba tan curioso al respecto. Además, se vio cegado por esa increíble llama, casi tanto como por All Might; aunque siendo sinceros, nunca superaría a su héroe favorito de vida.

¿Por qué les había afectado tanto la noticia? Tan sólo era un número. ¿Qué tenía de especial?

— _Dijo que el Vongola actual es el número quince._ —había dicho Todoroki luego de llamar a Endeavor.

Cinco siglos habían pasado. Tsuna se agarró el pecho con fuerza, dejando que sus rodillas se estamparan con el suelo. ¿Dónde podían recurrir ahora que ni siquiera tenían aliados ahí? Es más, ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Se esforzó en recordad que estaba haciendo justo antes de llegar a ese lugar, de bajarse del camión…

Ahora lo recordaba.

Todos estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales.

.

 **Escribo hoy puesto que tenía mucha inspiración dado al feo estrés, además corría el riesgo de que se me fuera la idea. :C ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Vongola 15

**07\. Vongola 15°.**

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Midoriya, saliendo de uno de los muros donde observaba a Tsuna.

El Décimo Vongola se giró a él, ruborizándose instantáneamente. ¡Qué vergonzoso! ¿No lo habría visto llorar o sí? Además, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Aunque no era de extrañarse que los estuvieran vigilando.

—E-Estoy bien. —respondió poniéndose de pie.

—Tus amigos comenzaran a preocuparse si no llegas con ellos. —dijo Izuku, sonriendo.

—Lamento lo sucedido. —recitaron a coro, sorprendiendo al otro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Tsuna. —Fue Hibari-san quien se salió de control… el usualmente dice que va a morder a todos hasta la muerte, pero está vez fue diferente, de verdad parecía querer matar a Bakugou-san. Fue muy confuso, lo lamento mucho.

—No, no. Kacchan también es muy explosivo, creo que sus personalidades chocaron demasiado y termino de esta forma. —comentó Deku, rascándose la mejilla. —Lamento haberlo lastimado.

—Querías defender a tu amigo, además Hibari-san ya está fuera de peligro.

— ¡También Kacchan! —exclamó más emocionado Deku. —Gracias a las llamas amarillas de Sasegawa.

Tsuna sonrió al igual que el chico de cabello verde; el Décimo Vongola no estaba seguro del porqué pero se sentía una calidez similar a la de Uni emanando de Midoriya. Quizás fuera comenzaba a extrañarla, pese a que en su presente ella estaba con vida.

—Por cierto…—Izuku alargó sus palabras, mirando el techo, las paredes y las escaleras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿De dónde sacaron esos poderes? —preguntó apretando los puños contra su pecho, poniendo cara de fascinación absoluta. Tsuna pegó un brinquito al ver que la distancia se recortaba. — ¿Puedes usarlos a tu propia voluntad o es necesario que uses lo que te tomaste antes de que te salieran las flamas? El profesor Aizawa no los dijo, te vio tomar algo. ¿Crees que pueda verlo? Además, ¿cómo transformas las llamas en hielo? ¿Crees que podrías enseñárselo a Todoroki-kun o a Kacchan?

— _¡Hiiiii! ¿Q-Qué esta pasando?_ —Tsuna lo miró con los ojos en blanco. ¡Ya no le recordaba a Uni en absoluto!

— ¡Espera, no me respondas! —gritó de pronto, apartándose. — ¡Tengo que ir por una libreta para anotar todas tus respuestas! ¡Traeré a Todoroki-kun también!

—A-Aguarda…

Era tarde Midoriya ya había bajado por las escaleras corriendo, casi activando su _quirk_.

—Encontraste a alguien igual de inútil que tú, Tsuna.

— ¡Reborn! —exclamó el chico. — ¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo? … ¿de dónde diablos sacaste el uniforme de la escuela?

— _Kufufufu_ , tengo mis trucos, Dame-Tsuna.

— _¡Le esta copiando descaradamente a Mukuro!_

— ¡Décimo! —gritó Gokudera, apareciendo con la misma ropa deportiva que Reborn y los demás chicos de la Academia U.A. —Que bueno, lo hemos estado esperando por bastante tiempo.

—Gokudera-kun… ¿de dónde sacaron los uniformes?

—Ah, esto. El imbécil musculoso dijo que nos pusiéramos esto ya que nuestras ropas se desgastaron por la pelea. —se encogió de hombros, estirando la tela. —Es bastante cómodo aunque no me gusta vestir igual que esos imbéciles que nos atacaron.

— ¡Tsuna! —llamó Yamamoto, saludándolo junto a Ryohei y Chrome. Todos ellos, incluso la reservada chica, traía puesto lo mismo. —Creo que por hoy dormiremos aquí.

—Sí. —suspiró.

—Nos han dicho que alguien puede bajar para observar a Hibari. —explicó Yamamoto. —Aunque nos estarán vigilando en todo momento y todavía no nos darán nuestras armas.

—No tomaron los guantes de Tsuna. —sonrió Reborn. —Pensaron que eran inofensivos, quizás con eso podamos escapar de aquí.

—Reborn, no creo que escapar sea la mejor forma de pagarles lo que hicieron con Hibari-san.

—Hibari es fuerte, para mañana ya lo verás levantado. Él no es un perdedor, como tú.

— ¡Reborn!

—No tenemos otra opción, Tsuna. —dijo de pronto, poniéndose serio. —A como están ahora las cosas necesitamos la ayuda de la familia Vongola. Si les explicamos la situación, seguro entenderán.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—suspiró, decaído. No deseaba que la mafia fuera su recurso más efectivo. —Pero no tenemos a nadie ya ahí y no podemos viajar a Italia así como así. ¡Debe ser muy costoso!

—Idiota, podemos llamar por teléfono. —dijo Reborn.

— ¿Por teléfono? ¿No crees que en cinco siglos ya hayan cambiado el número?

—N-No creo que Reborn-san se refiera a eso, Décimo. —se metió Gokudera, contrayendo las cejas, buscando no reírse. —El chico que tiene el cabello de dos colores dijo que su padre ha trabajado para los Vongola, quizás él nos pueda brindar algún contacto, aunque sea pequeño nos las podemos arreglar con eso.

—Oh, eso es brillante, Gokudera-kun. —sonrió Tsuna.

—Fue mi idea, Bakadera. —le golpeó Reborn, mandándolo al suelo.

—Eso, eso. —sonrió Ryohei, feliz de que pusieran al cabeza de pulpo en su lugar; se había pasado diciendo un montón de cosas que no entendía.

—Tsuna… ¿crees que podamos comer algo? —preguntó Yamamoto, acariciándose el estómago. Ahora que lo pensaba él también se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—El sujeto de cabello largo dijo que esperáramos. —comentó Chrome.

— ¡TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei. — ¡QUIERO COMIDA!

—Esa maldita vaca tiene suerte, debe estar durmiendo en este momento. —gruñó Gokudera, siendo sometido por Reborn.

—Tal vez no sea mala idea bajar. —dijo Tsuna, señalando las escaleras. —Podemos buscar el comedor nosotros mismos e intentar prepararnos algo. _Aunque en el futuro eso nunca salió bien…_ —pensó contrariado.

— ¿A dónde creen que van, mocosos? —preguntó Aizawa subiendo por las escaleras junto a Izuku, Todoroki e Iida, los tres traían dos charolas con comida en cada mano. Tsuna notó con cierta gracia que en una de las bandejas de Izuki estaba una libreta con una pluma.

Al parecer el chico hablaba muy enserio con eso de hacerle preguntas.

—Vayamos a la habitación donde estaban, ahí podrán comer más tranquilos.

— ¿Dónde está el sujeto musculoso? —preguntó Yamamoto, ayudando a Izuku con una bandeja, Ryohei hizo lo mismo y aunque Tsuna lo intentó también, Gokudera fue más rápido y le arrebato una a Todoroki.

— _Definitivamente es igual que Bakugou._ —pensó él, con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Tenía algo más importante que hacer. —dijo Aizawa restándole importancia.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación los chicos Vongola casi se abalanzaron a la comida, disfrutado cada platillo de esta. El único que mantenía su compostura era Reborn, que incluso ordenó una taza de café que Todoroki tuvo que irle a conseguir. Al terminar se sintieron mucho más relajados, ahora un baño les caería de maravilla aunque debían esperar un poco más para eso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pueden contactar a su organización? —preguntó Aizawa. —Le pregunté a Endeavor y me dijo que fue hace mucho tiempo cuando trabajo para ellos, incluso antes de casarse.

— ¿Cómo puede mantenerse en contacto con ellos entonces? —dijo Reborn, sospechando. — ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

— ¿De qué hablas, Reborn?

Izuku comenzó a poner atención a cada palabra dada por cada uno de ellos, buscando analizarlas.

—Primero llegamos aquí como si fuéramos invitados en un autobús que no recuerdo haber montado jamás. Aparecemos en la Academia U.A y de la nada se forman las parejas para una pelea de entrenamiento que se sale de control a la primera; al momento en que Nezu y yo salimos del trance, nos dimos cuenta que no nos conocíamos en absoluto; aparte Hibari tiene algo extraño en el cuello y desaparece como si se tratara de las llamas de la niebla. Además, Todoroki mencionó a los Vongola diciendo que su padre le había hablado de ellos pero ahora resulta que trabajo hace ya bastante tiempo, además, contestaron a su pregunta de la décimo quinta generación demasiado fácil.

—Quizás el padre de Todoroki-kun tenga su confianza. —dijo Iida, mirando a su amigo.

—Dudo que sea así, es confuso el recuerdo.

—Alguien está jugando con nosotros. —sentenció Reborn. —Tiene la habilidad de implantar recuerdos en nosotros a su antojo pero no es muy fuerte al parecer, pues se van difuminando con el paso de las horas. Sólo quiere algo en específico.

—Que contacten a los Vongola. —concluyó Izuku, saliendo de su modo analítico. — ¿No es así?

—Mira Tsuna, puede que no sea tan inútil como tú.

— ¡Él Décimo es mucho mejor! —reclamó Gokudera, aniquilando con la mirada a Izuku.

— _De verdad que es igualito a Bakugou._ —volvió a pensar Todoroki.

— ¿Y para qué querrían eso? —preguntó Tsuna, confundido. —Si tanto quiere que los contacte, ¿por qué no hacer que fuéramos a donde él?

—Eso no lo sé. —respondió Reborn.

—No sabremos hasta que lo llames. —Aizawa sacó su teléfono, pasándoselo a Tsuna.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? —se señaló alarmado. — ¡No quiero!

— ¿No dijiste que era el Décimo Vongola o algo así? —preguntó hacía Reborn.

—Tsuna si me avergüenzas te mataré. —exclamó el arcobaleno apuntándolo con su pistola.

— _HIIIIII!_ —chilló haciéndose bolita en el suelo. —No quiero marcar, ¡tengo miedo!

—Quizás yo pueda hacerlo, niño. —dijo Yamamoto, señalándose.

—Es su responsabilidad como el inútil jefe. —Reborn lo pateó, logrando voltearlo. —Muere. —y le clavó una bala de la última voluntad en su cabeza, dejando a los otros cuatro helados en su lugar.

— ¡REBORN!

— ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Aizawa. De verdad, no le pagaban suficiente para soportar todo eso.

— ¡MARCARÉ ESTE NÚMERO COMO SI FUERA A MORIR! —gritó, reviviendo. Midoriya lo observó fascinado, anotando todo movimiento que hacía en su libreta. — ¡ESTE NO SIRVE! —gritó Tsuna, pues sin querer había roto el teléfono de Aizawa.

— ¡Eh, ¿qué haces?! —preguntó Iida al ver que el chico en calzoncillos comenzó a buscar algún teléfono en sus bolsillos. Al no encontrar ninguno paso con Midoriya y Todoroki, este último dejándose hacer al alzar los brazos.

— ¡NO HAY NINGUNO! —gritó corriendo, atravesando la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿¡Cómo diablos hizo eso!? —exclamó Iida, sorprendido. —Más importante, ¡se está yendo!

Tsuna llegó corriendo a los dormitorios, armando todo un escándalo con los estudiantes. Tomó el teléfono de Aoyama, el cual tenía un montón de brillantes por todos lados. Al hacer el estruendo en la sala de estar, las chicas comenzaron a bajar, algunas tallándose el rostro por comenzar a dormir.

— ¡E-Está en calzoncillos! —gritó Momo, cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¡Viene con todo! —secundó Mina, aunque ella parecía estar emocionada.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Tsuyu, bajando.

— ¡Ahh, no veas, Tsuyu-chan! —exclamó Toru, tapándole los ojos.

—Puedo ver todo a través de tus manos, Toru-chan.

—Es bastante apasionado. —dijo Uraraka. —Quiso venir a salvar a su amigo a pesar de no tener pantalones.

— ¡Mineta, ayúdame a cubrirlo! —espetó Mashirao, intentando que Toru no mirara. —Arrógale las bolas de tu cabeza.

— ¡Esperen, idiotas, ¿qué creen que hacen?! —llegó Gokudera, junto a los demás. Chrome tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba avergonzada a otro lado.

— ¡Ustedes que creen que hacen! ¡Traen a Chrome-chan con un pervertido! —regañó Momo, corriendo a ponerse delante de ella.

— ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! —exclamó Aizawa, apareciendo.

Tsuna comenzó a volver de su modo _hyper_ justo cuando la llamada comenzaba a enlazarse. Reborn se colocó en su hombro, buscando escuchar también.

—Ah, conecto. —dijo Tsuna. — ¿Hola?

— ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada? —preguntó una voz que congelo la sangre de Tsuna, a pesar de no conocerla, sabía el peligro que emanaba de ella. —Estoy feliz que después de todo haya contactado a su verdadera familia.

— ¿Quién eres? —atinó a preguntar, tragando saliva.

—El décimo quinto Vongola. —dijo serio. — _All for One…_


	8. ¿¡Otra vez?

**08\. ¿¡Otra vez!?**

— ¿All for One? —preguntó Tsuna.

Casi de inmediato se pudo sentir como el ambiente en la estancia se volvía lúgubre, casi irrespirable; todos estaban prestando atención ahora, incluso los que iban volviendo a sus habitaciones, se giraron a Tsuna prestándole absoluta atención. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? No era necesaria su súper intuición para darse cuenta que aquel era el _villano_. ¿Sería igual que Byakuran?

— ¿Tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí? —cuestionó, nervioso.

Midoriya apretó los labios, ¿acaso eso tenía algún sentido? ¿All for One no estaba en una prisión de máxima seguridad? ¿De dónde, cómo está hablando de lo más casual con Tsunayoshi? Miró a Aizawa, él parecía igual de desconcertado que los demás, y es que… ¿cómo no estarlo? Deku estaba seguro de que a cualquier indicio de que ellos estaban con All for One, apresaría a Tsuna y lo consideraría traidor.

Después de todo, ¿no era demasiada casualidad que ellos dos estuvieran hablando por teléfono?

—Así es, Décimo. —contestó del otro lado de la línea. —Pero a estas alturas usted ya debió de haberse dado cuenta. ¿No es verdad? Usted vio que estaba ahí.

Tsuna entonces pareció recordar aquella sombra, justo antes de desmayarse. ¡Por todos los cielos, pensó que sólo se encontraba en su imaginación!

— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —preguntó, esperando que no fuera lo que su mente estaba formulando.

—Ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece, Décimo. Pero sé que no me lo darán por las buenas, es más, no quiero que así sea, sería muy aburrido. ¿No lo cree? —Tsuna entonces sintió una escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y el teléfono comenzó a quemarle las manos, se estaba derritiendo.

— _HIIII!_

— _Hasta entonces, Décimo…_ —fue lo último que escucharon todos.

— ¡Décimo! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Gokudera, tomando sus manos para revisarlas, sólo las tenía rojas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Aizawa.

— ¡Quiere los anillos Vongola! —expresó Tsuna, dejando caer sus hombros en un -casi- berrinche.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿¡OTRA VEZ!? —gritaron los tres guardianes varones.

—Me dijo _"tienes algo que me interesa"_ ¿Qué más podría ser? —espetó cansado. — ¡Todas las peleas que hemos tenido han sido por los anillos, eso no va a cambiar jamás al parecer!

— ¿Q-Quiere anillos? —preguntó Ochako, contrariada. — ¿No puede ir a un centro comercial o algo así?

—Los anillos Vongola son especiales, mujer idiota. —bufó Gokudera.

— _Kirishima, ¿verdad que es idéntico a Bakugou_? —le murmuró Todoroki, señalando al albino. Él pareció considerar mucho la pregunta.

— ¡¿M-Mujer idiota?! —preguntó Ochako con los ojos en blanco. — ¡Los que le dicen idiotas a alguien son los verdaderos idiotas!

— ¿¡AH!? ¿Quieres que te mande a volar? —rechistó él, intentando sacar su dinamita. Yamamoto se apresuró a agarrarlo por debajo de los hombros, completamente acostumbrado a los desplantes de su amigo.

—Ya, ya, Gokudera. Tsuna aún no ha terminado de contarnos todo.

— ¡Cierra la boca cabeza de pulpo!

—Siempre tan ruidosos…—murmuró Momo agotada.

— ¿Qué haremos Reborn? Además… dijo ser el décimo quinto jefe de la familia Vongola. —suspiró, sentándose en el sillón. — ¿No se supone que debe tenerlos?

—Necesitamos investigar más a fondo. —dijo Yamamoto, soltando a Gokudera. — ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Vi que todos se alarmaron al momento de escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo conocen? —preguntó Mineta, con una mano en la boca. — ¡Es el mayor villano de todos!

—N-No somos de por aquí. —explicó Tsuna, sin querer revelar lo del futuro; era bastante complicado, además ellos todavía ni siquiera lo acababan de procesar. Ahora que sus recuerdos eran más claros, apenas había pasado una semana de regreso en el presente antes de que fueran enviados siglos adelante; con un nuevo villano que derrotar. Suspiró sin poderlo creer.

—Pero… —murmuró Jiro, desconcertada. — ¿No se supone que All for One está en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad? ¿Verdad, profesor Aizawa?

—Jiro-chan tiene razón. —dijo la chica rana. — ¿Se ha escapado?

— ¡No digas cosas tan aterradoras! —chilló Kaminari, asustándose. —A All Might le costó demasiado vencerlo.

— ¿Quién es él? —Reborn miró a Aizawa, en busca de explicaciones. Al notar su mirada, hizo un mohín. —Tsuna, por hoy se quedaran a dormir con estos chicos, con la pareja que les tocó en cuestión de combate. Yo tengo que hablar con él.

—Espera, Reborn, yo también quiero ir. —se quejó el castaño, secundado por los demás.

—Creo que tenemos que derecho de saber que está pasando, niño. —dijo Yamamoto, preocupado.

—En cuanto sepa que ocurre se los haré saber.

— ¡Reborn!

—Obedece, Inútil Tsuna. —gruñó él, pegándole una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra los sillones.

— ¡Dolió mucho!

— _Qué bueno que All Might no es así._ —sonrió Deku, nervioso. Si bien el pequeño era apenas un bebé, daban la sensación de que era superior a Tsuna y los demás, como si fuera quien los representara a ellos.

—Un momento. —se metió Aizawa. —Tenemos habitaciones extras, ahí se pueden quedar.

—No, de esa manera estarán más seguros. —reafirmó Reborn. —Gokudera, serás el encargado de cuidar a Hibari.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo, desanimado. Reborn miró a Yamamoto, y antes de que pudiera hablar, él lo interrumpió. — ¡Lo haré, lo haré!

Aizawa suspiró, no quería armar de nuevo un combate, además algo le decía que el bebé no se estaba acercando con malas intenciones, sólo quería saber. Así que sin más, se fueron de ahí, no sin que antes Aizawa le ordenara a Iida que intentaran mantenerlos vigilados.

—Tsk, tengo que cuidar a ese maldito de Hibari. —se quejó Gokudera, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Te mostraré donde está la enfermería. —dijo Todoroki, avanzando. Gokudera, puso mala cara, comenzando a seguirlo. — ¿De casualidad usas explosiones como ataque? —preguntó este.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién mierda te lo dijo? —rechistó Gokudera.

Iida suspiró, Todoroki aún estaba buscando similitudes entre Bakugou y el chico albino.

—Yamamoto-kun, ¿puedes seguirme por favor? Ya se está pasando la hora para irnos a dormir. —pidió lo más formal que pudo. —Traeré un futón para que puedas dormir.

— ¡Claro! ¡Será muy divertido dormir en una escuela! Hibari ni de chiste nos dejaría hacerlo, haha.

— ¿No es acaso demasiado lindo? —preguntó Mina, observándolo. Tsuyu asintió y al parecer Toru también, aunque no se vio. Mineta y Kaminari aniquilaron con la mirada a Yamamoto, sin que este se diera cuenta.

— _Al menos parece que no están tras Gokudera-kun_. —pensó Tsuna.

— _Bossu_ —llamó Chrome, jalándolo de la manga. —esto… —miró al chico ave que estaba hablando con Uraraka.

—No te preocupes, Chrome, seguro te quedarás con las chicas. —la tranquilizó. —Por favor, no dejes que Mukuro salga, sería muy malo que poseyera a alguien.

—Mukuro-sama invirtió mucha energía para poder trasladarse, así que por el momento está agotado.

—Menos mal. —suspiró el castaño.

—Chrome-chan, te quedarás conmigo. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó Uraraka, tomándola de la mano. — ¡Haremos una pijamada junto a las demás!

— ¿¡Una pijamada!? —gritaron Kaminari y Mineta, emocionados. — ¡Déjenos unirnos!

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Claro que no! —se quejó Jiro.

— ¡Lambo-san quiere participar también! —gritó él, corriendo a los brazos de Yaoyorozu. —Sin I-pin aquí, Lambo-san tiene toda la atención. —se rio en voz baja, simulando maldad.

—Entonces nosotras nos vamos. —dijo Uraraka, a Tsuna. —No te preocupes, están en buenas manos. Después de todo, lo dijiste muy bien. —sonrió.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿El qué? —murmuró Tsuna, apenado por la cercanía contraria.

— ¡Que somos héroes!

— ¡Te ensañaré mis super movimientos AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei, corriendo junto a Kirishima por las escaleras. Ambos parecían inmersos en su mundo, por lo que no se despidieron de nadie.

Tsuna entonces se quedó sólo con Midoriya; al voltearse a él pudo notar los ojos del chico observándolo detenidamente, era claro que comenzaría a hacer preguntas en cualquier momento, incluso ya tenía su libreta en sus manos. Tsuna sonrió decaído, ¿por qué no podía conocer gente normal?

— ¡Ah, Todoroki-kun ya se ha ido! —se quejó Midoriya sin poderlo creer. —Debe estar con Kachan y tú amigo, ¿vamos con ellos?

—D-Dudo mucho que ellos puedan hacerlo. —dijo Tsuna, sonriendo forzado. —E-Es una técnica especial de las flamas del Cielo.

— ¿Flamas del Cielo? —preguntó Deku, más intrigado. Tsuna sintió que por alguna extraña razón hecho más aceite al fuego. — ¡Puedes contármelo, estoy seguro que nos ayudará a pelear contra All for One!

—Pero… antes de eso, Midoriya-kun. —intervino Tsuna, poniéndose serio. —Por favor, necesito saber quién es All for One. A cambio, contestaré todas tus preguntas.

Izuku lo pensó por un momento, el profesor Aizawa no les había prohibido decirles; además, aunque no podía asegurarlo, se sentía como si Tsuna no fuera capaz de unirse a los villanos. ¿Cómo decirlo? Desprendía esa buena vibra de intentar hacer lo correcto.

—Te contaré lo que sé.

—.—.—.—.—

—Bakugou, él también puede utilizar explosiones. —señaló Todoroki a Gokudera, que estaba del otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡QUÉ ME INTERESA, IMBECIL! —rechistó él lo suficientemente enojado para patalear a pesar de las vendas. — ¿¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE VINIERAS!? ¡VETE!

—Si no te tranquilizas te morderé hasta la muerte definitivamente. —se quejó Hibari del otro lado. Por alguna razón lo habían atado con muñequeras de acero inoxidable que sólo le permitían rotar la mano. Muy seguramente para evitar que se escapara de la enfermería.

—No estás en posición para decir eso, bastardo. —contradijo Gokudera, metiendo la cabeza en una de las revistas que agarró de ahí. Odiaba la medicina porque le recordaba a Shamal, pero era mucho más interesante que estar soportando las amenazas o los _"herbívoro"_ de Hibari y los gritos del rubio, que bien le recordaba a un chihuahua. ¡Ni Lambo gritaba tanto!

— ¡LARGUENSE DE MI HABITACIÓN!

—No puedes moverte, Bakugou. Tus heridas se abrirán. —le dijo Todoroki, serio, como siempre.

Gokudera observó de reojo a Hibari y después a Todoroki, definitivamente el chico mitad-mitad era mucho mejor que el bastardo guardián de la Nube. Al menos en el transcurso de la sala de estar a la enfermería le había invitado algo de beber al pasar por una máquina de refrescos.

Una vez que Bakugou se calmó o se rindió al saber que nadie saldría de ahí, miró a la ventana de la enfermería. ¿Cómo había podido perder? ¡Y con alguien como él! Además, seguía inquieto por aquella sombra que vio detrás de Hibari, aunque ahora esta había desaparecido por completo y cada que lo miraba sólo recibía una mirada intimidante del moreno.

— ¿Qué demonios fueron esas bolas si no era algún _quirk_? —preguntó Bakugou al fin, despertando a Gokudera de quedarse dormido.

—Un idiota como tú jamás lo comprendería. —contestó Gokudera, con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS, IDIOTA!

—Deja de gritar, _herbívoro_. —contestó Hibari, irritado, forcejeando con las cadenas que lo apresaban. ¡Los mataría a todos a mordidas!

—Yo también estoy curioso, Gokudera-kun. —dijo Todoroki, volteando la silla para quedar enfrente de los dos guardianes Vongola. —Si no los dices, responderemos cualquier preguntan que tengan ustedes sobre este tiempo.

— ¿Este tiempo? —preguntó Bakugou, confundido.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Gokudera Hayato?

—Estamos de vuelta en el futuro, Hibari. —contestó sin mirarlo. —Y aunque este futuro no es tan aterrador como el de Byakuran, puede que se avecine otra pelea pronto.

—Oigan, mierdas, explíquense. —reprochó Bakugou. Incluso el idiota de Todoroki parecía comprender un poco, ¿por qué demonios él no?

Gokudera miró a los dos héroes delante de él. No tenía el permiso de Reborn o del Décimo, sin embargo, necesitaba toda la información que pudieran reunir sobre All for One; su nuevo enemigo.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿De verdad necesitamos a ese tipo raro? —preguntó Himiko, mirando la puerta donde justo Shiragaki volvió a meterse. Dabi estaba del otro lado, con los ojos cerrados.

—En efecto, Himiko. Lo necesitamos. —contestó Kurogiri, del otro lado, ordenando algunas cosas.

— ¿Para qué?

—Eso, por el momento, no nos interesa.

—Pero es muy pequeño. —se quejó ella de nuevo, emberrinchada por no obtener la respuesta deseada.

— ¿Y eso que importa? —contestó Dabi, abriendo los ojos. —Estoy seguro de que tú también lo sentiste.

—El poder que emana se puede comparar al de _All for One_.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a Shiragaki. De inmediato los pocos villanos que se encontraban ahí, prestaron atención.

—Les explicaré que haremos a partir de ahora, tenemos la autorización del _sensei_ para hacerlo. —dijo Shiragaki.

—Antes de eso explícanos quien es él. —dijo Dabi, señalando al que también venía saliendo de la habitación.

—Una vez que me traigan a los Vongola, lo sabrán.

— ¿Esos Vongola son tan interesantes? —refunfuñó Himiko. — ¿No sería mejor traer a Izuku-kun u Ochako-chan? —preguntó, poniendo una de sus sórdidas sonrisas.

—Lo son, niña. —respondió él. —Aunque creo que toda la información acerca del _Tri-ni-set_ , será demasiado para esta generación tan torpe.

— ¿Torpe? —se quejó ella, ofendida.

—No hay tiempo para esto, Himiko. —cortó Shiragaki. —Tenemos que comenzar a actuar ya, de lo contrario, no queremos que el bebé del chupón amarillo nos saque ventaja con sus tontas conclusiones.

— ¿Chupón? —murmuró Dabi. Ahora que lo mencionaba, el bebé que ahora estaba en el hombro de Shiragaki también tenía un chupete.

Un chupete incoloro.


	9. Estrategia

**09\. Estrategia.**

—No tiene sentido —dijo Midoriya. —Después de la pelea que tuvo con All Might, se supone que fue encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Es anormal que le hayan permitido comunicarse contigo, Tsuna. Pero… eso es algo que ya está corroborando el director Nezu muy seguramente. Pero dijiste que él quiere eso, sus anillos es decir, ¿Vongola?

—Sí…—Tsuna arrastró sus palabras, Midoriya le acababa de resumir la poca información que tenía del villano. Al parecer era muy poderoso, además de ser capaz de robar los _quirks_ contrarios; aunque no estaba seguro sí eso significaba también que podía robar sus llamas de última voluntad. —Eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento o lugar puede atacar, ¿verdad?

Deku suspiró, afirmándole con la cabeza. —Eso ha pasado muchas veces, cuando fue el festival deportivo de la escuela, también en el campamento que hicimos y secuestraron a Kacchan. —recordó entonces haberse encontrado con Shiragaki en el centro comercial y se llevó una mano al cuello. —Pueden moverse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Ni siquiera aquí estamos seguros, cierto? —preguntó Tsuna, mirando a su alrededor. —Quizás deberíamos irnos, no deseamos ponerlos en peligro a ustedes también.

— ¡No! —afirmó Midoriya, inclinándose. —Si ustedes se van, seguro que es lo que quiere. Aquí pueden estar a salvo relativamente, están rodeados de héroes, como el profesor Aizawa, All Might y los demás. También nos tienen a nosotros, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Tsuna sonrió, contagiando a Deku. —Tienes razón, además, Hibari-san todavía necesita de algunos cuidados. Y por suerte no están ni Kyoko-chan ni Haru.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Eh… son nuestras amigas. —dijo Tsuna. —Pero ellas no tienen las llamas como Chrome o yo.

—Hablando de llamas. —Midoriya de repente se dio la vuelta, rebuscando algo en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, dio a notar su libreta y de nuevo esos ojos ansiosos. — ¿Me dirás ahora?

Tsuna forzó una sonrisa, con la comisura de los labios temblándole. Ese chico daba miedo cuando se ponía así.

—Realmente soy muy malo explicando de o como provienen… jeje… es algo así como la llama de la última voluntad. —dijo Tsuna, recordando las palabras de Reborn.

— ¿Última voluntad?

—Es algo muy difícil de contar.

— ¡No te preocupes, puedo quedarme escuchando toda la noche! —gritó mucho más animado. —Aunque supongo que es mejor ir a mi habitación, si un profesor nos ve aquí, entonces me regañará muy feo.

Tsuna se puso de pie, siguiendo a su nuevo amigo. Mientras iba avanzando, sintió que alguien lo observaba desde las sombras, volteó de manera discreta a ambos lados, no obstante, era obvio que no pudo ver de quien se trataba; aunque su intuición le decía que era el mismo sujeto con el que hablo por teléfono: All for One.

Aún no podía creer que alguien tan malvado, según lo relatado por Midoriya, fuera un Vongola. ¿Qué había estado ocurriendo dentro de la familia esas últimas décadas?

Mejor dicho, ¿qué hizo él para que eso no ocurriera?

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Deja de moverte, bastardo! —gritó Gokudera, peleando con Bakugou. Todoroki a su lado, pensativo, analizaba si era buena idea usar sus poderes de hielo para mantenerlo quieto. — ¡Estúpido mitad-mitad, ven a ayudarme!

Hibari observaba fijamente desde el otro lado, sacando un aura tan oscura que quizás fuera suficiente para romper las esposas por si sola. Malditos herbívoros escandalosos, ya lo tenían harto. Además, se había enterado que una anciana lo besó, ¿cómo demonios no iba a querer matarlos ahí mismo?

— ¡Deja de querer escapar como un maldito cobarde, sólo es una inyección! —gritó Gokudera, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Bakugou.

—Bakugou-kun, si no te la aplico, tu cuerpo comenzará a doler mucho más. —dijo Chiyo, de lo más tranquila, sentada al lado de la cama de Hibari.

— ¡Me importa un carajo, no voy a dejar que estos imbéciles intenten inmovilizarme!

—Si el Décimo se entera que no te cuide debidamente, vendrá el mismo, tarado. —continuó Gokudera, dejándole el trabajo a Todoroki; que en un segundo puso hielo alrededor de sus manos y pies, dándole la oportunidad a Chiyo de inyectarlo.

—Décimo, Décimo, Décimo… es lo único que sabes decir, imbécil.

—Es porque Gokudera le tiene gran respeto a Sawada. —dijo Todoroki, pues consiguieron charlar un buen rato por la noche, en lo que Gokudera conseguía más información sobre All for One, Todoroki conseguía de ellos.

Chiyo se retiró un momento de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle un dulce a cada uno de ellos.

—Me importa una mierda. —respondió Bakugou, bufando.

—Oigan, herbívoros, ¿hasta cuándo me van a mantener preso aquí? —rezongó Hibari, tronando la cama, completamente irritado.

—Maldición…—Gokudera pasó saliva, no quería acercarse al bastardo, pero tenía que o sería peor. —Escucha, Hibari. Esto fue tu culpa, de haber sabido que querías _"morder a todos hasta la muerte"_ —lo imitó poniendo una cara fea, crispando más al moreno. —cuando despertaste, no estaría pasando esto.

—Serás el primero que mate. —bufó Kyoya, harto.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Hibari. —dijo Reborn de repente, apareciendo por la puerta junto a Aizawa, Chiyo y Vlad.

— ¡Reborn-san!

—Todoroki, ¿pasaste la noche aquí? —preguntó Aizawa, alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento mucho, profesor Aizawa.

—Ve a prepararte para tus clases, hablaremos después. —ordenó, haciendo una señal para que saliera. Todoroki asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. — ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

—Hibari pudo componerse gracias a las llamas del sol. —dijo Gokudera, alejándose de la cama de la Nube. —Él dice que ya no le molesta nada, pero lo he visto quejarse cada que se mueve a un lado. —A pesar de haber recibido una mirada matadora, Gokudera lo ignoró. —Y el otro no ha parado de quejarse durante toda la noche.

— ¡Es porque no dejaban de hablar, imbéciles! —reprochó Bakugou, retorciéndose.

—Las llamas del cabeza de pasto han ayudado, pero también la enfermera nos pidió no interferir más con él. —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien hecho, Gokudera. —dijo Reborn, entrando. —Supongo que ya has puesto al corriente a Hibari.

Una cara de inmensa felicidad se plantó en el albino, quien asintió varias veces; emocionado por el reconocimiento del arcobaleno. Hibari lo miró con aburrimiento, ese herbívoro era demasiado simple de complacer.

—Creo que es momento de llamar a los demás guardianes. —dijo Reborn. —Para ponerlos al corriente.

—.—.—.—.—

Deku miró la pizarra sin mucho interés, estaba más concentrado en leer sus notas que hizo sobre lo que Tsuna le contó acerca de la llama de la última voluntad. ¿Él podría tener una? Según Tsuna, sí. Dado a que una vez Kyoko, quien al parecer, dado el sonrojo de Tsuna, era la chica que le gustaba; pudo sacar su última voluntad. Entonces, quizás debía intentarlo, después de todo Tsuna tenía esas pastillas especiales.

—Midoriya, ¿estás poniendo atención? —reprendió Midnight, poniendo el libro sobre la mesa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —se excusó de inmediato, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ella afiló su mirar, enviándole una advertencia.

—Estás preocupado por tus nuevos amigos, pero concéntrate en clase. —reprochó, siguiendo con la clase.

Midoriya miró atrás, Kirishima, Todoroki y los demás que convivieron con los Vongola parecían en su mundo también. Aunque, por ejemplo, los que no, parecían un poco incomodos por la frase de la profesora. Después de todo, ellos habían lastimado a Kacchan, ¿debían perdonarlos tan fácil? Aunque a decir verdad, era obvio que no tuvieron culpa de nada, pero sólo él, Kirishima y Todoroki lo sabían.

Ya en el almuerzo, varios comenzaron a comentar sus experiencias con ellos.

— ¡Ryohei es sorprendente! —exclamó Kirishima emocionado. — ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado tener una verdadera pelea con él!

— ¿Qué dices, Kirishima-kun? —dijo Momo, confundida. —Apenas ayer Bakugou salió con lesiones graves.

—Eso tiene una explicación. —se metió Todoroki. —Aunque Aizawa nos lo ha prohibido decir. No son malas personas.

—Verdad, verdad. —asintió Iida. —Yamamoto-san es un muy buen tipo.

—Supongo que tienen razón. —la chica se agarró el rostro, recordando a Chrome. —Chrome es muy linda y amable. No creo que haya maldad en ella.

—Hay una razón por la que están aquí, no lo hacen por gusto. —dijo Izuku, asintiendo. A su lado Ochako comía felizmente. —Y tenemos que ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—Pues ese Yamamoto no me cae bien. —se quejó Mineta, cruzado de brazos. Mina lo tomó por la cabeza, sonriendo. — ¡Ay, ay!

—Es muy lindo, así que no te metas con él, Mineta-kun.

— ¡No es nada lindo, yo soy mucho más guapo! —se quejó él, sintiendo como la chica comenzaba a quitarle el cabello de forma salvaje. — ¡Ayyyyy!

— ¿Qué piensas tú, Uraraka? —preguntó Midoriya, volteándose a su amiga, que acababa de pasar el bocado.

—Yo creo que son buenos. —dijo de inmediato, alzándole el pulgar. —Como dijo Momo-chan, Chrome-chan es muy linda igual que Lambo-san, además aunque los chicos son muy ruidosos, todos actúan como una gran familia que se cuida mutuamente.

—Tienes razón.

—Además, ese chico, Tsuna. —antes de meterse otro pedazo de pan a la boca hizo una pausa, sonriendo. —Nos llamó héroes.

En automático todos se quedaron callados, recordando la flama y la actitud del chico castaño hacía ellos.

Como siempre, la llama del cielo actuó, dejando reconfortados a todos.

—.—.—.—.—

Todos estaban sentados, dejando un silencio absoluto. Gokudera tenía unas banditas por el rostro, después de que Hibari cumpliera su palabra y aunque estaba molesto con la nube, le preocupaba más lo que acontecía en ese momento.

—Tenerlos aquí es una amenaza para mis estudiantes. —dijo Nezu, negando con la cabeza. —No hay forma en que pueda ayudarlos.

Tsuna quiso decir algo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Todos se portaron muy amables a pesar de lo sucedido, y no deseaba ponerlos en peligro solo por los anillos Vongola; esa era su batalla no la suya.

—Sé que tratan de decir. —se metió Yamamoto, preocupado. —Pero me gustaría que al menos nos ayudaran a ir a Namimori, desde ahí podemos encontrar más respuestas.

—Dejarlos ir tampoco es una opción. —contradijo All Might. —El joven Bakugou todavía sigue en recuperación, y son el objetivo de All for One.

—Aunque según el informe que corroboré con la policía, él está ahí. Incluso tú pudiste verlo, ¿verdad? —pregunto Nezu al rubio. Este asintió de forma convencida. —Quizás la voz en el teléfono se trató de una imitación de él, por parte de su sucesor, Shiragaki.

—No tengo idea de como suene él… sin embargo, —murmuró Tsuna, angustiado—pude sentir un enorme poder proviniendo de aquella voz, es difícil de explicar. No era necesario verlo para sentir lo peligroso que es.

—Seguiremos intentando saber que paso. En cuanto lo sepamos, lo sabrán.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios pretenden hacer con nosotros? —se quejó Gokudera. Viendo como Lambo jugaba con Aizawa, vaya que el viejo mala cara tenía un don para los mocosos.

—Por el momento no es claro. —contestó este, apresando a Lambo con su bufanda. —Planeamos mandarlos a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que es eso?

—No podemos marcharnos. —dijo Chrome, angustiada. —Si nos vamos, no es seguro que podamos regresar al pasado. Además, Mukuro-sama… él… no sé si tenga la fuerza para volver otra vez o para mantener sus ilusiones entre tanto espacio-tiempo.

Tsuna la miró verdaderamente angustiado, ¿eso no significaba que Chrome estaba en peligro?

—Tranquila, Chrome, —dijo Reborn. —Hibari del futuro debió enseñarte como activar las llamas por ti sola, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí… pero…

—Nos bastará con eso por ahora. —interrumpió el arcobaleno, después se encargarían de ese asunto, Tsuna se desconcentraría de ser así.

—Quizás mi casa este deshabitada. —dijo Tsuna. —O… no, lo dudo mucho.

—No se preocupen, mandaremos a héroes bastante capacitados para cuidarlos. —dijo Aizawa.

— ¡No es justo, al extremo! —se quejó Ryohei. —Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ser el objetivo del villano.

—All for One no es cualquier villano. Incluso si fue Shiragaki el que llamó, haciéndose pasar por él, es lo mismo. Ambos actúan de igual manera. —dijo All Might. —Ellos querrán destruirlos hasta que no quede nada de ustedes. Dado a lo que nos contaron de esos anillos, no podemos dárselos, incrementara su poder aún más. Y también tiene a la liga de villanos. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si los mandamos lejos, estaré preocupado si los llegan a atacar, no estaremos para defenderlos.

—All Might…

—Entonces solo queda una forma de resolverlo. —se metió Reborn, callando a todos. —El Décimo jefe Vongola, debe convertirse en un héroe.

— ¿¡Reborn!?

—Él y sus guardianes aplicaran un examen para ingresar a la Academia U.A

—.—.—.—.—

—Entonces ¿ese es el plan? —comentó Kurogiri, serio. — ¿Cuándo podríamos llevarlo a cabo?

—Lo más pronto posible. —dijo Bermuda, sentado en la barra de bebidas, al lado de Tomura. —Entre menos se relacionen con esos héroes, mejor.

—Pero tardará al menos dos semanas formar lo que nos estás pidiendo. —se metió Mr. Compress, medio aburrido de escucharlos.

—Entonces, pongámosles unos obstáculos en el camino. —dijo él, girándose a Shiragaki. — ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—El _sensei_ dijo que te complaciera en todo lo que pidieras. —sonrió él, emocionándose.

—Una vez que los héroes se den cuenta lo peligroso que es tenerlos a su lado, sabrán que se tienen que deshacer de ellos.

—Creo que los estás subestimando. —murmuró Dabi, desinteresado.

—Yo también lo creo. —dijo Himeko, burlona. —Después de todo, nos estás dejando la mayoría del trabajo a nosotros. ¿Tú que harás?

—Al contrario de ustedes, inútiles. —comenzó Bermuda, dejando resaltar su presencia una vez más. Si de esa forma se tensaban los villanos, era gratificante imaginar cómo lo harían los héroes y los Vongola. Se abrieron seis agujeros negros en la habitación, dejando entrar a sus colegas al fin. —Yo me comencé a mover desde el primer instante en que llegue aquí.

— ¡Uwaaa que miedo! —expresó Twice. — ¡No tengo nada de miedo! —reafirmó de inmediato.

Los Vindice hicieron acto de presencia.


	10. Décimo Vongola

**10\. Décimo Vongola.**

— ¡Reborn, lo que dijiste allá no tiene sentido! —se quejó Tsuna dando vueltas por la habitación que les brindaron a todos para poder hablar.

—Deja de quejarte, _Inútil- Tsuna._ —lo golpeó en el rostro, buscando que reaccionara. —Es la única manera que nos dejen quedarnos aquí.

— ¡Tal vez debemos ir a Namimori!

—Namimori ya no existe. —replicó el arcobaleno, quedándose en silencio unos segundos después para que cada guardián procesara lo dicho. — ¿Creyeron acaso que un pueblo tan pequeño seguiría existiendo después de casi cinco siglos? —preguntó, negando con la cabeza. —Le pregunté a ese tal Aizawa, él lo investigo pero Namimori fue destruida tiempo atrás por una pelea entre los villanos y héroes. Arrasaron con toda la pequeña ciudad.

—Entonces…

—No tenemos lugar a donde ir, hasta que pueda ponerme en contacto con los Vongola… o con algún arcobaleno. —explicó, serio. —Si ese villano es tan fuerte como dicen, quizás supere a Byakuran, tenemos que mantenernos en un perfil bajo y, aunque no me guste, en una zona de protección. Nadie nos ofrecerá ayuda como ellos.

—Reborn…

—Escucha, Tsuna, es nuestra única opción.

El chico del cielo miró a sus guardianes, Gokudera sostenía a Lambo en brazos que se quedó dormido después de todo el rato jugando con Aizawa. La Tormenta lo miraba apacible, diciéndole que lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara; y no era el único, Yamamoto de igual forma le sonreía, calmado, relajándolo como la lluvia que se llevaba todo; Ryohei tenía alzado un puño dándole ánimos para tomar la decisión, Chrome y Hibari, más reservados, esperaban cualquier decisión. Incluso Hibari que no parecía estar todo de acuerdo, se mantuvo al margen, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron notó que se lo estaba dejando a él también.

—Aunque nos quedemos, ¿qué nos dice que van a aceptarnos? —dijo Tsuna, preocupado. —Viste como reaccionaron ante tu propuesta, fue un rotundo no en la cara de ellos.

—Ese va a hacer tu trabajo, Tsuna. Los tienes que convencer. —explicó Reborn.

— ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó angustiado. — ¡Ellos te escuchan a ti!

— ¿Crees que van a escuchar a un bebé? —comentó Reborn, fingiendo inocencia. —Yo ya te di la idea, _Inútil-Tsuna_ , es el deber del jefe efectuarla.

— ¡Hiii, me duele! —se quejó de inmediato, sintiendo como le aplicaba la llave en el suelo.

—Que estemos en el futuro no significa que dejé de ser tu tutor. —reprochó Reborn, haciendo más firme el agarre.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré! —lloró incontrolable, retorciéndose en el suelo.

—Espero que lo hagas bien, y no lo eches a perder.

— ¡No lo haré! —reprochó sobándose el brazo. — _O eso espero…_ —pensó decaído.

Una vez que volvieron a la sala de Nezu, con todos los demás, Tsuna se paró en medio, totalmente nervioso de que decir. Reborn iba en su hombro, amenazándolo de vez en cuando de no girar sobre sus pies o le mostraría sus fotos y calificaciones vergonzosas a Kyoko.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Vlad, con ceño fruncido.

—Se quedaron en la habitación otorgada. —respondió All Might. Ahora que miraba bien a ese chico, sin todos los demás rodeándolo, parecía demasiado normal. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ellos? Aunque según Aizawa, tenía mucho potencial. — ¿Eres su representante?

—N-No, ¡ay! —Reborn lo tomó por la oreja, halándolo. — ¡Sí, sí lo soy!

—Comienza entonces.

Tsuna se paró derecho, sin saber muy bien que postura tomar, es decir, en la escuela le enseñaron a exponer en clase pero realmente nunca fue bueno para eso. No sabía muy bien como hablar en publico y se ponía absurdamente nervioso; además, en esta ocasión no se trataba de hablar sobre las causas de las guerras o la economía, se trataba de mantener a salvo a sus amigos.

—M-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi. —tartamudeó, mordiéndose la lengua y mirando al suelo. Reborn lo sintió temblar, quizás aquello no había sido la mejor idea. —Ha… Hace un año, este bebé llegó a mi puerta, diciéndome que yo era el elegido para ser el décimo candidato a jefe de…

— ¡Tsuna!

Se calló se inmediato, mirando a su tutor. El arcobaleno no parecía de acuerdo en decir a donde pertenecía la familia Vongola, no obstante, ¿qué sentido tenía mentirle a las personas que los estaban ayudando? Si era contraproducente o no, lo averiguaría ahí mismo.

— ¿A jefe de qué? —lo incitó a continuar Nezu.

—A jefe de la familia Vongola, perteneciente a la mafia italiana.

— ¿Mafia? —murmuraron todos. — ¿Por qué un bebé te diría algo así? ¿Tiene sentido lo que nos estás diciendo? ¡Te estaba tomando el pelo!

Tsuna escuchó las preguntas sobreponerse unas a otras, exclamaciones incrédulas de los adultos. Por supuesto, sonaba muy tonto, él al principio de todo lo creyó de igual forma. Reborn estuvo a punto de disparar al techo para callarlos a todos.

— ¡Déjenme terminar! —gritó lo suficientemente alto para callarlos, de igual forma ya no estaba mirando al suelo, miraba al frente, en dirección a cada uno de ellos. Reborn sonrió, al fin lo había entendido.

Era la única oportunidad que tenían si querían volver al pasado.

— ¡Sé que suena increíble, sacado de una fantasía! —continuó haciendo ademanes con las manos, visiblemente preocupado. —No es una tontería, ha sido un año de mi vida. He luchado un montón de veces, defendiendo algo a lo que yo no quería pertenecer; ustedes son héroes, les gusta pelear para defender a los ciudadanos, lo hacen porque les agrada.

—Si no te agradaba, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Midnight.

— ¡No tuve opción de elegir! —explicó, suspirando. —Cuando menos me di cuenta fui arrojado a Kokuyo Land, para salvar a mis amigos. Era eso o quedarme sentado viendo como acababan con ellos uno a uno, incluso Gokudera-kun y Hibari-san pagaron muchas consecuencias por ello. Luego, vino la batalla por los anillos, tampoco quería luchar en ella e igualmente no tuve elección.

— ¿Quieres que nos compadezcamos de ti? —preguntó Vlad.

—Si es lo que falta para salvar a mis amigos, sí. —soltó de pronto, dando unos pasos al frente. —Nosotros no somos de este tiempo, ¡viajamos quinientos años en el futuro! No tenemos idea de como movernos, tampoco contamos con un lugar a cual regresar. Namimori fue destruida, nuestro hogar. Y lo peor de todo, es que nos busca un villano quién sabe para qué.

—Es por eso que los queremos…

— ¡No va a funcionar! —calló de pronto a Nezu. —Si él es del décimo quinto jefe Vongola, quiero averiguar qué paso con la Vongola que yo conocía. Saber si él… es mi descendiente.

— _Tsuna…_ —pensó Reborn, preocupado.

—Incluso si nos vamos, no es seguro para Chrome.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Chrome puede crear ilusiones. —comentó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Pero no es ella quien las crea, Chrome es un recipiente.

— ¿Un recipiente, de qué?

—De Mukuro. —sintió un escalofrío cuando pronunció su nombre, no obstante, lo dejó pasar. —Si Mukuro fue capaz de atravesar tiempo y espacio, entonces… quizás podamos usarlo para obtener algunas respuestas. Si nos vamos, tal vez le sea más complicado viajar.

—Si atraviesa tiempo y espacio, ¿no podrá atravesar un continente o dos? —preguntó Present Mic.

—Por favor. Dejen que mis amigos y yo nos quedemos. —pidió Tsuna, haciendo una reverencia, dejando que Reborn bajara al suelo. —Sé que nuestra presentación los hace dudar, pero nosotras tampoco entendemos del todo como fue capaz de borrar por momentos nuestra memoria e implantarnos una ilusión, un recuerdo de que pertenecíamos aquí.

—Lo que estás diciendo tal vez tenga sentido pero…

—No quisimos lastimar a Kacchan-san. —dijo Tsuna, recordando el apodo de Deku pues no recordaba su nombre. —Hibari-san tenía algo en el cuello, era un dispositivo raro, eso pudo influir en él. Y al quitarlo, este se desvaneció como la niebla.

—Si los dejamos quedarse… esos anillos que ustedes tienen, deben ser resguardados. —comentó Nezu.

Tsuna se llevó una mano al cuello, pasando saliva. Miró a Reborn, en su rostro aparecía un absoluto no; y tenía razón, ¿darles la única arma que ellos tenían para defenderse? ¿qué tanto estaban pidiendo que confiaran en ellos? Además, si algo llegaba a salir mal y él no podía salvar a sus amigos, se culparía para siempre.

—Es algo que no puedo ceder. —murmuró, negando con la cabeza. Sintió entonces, que Primo hubiese dicho lo mismo. —Ustedes son increíbles, tienen poderes grandiosos y son capaces de enfrentarse con cualquier villano por esa cualidad… pero nosotros, no tenemos algo como eso.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Darles los anillos Vongola, es darle la oportunidad a ese tal All for One de atraparnos y matarnos. No hay forma que yo pueda estar tranquilo si no sé que puedo proteger a mis amigos.

—Joven…—All Might se puso de pie en cuanto el bebé se subió de nuevo al hombro del chico. De alguna u otra forma, podía entender como se sentía y no parecía ser el único, ese muchacho tan escuálido y con poca confianza en su voz, había captado la atención de cada uno de los presentes, incluido el gruñón de Aizawa.

Quizás fuera porque le recordaba al joven Midoriya. No, definitivamente era por el aura que emanaba de sí ese niño, una que lograba armonizar con todas las demás.

—No te vayas, joven. —pidió, saliendo de su silla para alcanzarlo. Tsuna acababa de llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Eh?

—Nezu, me haré responsable de ellos. —dijo con firmeza, dejando su lado intimidante de super héroe para volver a su estado natural.

— _¡Hiiiiiiii! ¡Se esta desinflando!_ —chilló Tsuna en su mente, lleno de pánico.

—All Might, no puedes…

—Tenemos que protegerlos. —se metió Aizawa, antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar. —Si los dejamos marchar ahora, puede ser un error, tal vez All for One quería eso; de esa manera podía atraparlos más fácilmente.

—Estamos poniendo en riesgo a todos nuestros estudiantes.

—Si no somos capaces de protegerlos a ellos también, no tenemos derecho a llamarnos héroes. —soltó Vlad, cruzado de brazos. —Estoy a favor del chico llorón.

— _N-No tenía que decirlo de esa forma…_ —pensó Tsuna, decaído.

— ¿Y cómo los introduciremos a la escuela así sin más? —preguntó Midnight. —Los medios de comunicación no nos dejaran en paz.

—Eso es fácil de resolver. —sonrió Present Mic. —Déjenmelo a mí.

Tsuna miró a Reborn, él le devolvió la sonrisa. All Might se giró a él, intentando decirle que todo saldría bien, no obstante, al ver ese gesto supo de inmediato que ese chico ya tenía un tutor al cual seguir. Y uno muy bueno al parecer.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! —se quejó Bakugou, al ver que Kirishima lo seguía. Él como siempre lo ignoró y se sentó a su lado.

—Por eso no tienes amigos, Bakugou. —suspiró él. —Debes integrarte con los demás.

— ¡Muérete!

— ¿No estás emocionado? —comentó, mirando a la gente que comenzaba a llegar del otro lado. —Si esos chicos son aceptados, podrás pedirle la revancha a ese tal Hibari, aunque ahora de manera más cuidadosa.

—Ese idiota me las pagara. —bufó molesto.

—Yo quiero ver a Ryohei, realmente es sorprendente con su llama del sol. Quiero ver que es capaz de hacer.

—Todos y cada uno de ustedes deben pasar el examen que haremos. —explicó Nezu, serio. En los vestidores se encontraban los Vongola, con la ropa que llevaron aquel día que llegaron al futuro.—De lo contrario, ninguno será aceptado.

—Antes de eso, tomen. —dijo Reborn, ofreciéndoles unos trajes. —León lo hizo de nuevo ayer.

Tsuna sonrió, afirmando con la cabeza. Era un conjunto deportivo similar al de UA, quizás por la rivalidad que quería desarrollar Reborn con ellos; no obstante, sus trajes eran de color negro, con los bordes de distinto color, cada uno del color perteneciente a su llama. Y con el escudo Vongola en la parte de atrás, al igual que uno más pequeño en la parte de enfrente.

—Parecemos motociclistas de los años setenta, haha. —comentó Yamamoto. Gokudera a su lado también parecía muy feliz al respecto.

—Tsuna, toma esto. —continuó Reborn. —León fabricó otros antes de hacer los trajes, así que ha terminado muy cansado.

El Décimo Vongola tomó los audífonos que le ofreció, idénticos a los dados por Giannini y mejorados por Spanner. Servían igual.

—Gracias, León, descansa. —sonrió, acariciando al camaleón.

—Lucen increíbles, jóvenes. —dijo All Might, enseñando el pulgar. —Den lo mejor de ustedes.

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondieron a coro, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Tsuna, más calmado.

— ¡Lambo-san quiere salir a jugar con su nuevo traje! —gritó el bovino, queriendo correr.

— ¿Es necesario traer a la vaca estúpida? —reprochó Gokudera.

—Bueno… ellos dijeron que todos. —murmuró Tsuna. —No importa, Lambo solo tiene que pasar corriendo a la línea de meta, de esta manera saldrá ileso.

— ¡Yo lo llevaré, Sawada! —gritó Ryohei, tomándolo. — ¡Irá con Kangaryuu en su bolso, por lo que no deberá haber problema!

— ¡Lambo-san será un canguro también! —y comenzó a brincar.

—Es nuestra única oportunidad, chicos. —dijo Tsuna. —Hay que hacerlo.

— ¡También hay que hacer nuestro circulo! —animó Yamamoto, tomando a Lambo del suelo y acercándose a los demás. Hibari se salió de una vez, harto de ellos, mientras que Chrome negó con la cabeza.

— _¡Vongola fight!_

En las gradas, Deku miraba totalmente concentrado a los chicos en el estadio, con libreta en mano, sabia que eso sería importante. Ver la habilidad de cada uno de ellos que no se vio en el combate, ¡estaba ansioso!

Y no era el único, en la guarida de los villanos, Kurogiri y los demás observaban la televisión con curiosidad. Esos Vongola de los que tanto les estuvieron hablando, los héroes habían sido tan estúpidos para revelarles sus habilidades.

* * *

 **Nota: Hice algunas pequeñas modificaciones en el capitulo 8 y 9, sobre All for One, dado a que no iba muy adelantada en el manga, apenas tuve tiempo de volverlo a leer y pues él está encarcelado luego de su batalla decisiva con All Might. No se preocupen, no altera mucho la trama que ya llevaba, pero pueden o no leerlo. Sólo aclaré un poco el por qué es raro que él hable si está preso, aunque no di muchas explicaciones, eso se irá resolviendo mucho después.**

 _Me hicieron algunas preguntas que aclararé:_

 _1\. Efectivamente son casi cinco siglos los que han pasado desde el presente de khr y el futuro de bnha._

 _2\. ¿Los personajes del bnha usarán llamas? Es una respuesta que se aclarará dados los capítulos, aún no puedo decirlo ;)_


	11. Verdadera determinación

**11\. Verdadera determinación.**

Tsuna salió bastante nervioso a la explanada, las piernas le temblaban por la cantidad de gente acumulada en las gradas. Más menos, Midoriya lo puso al tanto de que la Academia U.A. era muy popular, pero llenar todo un estadio completo, mejor dicho, ¡tener su propio estadio! Era fenomenal. Ni en mil siglos la secundaria Namimori podría hacerlo.

—Se ven muy comunes para mí. —escuchó a un niño, quizás de siete años, en su dirección. Tsuna decayó un poco, tal vez él luciera mucho peor todavía al estar rodeado de todos sus excéntricos amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera. — ¡No se preocupe, nosotros daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

—Es cierto, Tsuna. —comentó Yamamoto, abrazando a Gokudera por los hombros. —Haremos que te sientas orgulloso.

Tsuna sonrió. ¿Cómo decirles que desde hace tanto tiempo que estaba orgullosos de ellos?

— ¿Y en qué consistirán las pruebas? —preguntó Reborn a All Might, este parecía interesado en que un bebé pudiera hablar tan fluidamente y con propiedad como Reborn. Además en su pequeño trajecito daba mucha ternura.

—Cof. —tosió, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes. —Tendrán que pasar la prueba de los héroes, después de todo la Academia U.A. es eso, una para héroes.

— ¿Qué excusa han inventado?

—Que ustedes fueron seleccionados de un programa de intercambio. —contestó tomando a Lambo que intentaba por todos los medios apartarse de él, pues le causaba un montón de miedo con esa forma tan parecida a un esqueleto. —Present Mic se ha encargado de todo.

—Sí se trata de rescatar a las personas, será muy fácil. —sonrió Yamamoto, tranquilizando a los demás. —Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a abuelitos cuando cruzan la calle.

—Oh, es mejor que ustedes dos se queden conmigo. —dijo All Might, intentando atrapar a Reborn, este lo esquivó de un salto, subiendo al hombro de Tsuna.

— ¡Hiaaaa! ¡Lambo-san irá con el canguro! —chilló él, soltándose y corriendo a meterse en la bolsa de Kagaryuu. — ¡No irá con el fantasma!

— ¡No soy un fantasma!

—Deja de asustar a los bebés enfrente de toda la gente. —reclamó Aizawa, pegándole con la mano en la cabeza al retirado héroe.

—Antes los niños solían tenerme mucho cariño. —murmuró el rubio, cabizbajo.

— ¿Están preparados? —preguntó Eraserhead, cubriéndose con sus gafas. Preparándose como héroe.

—Sólo tenemos que ir allá y mover gente de un lugar a otro, ¿no? —preguntó Gokudera, cruzándose de brazos.

—Será más que eso, niño. —sonrió él. —Pero es algo que ya verán.

Tsuna pasó saliva, queriendo no haber escuchado eso. Los gritos al ver a Present Mic hacer la primera introducción no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente estaba ansiosa de ver a los _prodigios_ , como ellos los llamaron extraoficialmente, que pudieron ingresar a U.A. a mitad del curso.

— ¡ANDANDO, SAWADA, AL EXTREMO! —gritó Ryohei, más acostumbrado a un público que lo viera luchar. Entró trotando al lado del héroe, alzando uno de sus puños al cielo, atrayendo mucho más los gritos de la gente en las explanadas.

— ¡Ryohei Sasegawa! —gritó Present Mic, imitando al más joven.

Chrome entró detrás de Hibari, avergonzada de estar rodeada entre tanta gente. Ojalá Ken o Chikusa estuvieran ahí, se sentiría mucho más reconfortada. La Nube como siempre cerró los ojos, ignorando a todo el mundo.

—Son los más reservados de esta pandilla, ¡Hibari Kyoya y Chrome Dokuro! —anunció, dando algunos pasos al frente. — ¡Siguiendo Yamamoto Takeshi!

Por supuesto, los gritos de Mina acompañados de algunas otras chicas no se hicieron esperar. Tsuna sonrió, Yamamoto seguiría siendo guapo a cualquier parte donde fuera. La lluvia entró más apenado, saludando a todos, él quizás estuviera acostumbrado a las multitudes por lo popular que era, pero nadie de ellos estaba familiarizado a un estadio con miles de ojos rodeándolo. ¡Además los estaban transmitiendo por TV!

—Esos bastardos…—murmuró Gokudera. — ¡El que debió salir primero era usted, Décimo!

— ¡Cállate y ve de una buena vez, Bakadera! —le pateó Reborn, lanzando a Lambo con él de una vez, el cual quedo estrellado en su cabeza.

— ¡Reborn, eres muy duro con ellos! —protestó Tsuna.

— ¡Muévete tú también _Perdedor Tsuna!_ —reprendió lanzándolo justo a Gokudera, volviendo a dejarlo en el suelo por su peso.

— ¡A eso le llamo una gran entrada!

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Takeshi, preocupado.

—L-Lo siento mucho, Gokudera-kun. —se disculpó de inmediato, tomando a Lambo que ya estaba llorando a todo pulmón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen los dos bebés aquí? —preguntó Present Mic, tapando el micrófono.

— ¡Qué están pensando al llevar bebés ahí! —reprochó Mina, contrariada. — ¡Es peligroso!

—U-Ustedes dijeron que todos…—contestó Tsuna, asustado. —Lambo y Reborn…

—Ellos no pueden estar aquí, será riesgoso para ellos.

—Está bien. —contestó Reborn, antes de que Tsuna pudiera afirmar. —Ellos son nuestros guardianes, es su deber como futuros héroes cuidarnos también.

— _Está moviendo todo a su antojo._ —pensó el Cielo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Déjalos Present Mic. —pidió Eraserhead, dando un salto para aparecer delante del público, seguido de Vlad, Lady Midnight y…

Endeavor.

Por supuesto los gritos en las gradas por parte del publico estallaron por completo. Excepto los de algunos estudiantes de la clase 1-A, quienes miraban a Todoroki con cierta angustia.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —murmuró Todoroki, junto a Midoriya.

—S-Supongo que viene nada más a observar, ¿no? —preguntó Uraraka, confundida.

—Aún así, —comentó Iida. —creo que es demasiado llamar al héroe número uno para que combata contra ellos, ¿qué pasa? ¿acaso…?

— ¿Iida? —llamó Deku, volteando a él junto a los demás. Bakugou los escuchaba sin quitar los ojos de las gradas, seguro que el presidente de la clase había llegado a una conclusión similar.

—Quizás ellos no quieren que estén en la Academia U.A.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kirishima, volteándose.

—Representan un peligro para los estudiantes. —contestó Bakugou, hundiendo las manos en su bolsillo. Eso no estaba bien, ¿cómo podría obtener su revancha con Hibari si esos bastardos querían sacarlos de la Academia? —Quizás llegaron a un acuerdo, no es difícil de ver. ¿No, nerd idiota? —preguntó a Izuku.

—Kacchan tiene razón. —murmuró. —Si pierden, seguro tendrán que obedecer a las autoridades e irse de aquí. Pero, eso los pone casi en manos de All for One.

—Puede que los pongan en una zona de máxima seguridad.

Deku miró a Tsuna, este se veía bastante nervioso y recibía de vez en cuando golpes por parte del bebé Reborn o de Hibari que ya estaba desprendiendo esa aura oscura de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de trato les habían propuesto? Además, ¿All Might estaría de acuerdo en abandonarlos a su propia suerte sabiendo de quienes eran objetivos?

— ¡La prueba comenzará en tres…!

Los chicos de la clase 1-A volvieron a prestarles atención. Uraraka y las demás chicas intentaban echarle porras a Chrome, aunque seguramente ésta no podía escucharlas dada la multitud de la gente que exclamaba eufórica por la aparición de Endeavor.

— ¡Dos!

En la guarida de los villanos, Himeko comenzó a sonreír esperando ver que tantas aptitudes tenían aquellos chicos Vongola. Qué tan interesante sería pelear con ellos, y seguro que no era la única, incluso Shiragaki observaba, intercalando sus miradas hacía Bermuda que yacía en el sillón, sin poder ver la expresión que estaba haciendo detrás de esas vendas.

Además, todavía su pequeña sorpresa no era descubierta.

— ¡Uno!

— _¿Crees que es la mejor idea? —preguntó Tsuna, recostado en el futón tendido al lado de la cama de Izuku. Él candidato a héroe había salido por algunos momentos, así que Reborn y él podían hablar con mayor libertad. —Quizás debemos hacerlo como con Byakuran. Él no sabía nada de las cajas Vongola y sirvió._

— _Hay cinco generaciones de por medio, Tsuna. —explicó Reborn, en su hamaca de León, tenía puesta una pijama super linda de All Might; prestada por Midoriya. —Lo que tuvo que verse ya se vio. Ese tal All for One pertenece a Vongola, por lo que debe saber mejor que nadie a que se enfrenta._

— _Aún así… —murmuró pensativo. — ¿Por qué nos tocó de nuevo esto?_

— _Tsuna._

— _¿Qué sucede? —preguntó escuchando los pasos de Midoriya acercándose, pues parecía conversar con otro chico._

— _Muestrales nuestra determinación._

— ¡AHORA!

Lo primero que visualizaron todos fue similar a un fuego intenso. Seis colores que se combinaban entre ambos, formando algo similar a un arcoíris.

—Está es nuestra determinación. —dijo Tsuna en su modo hyper, hacia ningún lugar en particular.

En la guarida de los villanos, Bermuda hizo un pequeño movimiento, directo al televisor. Shiragaki comenzó a sonreír, sintiendo la euforia crecer dentro de él. Pese a que el mensaje no iba para ellos, no pudieron evitar emocionarse.

—Trata de venir por ella.


	12. Experiencia de campo

**12\. Experiencia de campo.**

Endeavor sonrió al ver las flamas de los Vongola. Todo eso quizás acabaría muy fácil allí.

—Entonces, comencemos. —dijo Present Mic desde la zona de los comentaristas, junto a All Might. —El problema consiste en salvar a estos dos chicos. —la pantalla mostró a los ciudadanos, que parecían bastante lastimados y estaban una jaula pendiendo de una cadena. —Han sido secuestrados por los villanos, así que tienen que rescatarlos.

—Será fácil. —comentó Yamamoto. —Suena al juego de policías y ladrones.

—Pero todo tiene un tiempo límite. —explicó All Might, tomando la palabra también. —En veinte minutos, la jaula caerá al vació. Y se dará por concluido este torneo; si todos logran pasar la línea de meta con los ciudadanos, serán admitidos dentro de la Academia. Y si no…

Tsuna miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos, comprendiendo el significado de aquella frase incompleta. Tenía que demostrarles que podían confiar, que no estaban del lado de aquel villano, era la única manera de mantener a sus amigos a salvo. Y se encargaría de demostrarlo.

Se habían adentrado a la explanada, cubierta de edificios que recordaban barrios bajos de las ciudades grandes. Típico escondite de un villano. Lo primero que hicieron todos fue separarse, divididos en equipos; Ryohei, Lambo y Chrome, quienes se encargarían de ir por los ciudadanos, mientras que Yamamoto y Gokudera, junto a él con Hibari y Reborn buscarían a los villanos para tenerlos entretenidos.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un canguro? —preguntó Momo, confundida. —Esta llevando algo en su bolso.

— ¡Es Lambo-chan! —dijo Tsuyu, sorprendida. —Después de todo sí dejaron que los bebés se quedaran.

—Les están dando mucho más peso a ellos. —comentó Aoyama.

Deku mordió la punta de su pluma, después de terminar de escribir lo que acababa de ver, acerca de las flamas. Tsuna había mencionado que eran atributos pertenecientes a cada uno, él tenía el cielo. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para saber de los demás.

—Ese idiota de Hibari se fue por su lado. —se quejó Gokudera, viendo la pantalla que enfocaba a su Décimo. —Tsk.

—No te enojes Gokudera, haha. Tú fuiste quien propuso este plan junto al bebé. —sonrió Yamamoto, corriendo a su lado. —Incluso estuve sorprendido de que no eligieras quedarte con Tsuna.

—Cierra la boca, tarado. Es cuestión estratégica. —bufó molesto. Yamamoto sonrió de nuevo. — ¡E-Es algo lógico! Aunque odie admitirlo con toda mi alma, el Décimo estará mejor con el bastardo de Hibari.

Yamamoto se paró de pronto, haciéndole una seña a Gokudera que mirara al frente. Dos de los _villanos_ se habían presentado justo en ese momento, reposando encima de una barda de cemento. Eraserhead y Vlad King, los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esos idiotas, cayeron directo en la jugada. —sonrió Gokudera, preparando su _Flame Arrow._

—Seremos sus oponentes al parecer. —dijo Vlad. —No creo que haya sido una buena opción dividirse así, la unión hace la fuerza.

—No les haremos daño. —comentó Eraserhead. —Simplemente tienen que atraparnos.

— ¡No tenemos miedo, idiota! —reprochó Gokudera, ruborizándose por la conclusión. — ¡Estamos completamente bien!

—Tranquilo, Gokudera. —calmó Yamamoto. —Recuerda que esto es algo que Tsuna nos confió, hay que ser amables con nuestros futuros anfitriones.

—Oh, ni siquiera nos han pasado y ya han dado por hecho que estarán en la Academia.

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondieron a coro ambos.

—Me gustaría que así como tienen tanta confianza para hablar, lo demostraran peleando. —dijo Vlad al momento en que su sangre y él ya estrellaban a Yamamoto contra otro muro de la acera contraria.

—No te pases con ellos, recuerda que siguen siendo muchachos. —reprendió Eraserhead, ya con Gokudera preso en su bufanda.

— ¿No creen que nos están subestimando demasiado? —preguntó Yamamoto, sin borrar la sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lluvia? —preguntó Vlad, mirando al cielo.

— ¡Uwaaa, ha comenzado a llover en toda la explanada! ¿Quién lo está haciendo? ¡Es sorprendente! —gritó Present Mic.

— _¿Entonces tu atributo es del Cielo? —preguntó Deku, comiendo un chocolate. Tsuna también tenía uno. Reborn había salido desde la mañana con Aizawa, sin querer decir para qué. — ¿Qué otros atributos hay?_

— _Esta la tormenta, la nube, el trueno, el sol, la niebla y la lluvia. —comentó enumerándolos con los dedos._

— _¿Así fueron clasificados por los Vongola?_

— _No, es algo más complicado, llamado Tri-ni-sette; aunque realmente no entiendo mucho sobre eso. —se rio, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso. Reborn lo mataría por estar soltando información. —Son atributos que corresponden a cada persona._

— _¿Entonces yo también tengo uno? —preguntó confundido. Había estado conteniendo su curiosidad desde la primera vez que charlaron. — ¿Podré invocar alguna llama?_

 _Tsuna dudó un poco, realmente no veía por qué no intentarlo, después de todo en el futuro con Byakuran, muchas personas ya eran capaces de usar las llamas._

— _Pero supongo que necesitas un anillo especial. —dijo el Vongola, rememorando eso. —Como este. —mostró su colgante donde llevaba el anillo, Deku se inclinó a él, tomándolo entre sus manos. Tenía seis colores diferentes alrededor de una esfera que supuso, sería el emblema de la familia Vongola ya que incluso tenía el nombre de esta, grabado en él._

— _¿No puedo utilizar el tuyo?_

— _¡I-Imposible, Reborn me mataría! —exclamó negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. —No quiero otra sesión de golpes por parte de él. Además…—con cuidado lo apartó de las manos de Izuku, mirándolo con infinita calidez. —Representa a personas que estimo mucho y todo su legado._

" _Como Vongola Primo y el Noveno" pensó._

— _Lo entiendo. —sonrió Midoriya. —A mí también me fue transmitido algo como eso._

— _Deku, no creo que tú necesites las llamas. —sonrió Tsuna. —Tienes un poder increíble, que será capaz de proteger a todos._

Al recordar aquello Midoriya volvió a sonreír, observando a Tsuna en la distancia. Realmente estaba rogando en su mente que pasaran esa prueba de inmediato, quería conocer aún más a ese chico al cual le pertenecía el cielo. Y es que, tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de todos ellos, quizás ellos podrían convertirse en grandes héroes también.

—Vamos, Tsuna. —sonrió apretando los puños.

De nuevo en la explanada, Tsuna sintió como la lluvia comenzaba a caer así que miró la pantalla, Yamamoto y Gokudera habían sido parados por Eraserhead y Vlad King.

—Después de todo los cálculos del idiota de Gokudera fueron acertados. —sonrió Reborn.

—Es más que eso. —dijo Tsuna, poniéndose en posición de combate luego de que ambos percibieran la presencia del enemigo. —Ellos fueron los que nos eligieron a nosotros.

—Bien dicho niño Vongola. —sonrió Endeavor, apareciendo. —Tú serás mi oponente, aunque realmente no esperaré mucho.

— ¿Qué?... ¿¡Eh!? —soltó un grito agudo, volviendo a su estado natural, puesto que su flama había desaparecido por completo. — ¿Qué ha pasado? —se miró las manos sin entender nada.

—Es una característica de mi _quirk_ , niño Vongola. —avanzó a él, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna comenzó a retroceder. —Puedo controlar las llamas como yo quiera.

—Incluidas, al parecer, las más especiales como las de la última voluntad. —expresó Reborn frunciendo la boca.

—.—.—.—.—

—Eso no luce bien para el Vongola. —comentó Kurogiri, limpiando algunos vasos donde solían servir vinos. —Endeavor parece que supo elegir bien a su presa.

—Si no puede con él entonces ¡no podrá ni de chiste con nuestro Dabi! —festejó Twice. — ¡Serás derrotado, Dabi!

—Cierra la boca. —gruñó este sin prestar mucha atención. —Además, ¿qué tanto podrá durar? Nuestra pequeña sorpresa no tardará mucho en llegar.

—Sobre eso. —comentó Bermuda, indiferente. —Me encargué de mejorarla.

— ¿Sin avisarnos? ¡Que cruel! —bufó Himeko, indignada. —Tanto que nos esforzamos en prepararla.

—Al final esperamos tener los buenos resultados de antes, no, incluso mejores. ¿No, arcobaleno? —preguntó Shiragaki. —Sólo mira cómo la gente está eufórica, al parecer esos niños son más capaces que nuestros queridos amigos héroes de la Academia.

—Ellos tienen batallas de experiencia. —comentó Bermuda. —Por eso será mucho más difícil atraparlos.

—.—.—.—.—

Desde aquella vez, Bakugou pudo notarlo; cuando peleó con Hibari Kyoya. Ellos no eran sujetos comunes que peleaban con la cola entre las patas como la mayoría de la academia, notó en la fiereza de sus ojos que tenía incontables peleas ganadas, por eso se emocionó mucho más. Hibari tenía experiencia, aunque seguramente en peleas callejeras; pensó eso antes de ver las enormes esferas de picos que crecían y se esparcían a gran velocidad.

Y ahora lo confirmaba, no sólo en Hibari, en todos los demás.

La enorme pantalla proyectó lo dicho por ese enclenque castaño que se la pasaba chillando cada que el viento pasaba. _"Trata de venir por ella"_ , todos estaban alabando al chico por su valentía de retar a los héroes profesionales, sobre todo al nuevo héroe número uno, no obstante, quizás no iba para ellos el mensaje. Sino para All for One, según lo dicho por el idiota albino.

Entonces, ¿por qué lucía como un conejo asustado ahora que sus llamas habían desaparecido? ¡Incluso estaba corriendo, buscando esconderse!

—Ya han pasado cinco minutos, tienen que darse prisa. —murmuró Deku, angustiado. Ryohei y los demás no estaban ni cerca de llegar a los ciudadanos atrapados, pues justo en ese momento se encontraron con Lady Midnight.

Quién por supuesto, ya tenía al guardián del sol sobre su regazo, durmiendo.

— ¡Ryohei está tomando la siesta! —reprochó Lambo, señalándolo con el dedo. — ¡No es justo, Lambo-san también quiere dormir!

—No está jugando, niño vaca. —murmuró Chrome, retrocediendo con Kagaryuu y Lambo.

— ¡Lambo-san también dormirá con Ryohei! —salió de un saltó de la bolsa del canguro, corriendo a la heroína.

— ¡Niño vaca!

— ¡También el bebé Lambo ha caído bajo los efectos de nuestra hermosa Lady Midnight! ¡Sin duda a pesar de ser un buen niño tiene un gusto excelente!

— ¿Puedes comentar eso? —preguntó All Might, mirando a Present Mic.

— ¡Ahora la pelea entre dos bellezas!

—No te contengas, linda. —le guiñó el ojo, sacando su látigo. —Me encantará jugar contigo como con todos los demás.

Chrome suspiró, buscando calmarse, tenían que apresurarse o todo acabaría mal para ellos. Además, no podía volver a invocar a Mukuro, quién sabe si era un desgaste demasiado fuerte para él, al menos así lo sintió la primera vez. Entonces, comenzó a materializar su tridente, poniéndose seria. Comparado con el anterior futuro al que fueron arrojados sin esperanzas, en este comenzaron teniendo un montón de oportunidades, y esa, que Tsuna les había abierto con temor y todo, no podía ser desaprovechada.

—Estoy lista. —giró el tridente unas cuantas veces por encima y detrás de ella, hasta clavarlo en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó All Might, inclinándose para visualizar mucho mejor. — ¿Niebla?

— ¡Ahhh, niebla con lluvia! ¡Esto parece sacado de una película de horror! —gritó Present Mic. — ¿Acaso pensaran que así pueden engañar a nuestros héroes?

—No, no es eso. —murmuró Midnight, oculta entre la niebla. La chica ya se le había perdido de vista, no obstante, sabía que continuaba por ahí, oculta entre la niebla.

— ¡Miren allá! —señaló Kirishima, sorprendido. — ¿A-Acaso eso no es…?

— ¡Una erupción desde el suelo! —gritó el animador. All Might afiló la mirada, ¿qué clase de poderes tenían esos niños?

—Present Mic, la pelea de Eraserhead. —señaló el retirado héroe, concentrado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —murmuró este, sorprendido. Se podía ver claramente el ataque incesante del estilo de espada de Yamamoto, combinado con las habilidades del Sistema C.A.I.

Un rugido desde Kagaryuu resonó por todo e lugar, dejando un absoluto silencio.

—Ya despertó. —sonrió Gokudera, echándose a correr en dirección contraria.

Justo cuando la bufanda de Eraserhead intentó atraparlo, Yamamoto intervino con sus espadas, bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿Eres capaz de enfrentarte a dos héroes profesionales? —preguntó Vlad King, levantándose del suelo. Ese chico era demasiado bueno, había conseguido derribarle sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Puedo hacerlo. —dijo Yamamoto, con su usual sonrisa.

—Mocosos engreídos. —bufó Aizawa.

—No, no quise ofender. —contratacó de inmediato Yamamoto. Los dos héroes, al igual que las cámaras se enfocaron en él. —Es porque sé que ustedes no buscan lastimarnos. ¡Ya que son héroes, haha!

— ¿Están aprovechando esa ventaja? —sonrió All Might.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Lady Midnight, volteando a todos lados buscando de donde provenía el rugido; entre toda esa niebla y fuego, era incapaz de ver. Intentaba por todas las formas esquivar las llamaradas de fuego que salían del suelo, ¿cómo es que esa chica podía crear tanto?

—Según _Boss_ tengo que capturarte y rescatar a esos dos que están en la jaula. —murmuró Chrome, parada delante de un edificio, mirando las llamas. —Pero creo que como dijo Gokudera-san, de eso se va encargar alguien más, ¿verdad? —miró a su acompañante, que había transportado a Ryohei, Lambo y Kagaryuu a la azotea.

Uri en su forma _pantera tempesta_ se recargó en ella, recibiendo un mimo casi al instante.

— ¿Ellos si recuerdan que tienen que salvar a alguien, verdad? —preguntó Present Mic a All Might.

Él parecía bastante contento en realidad. —No creo que lo hayan olvidado en ningún segundo.

— ¡Uri!

—Han llegado por ti. —dijo Chrome. Uri gruñó como siempre hacía su dueño, insatisfecho. —Jugaremos en otra ocasión.

Un nuevo rugido se escuchó, llegando hasta los oídos de Tsuna. La fase segunda del plan ya iba en marcha pero él nada más no podía activar sus flamas, mejor dicho, podía pero de inmediato Endeavor las volvía a desactivar.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Reborn? ¡A este paso no podremos reunirnos con los demás!

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —reprochó el arcobaleno, poniendo cara de inocencia. —Sólo soy un bebé indefenso.

— ¡No me abandones ahora! ¡Esto es muy serio!

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —contestó de nuevo, sin prestarle atención. —León no puede formar la pistola, está muy agotado.

— _Lució tan genial aquella vez que dijo que me protegería._ —pensó Tsuna, decaído.

—Te encontré. —sonrió Endeavor apareciendo de pronto.

— _¡Hiiiiiiii!_ —chilló Tsuna, buscando correr, no obstante su mala suerte volvió y tropezó, cayendo directo al suelo. — ¡Espera!

— ¡Miren eso, han detenido el ataque del héroe número uno! —gritó Present Mic, emocionado. — ¿Quién? ¡Hibari Kyoya!

Bakugou sintió crisparle las cejas cuando escuchó el grito de la gente, totalmente sorprendida de lo hecho por aquel tipo.

—El héroe número uno. —dijo Hibari, sosteniéndole el golpe con una tonfa. —Espero que seas la presa que tanto he esperado.

Tsuna tembló ante los nervios de no saber como controlar a Hibari. No obstante, antes de que se diera cuenta este fue apresado por la cabeza y lanzado a un lado hasta chocar contra una pared cercana, cayendo en unas bolsas de basura.

—Eso fue demasiado rudo. —se quejó All Might, aunque seguramente el chico no estaba ni cerca de estar verdaderamente lastimado.

— ¡H-Hibari-san!

— ¿Qué harás entonces, Vongola?

Tsuna miró en dirección al prefecto de Namimori, se estaba levantando de entre las bolsas, alzando sus tonfas de nuevo. Esta vez con las llamas de la Nube incluidas, Tsuna estaba a punto de negar cuando de igual forma fue tomado del brazo, lanzándolo en dirección a Hibari que no dudo en esquivarlo.

—No pueden hacer nada con esas flamas. —comentó Endeavor, repitiendo la misma acción que con Tsuna. Reborn frunció la boca, ¿incluso podía manipular las llamas de otros elementos?

Hibari gruñó, decidido a sacar su caja arma. Tsuna entonces le puso una mano en la muñeca, con la flama de la última voluntad de nuevo encendida.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

El ahora héroe número uno iba a repetir su acción, no obstante cuando Tsuna comenzó a sentir que sus flamas comenzaban a apagarse, él las retiró por completo. Y, puso una rodilla en el suelo.

—Tienen que buscar otra manera, mocosos.

—Él ya lo hizo. —contestó Reborn, subiendo al hombro de Hibari.

— _Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera Edición._ —murmuró al tiempo en que todo el hielo se iba expandiendo por el suelo hasta apresar a Endeavor por completo.

—Hibari, tenemos que irnos. —dijo de inmediato, volteándose a él.

—No me digas que hacer, herbívoro. —gruñó, aunque terminó haciendo lo que decía, corriendo a su lado. La flama de Tsuna volvió a aparecer en su frente.

— ¡A eso le llamo usar la cabeza! —gritó Present Mic, festejando.

—Eso no va a detenerlo. —dijo Todoroki, cruzado de brazos. —Aunque sí les ha dado una ventaja de tiempo.

—Ya han pasado doce minutos. ¿Quién está yendo por los ciudadanos… ¡eso es un leopardo!? —gritó Jiro conmocionada.

—Alguien está con él… ¡Gokudera!

El albino iba corriendo a la par de Uri, casi llegando a la reja que mantenía preso a los ciudadanos. Estos los miraron desde arriba, asustándose por Uri.

—Necesito que vigiles. —ordenó Gokudera, su animal caja lo ignoró. — ¡Uri!

—Admito que fue un buen plan—dijo Eraserhead, encima de la jaula que tambaleó un poco. —Pero temo que ustedes confiaron demasiado en que limitaríamos nuestras habilidades.

— ¡Yamamoto! —gritó Gokudera, viéndolo apresado entre la bufanda del héroe.

—Él está bien, no te angusties. Sólo lo hemos dejado inconsciente. —dijo Vlad King, caminando en su dirección. —Ahora tienes el doble de trabajo, ¿no es verdad?

— ¡Una emboscada! —gritó de nuevo Present Mic.

—Estás demasiado emocionado. —All Might veía con resignación a los Vongola, sin duda buscaría otra forma de ayudarlos. —Ciertamente es algo maravilloso como han ideado ese plan, pero… subestimaron bastante a los héroes profesionales.

—Gokudera está rodeado y el hielo que rodea a Endeavor está derritiéndose a pasos agigantados, Tsuna y Hibari tienen que apresurarse más, ¿por qué Tsuna no usa sus llamas para volar como aquella vez? —murmuró Deku, mordiéndose el dedo. Uraraka miró a sus piernas, su libreta tenía cientos de anotaciones sobre lo visto en la pelea.

— ¿Quién los está subestimando? —sonrió Gokudera desde abajo.

Uri soltó un gruñido, lo suficientemente potente; no obstante, esté provenía del otro lado de la explanada. Justo detrás del área de meta.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Ilusión? —murmuró Lady Midnight, notando como la niebla y la lluvia comenzaban a disiparse, igual que el suelo volvía por completo a la normalidad.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Pasando la línea de meta, se encontraban Hibari y Tsuna, con Ryohei, Yamamoto y Lambo, inconscientes, llevados por Uri.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No podemos llevarnos el crédito, Tsuna. —sonrió Reborn, saludando a la gente.

—Dices eso pero luces muy feliz de ser reconocido. —se quejó.

—Todo el crédito le pertenece a nuestra guardiana de la niebla, Chrome Dokuro.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Chrome se materializó a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la meta, junto a Gokudera que se aseguraba que los ciudadanos atravesaran intactos la línea. Este miró el reloj en su muñeca, justo a dos minutos antes de la derrota.

Por supuesto no tardó para que todo estallara en gritos de emoción.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**


	13. Sorpresa

**13\. Sorpresa.**

Present Mic llegó corriendo ante ellos, aún con los gritos eufóricos de ellos. Y la cara de sorpresa de los héroes, así como de los estudiantes que ya habían congeniado con ellos. Eraserhead sonreía, sin poder creer que habían caído en una trampa que ya habían visto, la primera vez que se enfrentaron a ellos. Tokoyami acababa de llegar a las gradas por un asunto que tuvo que resolver, y él era la única persona que podía ver a través de la chica.

— ¿Cómo es que hicieron eso? —preguntó el comentarista, emocionado. — ¡Fue muy impresionante! ¿Desde el principio lo tenían planeado? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Deja que contesten las preguntas. —reprendió Vlad King, cruzado de brazos.

—Eh… esto…—Tsuna miró a Chrome, la chica estaba más cohibida que él, sin querer hablar sobre sus habilidades. —Gokudera-kun y Reborn fueron quienes idearon el plan. —habló él, apenado. —Con la niebla de Chrome podemos ocultarnos por momentos, así que el plan comenzó en cuanto estuvimos enfrente de los héroes.

—No era difícil deducir quién iría por quién. —sonrió Reborn, pateando a Tsuna para agarrar el micrófono. —Endeavor era obvio que iría por Tsuna.

—Realmente sólo fue correr y ocultarnos, no es la gran cosa. —dijo Tsuna, rascándose la cabeza. —Las habilidades de Chrome son las que tienen que alabarse.

— _Boss_ …

—Por supuesto, también la inteligencia de Reborn y Gokudera-kun.

—Todo se debe a Reborn-san. —comentó Gokudera, ruborizándose por el halago. El arcobaleno asintió con la cabeza, aunque realmente sí había sido un plan de ambos.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia A.U! —festejó Present Mic, alzando la mano de Tsuna al cielo.

Deku desde las gradas sonrió, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros. Ahora tenían nuevos amigos. Y por supuesto, podría investigar más acerca de Tsuna y sus poderes.

—Iré abajo a recibirlos. —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Uraraka, Kirishima e Iida lo imitaron, salieron para las escaleras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mineta, extrañado. Bakugou se puso de pie, comenzando a soltar chispas por las manos. Él conocía esos agujeros mejor que nadie.

— ¡ABAJO! —gritó de inmediato, tomando a Mina y Kaminari que eran los más cercanos, derribándolos por debajo de las sillas.

Una esfera enorme de poder salió disparada hacía las gradas, causando una enorme explosión. Los gritos de la gente comenzaron a sonar, al igual que los llantos de los niños. Todo quedó en absoluto caos en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¿Qué está…?—Deku, que fue protegido por el _quirk_ de Kirishima se incorporó corriendo hacía sus compañeros. — ¿Se encuentran bien?

—La mayoría está inconsciente. Ocurrió muy cerca. —respondió Todoroki, quién había creado un muro de hielo para Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Shoji y Mineta.

— ¡Kacchan!

—Estoy bien, idiota. —jadeó, mirando que tenía enterrado un pedazo de metal en la pierna. Tragándose todo el dolor, consiguió sacarlo.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó Eraserhead, mirando a todos. Chasqueó la lengua preocupado, ellos no podían mover a todos en masa. —Necesito que se lleven a sus compañeros, de la forma que puedan. Resguárdense en un lugar seguro.

—Pero profesor Aizawa. —murmuró Uraraka, comenzando a tocar a todos mientras Yaoyorozu formaba una cinta para que cada quien pudiera llevar mínimo dos.

—Saben que no tienen permiso para pelear.

—Oi… ¿alguien siquiera se molesto en avisarles a esos bastardos? —sonrió Bakugou, notando que las flamas del cielo volvían a activarse.

Deku miró a donde estaba Tsuna; pese a que tenía las llamas activas, no parecía estar haciendo algún movimiento, nada todavía salió de aquel agujero negro. Hasta que lo hizo. El nuevo portador del All for One, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, y no fue el único, cada uno de los presentes, incluidos los Vongola se sintió temblar ante lo que comenzó a salir.

Un montón de cadáveres en estado de putrefacción.

— ¡Uwaaa! —Uraraka se cubrió el rostro, al igual que muchos otros, sin poder presenciar lo que miraban. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

— ¡Iida, llévatelos de aquí! —protestó Eraserhead, volviendo al campo de batalla. No obstante, este poco pareció reaccionar. Todoroki puso una mano en su boca, frunciendo el gesto, en determinado momento también apartó la mirada. Esos cadáveres no parecían acabar.

All Might entonces apareció detrás de ellos, tomando a Midoriya por el brazo, obligándolo a salir del trance.

—Joven Midoriya, tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí. Los equipos de rescate ya vienen. —sonrió. —Todo va a estar bien, jóvenes. —dijo a los demás.

Todoroki asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Iida y Kirishima. Este último pese a todas las quejas de Bakugou, lo subió a su espalda, puesto que no podía mover la pierna correctamente y solo conseguiría atrasarlos, detrás de ellos iban los demás, cargando a sus compañeros inconscientes. Los gritos de la gente seguían escuchándose en el fondo, todos tuvieron que apretar los ojos, querían dar la vuelta e ir a ayudar

— ¡All Might, Tsuna y los demás siguen afuera!

—Ellos fueron llevados por Present Mic a otra zona segura. —respondió él, mirando a ambos lados en un cruce de pasillos por si se encontraban con un villano. —La gente comenzó a ser evacuada también.

—Esos… esos…

—Son de las personas que estaban en las gradas. —respondió All Might. Un silencio prolongado se extendió hasta que llegaron al cuarto de seguridad, donde algunos héroes profesionales de menor rango custodiaban, mucha gente iba y venía, buscando en que ayudar.

—Kacchan está herido. —dijo Deku, llegando hasta la enfermera.

—Está bien, puedo esperar. —protestó él, notando que había heridos de mayor gravedad.

—No, seguirá sangrando. —comentó Ryohei, detrás de él. —Déjame ver eso. —sin escuchar sus reproches, comenzó a curarlo con las llamas del sol. Al igual que a otras dos personas que estaban a su lado.

—Sasegawa, ¿dónde están los demás? —preguntó Kirishima, tomando a Lambo en brazos, parecía asustado. Midoriya miró a un lado, Chrome, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban ayudando a llevar vendas o utensilios de medicina. — ¡Sasegawa!

— ¡No puedo decirlo! —contestó irritado. Pasando a otras personas para curarles sus heridas también. La gente herida iba disminuyendo poco a poco. —El niño llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. Tsuna y Hibari se quedaron allá para apoyar.

—Pero… ¡no tienen licencias todavía!

—L-Los fantasmas llegaron. —dijo Lambo, saltando hacía Ryohei. — ¡Lambo-san quiere irse a casa!

— ¿Fantasmas?

Un estruendo comenzó a sonar en la parte de afuera, justo al segundo en que el techo era roto con Tsuna entrando por él en un golpe y con una cadena amarrada al cuello, Bakugou apuntó al cielo, juntando toda la energía que pudo para hacer explotar las enormes rocas que quedaron reducidas en gajos.

—E-Eso dolió. —se quejó, contrayendo su mano.

— ¿Estás bien, Bakugou? —preguntó Kirishima.

Por supuesto que el cuerpo de Tsuna recibió una parte del impacto en la espalda. Mientras buscaba zafarse de la cadena, con las heridas punzándole, comenzó a ver borroso. Observando fijamente aquella cara cubierta de vendas.

Dos miembros de Vindice habían aparecido después de la oleada de cadáveres.

— ¡Décimo!/ ¡Tsuna!

— ¡Detroit SMASH! —en cuestión de segundos, Midoriya se había impulsado del suelo a las paredes, consiguiendo dar una patada justo en medio de la cadena que logró romperla por completo. Chrome entonces formó de nuevo su tridente, materializando un montón de colchonetas para que pudieran caer en ellas. La gente comenzó a ser sacada de nuevo por los héroes de apoyo, mientras que los profesionales comenzaban a entrar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsuna? —preguntó Midoriya, sacudiéndolo. La flama de la última voluntad se había apagado. — ¡Tsuna!

—Sólo está inconsciente. —dijo Reborn, llegando hasta ellos en compañía de Aizawa.

—El otro chico está con Endeavor, no hay de que preocuparse. —comentó Eraserhead a los demás. Gokudera como pudo subió también al igual que Ryohei, volviendo a activar sus llamas.

— ¿Vindice? —murmuró el albino, palideciendo. — ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—All for One les manda saludos, arcobaleno. —habló el Vindice con una voz tétrica que estremeció a todos, pronto a su lado, aparecía el segundo con algunas manchas de sangre adornándole las vendas. —Que ustedes permanezcan vivos en este momento no es porque no podamos matarlos. Ustedes están vivos porque es nuestra voluntad.

— ¡Alto! —gritó Reborn, comenzando a disparar. Al diablo las reglas, comenzaría una masacre ahí si no intervenía. — ¿Dónde están los demás arcobalenos?

Una risa escapó de un Vindice, aparentemente divertido.

— ¿Por qué no te haces una mejor pregunta, arcobaleno Reborn?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Dónde estabas tú en _la noche negra_? —dicho esto un nuevo agujero volvió a aparecer, absorbiendo a ambos.

Reborn se quedó mirando al cielo algunos segundos, después volvió la vista a Tsuna que comenzaba a despertar. Aizawa afiló la mirada en su dirección, esperando respuestas. Lo cierto era que él también estaba irritado por no tenerlas.

 _¿La noche negra_? Primero tenía que averiguar cómo demonios explicaría lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **Es propio de mí dejar con más dudas que respuestas, jajaja. Pero ya. Pronto, pronto, todo cuadrara :D**

 **Respondiendo a la preguntita que me hicieron:** _De hecho sí, me he dado cuenta que Bnha tiene similitudes de muchos animes, demasiados, jajaja. De hecho suelo burlarme mucho de ello con mi amiga (quién fue la que me recomendó el manga), cuando aparece un personaje que se parece a otro de un diferente manga es cuando más la molesto. No obstante, espero que no se tome a mal, me gusta bnha y sí, se puede adaptar a distintos crossovers :d De hecho pensé hacer uno con Shaman King también. [Lamento no poder confirmar o desconfirmar tus teorías jajaja pero ya se irá resolviendo con el paso del tiempo] :d_

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentarme, me hizo muy feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!**


	14. ¿Reborn?

**14\. ¿Reborn?**

— ¡Muevan a los heridos a las camillas cercanas, la gente que está mejor cooperé con el equipo de apoyo!

La de Nezu resonaba por todo el lugar, con los altos parlantes hablando una y otra vez, más el ajetreo de la gente era difícil no perderse por ahí. Habían llegado mucho más héroes, cada uno montando guardia para cualquier futuro ataque que los villanos estuvieran a punto de hacer, por supuesto, también habían sido distribuidos en distintas áreas para mantener el control en la ciudad, con la ayuda de la policía.

—Gracias, Kacchan. —dijo Tsuna, incorporándose en la colchoneta. Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco, con ambas cejas crispándole por el enojo, ¿¡cómo carajos le había dicho!? ¿Cómo el nerd idiota? ¿Qué entre perdedores se copiaban los apodos? —Si no hubiese sido por ti, muchas personas habrían resultado heridas.

—Kacchan. —repitió Uraraka, burlándose junto a Mineta y Kaminari.

— ¡Cierren la boca, los mataré! —reprochó él, encendiendo una flama en su mano. De inmediato los tres comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones. — ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Deku sonrió, quizás Tsuna no recordaba bien el nombre de su amigo por lo que optó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Sin embargo, ahora había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

— ¿Qué eran esas cosas? —preguntó Kirishima. Sostenía a Lambo dormido, después de llorar por completo, cayó rendido.

—Vindice. —contestó Chrome, angustiada. —Los que tienen preso a Mukuro-sama.

— ¿Tienen preso a tu amigo? —preguntó él mismo, angustiado. — ¿Ya lo has reportado?

—Es más complicado que eso, tonto. —le reprendió Gokudera, cruzándose de brazos. —Los Vindice son como la policía de la mafia. Mantienen las leyes de la mafia.

— ¿Mafia? —los demás miembros, que no estaban inconscientes, de la clase A se miraron los unos a los otros, sin comprender nada. Incluso Midoriya, quién entendía un poco más de la situación, se mostraba confuso.

—Chicos, ustedes son de la Academia, necesito que nos ayuden a mover a la gente que ya no se encuentra lastimada, escoltándolos a su casa lo más rápido que puedan. O mínimo a algún transporte, donde ya hay profesionales vigilando estos también. —pidió Lady Midnight, apareciendo detrás de ellos antes de que pudieran contestar. —Ustedes, humm… seguro que Nezu me termina acribillando por esto, pero necesitamos mucha ayuda. ¿Qué tal van sus heridas? —preguntó a Tsuna.

—Ya están mejor, las llamas de Ryohei ayudaron mucho. —explicó Yamamoto.

—Ayudaré en lo que me pidan. —dijo Tsuna, firme. —Esto está pasando por…—en automático sus palabras fueron suprimidas por la heroína, quién tapó su boca con una de sus manos, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo digas aquí.

El asintió con la cabeza cuando comprendió el caos que volvería a desatarse.

—Iida, necesito que formen equipos de dos personas. Ayuden a las personas y regresen lo más pronto posible hasta que terminemos de vaciar este lugar. Algunos de ustedes deberán ir con los nuevos, para mostrarles el lugar.

— ¿Y si nos encontramos con un villano? —preguntó Yaoyorozu, angustiada.

—Sólo pueden atacar en defensa propia, y tienen que buscar ayuda lo más rápido que se pueda. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó seria. —Hay muchos héroes profesionales por toda la ciudad, seguridad de la policía en todos lados, así que no tienen de que preocuparse. Si están en peligro la ayuda llegará en segundos, ¿lo comprenden?

— ¡Sí!

—Los de la clase B y sus superiores también están yendo, apresúrense.

Tsuna sonrió al notar la mirada de Midoriya, casi de forma insistente le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él. Justo cuando iba a aceptar, fue tomado del brazo de forma brusca, por nada más que Bakugou. Quién le mandó una fea mirada a Deku.

— _¡Hiiiii! ¡Este sujeto asusta demasiado!_

—Ahora es mi turno de sacarle información, nerd idiota. —bufó él, aventándolo a un lado.

— ¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a maltratar al Décimo! —protestó Gokudera, sacando su dinamita. — ¡Te mandaré a volar!

—Y-Ya veo. Entonces, Gokudera-kun, por favor, ven conmigo. —pidió Midoriya, volteándose a él. —Necesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Ah?

—E-Está bien, Gokudera-kun. —sonrió Tsuna, aunque se sentía temblar por completo. Bakugou le tiraba insistentemente de atrás, apresurándolo. —Los veré más tarde.

— ¡Entonces yo iré con Hibari! —gritó Kirishima, animándose. El prefecto no había tardado mucho en incorporarse, dadas a las insistencias de All Might y Endeavor para que se tratara la herida que el Vindice logró hacerle en la cabeza. El guardián de la Nube, gruñó irritado, prefería mil veces ir solo por la ciudad que ir con otro idiota.

—Ni de broma. —contestó.

— ¡Eh, pero soy muy bueno! —le respondió, siguiéndolo. Tsuna sonrió, al menos Kirishima podía endurecerse y no parecían afectarle mucho los golpes de Hibari.

—Yo cuidaré de Lambo-san junto a Yaoyorozu. —dijo Kaminari, sonriendo, así que no tienen que preocuparse por él.

—Te lo encargo entonces. —pidió Tsuna.

— ¡Muévete, idiota! —reprendió Bakugou, apresurándolo. Ryohei ya había emprendido camino con Ochako, quién le platicaba animada sobre las rutas que podrían tomar en caso de un desastre. Mientras que Yamamoto fue jalado por Mina, monopolizándolo. Y Chrome fue acompañada por Tokoyami, preguntándole acerca de sus llamas de la niebla, parecía verdaderamente interesado también en Mukuro.

Tsuna se sentía cohibido en compañía del rubio, parecía tener la misma actitud que Gokudera cuando llegó a retarlo por el puesto del Décimo Vongola. Al menos, si bien no esperaba ni de lejos que se convirtiera en un fanático como su amigo, deseaba que no lo golpeara.

—Se me ha olvidado avisar a Reborn. —murmuró Tsuna, mirando atrás. Iban en compañía de otras dos personas, así que la convivencia con Bakugou no era tan incomoda.

— ¿No fue llevado por el profesor Aizawa? —preguntó Katsuki, volteándose a él, mucho más tranquilo que cuando lo sacó.

—Sí…

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua, ese idiota le recordaba demasiado el nerd de Deku. Al padre e hijo que resguardaban no se notaban demasiado lastimados, pero mientras los escoltaran, no podía preguntarle al Vongola acerca de quienes eran los que habían atacado o más información acerca del pasado/futuro.

— ¿C-Cómo sigues de tus heridas? —se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna, con voz temblorosa. Al recibir la mirada del futuro héroe se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, quizás debió dejar que Gokudera interviniera y él pudiera irse con Deku o algún otro que no luciera como si fuera a matarlo por hablar.

— ¡No te interesa!

— _¡Hiii!_ ¡C-Claro que no! —confirmó de inmediato, retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado de la familia.

Mientras avanzaban se topaban con más héroes en el camino, muchos de ellos vigilando a la distancia y la policía mucho más de cerca. No tardaron mucho en volver, despidiéndose (al menos Tsuna) de la familia que escoltaron. Cuando quedaron los dos solos, Bakugou pro fin se digno en dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó serio. —Los Vindice.

—Eh… yo… — ¿Reborn no iba a matarlo por contarle un poco de la mafia a él, cierto? ¡Lucía demasiado atemorizante, seguro que si no le decía le acabaría pegando!

—Suéltalo. —gruñó. Seguro que el nerd idiota ya había obtenido la respuesta de ese imbécil de Gokudera.

—No tengo mucha idea de lo que son. —respondió Tsuna, alejándose tres pasos a la izquierda de él. —Reborn me dijo que son los que custodian la cárcel de la mafia, nadie quiere meterse con ellos, son demasiado peligrosos. Ni siquiera pudimos hacerles ni un rasguño y ellos… lastimaron a muchas personas.

—Esas llamas que produces, ¿de verdad no son un _quirk_?

— ¿Eh? —Tsuna se descolocó un poco por el cambio de tema, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. —No, esto me fue entregado.

— ¿Por quién?

—Ha pasado de generación en generación de la familia Vongola. —tomó su anillo, frunciendo la boca. —A veces quisiera no tenerlo. Mis amigos muchas veces han salido lastimados por esto, por el legado de los Vongola. No hace más de una semana acabábamos de volver de un futuro aterrador, donde perdimos a muchos.

— ¿Y cómo pudieron salir de ahí si era tan aterrador?

—Peleando. —contestó Tsuna, encogiéndose sobre él mismo. —Si no peleábamos, moríamos. Uni… ella tuvo que sacrificarse para que nosotros pudiéramos volver al pasado y míranos ahora, cinco siglos adelante. Todo es tan raro que ninguno de nosotros entiende nada, sé que Yamamoto y los demás están tan asustados como yo, incluso Reborn luce preocupado. Por nuestra culpa están pasando todas estas cosas.

Bakugou lo escuchó atentamente, Tsuna se detuvo a la mitad de la calle, al parecer su estabilidad mental no aguantó más, se desahogo por completo. No es como si Bakugou no pudiera entenderlo, después de todo, él tenía pensamientos similares referente a lo que le ocurrió a All Might; aunque obviamente no sería tan patético para ponerse a balbucear como el contrario.

—Si ya regresaron una vez, lo harán de nuevo. —comentó Katsuki, volviendo a andar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. —Esta vez sin sacrificios.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Tsuna, corriendo a él.

Los ojos de Tsuna eran sinceros, te reconfortaban y a pesar de que estaba muy angustiado, buscaba transmitirte calidez. Bakugou le aventó la cabeza atrás con una mano, queriendo mandarlo lejos con una explosión.

—Es fácil. Ahora nos tienen a nosotros. —sonrió de lado, incluso cuando fue una sonrisa arrogante, Tsuna no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa gratificante.

La noche cayó de pronto, con el último camión de personas partiendo a los hogares más lejanos en compañía de héroes.

— ¡Cielos, ir y regresar fue demasiado agotador! —murmuró Mineta.

—Una niña iba llorando. —comentó Tsuyu, apartada junto a sus amigas. —Perdió a su madre con aquella explosión.

La familia Vongola, con excepción de Tsuna, miraba desde más lejos. Hibari tenía a Uri entre sus brazos, pues el gato se negaba a meterse de nuevo en su caja o ir con su dueño. Lambo jugaba con los de la clase B, que parecían más animados al tenerlo cerca. Aizawa junto a los demás profesores, aparecieron de repente, anunciando que serían escoltado hasta sus dormitorios por grupo, agradeciendo su colaboración con los ciudadanos.

— ¿Dónde está Bakugou? —preguntó a Kirishima.

—No lo sé. Tsuna y él no han vuelto para acá. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿No estarán escoltando a las últimas personas?

—Después de que la cantidad llegó a treinta se pidió a los estudiantes que dejaran de hacerlo. —contestó Iida. —Los héroes profesionales se encargaron de todo.

— ¿El Décimo no está? ¡Iré a buscarlo! También falta Reborn-san.

—Si el niño está con él dudo que le haya pasado algo malo.

Las puertas se abrieron de repente, dejando entrar a un agitado Tsuna y a Bakugou, que le ordenaba que esperase.

— ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? —reprendió Aizawa, yendo a ellos.

—Usted… Reborn fue con usted, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero lo traje de nuevo aquí por la tarde. Debió venir cuando ninguno de ustedes estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sawada? —preguntó Ryohei, preocupado. — ¿Le ha pasado algo al niño?

—No encuentro a Reborn por ninguna parte. —soltó Tsuna, palideciendo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Nosotros pensando que sería mucho mejor mandar Nomus. —sonrió Kurogiri, alzando una copa. —Cuando tenemos a verdaderos monstruos intocables aquí

— ¡Fue muy aburrido! —dijo Twice. — ¡Me divertí mucho!

—Conseguimos advertirles que no estamos jugando más a los villanos y héroes. —dijo Bermuda. —La próxima vez que nos veamos será para algo mucho mejor.

—Repíteme de nuevo porqué no robe la sangre de Ochako-chan o Izuku-kun? —preguntó Himiko, frunciendo la boca. —Su sangre me caería mucho mejor sin duda. —sonrió.

— ¿De quién es la sangre? —cuestionó Shiragaki.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Ellos no me interesan! —reprochó ella, insatisfecha. — ¿No podemos volver y…?

—Sólo hazlo. —ordenó Bermuda, molestándose.

—De acuerdo. —bufó ella.

El arcobaleno del chupón incoloro sonrió al notar que aquello había dado resultado,

— ¿Y quién se supone que soy? —protestó Himiko mirándose de pies a cabeza.

—El guardián más fuerte, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

 **A partir del siguiente capitulo, todo comenzará a explicarse y saltamos de nuevo a la acción :d**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **P.D ¡HOY SE ESTRENA END GAME EN MI PAÍS! ¡WOHOOO!**


	15. All for One

**15\. All for One.**

—Muévete, idiota. —reprendió Bakugou, aventando a Tsuna a un lado. —Estás en mi lugar.

—Bakugou, no seas malo con Tsuna. —recriminó Kirishima, quien estaba sentado a un lado. El bullicio del comedor fluía normal, como cualquier otro día.

— ¡Respeta al Décimo, imbécil!

— ¡Oblígame, Bakadera! —contestó él chasqueando la lengua.

—No es bueno que estemos peleando. —dijo Yamamoto, calmándolos. —Volverán a sacarnos de la cafetería.

—Lo que quiero saber, imbéciles. —dijo Bakugou, después de tragar un pedazo de pan. — ¿Por qué cada vez que me siento son más de ustedes?

—Kacchan, no te enojes. —pidió Midoriya, llegando en compañía de Ochako, Iida y Todoroki. Este último sentándose al lado de Gokudera. —Tsuna y los demás a penas llevan dos semanas aquí, y All Might junto al profesor Aizawa nos han pedido que los ayudemos a adaptarse.

—Todos estamos curiosos al respecto de los nuevos alumnos, Bakugou. —dijo Uraraka, pasando bocado. —No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Mina llegó en compañía de Mineta y Kaminari que desde lejos ya le clavaban la mirada a Yamamoto.

—Haha, siempre he creído que entre más, mejor. —sonrió él.

— _Yamamoto no se da cuenta…_ —pensó Tsuna, preocupado. Kaminari parecía a punto de aventarle una descarga de su poder.

—Sólo falta que ese idiota de Hibari también se sentará aquí. —gruñó Bakugou.

—Oh, Bakugou, ¿extrañas a Hibari? —preguntó Todoroki, haciendo escupir el agua al otro. —Él parece muy feliz de estar peleando con los superiores de tercer año.

— ¡No digas tonterías, idiota!

—Sasegawa también dijo que podría reclutar a algunos cuantos para hacer un equipo de boxeo.

— _¡Se ha adaptado completamente!_ —pensaron Tsuna y Gokudera poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y Chrome-chan luce muy feliz con Tsuyu, Shoji y Tokoyami. —comentó Ochako, señalando a la mesa de allá. Lucía algo silenciosa pero todas lucían silenciosas a comparación a la de ellos. Tsuna sonrió, Chrome comía tranquilamente escuchando la platica de Shoji.

Tsuna comenzó a perderse de la conversación, quedando sólo él y sus pensamientos. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de Vindice, y Reborn seguía sin aparecer por ninguna parte. No sabían si volvió al pasado o si se fue por su lado, esperando encontrar algunas respuestas. Muy en el fondo, Tsuna sabía que su tutor jamás lo abandonaría, como sugirió Present Mic después de haberlo buscado por cinco días seguidos. Así que, respetando el trato que hicieron, Nezu los hizo parte de la academia, dándoles sus respectivos uniformes. Aunque eso no significaba que ellos tomaran clase con Midoriya y los demás, los Vongola tenían tres salas de entrenamiento mientras los estudiantes tenían sus clases, donde Nezu, All Might y algunos otros héroes de confianza o la policía podía verlos entrenar; intentando comprender el origen de sus llamas.

— ¿Décimo? —llamó Gokudera, preocupado. Tsuna salió de su trance, regalándole una sonrisa falsa. —Todo estará bien, Reborn-san jamás nos abandonaría.

—Lo sé… es sólo que…—murmuró, agachando la mirada. —No sabemos en qué momento van a volver a atacarnos.

—Tranquilo, Tsuna. —sonrió Midoriya, mostrándole el pulgar. Bakugou, ignorando el show creado por Mineta y Kaminari hacía un despistado Yamamoto, también miró a su dirección. —All Might y el profesor Aizawa jamás permitirían que les ocurriera algo.

— ¡Un chico guapo como tú jamás lo entendería! —gritó Mineta, picándole la mejilla a Yamamoto, este seguía riendo, agradeciendo el cumplido. — ¿¡Te quieres morir!?

—Déjenlo en paz, chicos, es de muy mal gusto molestar a los demás. —dijo Mina, apretando la cabeza de Kaminari.

— ¡Duele, duele!

—Aunque a decir verdad, extraño jugar beisbol. —dijo Yamamoto, mirando una de las bolas del cabello de Mineta. Se la había lanzado en un momento de desesperación, pero Yamamoto la tomó con un plástico, evitando que se le pegara. Mineta pareció un mini volcán en erupción, sólo le había hecho lucir más genial.

—Oh, pero cierto, Décimo. —llamó Gokudera, emocionado. —Iré hoy al centro con mitad-mitad.—le señaló, parecía algo emocionado.

— _Extrañamente parecen congeniar bien._ —pensó Tsuna, sorprendido. — _Todo lo contrario a Hibari-san._

—Gokudera está interesado en como se han desarrollado los… —Todoroki hizo una pausa, queriendo recordar algo. —U.M.A's.

— ¿Umas? —preguntó Uraraka, confundida.

—Creo que sería bueno si todos fuéramos. —sonrió Midoriya. —También hay cosas que quiero comprar.

—Suena buena idea. —comentó Iida. —Yamamoto y los demás podrían conocer más el futuro.

— ¿Tenemos que llevarlo también? —preguntó Mineta, enfurruñado. Kaminari mejor ya no comentó nada, aún le dolía el apretón de Mina.

—Que lastima. —se quejó ella, aburrida. —Tengo que ir con unos familiares este fin de semana.

—Yo quedé con Ryohei de ayudarle con el club de boxeo. Y Kaminari, Hanta y yo prometimos jugar con Lambo-san después. —dijo Kirishima. —Bakugou ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—Ni loco. —respondió él. Uraraka pensó por un momento que quizás mandaría a volar con una explosión al pobre Lambo.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Kacchan? —preguntó Deku.

— ¡Cómo si quisiera, nerd idiota!

—Pero Bakugou, ¿no sería muy triste que te quedarás solo? —preguntó Yamamoto, abrazándolo por los hombros. — ¡Ven con nosotros, será muy divertido!

— ¿Quieres morir? —preguntó, encendiendo la llama en su mano.

—Será divertido, Kacchan. —sonrió Tsuna, al parecer a él también se le había quedado el apodo de Midoriya. Incluso Kirishima y los demás habían bromeado acerca de que podría hacer una secta de chicos amables.

— ¡Te dije que no me llames así! —reprendió él. Causando un chillido en el contrario. — ¡Suéltame, maldición! —reprochó a Yamamoto. Al ver que todos lo miraban de manera insistente, refunfuñó maldiciones por lo bajo. —Lo que sea.

— ¡Sí, Bakugou aceptó! —celebró Uraraka.

Tsuna rascó su cabeza, sonriéndole a Midoriya. Al menos antes de toda la tormenta que vendría, aprovecharían algo de la calma.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Dabi, terminando de ensamblar el último tubo. —Te ayudamos a construirlo pero no tenemos idea para qué funciona.

—Es fácil, Dabi. —contestó Mr. Compress, mirando los controles. —Te lo explicaremos en cuanto tengamos al primer Vongola en nuestras manos.

— ¿Debemos ir por uno, entonces? —preguntó Kurogiri. — ¿Usaremos a Toga en este momento?

—No. Ellos aún no pueden saberlo. —negó Bermuda, en el hombro de Jinger. —Ella será usada para la siguiente misión.

— ¿No pueden ir tus amigos a acabar con ellos de una buena vez? —preguntó Dabi.

—Eso no sería el propósito de haber hecho todo esto, Dabi. —comentó una voz detrás, Shiragaki fue el primero en voltear, completamente sorprendido de verlo ahí. — ¿No es así, Shiragaki?

—All for One. —dijo Bermuda, bajando del hombro de su compañero. —Es un placer tenerte al fin aquí.

—Sabía que las llamas del Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes eran poderosas. Pero, ese chupete amarillo, me hizo recobrar toda mi movilidad en menos de una semana. —dijo él, alzando la pequeña jaula donde Reborn estaba preso, su saco cubría a León que estaba en mal estado, sin poder formar alguna pistola. El chupete de Reborn estaba más opaco de lo usual.

— ¿Ese es el bebé del que nos teníamos que cuidar? —preguntó Himiko, entrando. — ¿No fue muy fácil atraparlo?

—Por supuesto. —dijo All for One, zarandeando la jaula. —Porque él creyó ingenuamente que escaparía de nosotros. ¿No es así, arcobaleno?

Él no contestó, miró la maquina del frente, analizándola. Jinger entonces se puso al frente, bloqueándole la visión.

—Te llevaremos de nuevo a donde debes estar. —dijo Bermuda. Mr. Compress se acercó a él, encerrándolo en su usual canica, dándoselo al Vindice que entró por el portal y se perdió.

— ¿Para qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Dabi, extrañado.

— ¿De verdad es All for One? —cuestionó Toga, sorprendida.

—Bermuda dijo que a diferencia de nuestro presente, en el pasado hay ilusionistas que ahora seguramente permanecen escondidos, al parecer encontró uno, ¿no es así? —contestó Shiragaki. —Hay alguien sustituyendo a _sensei_ en estos momentos en la prisión.

— ¿No es una de máxima seguridad? —preguntó Mr. Compress. — ¿Cómo lograron hacerlo? Debe ser un truco de suma calidad.

—Por supuesto. —contestó Bermuda. Al decirlo, de nuevo los Vindice comenzaron a salir de los agujeros, está vez sin vendas en el rostro o su característica capa. Eran adultos que lucían bastante bien, de hecho, cada uno de ellos con un chupete colgándole del cuello. —Esto no es nada para ellos.

— ¡Más personajes de relleno!—comentó Twice. — ¡Serán los protagonistas ahora!

—Cierra la boca, Twice. —ordenó Dabi. — ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— ¡Los mas fuertes del planeta, _kora_!

—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¡Es mucho más grande que el centro de Namimori! —comentó Tsuna, asombrado. —Me siento algo mal por no traer a Lambo, seguro que estaría emocionado.

—Tsk. Ese trío de idiotas con el que se ha ido son tan fáciles de sonsacar que no me extraña que lo lleven hasta a un parque de diversiones. —bufó Bakugou.

—Bakugou, estoy segura que tú también querías ir. —dijo Uraraka.

— ¡Claro que no, muérete! —reprochó él, volviendo a perseguirla.

— ¿Midoriya-kun? —llamó Tsuna al ver que este se detenía y rápidamente volvía sobre sus pies, pegándose al cristal de una tienda. Tsuna miró el letrero que estaba pegado, _"nueva figura de All Might, venta especial. Incluye un autógrafo de regalo."._ — ¿Una figura?

— ¡Tsuna, acompáñame, de verdad, necesito apartarla! —rogó Midoriya, aunque a decir verdad ya lo estaba llevando adentro de la tienda, sin oportunidad de negarse.

— ¡Tsuna!

—Tranquilo Yamamoto-kun. —sonrió Iida, mirando que ambos comenzaban a formarse. —Midoriya suele ser así bastante seguido, me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que nos adelantemos. Sawada parece estar de acuerdo en acompañarlo.

—También Todoroki y Gokudera se han perdido. —suspiró Mineta, mirando a todos lados. —De verdad, incluso la linda Uraraka y Bakugou. ¿Por qué me quedé con Iida y este tipo molesto? —puso mala cara al ver que la mayoría de las chicas que pasaban miraban a Yamamoto con una sonrisa. — ¡Ya sé, Yamamoto!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Mineta…

— ¡Hagamos una competencia! —retó, apuntándolo con el dedo. — ¡Así demostraré que los niños lindos como tú no tienen oportunidad para los futuros héroes!

—Hahaha. Dices cosas muy divertidas.

—Yamamoto-kun…—Iida suspiró. Por más que Mineta intentaba hacer algún movimiento, no se daba cuenta que Yamamoto sólo lo tomaba como un juego. —De acuerdo. ¡Yo seré su juez!

— ¡Andando! —gritó Mineta.

Mientras tanto, Gokudera parecía verdaderamente emocionado leyendo las revistas en la biblioteca. Había toda clase de nuevos monstruos, le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo al fin hubieran confirmado la existencia de Pie Grande, incluso contenían fotos. Todoroki del otro lado de la mesa, también leía una revista pasada por Gokudera, esta contenía algo de los aliens; Uri estaba en sus piernas, dormido, pues como siempre había desobedecido a su dueño y se las había ingeniado para no volver a su caja.

—Gokudera. Tu estomago esta sonando. —dijo de pronto Todoroki, apuntando a su estómago. —Pude escucharlo hasta acá.

— ¡No lo digas! —reprendió, ruborizándose.

—Vayamos a comer algo. —sonrió, levantándose. —Seguro que también los demás deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.

— ¿No pudiste mandarles un mensaje de texto? —preguntó Gokudera, negando con la cabeza. —O una señal de humo. —sonrió, burlón.

Todoroki alzó la mano donde podía sacar fuego, observándola con curiosidad. —Siento que sería algo peligroso hacerlo.

— ¡Estaba jugando, estúpido mitad-mitad!

Justo cuando salieron de la biblioteca, la tarde comenzaba a caer, coloreando el cielo de tonos naranjos y azulados. No avanzaron más de dos pasos, ni siquiera la puerta se había cerrado por completo cuando una enorme cantidad de llamas los rodeó por completo. Llamas azules.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Todoroki Shoto. —dijo Dabi. Su voz resonaba incluso entre los gritos de la gente. No sólo había uno, dos clones más salieron de los costados, rodeándolos.

—Gokudera, hay que salir de aquí. —Shoto retrocedió, queriendo entrar de nuevo. Gokudera maldijo por lo bajo, Nezu les había prohibido pelear por completo.

Por supuesto, los héroes profesionales no tardarían en llegar dada la conmoción, pero algo andaba mal.

—Si están esperando que alguien los salve están en un gran aprieto. —comentó uno de los Dabi, alzando sus brazos en señal de indiferencia. —No obtendrán más que una terrible decepción.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Esos sujetos se están encargando de todo de forma tan fácil, que nos hacen parecer a nosotros un montón de niños con chupetes. —sonrió, mirando a Gokudera.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Dónde está, Reborn-san!? —gritó la Tormenta, activando la llama de su anillo. Maldita la hora en que decidió que era buena idea olvidar su cinturón con las cajas Vongola. ¡Por todos los Cielos, debió haber sido más cuidadoso!

Todoroki tomó con cuidado a Uri, quién gruñía a Dabi. — ¡Gokudera! —llamó, tomándolo del brazo y haciendo un iceberg lo bastante grande para que los consiguiera sacar del fuego, yendo ellos en la punta. Justo cuando iban a descender, una cadena apresó a ambos por el cuello. Vindice.

—X-BURNER.

Al momento en que las cadenas fueron soltadas, Iida tomó fuerza en sus piernas para hacer el saltó, atrapando a ambos en el aire. Cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo.

— ¡Chicos! —gritó Midoriya, corriendo a ellos. Todoroki había protegido con su cuerpo a Uri, y gracias al impacto, más la presión emergida de la cadena, estaba inconsciente al igual que Gokudera. —Iida-kun, ¿dónde están los profesionales?

— ¡Deku! ¡Atrás de ti! —gritó Ochako, corriendo a él.

— ¡Izuku-kun es un gusto volver a verte! —sonrió Toga, buscando clavarle un cuchillo. — ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Lo mejor eres tú Izuku-kun! —la rubia dio un brinco atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva. Yamamoto agrió su mirada, alzando su espada, los ojos de esa chica eran de un lunático. —Siempre, siempre intentan separarme de Izuku-kun…

—No tenemos permitido pelear. —murmuró Mineta temblando, mirando a todos lados. La calle se había vaciado por completo, pero ningún héroe venía a su rescate.

—Si no peleamos, ellos nos matarán. —dijo Yamamoto, mirando a Tsuna en el cielo, estaba esquivando a duras penas al Vindice.

— ¿Iida? ¿Qué haremos?

—Uraraka, por favor, intenta huir con ellos dos y Mineta, busquen ayuda. —pidió el presidente de la clase. Esto no le gustaba, algo le estaba diciendo que todos debían correr, correr y no mirar atrás. Pero, sólo unos cuantos iban a poder hacerlo.

—Iida-kun las reglas…

— ¡No puedo esperar más! —sonrió Toga, lanzándose a Yamamoto.

—Si no atacan, mueren. —respondió la Lluvia, atacando de igual forma.

Dos Dabi's estaban caminando en su dirección, mientras que el otro, le complicaba todavía más la pelea a Tsuna.

—Sé que va contra las reglas. —dijo Izuku, poniéndose de pie. —Pero es la única manera en la que podemos sobrevivir.

— ¡Midoriya!

—Mineta-kun, por favor, busca ayuda. —pidió Uraraka, colocándose al lado del portador de One for All. —Deku, ayuda a Tsuna.

— ¿Qué?

—Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de este villano. —le sonrió Iida.

Deku cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el poder sobre sus piernas. Miró a Iida y Uraraka, estaban tan seguros como él. Aplicó presión, y salió disparado rumbo a Tsuna.

— ¡DETROIT SMASH! —gritó, derribando al Vindice de una patada.

Tsuna le sonrió al verlo llegar, con sus flamas parpadeando, puso las manos en el suelo. —Punto Zero Avanzado: Primera edición. —congeló por completo al Vindice. Dabi comenzó a aplaudir, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Midoriya se puso a la par de Tsuna, mirándolo con enojo.

—Escucha, Midoriya. —llamó hyper Tsuna, serio. —El hielo comenzará a quebrarse dentro de poco.

— ¿Qué?

—Y antes de eso, tenemos que derrotarlo a él.

—Entendido. —sonrió. Preparando sus puños.

En la batalla de Iida y Uraraka las cosas no marchaban de la mejor manera, a pesar de que la chica sostenía un poste de luz, que gracias a Iida pudieron derribar, los Dabi's no parecían ceder. Iida jadeó molesto, apretando los puños con fuerza, Todoroki había salido lastimado por ellos. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mineta con la ayuda?

Toga de pronto fue lanzada contra uno de los Dabi, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

—Jiro, Kojiro. Cambio-forma. —ordenó Yamamoto, completamente serio. Iida miró atrás, notando las nuevas espadas que tenía, envueltas en llamas de la Lluvia.

—Ni siquiera con eso podrán ganarnos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Yamamoto.

Tsuna y Midoriya llegaron de un golpe al suelo, con otras cadenas apresándolos. Tanto Iida como Yamamoto los liberaron de inmediato. Habían aparecido a través de los círculos, tres nuevos Vindice, y no eran los únicos. Detrás de ellos no estaba otro más que All for One.

—Imposible. —murmuró Deku, temblando.

— ¿N-No es una ilusión? —preguntó Iida, colocándose delante de Uraraka.

— ¡Reborn! —llamó Tsuna al verlo en la jaula, llevada por All for One. — ¡Déjalo ir!

—Tsuna, cuidado, ¡no es una ilusión! —gritó Reborn.

Tsuna jadeó, mirando atrás, Gokudera y Todoroki parecían querer despertar por lo que quizás tuvieran una oportunidad. Desde el principio tenían un presentimiento, sobre resguardarse en un sitió seguro, como aquella base Vongola del anterior futuro. Además, Iida tenía razón, aquello era una ilusión. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, activando la llama de nuevo en su anillo, dando a conocer a Natsu.

— ¡GAO!

—Natsu. —llamó, pidiendo que se subiera a su brazo. — _Cambio forma, modo attaco._

—Wao. El legendario Décimo Vongola que nunca se rinde por sus amigos, no creí poder llegarlo a ver. —comentó All for One, sacudiendo la jaula de Reborn. — Ven por él. —miró a los héroes, centrándose en Izuku. —Midoriya, ¿cómo está All Might? ¿Aún están esperando a que venga a rescatarlos?

— ¡E-Eso…!

—Muy lentos. —comentó un Vindice. Midoriya quiso hacerse a un lado pero de inmediato el puño fue estrellado en su rostro, mandándolo a estrellar contra un edificio.

— ¡Deku!

—Ustedes dos sí que son molestos. —dijo el mismo, transportándose del lado de Iida y Uraraka, tomando sus cabezas y clavándolas al suelo con una fuerza estremecedora.

La espada de Yamamoto fue la más rápida en reaccionar, buscando cortarlo. Vindice lo apresó con sus cadenas, sometiéndolo contra el suelo al mandar una descarga eléctrica a través de ellas.

— ¡Yamamoto! —Tsuna intentó arremeter con un golpe pero Dabi formó una barrera de fuego con llamaradas enormes. El Vongola voló lo más alto que pudo, buscando pasarlas, cuando llegó al final del fuego, un golpe por el mismo Vindice lo mandó contra el suelo, sujetándolo por ambas manos de las cadenas.

— _No puedo respirar._ —pensó, buscando la forma de derretirlas. No había posibilidades de, parecía ser de un material demasiado especial. — _No tengo otra opción…_ —liberó una de sus manos, apuntando el _Mitena Di Vongola Primo_ en dirección del Vindice. — _¡Big Bang Axle!_

—Vongola idiota. —bufó este, atrayendo con otra de sus cadenas a toda velocidad a Deku, quién sin esperarlo, recibió todo el ataque.

— ¡MIDORIYA! —gritó Todoroki, despertando. Al instante creó una barrera de hielo, y lanzó al mismo tiempo fuego para apartar al Vindice de Tsuna.

—Se ha despertado alguien muy molesto.

— ¡Midoriya! —como pudo, entre tosedera y dolor, Tsuna fue hasta él, notando la gravedad de sus heridas. Necesitaban a Ryohei, necesitaban ayuda.

Todoroki se puso delante de ellos, atrayendo con trabajos a Uraraka, Iida y Yamamoto; gracias al presidente de la clase él y Uri fueron los que recibieron menos daños, pero Gokudera en cambió, tenía una herida sangrante en la cabeza , no le extrañaba en absoluto que no despertara todavía. Tsuna se puso a su lado, jadeando, tenía marcas en el cuello y parecía verdaderamente afectado por golpear a Izuku.

—Sawada, Midoriya y los demás se pondrán bien. —dijo Todoroki de pronto, buscando calmarlo. —No te angusties. Tenemos que concentrarnos en ellos.

—Sí…—involuntariamente buscó la mirada de Reborn, él estaba luchando por escapar, golpeando constantemente la jaula pero era imposible.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Los anillos Vongola. —contestó Tsuna, haciendo sus llamas mucho más intensas. No iba permitir que tocaran de nuevo a sus amigos.

— ¿Anillos? —preguntó Dabi con burla en su voz.

—No queremos tu anillo, no es mi estilo. —sonrió Himiko, transportándose detrás de ellos al igual que Dabi por un agujero negro.

— ¡No te acerques a ellos! —gritó Tsuna, justo cuando iba a lanzar un ataque las cadenas de nuevo lo atraparon, tirándolo hacía atrás. Dejándolo golpeado en el suelo. Todoroki de igual manera había sido separado, él creando hielo o fuego, todo para defenderse y hacer que lo soltaran.

Tsuna miró con horror que Himiko tomaba a Deku y Uraraka, sonriendo de la forma más burda que hubiera visto, ambos gemían adoloridos.

—El único anillo que me pondré será el que Izuku-kun me regale. —comentó ella, arrastrándolos, queriéndoselos llevar por el agujero negro. —Tú también te pareces a Izuku-kun… me preguntó sí…no, no, primero Izuku-kun tendría que morir antes de poderme casar con otro.

—Yo tomaré a este. —dijo Dabi, tomando de los cabellos a Gokudera.

— ¡Gokudera! —gritó mucho más alarmado. Uri al lado de Gokudera, intentó arrastrarse a él pero Dabi de una patada lo mandó lejos. — ¡Uri!

—Cierra la boca, Décimo Vongola. —se quejó All for One, agarrándolo también de los cabellos. —Por supuesto que te llevaremos con nosotros, la llama del Cielo es muy valorada por mí.

Reborn miró a León, aún no estaba en excelentes condiciones pero era su única oportunidad. Lo formó a duras penas y apuntó al cielo, con mucho cuidado para que no notaran sus movimientos; cuando supo que era hora, lo hizo, disparó al cielo la llama del sol, provocando que el Vindice soltara la jaula y esta cayera directo al suelo. Justo cuando estaba preparándose para darse un buen golpe, la jaula fue atraída a algo.

—Con que aquí estabas. —sonrió Aizawa. Lo que lo había atrapado era su bufanda. —Tu estudiante estaba muy preocupado por ti.

— ¡SHINEEE!

— ¡Kacchan! —gritó Tsuna, sorprendido.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES DE LLAMAR ASÍ, IMBECIL!

Katsuki llegó buscando estrellar un golpe a All for One, al estar este demasiado seguro de lo que ocurría, no notó que el disparo de Reborn fue lo suficientemente poderoso para disipar la niebla que cubría el lugar, e incluso lo soltó. Katsuki no lo dudo ni un segundo, tomó a Tsuna y con una explosión fue del otro lado, justo donde estaban los héroes de apoyo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hijo! —ordenó Endeavor, aplicando la mayor fuerza de sus flamas al Vindice que tenía preso a Shoto. Este comenzó a ser consumido por ellas, hasta que la venda en su rostro comenzó a desintegrarse por lo que cedió a la presión de las cadenas, soltando a Todoroki.

Él comenzó a toser, hincándose en el suelo para recuperar el aire.

—Lo siento, Todoroki-kun, tenemos que movernos. —dijo Aoyama, corriendo a él para trasladarlo a la zona de seguridad que habían montado los héroes.

— ¡Suelta a Midoriya! —protestó Ryohei, corriendo junto a Kagaryuu para evitar que Himiko los tomara. Ella se hizo para atrás, sacando sus cuchillos.

—Lo siento, Himiko, será para la otra. —dijo Kurogiri, apareciendo por el agujero y llevándosela a través de él. Aunque ella protestó, no fue escuchada.

Ryohei maldijo, aunque no detuvo su corrida para intentar hacerlos recuperar.

— ¡GOKUDERA! —gritó Tsuna, intentando volar a él. Dabi lo estaba cargando en sus brazos.

— ¡Cabeza de pulpo!

Un nuevo disparo de Reborn buscó hacer que lo soltara, pero entonces la imagen de Dabi comenzó a desvanecerse al igual que una ilusión de la niebla. Junto a Gokudera.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Vongola. —sonrió All for One, desapareciendo junto a los demás.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir que todo eso era su culpa. Ellos habían usado aquel truco para pasar el examen de la Academia U.A, y al parecer, los héroes no fueron los únicos que vieron aquello.

—Yamamoto, despierta. —pidió Ryohei, sacudiéndolo.

—Tsuna. —llamó Reborn, en el hombro de Aizawa.

La llama de la última voluntad se extinguió por completo, dejando a Tsuna con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¿Qué haremos con Gokuder-kun? —preguntó él, revolviéndose los cabellos.

—Tsuna.

— ¡Tenemos que buscarlo de inmediato, puede estar sufriendo!

—Tranquilízate, Tsuna. —ordenó Reborn, dándole una bofetada. —Confía más en tu guardián. Gokudera no cederá tan fácilmente.

—Pero…

—Por ahora, tengo que contarles algo. —dijo más serio. —Encontré las respuestas que necesitamos.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¡DEJAME IR, BASTARDO! ¡VOY A MANDARTE A VOLAR! —gritó Gokudera, pataleando. Estaba amarrado a la cama de metal, con las manos atadas a ambos lados con fierros, sin darle oportunidad de sacar su dinamita.

—Desde que despertó ha sido un dolor de cabeza. —bufó Himiko, enojada. — ¿Debería cortarte? —preguntó acercándose con un cuchillo. Gokudera se cohibió al mirarla, era una psicópata. —Gracias a que te tuvimos que atrapar, no pude estar con Izuku-kun ni Ochako-chan. Pensarán que los deje botados como si nada.

— ¡Las niñas no deben arrugar su entrecejo, lucen muy feas! —comentó Twice. — ¡Toga-chan eres muy linda!

Shiragaki hizo acto de presencia junto a All for One, ordenando a los otros dos a retirarse.

—Cuando Bermuda llegó ante mí, no pensé que para probar su lealtad atrapara para mí a una pieza de tanto valor. —dijo All for One, caminando a él. Poniéndolo a la defensiva. —Ahora entiendo porque tu caja arma es un gato, realmente pareces uno todo asustado.

— ¡Muérete! —gruñó él, escupiéndole.

—Siempre es gratificante ver como el guardián de la Tormenta no tiene respeto por nadie. —dijo, limpiándose con un pañuelo. —Joven Gokudera. —All for One lo tomó de la barbilla obligándolo a verlo. —Es hora de comenzar.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres los anillos? —porque en efecto, le habían retirado el anillo de la Tormenta.

—No necesito sus anillos, esos no me pertenecen a mí. —explicó All for One. —Lo que me interesa de ti y de tus amigos, es otra cosa.

— ¿Otra … AHHHH? —se retorció de dolor al momento en que el villano le clavó una jeringa con una aguja en el pecho, otra en las venas de ambos brazos y la última en el cuello. Dolía, dolía tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar.

—Joven Gokudera, ¿sabe por qué, dejando de lado al Décimo Vongola, es usted quién más me importa de los guardianes?

Gokudera le mandó una mirada furiosa, entre lágrimas. ¿Cómo podría él saberlo? De pronto sintió como comenzaba a ponérsele negro y el dolor se volvía tan agudo que incluso vomitó, una mezcla de flujos y sangre.

—Tu energía vital, joven Gokudera.

—Oh, que escena más desagradable. —dijo Dabi entrando. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver las luces de colores de enfrente, aunque no era exactamente eso, eran llamas. Una roja que brillaba intensamente, y otras, azul, morada, verde y amarilla que se iban coloreando cada vez más. — ¿Qué es…?

—El Guardián de la Tormenta de la familia Vongola. La mano derecha del Décimo. La única persona en toda Vongola que ha sido capaz de utilizar cinco llamas a la vez; Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a volverse más espesas, hasta que intentando enfocar su mirada, pese a todo el dolor, pudo notar que lo que estaba llorando no era agua.

Eran lágrimas de sangre.

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**


	16. Llamas de la última voluntad

**16\. Llamas de la última voluntad.**

— ¡No podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada! —reprochó Yamamoto, enojado. Tsuna se mordió el dedo pulgar, buscando una estrategia que seguir.

—El profesor Aizawa ha dicho que esperemos. —respondió Iida, más tranquilo. —No se preocupen, Bakugou-kun paso por lo mismo una vez, estoy seguro que no tardaran nada en encontrar a Gokudera.

—Eso espero. —murmuró Ryohei, apretando los puños. ¿Por qué no pudo estar ahí pasa ayudarlos? — ¡ESTO ES MUY SOFOCANTE, AL EXTREMO!

— ¿No hay alguna manera en que puedan rastrearlo? —preguntó Uraraka. —Momo, cuando Bakugou fue secuestrado, logró crear un localizador.

—No tenemos nada como eso. —respondió Tsuna, fastidiado de estar parado sin hacer nada. —Gokudera-kun puede estar en cualquier parte. Además Deku fue lastimado por mi culpa, ahora mismo el director y los demás deben estar hablando para echarnos. También… ellos fueron capaces de atrapar a Reborn. —suspiró, mas estresado todavía. — ¡Y tienen a Vindice!

— _Bossu…_ —Chrome puso una mano en su hombro, queriendo tranquilizarlo. —todo va a salir bien.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, Tsuna. —secundó Yamamoto. —Nadie de aquí la tiene más que los que se llevaron a Gokudera. ¡Iremos por él, sin dudarlo!

— ¡Es cierto, Sawada! —animó Ryohei. — ¡Nadie abandonará a cabeza de pulpo!

—Es cierto, pero… me preocupa Gokudera-kun. —se sentó en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Hey. —Bakugou apareció de pronto, pateando el sillón. Tsuna pegó un brinquito, asustado. —Deja de preocupar a tus amigos, imbécil. Bastante tienen con lo que acaba de pasar para que todavía se tengan que preocupar por ti.

—Bakugou, no estás siendo delicado.

— ¡Cierra la boca, cara redonda! —protestó él, irritado. — ¡Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad! En vez de estar quejándote como idiota, mejor ayuda a idear un plan para rescatar al ruidoso imbécil.

— _¡Lo dice el más ruidoso de todos aquí!_ —Tsuna puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que Bakugou tenía razón. —Sí… gracias, Kacchan.

— ¡Qué no me llames así! —bramó.

Antes de que le pudiera hacer explotar algo a Tsuna o que este huyera despavorido de ahí, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la cabellera verde de Deku con una sonrisa que buscaba ser reconfortante. Traía la cabeza vendada y dos muletas, según lo que Tsuna podía ver es que la mayor parte de su cuerpo también estaba vendado.

— ¡Me alegra que estés despierto! —exclamó Ryohei. — ¡Tú también eres extremo! —le golpeó el hombro, casi tirándolo. — ¡Lo siento!

—Estoy bien, gracias a las llamas del sol, la enfermera no tuvo que volver a usar su quirk. —explicó él, aliviado. —Parece ser que las llamas de Ryohei no afectan tanto como el quirk de ella. Ayudan a curar pero no aceleran el tratamiento, además no parece haber daños secundarios.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. —murmuró Tsuna, acercándose.

— ¡No, no! ¡Se que no fue tu culpa, Tsuna! —tranquilizó Deku, alzando el puño. —Lo importante ahora es Gokudera.

—Eso tendrá que esperar un poco más. —apareció Reborn, derrumbando al pobre Midoriya.

— ¡Joven! —All Might fue hasta él, alarmado de que volvieran a abrirse las heridas. Tsuna suspiró. ¿Por qué Reborn no era un tutor así como el héroe número uno?

— ¿Cómo que tendrá que esperar? —preguntó Yamamoto. —Bebé, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

—Y lo haremos. —dijo Reborn. —La familia Vongola no abandona a los miembros de sus familias. No obstante, debemos saber contra quién estamos peleando.

—Primero que nada, ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó Tsuna, observándolo. —Te fuiste como si nada y luego estabas atrapado.

—Deje que lo hicieran, inútil-Tsuna. —rezongó Reborn, sentado. All Might aún se seguía preguntando si de verdad era un bebé.

— ¡Si hubieras estado libre quizás Gokudera-kun estaría aquí! —reprochó.

—Los hubiera no existen. —reprendió su tutor, calmándolo con una bofetada. —Gokudera no está, y a menos que me dejes hablar, no podremos ir a rescatarlo.

Tsuna se sobo la mejilla, sentándose de mala gana junto a Yamamoto. Los demás estaban hechos piedra en sus lugares, debido a la tensión que había.

—Fui a buscar respuestas después de lo acontecido en el festival. Primero inicie con investigar todo acerca de los villanos, en la policía y con All Might. —miró a este, quedándose callado por un momento. El rubio suspiró, al menos sabía que el arcobaleno le guardaría el secreto, así como él guardaba el suyo. —No es que me guste confirmarlo, pero en efecto, estamos en un futuro. Sin embargo, hay pocos registros de la familia Vongola, por lo que me vi obligado a partir unos días a Italia.

— ¿Estabas en Italia? —murmuró Aizawa, sorprendido. Miró a All Might, que se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder, era bien cierto que él tuvo algo que ver en ello.

—Fui a las bases secretas que teníamos, con la esperanza de que siguieran ahí, quizás deshabitadas pero con información que nos pudiera servir.

— ¿Y qué encontraste? —preguntó Tsuna, inclinándose a él.

—Nada. —respondió, dejando un silencio absoluto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con nada, bebé? —se animó a preguntar Deku. Por la cara de Tsuna y sus amigos, sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Llámame bebé una vez más. —amenazó, apuntándolo con León.

— _Hiiii! ¡Está de mal humor!_ —chilló Tsuna, buscando cubrirse aunque no le estuvieran apuntando a él.

—Reborn, continua. —pidió Aizawa, interponiéndose entre su alumno y el arma. El arcobaleno del sol sonrió de lado.

—No había nada más que cenizas. —contestó. —Estuve buscando por al menos tres días, todas las bases Vongola estaban igual, reducidas a nada. Los documentos importantes no estaban, debieron incinerarse al igual que los registros, no había nada que pudiera rescatarse.

— ¿Entonces no hay manera de regresar? —preguntó Yamamoto, sopesando la información.

—No he dicho esto, Takeshi. —respondió Reborn. —Si bien es cierto que no encontré información en las bases Vongola, había un lugar donde pude encontrarla.

— ¿Dónde?

—Mi lugar secreto. —sonrió. —Al parecer también lograron dar con él, pero solo lo hicieron superficialmente, nunca se dieron cuenta de que había una habitación escondida, por lo que fue más fácil para mí. Todo el lugar, con las cosas importante, seguía intacto.

—Entonces pudiste hallar algo.

—Sí. Encontré esto. —Reborn saltó del sofá, caminando hasta una de las mesas que traía un baúl. —ayúdame, inútil Tsuna. —ordenó.

Tsuna se puso de pie, junto a Midoriya volvieron a ponerlo en el suelo y entre ambos lo abrieron. Todos comenzaron a juntarse alrededor, observando las cosas dentro del baúl. Estaba repleto. Había cientos de agendas, libretas de pasta dura, bolígrafos, fotos, y algunas armas.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —preguntó Bakugou, señalando lo que tomó Reborn.

Tsuna dilató la mirada al observarlo. — ¿Reborn?

—Es el chupete del sol. —contestó, señalando el propio. —Tsuna, es el mismo que yo tengo.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir? —preguntó Ryohei, sin comprender.

—Es simple, estoy muerto, dada la cantidad de años que han transcurrido. Pero…—Reborn no estaba seguro de contarles acerca de los portadores, todavía no era tiempo para ello. —esto no es lo más importante. —saltó al baúl, rebuscando entre las libretas, hasta que logró dar con una, la cual estaba forrada con piel negra y tenía grabado el escudo Vongola. —Mira esto.

Tsuna lo tomó entre sus manos, tomando la punta de una foto que sobresalía. Eran sus amigos, solo que lucían todavía más grandes, incluso Hibari estaba en la foto. Se veían tan felices y todo era porque Tsuna tenía un bebé en los brazos, de repente sintió una calidez interior absoluta; era su familia.

—Lamento el _spoiler_ Tsuna. —dijo Reborn. —Pero toda la historia que estoy por contarte, parte de aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, apretando la foto contra él. Tenía un mal presentimiento. — ¿Él es _All for One_?

—No seas idiota, claro que no. —reprochó Reborn. —Tsuna, tu hijo fue un gran jefe de la mafia, pero su hijo, o sea tu nieto, quién es el que estas cargando en la foto, renunció a ser el duodécimo Vongola, traicionó a la familia y la vendió. Fue considerado traidor y cazado hasta su aniquilación.

Deku y los demás se quedaron mudos, estremeciéndose por la terrible noticia.

—Sin embargo… él se mezcló con varias personas, mujeres. Dejando una descendencia bastante amplia a decir verdad.

Tsuna pasó saliva, sin saber que decir acerca de su descendencia. Al menos habían mejorado con las mujeres, sin duda.

—Entre ellos, hubo alguien que heredó y mutó las llamas a comparación de todos los demás. —explicó. —Una mujer en China.

—El bebé brillante. —comento sorprendido Deku, anotándolo en una libreta. ¡Ese era un gran hecho histórico!

—Y no fue solo con la llama del Cielo, las llamas de los demás también comenzaron a mutar. —explicó. —Debido a un acontecimiento que marco a Vongola.

— ¿Y eso qué fue?

— _La noche negra._ —comentó mucho más serio.

—Eso quiere decir que nuestros quirks provienen de ustedes, ¿no? —preguntó Katsuki, interviniendo. — ¿Cómo demonios saben que no lo están inventado? ¡Suena muy estúpido!

—El único estúpido aquí eres tú si no crees en lo que digo. —reprochó Reborn. Bakugou gruñó. —Tus llamas son las mutación de la tormenta y la nube. Es decir, propagación y desintegración. Las de Todoroki son más funciones todavía más avanzadas, con la niebla, rayo, tormenta y otras.

— ¿A qué te refieres con otras? —preguntó Uraraka.

—Hay más llamas que no son parte del _Tri-ni-set._ Las llamas de la Tierra. Pero esas no pertenecen a los Vongola.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, Reborn. —comentó Tsuna, negando con la cabeza. — ¿Eso quiere decir que Deku y los demás también pueden utilizar los anillos?

—No. —negó con la cabeza. —Debido a la mutación, las llamas se fueron perdiendo y fueron transformadas por los genes en _quirk_.

—Sigo sin entender. —reprochó Ryohei.

—Es una mutación genética. —explicó Deku. —Es una alteración permanente al ADN, se clasifican como mutaciones de estirpe germinal, ya que son las que se heredan de un progenitor y están presentes durante toda la vida de la persona en cada una de sus células. Son mutaciones hereditarias, por lo que es normal que vayan mutando a través del tiempo.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan inútil como tú. —se burló Reborn de Tsuna. El infló las mejillas, la verdad tampoco estaba comprendiendo mucho.

—Eso quiere decir que no podemos usar las llamas. ¿Cierto? —preguntó Todoroki.

—En efecto. Ustedes solo cuentan con sus _quirk_.

— ¿Y entonces para que nos quiere _All for One_?

—Sencillo, ustedes tienen algo que nadie más. —comentó Aizawa, comprendiendo a la perfección.

—Sus llamas son en estado puro. —completó Bakugou, hilando todo. —Y eso los hace mucho más poderosos.

—Quiere robar sus llamas. Encontró una manera para hacerlo. —continuó Reborn, silenciando a los demás con su arma, eso lo iba a decir él. —Por eso me deje atrapar, para ver que estaba tramando. Sin embargo, yo me llevé mucho más sorpresas que ellos. Seguro lo están utilizando con Gokudera en este momento.

— ¡Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos ir a rescatarlo cuanto antes! —se apresuró a decir, Yamamoto y Ryohei se pusieron de inmediato de pie, secundando a su amigo. Tsuna estaba a punto de pedirle a Chrome que fuera con ellos para ayudarlos con las ilusiones, pero antes Reborn tomó la palabra.

—Tsuna, los arcobalenos están aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Colonello y los demás pueden ayudarnos!

—No.

— ¿No?

—Son los Vindice. —sentenció. —Y a comparación de antes, ellos no están aquí para ayudarnos, lo están para asesinarnos.

* * *

 **Ufff ¡al fin pude actualizar! Lo siento, es que la escuela me anda matando (de hecho me mato, ahora mismo soy un fantasma) pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir para desahogarme un poco.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Dos líneas

**17\. Dos líneas.**

Midoriya se sentó sobre el sillón escuchando atentamente las palabras del bebé. La cara de Tsuna se había puesto pálida de repente, mientras que Ryohei negaba frenéticamente sobre que su maestro no haría algo así, que era leal. El candidato a héroe miró a Yamamoto y después a Chrome, el primero agachó la cabeza con los puños apretados contra su cuerpo, seguramente era muy difícil para ellos no parecer asustados, pues si uno se mostraba así, destruiría la fortaleza de todos los demás. Chrome en cambió se estaba visiblemente preocupada, en una esquina de la habitación, y no parecía tener gana alguna de intervenir en la conversación de Tsuna y Reborn.

Miró de pronto a All Might, esperando que el supiera de que estaban hablando o mínimo como interpretarlo. ¿Podrían ser capaces de protegerlos? Peor todavía, ¿podrían ser capaces de protegerse ellos mismos? Deku había luchado contra un Vindice y ni siquiera con la ayuda de Tsuna se le pudo hacer una herida visible.

Y si le sumábamos la intervención de All for One, sentía una presión enorme sobre sus hombros. Estaba seguro de que no era el único.

—Es difícil de explicar, Tsuna. —comentó Reborn, negando con la cabeza. —Ciertamente he reunido muy poca información acerca de la _noche negra_ en mis escritos de hace años. No parecía que yo tuviera muchas ganas de recordar aquella noche, además, hay algo más importante que ese suceso.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Aizawa.

—Hay un nuevo arcobaleno. Tiene un chupón blanco. —señaló el propio, tomándolo entre sus pequeñas manos. —Jamás lo había visto. Su nombre es Bermuda.

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —bufó Tsuna. — ¿Un nuevo arcobaleno? ¿Y tenemos que luchar contra nuestros antiguos amigos?

— _A este paso Tsuna va a colapsar._ —pensó su tutor, preocupado. Se notaba bastante pálido y aturdido. —Será mejor que lo dejemos para…

— ¡No! ¡No hay más tiempo! —reclamó alzando la voz. — ¡Gokudera-kun está en peligro! ¡No quiero posponer más esto! Reborn, quiero saber que ocurrió y quiero saberlo ahora. —ordenó, enojado.

Por supuesto, el arcobaleno no tardó en remarcar quién mandaba ahí con una patada justo en el rostro del Décimo Vongola.

—Ten mas respeto a tu tutor. —ordenó enojado. Nadie dentro de la pequeña sala pudo objetar nada en su contra.

Reborn caminó en dirección de Midoriya, dando un brinco se sentó al lado de él. Tsuna en el suelo se estaba cubriendo la cabeza para que no volviera a golpearlo.

—Antes que eso, quiero explicarles otra cosa. —Reborn estaba seguro que aquello afectaría a todo el grupo, mas por la ausencia de Gokudera, no obstante, no tenía ningún caso guardárselo menos con la explicación que daría. —Pese a que la foto que tienes en tus manos es de la línea temporal que seguíamos, cuando quién sea que haya sido nos secuestro de nuestra línea temporal, se abrió una nueva, dando paso a que aquello no sucediera.

— ¿Quieres decir que Tsuna nunca tuvo un hijo? —preguntó Yamamoto, confundido.

—Exactamente.

—No entiendo. —dijeron Tsuna, All Might, Ryohei y Ochako al mismo tiempo.

—Quisiera que fuera más fácil de explicar. —objetó el arcobaleno. —Mientras que en este futuro se siguió la línea temporal de que la Vongola fue ocupada por ti, en nuestra línea temporal, o sea en el pasado todavía puede cambiar. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Aquel sujeto que nos ha traído, tengo la teoría que pudo combinar dos líneas temporales en una.

Midoriya miró a Aizawa sin comprender del todo, mientras que el profesor parecía estar anotando en una libreta lo que Reborn estaba diciendo.

— ¿Combinar dos líneas temporales? ¿Eso es posible?

—No estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sea verdad. —explicó. —Lo que sí sé es que el traernos del pasado afecto nuestra línea temporal. Todo lo contrario a lo que sucedió con Byakuran, donde nuestro pasado seguía intacto.

Tsuna miró a Ryohei y Yamamoto, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿ERES IDIOTA? —bufó Bakugou, enojado. Tsuna de inmediato pegó un enorme brinco, escondiéndose detrás de Yamamoto. —Lo que él trata de decir es que el que estén justo aquí ahora afecta el pasado, no pueden volver al momento en que fueron secuestrados, pues abrirían una nueva línea temporal y crearían un nuevo futuro; es decir, todo el tiempo que han estado aquí, han estado desaparecidos en el pasado.

—Eso es…

—Por eso te dije que mis notas no funcionan del todo. —bufó. —La noche negra sucedió en ambas líneas temporales, sin embargo, mientras que la de esta línea temporal donde ya existen los héroes paso cuando tu nieto renunció a Vongola. Nuestra noche negra, ha sucedido mientras nosotros no estábamos presentes.

—Eso significa que… esos arcobalenos que tanto mencionan, ¿son los del pasado? —preguntó Midoriya. Tsuna dirigió su mirada a él de inmediato, sorprendido por su conclusión.

— ¿Vongola cayó? —preguntó Tsuna, dando dos pasos al frente.

—No puedo estar seguro de nada hasta volver a casa. —bufó irritado. —Tampoco sé mucho acerca de aquella noche, lo único que sé es lo poco de esta línea, pero para entonces los arcobalenos ya no existían.

—Acaso… —murmuró Yamamoto. —acaso que ellos estén aquí, ¿no significa que no tenemos lugar a donde regresar? —preguntó.

Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto temía Reborn.

— ¿Ken y Chikusa están bien? —cuestionó Chrome, saliendo de su rincón. Bien era cierto que muchas veces intentó comunicarse con Mukuro, sin embargo, desde aquella ocasión cuando llegaron no había vuelto a manifestarse; primero la chica lo tomó por la falta de energía que perdió por viajar a través del espacio-tiempo, sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días en aquel lugar podía percibir que algo andaba terriblemente mal; como si la conexión con él se estuviera perdiendo.

— ¿Y Kyoko?

—Tranquilícense todos. —ordenó All Might, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Ryohei que parecía el mas ansioso.

Tsuna estaba mirando al suelo, imaginándose la cara de todos sus amigos que dejó atrás. Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, su madre, también Dino e incluso Xanxus. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

—La única manera de saber que ocurre es preguntárselos a ellos mismos. —dijo Tsuna, apretando los puños, completamente serio. —No hay otra forma.

— ¿Tsuna?

—Haremos que nos expliquen que pasó. Sea que quieran cooperar o no. Recuperaremos a Gokudera y volveremos al pasado.


	18. El guardián más fuerte

**18\. El guardián más fuerte.**

—Tienen a alguien que pertenece a Namimori. Devuélvanlo. —sentenció Hibari con las tonfas listas en sus brazos, dispuesto a pelear.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tu amigo? —cuestiono Himiko, sonriendo. —Que tierno.

Hibari no objetó nada, no queriendo perder tiempo en darle explicaciones a la chica loca. No entendía muy bien cómo, pero había sido transportado en cuestión de nada; hace algunos momentos acababa de echar a Kirishima de su habitación al estar tan frustrado de pasar el día con ellos, le dolía horrible la cabeza, no había mejor manera que desquitar su frustración que con aquellos idiotas que se autodenominaban villanos.

Al menos podría ver que tan fuertes eran.

— ¿Entonces me voy? —comentó Himiko, sonriente. Hibari miró que se perdía por un agujero, seguro que a avisar a los demás, no obstante, si lo estaban subestimando sería un gran error.

— ¡No hagas muchos destrozos, Toga-chan! —gritó Twice, despidiéndose animadamente de ella. — ¡Destrúyelos a todos!

—Si piensan que esto resultara fácil que hasta se permiten dejar ir a alguien, están muy equivocados, herbívoros. —sonrió Hibari.

—Oh, querido guardián de la Nube. —dijo All for One, saliendo de entre las sombras. Bermuda iba sobre su hombro, y a sus lados estaban Kurogiri, Tomura y Magne. En cuestión de nada, Hibari notó como era rodeado. —Nuestro guardián más fuerte, ¿cómo podríamos subestimarte? Ahora es nuestro turno de demostrarle a nuestro amigo Bermuda de que estamos hechos.

Mientras Magne iba a su dirección dispuesta a atacarle, Hibari notó que los demás no se movían de sus lugares; supuso entonces que tendría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en una clase de experimento de ver quien se llevaba la victoria de derrotarlo. Bufó con sorna, no les sería nada fácil hacerlo.

—.—.—.—.—

—Me ha corrido de mi habitación. —lloró Kirishima, decaído. Bakugou estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando los lloriqueos y suplicas de su amigo para que le permitiera quedarse con él. —Sabía que no debí hacerle caso cuando me pidió que fuera por una bebida, al regresar la puerta ya tenía seguro y cuando toque me dijo: _"Te morderé hasta la muerte si no te largas"_ con la voz más tétrica del mundo.

—Se un hombre y sácalo a patadas de ahí.

— ¡Da miedo!

—Tú tienes mejores dientes que él para morderlo, Kirishima. —animó Hanta.

—Oh, la puerta se abrió. —comentó Kaminari, escondiéndose detrás de Bakugou. Hibari salió por la puerta, mirando todo alrededor, hasta que topó con ellos. —Parece desorientado.

—Es un imbécil. —contestó Bakugou. —Los imbéciles siempre lucen desorientados.

—Ah, Kacchan. —llamó Midoriya, llegando al lado de Tsuna, este último más sumido en sus pensamientos. Reborn no iba con ellos pues decidió quedarse a hablar con Aizawa y All Might, Yamamoto y Ryohei por su parte salieron a hacer ejercicio, buscando despejar su mente para lo que vendría. Chrome fue llevada por las chicas, intentando distraerla.

— ¿Qué quieres, nerd?

—Hibari-san, con que aquí estabas. —saludó Tsuna. La verdad apenas se acordaba del prefecto, aunque Kirishima ya le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que nada había pasado de su lado.

— ¿H-Hibari? —preguntó Deku, al verse intimidado por él, pues de inmediato fue acorralado en la pared con una tonfa.

— ¡Qué haces, Hibari-san! —gritó Tsuna, desconcertado.

— ¿Fue porque te dije que Midoriya es muy poderoso? —preguntó Kisihima, alarmado. — ¡Lo es! ¡Pero aún no sabe controlar sus poderes!

—Necesitas mejor velocidad de reacción. —soltó Hibari, dejándolo libre. Izuku resopló, sobándose la parte afectada, le había dado un susto de muerte. —Entrenaré contigo a partir de mañana.

— ¿Eh? —todos se miraron desconcertados, sin saber que decir o cómo actuar.

— ¿Algún problema, herbívoro?

—N-Ninguno. —contestó Midoriya pasando saliva. Tsuna y él se miraron, extrañados de la actitud del otro, no obstante ninguno dijo nada y dejaron que se marchara.

Tsuna miró detrás un momento, confundido por la acción de Hibari. Aunque pronto su preocupación volvió a la situación actual, dejando lo demás para después.

—Tsk, ya que el imbécil este eligió al nerd como su pareja de pelea elegiré al mío de una vez. —dijo Katsuki, tomando de la cabeza a Tsuna.

— _¡Hiiiiii!_ ¡Duele, duele, duele!

—Serás tú, perdedor.

Incluso quinientos años adelante en el futuro aquel apodo no dejaba de perseguirlo.

—Quiero ver que tan fuerte puedes ser. —sentenció con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Midoriya puso una mano en el hombro de Tsuna, compadeciéndolo.

Reborn, junto a los profesores de la academia de héroes, habían decidido que entrenarían a los chicos Vongola. Pese a que Nezu fue muy claro con la regla de que los estudiantes no pelearían, y eso técnicamente los incluía a ellos, Reborn consiguió disfrazar un poco la verdad, diciendo que así estarían prevenidos para cualquier situación.

Mientras tanto, según el profesor Aizawa, los héroes profesionales y la policía buscaban dar con el sitió donde estuviera Gokudera. Por la mañana Tsuna y los demás, pese a las quejas de Reborn, tenían que ir a uno de los laboratorios profesionales para que examinaran las llamas de la última voluntad, de esta manera quizás pudieran ayudar a encontrar a Gokudera.

Tsuna, ya con las luces apagadas, no podía conciliar el sueño. Seguía demasiado preocupado por su amigo, ¿cómo podría haberle fallado de esa forma? Gokudera siempre confió en él y en el momento más crucial, no fue capaz de hacer algo, de rescatarlo.

Miró el anillo en su mano, encendiendo una pequeña llama, lo suficiente para iluminar ligeramente su rostro. Si tan solo los anillos se pudieran conectar de alguna manera, todo sería más fácil.

— ¿Tsuna? No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Midoriya, sentándose en la cama. —Yo tampoco.

—Me siento culpable. —dijo de pronto, apagando la llama del Cielo. —Gokudera-kun debe estar sufriendo y yo solo puedo esperar a que alguien lo rescate por mí. Él siempre confía en mí, a pesar de que yo siempre he sido un perdedor, y no es solo él, también Yamamoto y el hermano mayor lo hacen. Lambo estaba muy asustado cuando vio a los Vindice, que resultaron ser nuestros amigos del pasado, y… el pasado… no sé qué esté sucediendo ahí en estos momentos.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Tsuna.

—Lo sé, pero son mis amigos. Es por ello que lucho, que me involucro en estas batallas. Creo que todo hubiese sido mejor si los anillos no existieran, de esa forma, nadie estaría tentado por su poder. —sonrió. Aunque unos segundos después volvió a encender la llama, mirándola con calidez. —Aunque no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad, Primo?

— ¿Primo?

Tsuna sonrió mucho más tranquilo que antes, desconcertando a Izuku. —Todo estará bien, Midoriya. ¿Verdad? Recuperaremos a Gokudera-kun y no perderemos a nadie más.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó más entusiasta Deku. —Esos villanos no saben que nos haremos mucho más fuertes, para no volver a perder a nadie.

—.—.—.—.—

—Esta resistiendo bastante bien. —dijo Kurogiri, sorprendido. Twice y Magne ya estaban derrotados en el piso. Mientras que Hibari con heridas bastante visibles, se tambaleaba, buscando mantener su equilibrio; de frente tenía a Tomura, que sonreía tan aterrador como siempre.

—Esas llamas las he visto. —comentó Tomura, relajado. Hibari alzó una ceja. —Tu amigo no ha parado de generarlas, junto a otras cuatro.

Hibari afiló la mirada, extrañado por el comentario, aunque era obvio que se referían a Gokudera no sabía como desarrollar el contexto. ¿Por qué estaría generando el herbívoro rebelde llamas para ellos? ¿O acaso lo estaban obligando? Lo más probable por supuesto era la segunda opción, ese herbívoro seguro preferiría matarse antes de traicionar al herbívoro Vongola y al bebé.

—No lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Dónde está?

—Pronto te reunirás con él, no comas ansias. —dijo Tomura, tranquilo. —Y después iremos por tus amigos.

—Deja de decir que esos herbívoros son mis amigos. —rezongó él, lanzándose para atacarlo.

Roll comenzó a girar, dispuesto a ir por él, sin embargo, Tomura pudo esquivar las esferas muy fácilmente; mientras Kurogiri desaparecía a sus aliados por un agujero negro, poniéndolos a salvo de la pelea. All for One, asintió hacía Bermuda, remarcando el hecho de que aquel sujeto era su nuevo líder.

Mientras Hibari buscaba a atacar con sus tonfas el otro, este aprovechó una oportunidad para tomar una de ellas, causándose daño en la mano por la fuerza del impacto. Otro poco más y seguro que estaría rota, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente hábil para que los cinco dedos la tocaran, desintegrándola por completo. El guardián de la Nube abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dando tres brinco largos hacía atrás al ver que la otra mano de Tomura se dirigía a él.

Cada uno de ellos era bastante peligroso, eso lo supo cuando Magne lo lanzó con una fuerza abrumadora contra la pared, chocándolo con el otro que podía crear clones; los dos habían sido muy difíciles de vencer, sin embargo, todavía quedaban tres, supuso él los más fuertes y ese bebé en el hombro del sujeto que todos los chicos héroes parecían tenerle miedo, ambos desprendían un poder inquietante incluso para él.

¿Podría el bebé ganarle a ambos?

—No te distraigas. —saltó Tomura, golpeándole el rostro, mandándolo a estrellarse contra unos botes que terminaron encima de Hibari. —O los villanos van comerte. ¿Cierto, Padre?

Hibari aventó las cosas a un lado, Roll estaba hecho una esfera a su lado. Lo mejor sería aprovechar lo que los Vongola le habrían brindado.

—Roll, _cambio-forma_.

Las esposas llegaron a sus manos, creando dos inmediatamente. Si pudiera hacer lo que hizo con Bakugou o Daysi en el anterior futuro, quizás tuviera una oportunidad.

—Esposarme no cambiará la situación.

Hibari corrió a él de nueva cuenta, defendiéndose con la única tonfa que le quedaba.

—No. —respondió Hibari. —Matarte lo hará.

Con esto en mente, comenzó a atacarlo, buscando cualquier oportunidad para que las esposas tocaran. Tomura recibió un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo contra la pared, haciéndole escupir sangre, justo cuando Hibari iba a capturar una de sus muñecas evitando ser tocado, aquella cadena que tanto odiaba lo apreso por el cuello.

— ¡Todavía puedo continuar! —expresó Tomura, tomando la otra tonfa de Hibari, destruyéndola en el proceso.

—No queremos que lo mates todavía, Tomura. —dijo All for One, mirando al Vindice. —Aun hay que extraerle las llamas.

—Me quedaré con esto, _kora._ —dijo Colonello, una vez que tuvo a Hibari inconsciente y deshizo su camuflaje de Vindice. —El anillo de la Nube, supongo que pronto entonces tendremos el del rayo.

—Himiko ya debe estar encargándose de eso.

—.—.—

—No ha dejado de producirlas. —dijo Dabi, aburrido. — ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Tiene una voluntad bastante fuerte. —contestó All for One, mirando a Gokudera. Estaba inconsciente por lo que la maquina había parado por el momento.

— ¿Trajiste otro tan rápido? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nunca se espera un golpe continuo. —dejó a Hibari en el suelo, amarrado con las mismas cerraduras que le habían puesto a Bakugou cuando lo secuestraron, tanto en las manos como en los pies. Más un cadena en el cuello que limitaba sus movimientos. —Este tipo es peligroso _,_ ten cuidado mientras lo vigiles.

— ¿A dónde podría ir?

—No te confiéis, Dabi. Este sujeto es el más poderoso dentro de los Guardianes del Décimo Vongola.

Dabi sonrió, alternando miradas entre la Nube y la Tormenta. —El Guardian más poderoso y la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola. Cuando Bermuda dijo que eran fuertes, esperaba muchas más cosas.

—No lo dudes. —contestó el ex líder de los Villanos, serio. —En cuanto no tengamos al Décimo Vongola con nosotros, justo donde su amigo está, no podemos dar nada por hecho.

—Sin dos de sus guardianes, está perdido.

—Aún tiene algo muy importante, Dabi.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Voluntad.

* * *

 **¡Tienen a Gokudera y a Hibari!**


	19. Deberían arrepentirse

**19\. Deberían arrepentirse.**

— ¡Lambo-san irá con Tsuna y los demás! —dijo Lambo, despidiéndose de las chicas, a mitad de la puerta. — ¡Tsuna me debe estar extrañando mucho!

—Espera, Lambo. —pidió Yaoyorozu, cargándolo. —Ellos están muy ocupados ahora, no se encuentran en la escuela, además, nosotras tenemos que ir a clase por lo que estarás con el Director Nezu por el momento.

— ¡No quiero! —comenzó a patalear, buscando zafarse. — ¡Lambo-san irá a donde Tsuna y los demás!

—Sawada no puede jugar contigo por el momento.

— ¡Entonces iré a molestar a Bakadera! —rezongó, librándose del agarre, corriendo en dirección a la puerta. —Alalalala~ estoy seguro que extraña mucho a Lambo-san, es mi subordinado.

Uraraka miró a Momo preocupada, Lambo no sabía nada acerca del secuestro de Gokudera, además los chicos no tenían cabeza para estar cuidando a un niño pequeño; lo mejor sería atraparlo y llevarlo a donde los profesores, ellos se encargarían de tranquilizar al bovino.

—Escucha, Lambo-san. —dijo Tsuyu poniéndose de cuclillas delante de él. —Sé que debe ser duro no tener con quien jugar, pero nosotras debemos ir a la escuela.

— ¡Lambo-san también irá a la escuela! —sonrió. — ¡Mamá me deja ir cuando Tsuna olvida sus almuerzos en casa!

—No puedes.

— ¡Sí puedo! —reprochó, haciendo un berrinche. — ¡Sí puedo, sí puedo, sí puedo!

—No quiere escuchar. —murmuró Tsuyu a las demás. — ¿A qué hora volverán Sawada y los demás? Sé que están preocupados por su amigo, pero Lambo es un niño, tienen que ver por él también.

—Quizás si lo llevamos con Kirishima…—comentó Ochako.

— ¡Sí! ¡Kirishima es el subordinado de Lambo-san! —río él al recordarlo, ilusionado de ver a su nuevo amigo. — ¡Dijo que me daría un dulce de uva si me seguía portando bien!

—Kirishima también tiene que estar atendiendo las clases, no puede cuidar a Lambo todo el rato. —comentó Yaoyorozu.

—Quizás si nos turnamos durante el periodo podamos cuidarlo. —intervino Mina, tomando el niño vaca por detrás. —Entre todos, al menos hasta que ellos vuelvan de los laboratorios.

—Dudo que el profesor Aizawa esté de acuerdo.

—No le quedará de otra. —respondió ella, guiñándoles el ojo.

— ¡Tú también tienes cuernos como Lambo-san! —gritó Lambo, tocando sus cuernos, pues Mina lo había subido en sus hombros y el bovino consiguió acomodarse en su cabeza. — ¿Tú cabello también tiene cosas como el mío?

— ¿Cosas?

—Lambo-san tiene dulces. —comenzó a sacarlos, mostrándoselos. —Y chocolates, y caramelos. También el anillo que Tsuna le regaló, es muy brillante. —se los mostró, dejándoselo a Mina. Las demás chicas se acercaron para verlo, buscando analizar porque los villanos querían aquello. — ¡También tengo granadas! ¡Con eso destruiré a Reborn!

—Un minuto, ¿dijo granadas? —preguntó Momo, con el anillo en mano.

— ¡Va a estallar! —chilló Mina, comenzando a correr con las demás en sentido contrario.

— ¡Esperen, no le ha quitado el seguro! —comentó ella.

—Oh, Lambo-san sabe hacer eso. —sonrió él, quitándolo.

— ¡LAMBO!

Las chicas se echaron al suelo de inmediato, sin embargo, alguien las paso de un salto, golpeando la granada y lanzándola por una ventana, consiguiendo que explotara justo a tiempo fuera del edificio.

—Es un Bakugou pequeñito. —murmuró Uraraka, tragando saliva, poniendose de pie.

— ¿¡Nos atacan!? —Jiro salió de su habitación, aun abrochándose la falda con el cabello despeinado. — ¿Qué hacen en el suelo?

—Lambo activo una granada. —sonrió Momo, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Granada?

—Hablaré seriamente con esos chicos. —comentó firme, las demás asintieron de inmediato.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Da miedo, él da miedo! —chilló Lambo, en las manos de Hibari.

— ¿Hibari? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tsuyu, confundida. — ¿No irías con los demás a los laboratorios?

—Gracias por salvarnos, antes que nada. —comentó Uraraka. —Eso fue asombroso.

— _No dejaría que te pasara anda, Ochako-chan._ —pensó Himiko, sonriendo en su mente; sin embargo, Hibari no mostró ninguna pizca de sentimiento en su rostro.

—No tengo que justificarme ante ustedes, herbívoras.

— ¿Herbívoras? —murmuraron todas, sin comprender.

—En realidad he pensado en cambiar mi dieta. —comentó Tsuyu, sonriendo. —Pero Hibari, Lambo no quiere ir contigo. No te preocupes, lo llevaremos con nosotras, tú alcanza a los demás.

— ¡Lambo-san irá con Kirishima! —Expresó el bovino, extendiéndole los brazos a Momo. Hibari las miró e ignorándolas por completo, las paso de largo, con Lambo bajo el brazo aún llorando.

— ¿Hibari?

—Siento que él es como Bakugou, no escuchará a nadie. —bufó Uraraka. —Lo mejor será que lo dejemos con él.

—Pero Lambo-san sigue llorando. —comentó Mina. —Es obvio que no quiere ir. —preocupada fue hasta el prefecto, impidiéndole el paso. —Todo esta bien, Hibari. No le pasará nada a Lambo-san, yo misma cuidaré de él de ser necesario, además estarán los profesores y los demás.

—Apártate del camino. —gruñó.

—Él no quiere ir contigo.

— ¡Lambo-san quiere a Tsuna! —rezongó él, haciendo pataletas. — ¡Iré a donde Tsuna! —entre tanto movimiento, el bovino logró escapar del prefecto, corriendo hacía Mina, ella le extendió los brazos.

Un golpe sordo rezumbó por todo el pasillo cuando Hibari estampó a la chica contra la pared, clavándole una tonfa en el estómago y poniendo la otra en el cuello. Lambo retrocedió completamente asustado, temblando.

—Dije que te apartaras.

— ¡Hibari! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Déjala ir!

Las demás corrieron de inmediato, buscando ayudarla. Cuando Hibari hizo más presión sobre su cuello, comprendieron de inmediato el mensaje.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —comentó Momo, seria. —Mina solo quería ayudar.

— ¡Suéltala! —ordenaron todas. Hibari chasqueó la lengua, quitando el agarre contrario; Himiko apretó los dientes, molesta, odiaba estar en cubierta, no podía moverse a su gusto.

—Lambo-san, ven aquí. —pidió Jiro, corriendo a él.

Hibari no tardó más que ella en ponerse delante del Guardián del Rayo, apartándola.

— ¡Ya te dijimos que él no quiere ir contigo!

—Entonces hagamos esto, será divertido. —sonrió él, alzando sus tonfas. Las demás se miraron, sin comprender que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quería pelear? —No me iré a ningún lado sin el Guardián del Rayo.

—Chicas, escuchamos una explosión, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Kirishima, subiendo las escaleras junto a Mineta y Kaminari que reían por lo bajo al poder visitar el dormitorio de mujeres.

— ¿Qué es esta tensión en el ambiente? —preguntó Mineta, mirando a ambos lados, nervioso. — ¿Qué hace uno de esos chicos aquí?

— ¿Hibari? —llamó Kaminari, apareciendo detrás de las chicas. — ¿Por qué Lambo-san está llorando?

Himiko aguardo una maldición al ver a tantos candidatos ahí, estaba segura que Kurogiri le daría un sermón por ponerse en evidencia. Aunque todavía ninguno parecía sospecha de que fuera otra persona, quizás por aquella manipulación que lograron hacer con Hibari anteriormente; además, si todo salía bien, eso incrementaría la tensión entre ambos grupos. Así que con aquella sonrisa, que perturbó a más de uno, bajo las tonfas y le dio una mirada rápida al guardián del rayo que logró echarse a correr rumbo a Kirishima.

—Mina, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Uraraka, mirando su cuello.

— ¿Atacaste a Mina? —cuestionaron los tres hombres, sorprendidos.

— ¡Hibari! —Kaminari lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. — ¡Explícate!

Por supuesto no tardó en ser mandado contra el piso, derribando a Mineta en el proceso.

—Deberían arrepentirse. —comentó Hibari, volviendo a esconder sus tonfas. —De abrirnos sus puertas, héroes.


	20. Dulce de uva

**20\. Dulce de uva.**

—Hoy todos parecen algo tensos. —comentó Yamamoto al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento. —Siento que nos están mirando raro.

— ¿Les habrá ido mal en la escuela? —preguntó Yamamoto, confundido.

— ¡No se preocupen al extremo! —gritó Ryhoei, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría. — ¡Yo tampoco soy bueno en la escuela, para nada!

—Quizás solo se hartaron de tenerlos aquí. —comentó Hibari, situándose al lado de ellos.

— ¡No sigas eso Hibari! —reprochó Ryohei.

Tsuna pasó saliva, dejando que aquella frase penetrara en su cerebro. Aunque quizás sentía algo de razón en las palabras del prefecto, es decir, solo habían traído problemas desde su llegada; de hecho, Tsuna temía que atacaran la escuela por culpa de ellos, y que sus nuevos amigos resultaran lastimados.

— ¿Por qué venimos aquí de todas formas? —preguntó Yamamoto. — ¿No dijo el profesor Aizawa que no debíamos involucrarnos en los entrenamientos de los héroes?

—R-Reborn llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. —comentó Tsuna, ignorando sus pensamientos. —Así que hoy entrenaremos aquí también.

Hibari entonces se alejó de ellos, yendo a un sitió mucho más reservado. Dado a que el amante de Namimori siempre solía hacer lo mismo, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

— ¡Tsuna! —gritó Midoriya, corriendo a él, tenía un rostro preocupado. Tsuna pasó saliva, ¿no habría pasado algo malo en su ausencia, verdad?

— ¿Qué pasa, Midoriya-kun? —preguntó Tsuna, nervioso. — ¿Hemos hecho algo malo? Todos nos miran de forma extraña.

—Es… —Deku miró detrás, a sus compañeros. Luego volvió la mirada a Tsuna. —es sobre Hibari.

— ¿Hibari-san?

— ¿Qué pasa, perdedores? —preguntó Bakugou, entrando con Reborn encima de su cabeza; este último vestía un traje de Endeavor, con la barba simulada de cabellos rojos, muy probablemente de Kirishima. Katsuki llevaba un golpe en la mejilla, seguro producto del arcobaleno.

— _Reborn no tiene piedad con nadie._ —pensó Tsuna.

—Hibari atacó a Mina.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Yamamoto y Ryohei se miraron sin comprender las acciones del prefecto, Hibari podía ser muy extremista a veces pero no solía golpear a las chicas a menos que las considerara rivales, además esos chicos los estaban ayudando ¿por qué habría hecho eso?

—Eso es raro. —comentó Reborn. —Hibari suele ser muy sensato, sabe en la posición que estamos.

—Lo que menos necesitamos es que nos echen de la escuela. —murmuró Tsuna, mordiéndose el dedo.

—Ve a hablar con él, perdedor Tsuna. —comentó Reborn.

— ¿EHHH? ¿Yo por qué? —gritó asustado. — ¡Me morderá hasta la muerte!

—No te preocupes, Sawada. —sonrió Ryohei, alzando un puño. — ¡Su boca no es tan grande!

— _¡Sigue sin comprender a qué se refiere!_ —chilló el castaño, llorando. —Hibari-san da mucho miedo.

— ¡Tsuna! —gritó Lambo, saltando de los brazos de Kirishima y corriendo a él. — ¡Lambo-san tiene un juego súper divertido que quiere mostrarte!

— ¿Lambo?

— ¿Qué hace la vaca idiota aquí? —preguntó Reborn, extrañado. —Aizawa dijo que habría alguien encargándose de él.

—Al parecer las chicas no quisieron dejarlo solo. —comentó Deku. —La razón por la que pelearon con Hibari fue esa, él quería llevarse a Lambo.

— ¡Es Lambo-san para ti, Deku! —recriminó Lambo, señalándolo.

—Lambo-san. —sonrió Midoriya, acariciándole los cabellos. —Soy tu subordinado, ¿no es así?

—Subordinado de un mocoso, que idiota. —se burló Bakugou.

—Lo dice quien tiene a Reborn en la cabeza. —contestó Midoriya, por inercia. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE NERD IMBECIL!?

— ¡Nada, nada de nada Kacchan! —gritó echándose a correr en dirección contraria.

—Sawada—llamó Iida, acercándose. Reborn pegó un saltó al hombro de Yamamoto, dejando que Bakugou persiguiera a Deku. —Le tengo que informar al profesor Aizawa si no vas a hablar con Hibari.

—No es que yo no…

—Hablará con él, ¿cierto, Tsuna?

— ¡Reborn!—Tsuna suspiró al ver la mirada de su tutor, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podría huir de aquello. —Sí, hablaré con él. Pero, Iida-kun, ¿por qué comenzó la pelea?

— ¡Quería llevarse a Lambo-san! —reprochó el bovino, recordando aquello. — ¡Yo no quería ir con él!

— ¿Hibari quería llevarte? —preguntó Yamamoto, extrañado.

—Sabía que tenía un corazón en el fondo. —sonrió Ryohei.

Una vez que los profesores llegaron, Aizawa avanzó a sus estudiantes, pidiéndoles formar una fila. Cuando terminó de contar a todos, miró a los Vongola que aún estaban parados detrás de él, sin saber que hacer; tuvo que hacer una señal con la cabeza para que ellos fueran a donde los demás. Tsuna avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Deku, sin embargo, Hibari llegó y con un aventón lo mandó lejos, derribándolo en el suelo.

— _¡Hiii! ¿Ahora qué hice?_ —se preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hibari le dirigió un mirada gélida, que lo congelo ahí mismo.

— ¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien? —llamó Yamamoto, tendiéndole la mano.

—Eh, sí.

El Décimo Vongola se levantó, dándole un vistazo rápido a Hibari. Midoriya en cambio se sentía cohibido por la presencia del Guardián de la Nube, es decir, Tsuna ya le había dicho que era muy violento, además que no dejaba que ninguna presa se escapara, pero, ¿de verdad tenía que estar tan cerca? Lo estaba incomodando.

—Haremos un trabajo en equipo para incluir a los nuevos. —comentó Aizawa. —Y practicaremos sus movimientos, sean cuidadosos al momento de pelear. Intentemos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Comienzo yo. —acató de inmediato Hibari, sacando sus tonfas, buscando golpear a Midoriya. Sin embargo, Midoriya fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomar aquello entre sus manos, con demasiada fuerza. Mientras sucedía aquello, Katsuki contrajo una de sus cejas, molesto, aquella vez que peleó con él, Hibari había sido mucho más rápido.

—Las parejas las formaré yo, Hibari.

—Tú no me das órdenes. —bramó él, amenazando a Aizawa con una mirada.

—Hibari. —llamó Reborn, acercándose.

—Ni un bebé tampoco.

Tsuna aun observando con terror la escena prestó especial atención a eso. Algo estaba mal ahí, ¿no?

—Está bien, profesor Aizawa. —comentó Deku, buscando minimizar la tensión en el ambiente. —Ya me lo había dicho de todas formas. No creo que Hibari vaya a cambiar de opinión. —comentó Deku, mirando al suelo, pues Hibari lo estaba moviendo arrastrando la tierra con él.

—No me interesa. —regañó Aizawa, enojándose. Los mocosos deberían conocer su lugar ante un mayor.

—Hibari-san, es suficiente. —reprochó Tsuna, pese a que sintió su cuerpo temblar, se había puesto delante de Reborn que apenas iba a decir algo, si era necesario poner en su lugar al otro, pero su alumno se le adelantó. —S-Somos… somos invitados aquí, no podemos hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos.

Himiko gruñó bajito, queriendo estrellar las tonfas contra aquel tonto que le impedía obtener la sangre de su querido Deku. Sin embargo, miró detrás del Décimo Vongola, confirmando sus sospechas, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome y Reborn lo estaban respaldando, seriamente.

—Da igual. —bufó, dejando a Midoriya. —No participaré en esto.

Tsuna frunció la boca, viéndolo marcharse. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí antes de que hubiera graves consecuencias.

Mientras observaban las batallas de Mina y Ochako, Tsuna no dejó de observar a Hibari que miraba con aburrimiento los entrenamientos de estás dos, a su vez, Katsuki, Todoroki y Deku miraban a estos mismos, intercalando miradas. Tsuna se mordió el labio, atrayendo la mirada de Reborn también.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tsuna?

—N-Nada. —exclamó de inmediato, negando con las manos. —Ah, la próxima batalla salió Chrome con Jiro-san, tengo que hablar con ella un momento.

— _¿Bossu_?

—Está bien, Chrome, es solo algo de prevención contra Mukuro. —se excusó. Yamamoto alzó una ceja, intercambiando miradas con Reborn. Era obvio que aquello era una mentira.

—Yamamoto, cuida un poco de Lambo, por favor. —pidió, empujando suavemente a la chica para llevarla de ahí.

— ¡Claro!

Midoriya miró a Todoroki, extrañados por la actitud de Tsuna.

—Oi. —llamó Bakugou a Jiro, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que lo acompañara. Extrañada la chica miró a sus amigas que se encogieron de hombros, seguro que le pediría algo raro para conocer los poderes de la chica Vongola. Midoriya corrió hacía Bakugou, poniéndolo de malas, pero al parecer a ambos se le había ocurrido la misma cosa.

A pesar de que se formó un grupo extraño en el fondo, los demás, debido al ambiente de lugar lo dejaron pasar, concentrándose en la pelea de sus compañeras. Algunos echándole porras a Ochako, como Iida, otros a Mina, como Kirishima. Mientras que otros a ambas, diciéndoles lo bonitas que eran, Mineta y Kaminari por supuesto.

Yamamoto animaba a ambas junto a Ryohei, recibiendo conjuros siniestros de Mineta cuando comenzó a recibir sonrisas de la chica rosa. Así que solo Reborn se dio cuenta cuando Lambo fue olfateando algo, Reborn suspiró, ese mocoso nunca cambiaba siempre estaba buscando dulces.

—Yamamoto, Lambo va a donde Hibari. —acusó el arcobaleno, moviendo a Takeshi para que se diera cuenta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Estaba a mi lado hace un segundo! —reprochó Yamamoto, mirando a todos lados, hasta localizar a Hibari.

— _Eso, eso ven aquí, bola de pelos._ —sonrió internamente Himiko, viéndolo de reojo.

—Lambo. —llamó Tsuna, corriendo a él, justo al entrar con Chrome que apartó rápidamente la mirada de él. —Lo siento Hibari-san, él suele ser bastante molesto.

— ¡No soy molesto, Tsuna! —chillo irritado el bovino. — ¡Soy el gran Lambo-san! ¡Huele a dulces de uva!

—Lo siento, me descuide por un momento, Tsuna. —sonrió Yamamoto, rascándose la nuca. — ¿Tienes dulces, Hibari?

—Quizás está demasiado estresado ya que no tiene amigos. —comentó Ryohei, abrazándolo por los hombros. — ¡No te preocupes, tienes a tú familia!

—Ustedes no son mi familia. —gruñó Hibari. Intentando darle un golpe que el Guardián del Sol esquivó.

—Me lo llevaré, Hibari-san. —dijo Tsuna, dándose la vuelta de inmediato. Lambo tiraba de su oreja, pidiéndole dulces.

— ¿Hibari? —llamó Yamamoto, el prefecto se alejaba de ahí.

—Seguro va al baño. —respondió Ryohei.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Tsuna? —preguntó Reborn. Cuando el Décimo llegó, poniéndose al lado de Chrome que lo estaba abrazando. —Estás pálido.

—No… no es nada.

— _Bossu._ —llamó la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. —comentó, abrazando con más fuerza al bovino.

Lambo extrañamente se sintió reconfortado por el abrazo. Como si nada pudiera pasarle mientras estuviera con Tsuna.

—.—.—.—.—

—Esto es muy aburrido. —comentó Himiko, en la guarida de los villanos. Se había transportado en uno de los baños, una vez mandándole mensaje a Kurogiri. —He estado allá y ni siquiera he podido platicar con Izuku-kun. Aunque Ochako-chan seguía tan linda como siempre.

—No tiene que ser entretenido. —comentó Kurigiri. —Dime, ¿Cuánta más sangre necesitas? Quiero que vuelvas ahí de inmediato.

—Buuu~ —bufó ella, mirando a Hibari tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Ahora que lo veía bien lucía muy lindo con todas esas heridas distribuidas estratégicamente. — ¿Ya le sacaron las llamas?

—Sí. La Tormenta está agotada por el momento por lo que dejó de producir llamas en la noche, la Nube tomó su lugar en ese tiempo pero también se ha agotado ya. —comentó sin importancia, extrayendo la sangre de Hibari a través de un tubo. —Necesitamos a otro guardián, pronto Gokudera Hayato dejará de producirlas.

—Quieres decir que morirá.

—Exacto. —respondió sin la más mínima importancia. —Por cierto, toma esa botella.

—Oh-oh. —rió Himiko. — ¿De quién es ahora?

—Del guardián de la Tormenta. Dijiste que se te complico traer al Guardián del Rayo, Lambo, porque le tiene miedo a Hibari Kyoya.

—Sí… todos armaron un gran alboroto cuando ese mocoso vaca no quiso venir conmigo. —hizo un mohín, molesta. — ¿Por qué con el ruidoso sería diferente?

—Bermuda nos explicó que el Guardián del Rayo y la Tormenta guardan una relación cercana. —explicó Kurogiri, sacando la jeringa del cuerpo de Hibari. —Sólo asegúrate que nadie te vea, solo el Guardián del Rayo o de inmediato sabrán que es una trampa y morirás.

—Morir suena muy feo. —contestó ella, sin borrar la sonrisa, tomó la botella de sangre que Kurogiri le ofrecía. —Por cierto, ¿cómo capturaran a los demás Guardianes?

—Una vez que tengamos al Guardian del Rayo dejaremos de hacerlo. —comentó Kurogiri, arreglándose las mangas y limpiando los utensilios. Himiko lo miró sin comprender. —Iremos por ellos directamente y destruiremos todo lo que se interponga en nuestro camino.

—Eso significa que pronto me reuniré con Ochako-chan e Izuku-kun. —sonrió ella, alegremente, dando una voltereta. Kurogiri entonces comenzó a abrir el portal, mientras Himiko abría la tapa de la botella, bebiendo la suficiente sangre para volver a transformarse en Gokudera. Tenía un nuevo plan. —Traeré lo más pronto que pueda a ese niño vaca.

—Que así sea, Himiko Toga. —y cerró el portal.

Kurogiri miró entonces a la maquina donde estaba apresado Gokudera, quién había despertado hace algunos momentos, solo que ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para moverse o retorcerse. Se sentía exhausto, y aunque odiara admitirlo, ver ahí a Hibari le dio un fuerte golpe a su esperanza; todos habían bajado demasiado la guardia, y ahí estaba los frutos de eso. Cuando despertó por la madrugada, temblando, miró las flamas de Hibari ser extraídas, pese a que el prefecto pudo mantenerse en compostura por un rato, Gokudera sabía que el dolor era demasiado insoportable, así que cuando Hibari comenzó a gritar se sintió impotente.

Buscó encender su llama, pero Dabi aplastó su cabeza contra el suelo, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara o podría incinerarlo.

—Guardián de la Tormenta, está será la última vez que nos veamos. —dijo Kurogiri, caminando a él. —Cuando cierres los ojos, imagina el lugar que más desees estar y se te cumplirá.

—V-Vete a la mierda. —logró articular, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es hora de comenzar. Hasta siempre, Gokudera Hayato.

—.—.—.—.—

— ¿A dónde vas, Lambo? —preguntó Tsuna, preocupado. —Intenta no alejarte mucho de nosotros.

— ¡Iré a hacer pis! —dijo riendo.

—Te acompañaré.

— ¡Lambo-san no necesita una niñera! —reprochó el bovino, deteniendo los pasos de Tsuna. — ¡No me digas, perdedor Tsuna!

— ¡No me llames perdedor Tsuna!

—Perdedor Tsuna, perdedor Tsuna. —se burló el niño vaca, sacándole la lengua. Tsuna caminó detrás de él, hasta que Lambo enojado se frenó, volteándose con las mejillas infladas. — ¡No me sigas!

—Ya, ya, no te seguiré. —bufó el castaño. En cuanto pasará por la puerta iría a escondidas detrás de él.

—Iré yo, Tsuna. —dijo Yamamoto detrás de él, mostrándole el pulgar. —No te preocupes, ahora lo cuidaré muy bien.

—De acuerdo, Yamamoto. —Tsuna sonrió, mirando a su amigo ser cauteloso mientras Lambo lo era con el propio Tsuna. Cuando el bovino se dio cuenta que el castaño no lo seguía más, se fue cantando una canción.

Yamamoto dejó pasar un minuto, para que Lambo no sospechara de él también, le diría que él también tenía ganas de ir y con eso lo acompañaría.

— ¿Lambo? —llamó Yamamoto, caminando para alcanzarlo, saliendo por la puerta. No obstante, no había rastros del bovino por el pasillo, era imposible que el bebé hubiera caminado tan rápido. — ¡Lam…!

— ¡Lambo-san tiene un dulce de uva! —gritó desde el fondo del pasillo, justo en el marco de la puerta que se encontraba abierta, la misma que daba al patio trasero de la academia, donde se tiraban los desechos.

—Persiguió un dulce. —suspiró Yamamoto. Seguro que algún alumno llevaba dulces y Lambo fue a perseguirlo por uno.

— ¿Me darás más si voy contigo, _Bakadera_?

— ¿Gokudera?

— ¡Entonces iré! —y salió por la puerta, entrando en el agujero negro que se acababa de abrir. Yamamoto comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, buscando alcanzarlo. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas pero Lambo ya había pasado por completo aquel agujero, sin poder escucharlo.

—Dile a Izuku-kun que vendré pronto por él. —sonrió aquel Gokudera, perdiéndose por el mismo portal.

— ¡Jiro!

Justo cuando el ave salió a toda velocidad de su caja arma, una nueva persona se unió a ella, provocando que ambos pasaran al mismo tiempo a través del portal. Yamamoto se quedó en shock unos momentos, hasta que pudo reaccionar y saber que aquello era demasiado malo, cuando llegó a la puerta, como era de esperarse, no había rastro ninguno del portal.

Yamamoto se dejó caer de rodillas, anonadado. Sintió entonces una pequeñas lamidas en su mejilla, volviendo a traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Es cierto, Kojiro, no hay tiempo de estar aquí. —le acarició la cabeza a su perro, que ladró en respuesta. —Ahora, amigo, rastreemos a Jiro, nos llevará a nuestros amigos. Pero primero, hay que volver a donde Tsuna.

Kojiro movió la cola, mirando detrás de él. Fue entonces que Yamamoto miró todo a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de los candidatos a héroes y Tsuna, frente a él tenía completamente encendida su llama.

—Iida-san no pudo aguantar que se llevaran a Lambo-san. —murmuró Momo, preocupada.

—Lo traeremos de regreso. —dijo Aizawa, firme.

— ¿Tsuna?

Su amigo le dio una media sonrisa, mientras se volteaba y revelaba al verdadero Lambo comiendo una paleta que había encontrado en su cabello.

— ¿Entonces aquello fue una…?

— _Bossu_ , —interrumpió Chrome, saliendo con su tridente en la mano. —los encontré.


	21. En la oscuridad

**21\. En la oscuridad.**

— ¡Toga-chan volvió! —exclamó Twice. —Oh…

— ¿Una marmota perdida? —preguntó Shiragaki sonriendo. —Candidato a héroe, Iida.

Iida pasó saliva, sólo tenía que sobrevivir una hora máximo, así los héroes podrían encontrarlos donde quiera que estuvieran. Aquel había sido el plan que idearon entre el profesor Aizawa y los Vongola, pese a las quejas de los héroes profesionales, decidieron hacerlo con algún voluntario puesto que de esa forma era más creíble que sus impulsos para salvar a Lambo-san fueran más fuertes que los de un héroe profesional.

— ¡Es un tronco! —exclamó Toga, pateando a Lambo. — ¿Qué demonios…?

—Es una ilusión. —comentó Mammon, saliendo de otra habitación en compañía de Colonello que llevaba una escopeta consigo. —Fue muy fácil detectarla.

—Himiko… ¿eso quiere decir que fallaste en tu misión? —preguntó Dabi, sonriente. —A Shiragaki no le gustará. Probablemente te mate.

— ¡Te mataría a ti primero! —rechistó ella.

—Pero yo traje al guardián de la Tormenta. Aunque supongo que pronto me mandará por otro ya que tu fallaste. —se burló.

—Mammon…

—Estoy en eso. —comentó, sacando un pergamino de su capa el cual extendió. —En cuanto alguien extraño se mueva en esta área, lo sabré.

— ¿Qué pasa, chico héroe? —preguntó Twice, mirándolo muy de cerca. — ¿Tienes mucho miedo, verdad? Ah, los niños en esta época son tan desagradables. ¡Excepto Toga-chan!

—Iré a hablar con Shiragaki.

—No es necesario. —respondió otro arcobaleno, saliendo de donde Mammon y Colonello. —Ya ha sido informado.

—Esto no me gusta, ustedes se están apropiando de la base. —bufó Dabi, serio.

—No es como si pudieran vencernos para cambiar el hecho. —sonrió Fon, los más apacible que pudo. Dabi soltó un gruñido que fue acompañado por varios más.

—Chico héroe. —llamó Dabi, poniéndose de pie, apartando a Twice de un golpe. —Toma asiento, en cuanto podamos, te mataremos. Por ahora, relájate.

—Cielos, tan solo debería atravesarte con un cuchillo. —sonrió Toga, mostrando uno en su mano.

Iida dio un paso atrás, había estado mirando a todos lados en busca de una señal que le dijera donde tenían a Hibari y Gokudera, con su velocidad podría hacer algo si se encontraban en grandes aprietos, de eso estaba seguro, aunque fuera en contra de las reglas.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tus amigos? —preguntó Fon, poniéndose a su lado.

—Fon, no hables con él. —reprochó Colonello.

—Sólo se me hace injusto no mencionarle que la Tormenta acaba de morir. —comentó él, apacible. Iida sintió un frío recorrerlo, que incluso lo hizo temblar y pensar en querer escapar a toda prisa de ahí.

¿Gokudera… estaba muerto?

—Está aquí. —dijo Mammon.

Una gran cantidad de llamas entró de pronto, haciendo estallar la habitación. Colonello rápidamente tomó su arma, refugiándose detrás de una mesa que volcó; miró que Fon estaba del otro lado, encima de la mesa de bebidas, mirando con una sonrisa al cielo, mientras que Mammon se encontraba a su lado. Los villanos que se encontraban con ellos también lograron refugiarse a tiempo, debajo de donde se encontraba Fon.

— ¿Y el chico héroe? —preguntó Colonello, alarmado.

De un momento a otro algo llegó a toda velocidad en el centro de las llamas, agrietando el suelo. Fon sonrió de nuevo al ver esas llamas, al tiempo en que se ponía en posición de combate.

— ¿Dónde…?

Colonello acomodó la escopeta, recargándola en el borde de la mesa para hacer más certero el disparo.

—¿¡DONDE ESTÁ GOKUDERA!? —estalló Tsuna, convirtiendo todas las llamas del Cielo en hielo. El disparo de Colonello se produjo, al momento en que Fon saltaba de su lugar dirigiendo una patada a Tsuna. —Hice una pregunta. —bramó, sosteniendo un puño en el aire, que al momento de abrirlo reveló la bala de Colonello.

—Muy lento, Tsunayoshi-san. —dijo Fon.

— ¡DETROIT SMASH! —gritó Deku, saliendo de entre una de las ilusiones, dispuesto a golpear a Fon. El arcobaleno del chupete rojo tomó su puño, quizás lo había subestimado demasiado porque tuvo que aplicar más fuerza cuando vio que este golpe lo derribaría, por lo que estrelló a Deku contra el suelo.

— ¡Midoriya!

Todoroki casi de inmediato creo hielo para alejar a Fon de él.

—Debimos esperar, Tsuna. —llegó Reborn, poniéndose a su lado con pistola en mano. —Arruinaste el efecto sorpresa que Chrome nos dio.

—Hice una pregunta. —repitió el Décimo, ignorando los comentarios de su tutor.

Cuando los ojos de Colonello y Reborn se encontraron, los disparos comenzaron a inundar la zona, mucho más peligrosos que el pequeño acto que acababa de montar Tsuna. Este mismo voló hasta donde Deku y Todoroki, tomándolos rápidamente logró colocarlos en un punto alterno, detrás de dos muros, el primero de hielo creado por Todoroki y el segundo bloque por su punto zero.

—Ustedes busquen a su amigo. —dijo Tsuna, mirando al frente. Fon estaba sonriendo del otro lado, esperando a su oponente. —Es por eso que están aquí.

Todoroki y Deku se miraron, nerviosos. Una mirada bastó para que no dejaran ir a Tsuna, tomándolo por ambas muñecas.

—Tsunayoshi-san, no me haré más joven esperando. —sonrió Fon, aunque su mirada mostraba la fiereza de la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Nosotros seremos tus rivales. —dijo Midoriya, saliendo del escondite. Junto a Todoroki.

—Dos contra uno no me parece justo. —comentó Fon. —Pero debido a que soy un arcobaleno, siento que es menos justo que yo pelee con ustedes.

—No te contengas. —comentó Deku, caminando a él.

—Nosotros no lo haremos. —secundó Todoroki, activando sus llamas.

Fue entonces que unas llamas y cuchillos intervinieron, siendo lanzadas respectivamente a Todoroki y Midoriya, separándolos.

—Lo siento, pero Izuku-kun es todo mío. —dijo Toga, relamiéndose los labios. —No dejaré que nadie más lo tenga.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Todoroki Shoto. —sonrió Dabi. Ambos villanos estaban al lado de Fon que miraba con cierta sorpresa la escena.

—Ustedes no podrían tocar a mis precisados alumnos. —dijo Aizawa, bajando, poniéndose delante de Deku y Todoroki. —Primero tendrán que matarme.

—Eso tiene solución. —respondió Fon, corriendo hacía ellos junto a los otros dos.

Tsuna miró los encuentros, deseaba buscar a Gokudera con todas sus fuerzas para comprobar que aquello dicho no fuera cierto. No podía ser cierto. Pero Reborn estaba ocupado peleando con Colonello, y los héroes no sabían que tan peligroso podía ser un arcobaleno, por lo que queriendo o no, buscó ir a donde ellos, queriendo ayudarlos con la pelea, al menos intentando atrapar a los villanos con sus llamas del punto zero, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea, una cadena lo apresó por el cuello, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

— ¡Tsuna! —llamó Reborn, buscando desviar uno de sus disparos en dirección a él.

—Sabes que no debes apartar los ojos de mí, Reborn. —comentó Colonello, disparando de nuevo, logrando rozarlo por la mejilla, tirando su sombrero.

—Pagaras por eso.

—No debiste distraerte, arcobaleno Reborn. —dijo Jinger quién era el que sostenía a Tsuna. —Trajiste al Décimo a nuestras manos, tendré que buscar algo para agradecerte.

— ¿Qué tal dejarme matarte? —respondió Reborn, corriendo a un lado. Colonello lo seguía a una distancia apropiada, esquivando las propias balas del sol.

Tsuna aplicó su llama lo máximo que pudo, intentando destrozar las cadenas, al lograrlo se agarró el cuello en busca de quitarse lo restante de estas. Jinger volvió hacía él, apresando uno de sus brazos, hasta rodearlo por completo. Tsuna tosió poniendo la mano, buscando recrear lo anterior, esta vez Jinger logró ser más rápido y con una patada lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared, aunque sin soltarlo.

— ¡Natsu! —llamó, tomando como pudo su caja Vongola, buscando meterla en el anillo que no había sido rodeado por la cadena.

—Si no te molesta, tomaré esto, joven Vongola. —sonrió All for One, detrás de él. Tsuna sintió como la sangre se le drenaba del cuerpo, al instante fue golpeado brutalmente estrellándolo contra el suelo.

—Ya que me estaba divirtiendo con él. —bufó Jinger, aunque más cómodamente pudo rodear con la cadena el cuerpo de Tsuna. La llama de la última voluntad seguía activada, el golpe sin duda le había fracturado algunos huesos.

— ¿Está muerto? —preguntó Shiragaki, desde arriba.

—No, pero pronto deseará estarlo. Y sus guardianes también. —All for One miró las otras peleas, centrándose más precisamente en Deku que agotado, buscaba esquivar a Toga.

— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó Jinger.

—Se están encargando de los que están afuera. —dijo Shiragaki. —Mammon dijo que nos cobraría una buena cantidad por esto.

Tsuna se retorció entre la cadena, si le quitaban el anillo entonces todo habría acabado ahí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Décimo? ¿No dijiste que intentáramos ir por tu determinación? —se burló Shiragaki. —Fuimos por ella, y nos decepciono.

—U…ustedes jamás… entenderían… nuestra determinación. —balbuceó, tosiendo al terminar por la las cadenas que lo apresaban de más.

All for One se acercó a él, tomandolo de los cabellos. Tsuna cerró los ojos al recibir el primer golpe en el rostro, seguido de otro más y otro más que casi le hace perder por completo la conciencia.

— ¿Dónde están… mis amigos? —murmuró abriendo solo uno de sus ojos, el del lado que menos habían golpeado. —No me iré sin ellos.

—Querido Décimo, usted no irá a ninguna parte. —sonrió All for One.

— _Tsuna…._ —llamó Yamamoto a través del auricular que tenían todos en la oreja. — _hay que destruirlos._

Entonces a extrañeza de Jinger y All for One, el Décimo Vongola dejó de forcejear con las cadenas. Incluso la llama de la ultima voluntad de fue apagando poco a poco, hasta extinguirse por completo. El villano número uno sonrió acercándose mucho más a él, buscando tomar el anillo de un inconsciente Tsuna.

— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró Jinger, molesto. —Tómalo ya.

La habitación que debería estar protegida con una ilusión de Mammon y las protecciones avanzadas de Verde estalló detrás de ellos, mandando a todos a volar, incluido a Reborn que muy a duras penas logró colarse en la capucha de Izuku que tomaba a Todoroki de la mano para no separarse. Aizawa, ensangrentado, sostenía a sus dos alumnos con su bufanda, sosteniéndose él de un tubo de metal que estaba derritiéndose.

—Tengo que soltarme. —dijo Aizawa, volteando a verlos. —Midoriya, toma a Todoroki y sostenlos con todas tus fuerzas. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

Reborn intento saltar pero Midoriya lo sostuvo a tiempo, evitando que se metiera a la explosión para rescatar a su alumno.

All For One tosió, deshaciéndose del humo a su alrededor. Miró delante de él, esquivando rápidamente la ola de lava que se formó de pronto. Justo cuando llegó a poner los pies en el nuevo lugar, la llama de la lluvia se hizo presente, logrando clavarle una de sus espadas en el pecho. Yamamoto alzó su espada dispuesto a clavarla en la cabeza del contrario, no obstante, tuvo que ocuparla para desviar un disparo que iba directo a su cabeza, con esto, All for One logró quitárselo de encima lanzándolo abruptamente contra una roca.

—Guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi. Guardian de la Niebla, recipiente, Chrome Dokuro.

— ¡Tsuna, ahí va Natsu! —gritó Yamamoto, lanzando la caja Vongola del Cielo.

—Es inútil, justo ahora su querido Décimo…—comenzó Jinger, mostrándoles el cuerpo de Tsuna apresado en sus cadenas. —Está aquí.

All for One desvió la mirada en dirección al centro de la explosión, unas llamas estaban saliendo entre tanto polvo. Las llamas del Sol. Y cuando al fin logró disiparse el humo, notó que una mano estaba sosteniendo la caja antes lanzada, evaporando en el proceso al Tsuna que había en las cadenas de Jinger que no era otro más que Dabi quién estaba luchando por zafarse.

— ¿A dónde estás mirando? —preguntó Chrome a Jinger, clavando el tridente en el suelo. — _Bossu._

—Gracias, Chrome. —murmuró Tsuna a través del auricular. —Sigue protegiendo a Ryohei y los demás.

—Como diga. —respondió la chica, caminando en la dirección de él.

Yamamoto se puso de pie, atrayendo la atención de los tres, Dabi, Jinger y All for One. Los villanos sonrieron, aunque fueran dos no podrían contra ellos, sobre todo si sumaban a los arcobalenos que estaban escondidos entre el desastre, esperando el momento preciso para escapar.

Tsuna avanzó hacía ellos, poniéndose al lado de Yamamoto que ya tenía su espada alzada junto a Jiro y Kojiro. Natsu entretanto estaba en el hombro de u apacible Tsuna, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirar en algún momento a los otros tres.

—Reborn, ¿puedes escucharme?

— _Te escucho._ —respondió el arcobaleno de inmediato. — _¿Cómo están Gokudera y Hibari?_

—Hibari está inconsciente. —dijo serio. —Necesita ser transportado a un hospital pronto. Las llamas de Ryohei solo restauraron sus tejidos vitales.

— _¿Y Gokudera?_

El silencio entonces se hizo presente, Reborn se mordió el labio, mirando el suelo al no recibir respuesta. Miró a Midoriya y Todoroki, ambos estaban atendiendo las heridas de Aizawa con trozos de su ropa para evitar que siguiera sangrando. Era obvio que no podría moverse.

—El equipo medico tardará en llegar. —murmuró Bakugou, llegando a sus lados.

— ¿¡Kacchan!? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Eras el objetivo de esos villanos no hace mucho!

—Bakugou, te dije que te quedarás en la escuela.

—Yo le pedí que viniera. —comentó Reborn, subiéndose a su cabeza. A extrañeza de todos, Katsuki ya no hizo algún berrinche por ello. —Será mi responsabilidad todo lo que le pase.

—Ellos no tienen licencia para pelear todavía. Además, Iida aún sigue desaparecido.

—Tu no estás en condiciones de pelear, Aizawa. —dijo el arcobaleno. —Los héroes profesionales que estaban afuera, seguirán luchando contra Verde, Mammon y Skull. Probablemente muchos mueran.

—Es por eso que estos chicos… es peligroso que estén aquí.

— Chicos, ustedes ya son héroes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reborn, sobre la cabeza de Bakugou, avanzando, pese a las quejas de los chicos. Midoriya y Todoroki se miraron sin entender.

— ¿Reborn?

— ¡Entonces levántense y luchen como los héroes que son!

Sin decir más Katsuki se impulso sobre sus propias explosiones, trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a todos. Una realidad que paralizó a los otros dos, se escuchaban gemidos y lamentos por todos lados, seguido de nuevas explosiones y choques de armas. Mientras seguía en el aire gracias a Bakugou, Reborn transformó a León en una ametralladora.

—Aquí estamos bien, Katsuki. —comentó Reborn. Tsuna estaba delante de ellos al igual que Yamamoto.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, perdedor! —sonrió Bakugou. — ¡Ahora no tienes nada que temer!

Tsuna miró por su hombro, sus ojos tenían rastros de lágrimas pero aun así logró darle una sonrisa a Bakugou, que él le regresó mucho más presumida.

— _Natsu. Cambio-forma._


	22. El arcobaleno del chupete rojo

**22\. El arcobaleno del chupete rojo.**

A pesar de que Todoroki sintió mucho valor al escuchar las palabras de Bakugou y Reborn, cuando escuchó por el intercomunicador una respuesta nula de donde se encontraba Gokudera, una culpa comenzó a invadir cada parte de su mente, repitiendo continuamente que si el hubiese sido más fuerte, hubiera logrado protegerlo.

Y ahora él estaba muerto, y Hibari necesitaba asistencia médica antes de que lo siguiera.

—Todoroki-kun. —llamó Midoriya, sacudiéndolo al tomarlo del hombro. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al mirar a su mejor amigo, Shoto asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin poderle decir sus verdaderas preocupaciones; eso solo preocuparía de más a Midoriya y lo desconcentraría de las futuras peleas que estaban por venir, no podría perdonarse jamás que no estuviera concentrado por su culpa y que debido a eso acabara herido de gravedad.

— ¿Seguro? —los ojos verdes de Midoriya lo observaron detenidamente, Todoroki agradecía esa preocupación de su amigo, así que formó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, reconfortando a Deku. —De acuerdo, entonces sigamos, ya estamos cerca de llegar a donde Tsuna y los demás, una vez ahí ayudaremos a Sasegawa para poder mover a Hibari con mayor facilidad.

Siguieron avanzando con cautela, escondiéndose entre los escombros de algunos villanos desconocidos que veían, al igual que los héroes profesionales pues estos seguro les ordenarían retirarse de ahí. Justo cuando iban a avanzar de nuevo, notaron una llama naranja en el cielo que iluminaba todo a su paso, era Tsuna luchando. Debajo de él, Yamamoto y Katsuki peleaban espalda a espalda, cubriéndose de los enemigos.

—Andando, Midoriya. —dijo Todoroki. —No podemos fallarles aquí.

Deku asintió, al querer echarse a correr rumbo a las llamas de Ryohei sobresalían ambos se detuvieron en seco al sentir una poderosa presencia observándolos desde lejos. Era similar a lo que sentían los animales cuando estaban a punto de ser cazados; estaban siendo la presa cuando debían ser los depredadores.

Ambos giraron su cabeza en dirección a aquella sensación al lograr localizarla. Ahí estaba encima de una piedra, resaltando entre el fuego y el viento que vibraba solo con su presencia, desde lejos podían notar un brillo rojo en sus ojos, producto de las llamas que lo rodeaban pero que lo hacían lucir mucho más aterrador. Tanto Midoriya como Todoroki pasaron saliva, sin poder moverse, algo les decía que en cuanto lo hicieran sería su fin.

Fon hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, juntando ambas manos dando a notar que una de sus mangas largas estaba quemada hasta la mitad, producto de la explosión anterior, lo demás del arcobaleno estaba intacto. Dando un salto, Fon bajó de la roca que se encontraba, quedando enfrente de ellos con una tranquilidad que estremeció al mismo Todoroki.

— ¿Quién eres? —jadeó Midoriya, arrastrando un pie hacía atrás. Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar al instante que Fon empezó a caminar en su dirección, los ojos de Midoriya buscaron trazar la ruta más rápida de escape, mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a emanar el poder que le fue heredado.

—Mi nombre es Fon. —se presentó él, manteniéndose neutral. —Midoriya y Todoroki.

—Pensé que ustedes venían del pasado. —comentó Todoroki, colocándose delante de Midoriya para crear la barrera de hielo lo más rápido que pudiera y así darse tiempo de escapar.

—He aprendido muchas cosas de este lugar. —respondió Fon, deteniendo sus pasos. —Por ejemplo, la Academia U.A tiene alumnos muy problemáticos.

Todoroki suspiró, la espina de Gokudera comenzó a picarle cada vez más en su mente. Hasta que sus palabras brotaron de su boca. —Gokudera…—dijo, apretando los puños. Fon lo miró sin comprender. — ¿Dónde está él?

—Muerto. —respondió él sin tapujos. Los dos candidatos a héroes tronaron los dientes por la simpleza en que lo había dicho. —Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.

— ¡Todoroki! —gritó Midoriya al ver que el chico de un movimiento con el pie creó una gran muralla de hielo, buscando dañar a Fon. Ya no se trataba de escapar, ahora su amigo quería pelear de verdad con él.

El arcobaleno del chupete rojo ahora se encontraba en la punta de ese hielo, mirándolos con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos. Ya no parecía el cazador de hace unos momentos, de hecho ni siquiera había rastro de superioridad en su mirada como el del chupete azul o Reborn, su mirada trasmitía mucha tranquilidad.

—Se dejan llevar por emociones, como los niños que son. —suspiró Fon.

En instantes Midoriya lo perdió de vista, y cuando al fin logró localizarlo, una patada lo derribó varios metros alejándolo de Todoroki, el cual buscó también cubrirse para que el daño fuera menor pero Fon lejos de darle una patada, le golpeó con la palma de su mano, estrellándole contra una piedra.

¿Cómo demonios podía tener una fuerza tan abrumadora en una sola mano?

Deku entonces aplicó fuerza en uno de sus pies, dándose impulso para llegar a Todoroki antes que Fon, por lo que pudo detener su ataque con ambas manos, sorprendiendo al arcobaleno. Fon giró su cuerpo, lo suficiente para darle una patada en la barbilla a Deku, logrando que fuera soltado. Todorki tosió, escupiendo saliva y recuperando el aliento, Midoriya estaba a su costado, sobándose la barbilla, la patada no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Fon miró a los dos chicos que tenía delante de él, había leído sus expedientes al igual que los demás, siendo que eran quienes les daban mas problemas a Shiragaki pensó que esos chicos tenían una determinación increíble, y aunque a primera instancia podría parecer que sí, Fon también estaba dándose cuenta que ellos tenían mucho miedo que intentaban ocultar. Justo como los antiguos niños Vongola.

Una mueca de insatisfacción se creó en su rostro al momento en que Todoroki encendió sus llamas, inundando la mitad de su cuerpo, y Midoriya se puso en posición de pelea, sin rechistar. A decir verdad Fon no tenía intención de pelear con ellos, mientras menos sangre se derramara sería mejor para él, no quería mancharse las manos con niños. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos parecía querer escuchar sus razones, tampoco es que Fon quisiera dárselas.

Hacerles ver que los Vongola eran los verdaderos enemigos, sería imposible. Sería más probable que le creyeran al decir que Todoroki al igual que Hibari tenían ancestros en común con él.

Al ver que aquel dúo iba enserio, Fon dejó de arrastrar esos pensamientos con él; después de todo sería muy descortés no tomar a un oponente enserio. Además, una pelea con dos de los novatos más poderosos no sonaba tan mal, esa sed de pelea que siempre mantenía bajo control comenzó a inundarle las venas, formando una sonrisa que erizó las pieles contrarias.

El arcobaleno del chupete rojo hizo un pie hacía atrás, tomando equilibrio en sus movimientos, extendió la espalda de la palma a ellos, indicándole que ahora tenían su atención.

Y comenzó.

Todoroki extendió una llamarada hasta él, consiguiendo que su propio hielo comenzara a derretirse de la parte de abajo, al incrementar la cantidad de llamas logró su objetivo que era comenzar a tirar trozos de hielo encima de Fon, quién comenzó a esquivarlos sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras que, Midoriya, escondiéndose entre los enormes pilares de hielo, se movió mucho más rápido al aplicar su quirk sobre sus piernas; al momento en que Fon estaba esquivando uno de los pilares más grandes, observó con sorpresa como Midoriya ya estada detrás del mismo, buscando estampar un puñetazo en su cuerpo, el cual Fon apresó en una palmada, sin embargo el futuro héroe ahora consiguió aplicar un veinte por ciento de su fuerza, causando que la defensa de Fon no sirviera de nada y quedara estampado en uno de los nuevos pilares que cayeron, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Fon se levantó del suelo, tomando los cristales que estaban debajo de su cuerpo, Midoriya ya estaba del otro lado, recobrando energías. Todoroki jadeó, tomando a Midoriya del brazo, creó una rampa de hielo que iba directo al arcobaleno, este sonrió, Todoroki observó con sorpresa como todas las partículas de hielo que antes habían roto comenzaban a flotar en el aire, siendo lanzadas directamente a ellos, efecto del Gyoza-Kempo.

Midoriya se cubrió con el brazo, esperando el impacto; Todoroki entonces volvió a hacer uso de sus llamas, dejando a Deku en la rampa de hielo, extendió sus dos manos al frente, sacando una enorme llamarada que no dejó nada del hielo, no obstante, ante las enormes llamas de Todoroki, Fon se escudó detrás de ellas, utilizando el mismo hielo de Todoroki para subir por la rampa y llegar con una patada en su dirección, dejándolo caer a una distancia que seguro lo mataría.

— ¡Todoroki! —Midoriya intentó lanzarse a él, y al momento de hacerlo, Fon lo tomó del brazo, girándolo en el aire estrelló uno de sus puños en el estomago del más joven, dejándolo caer en el aire también.

Todoroki maldijo al viento, necesitaba tocar algo para poder general el hielo, pero sabía que al momento en que lo hiciera, entonces más de uno de sus huesos acabaría roto y eso en el mejor de los casos. Lo mismo sucedía con Midoriya que necesitaba un punto de apoyo para poder impulsarse de nuevo a Fon o Todoroki.

— ¡No te sueltes, Midoriya! —exclamó Iida, tomándolo por las piernas al tiempo en que Uraraka le tocaba el brazo para liberar la carga de su peso. Ella sonrió al ver a Deku, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Iida! ¡Uraraka!

—No podíamos dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes. —se escuchó del otro lado del intercomunicador a Hanta acompañada de Chrome que miraba Fon desde el suelo, aplicando la mayor parte de sus ilusiones en él.

—Él es muy poderoso, saldrá en cualquier momento de la ilusión. —comentó la chica, jadeante. Hanta la observó preocupado, tenía gotas de sudor por su rostro y cuello, parecía estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo. — ¡Está…!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hanta fue derribado por una enorme roca que Fon lanzó con el Gyoza-Kempo. Chorome miró como Hanta salió disparado de su lado y ella, al intentar ayudar a Todoroki fue apresada del cuello por un agitado Fon, que cada vez apretaba más. Todoroki buscó levantarse pero una patada de Fon lo mandó a rodar más lejos.

—Odio las ilusiones. —reprochó Fon. Chrome soltó su tridente, agarrando las manos de Fon en un intento torpe de quitarlas de su cuello.

— _Mukuro-sama…_ —murmuró ella, cerrando uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Suéltala! —gritaron Deku e Iida, ambos impulsados con sus quirks, logrando derribar a Fon. El arcobaleno salió rodando como momentos atrás Todoroki, quién ya se estaba limpiando la sangre que aquella patada logró hacerle escupir.

Chrome en el suelo comenzó a toser imparablemente, siendo ayudada por Uraraka, buscó con sus dedos lo más rápido que pudo su tridente. Fon no era un oponente al que se le pudiera tener en mucha espera, él ya no iba a dejar que nadie más se recuperara.

Y así fue, Fon se puso de pie de un salto, sacándose el manto rojo que comenzó a estorbarle debido a lo holgado que le quedaba. Uraraka se sonrojó al ver que quedaba desnudo del pecho, mostrando un singular tatuaje de dragón negro que iba desde su pectoral izquierdo hasta el hombro. Una sonrisa tranquila volvió a aparecerse en su rostro, inquietando a todos.

Chrome con los demás candidatos a héroes se pusieron delante de él, en formación de pelea. Deku, Todoroki e Iida hasta adelante, mientras que Hanta que ya había sido ayudado por Uraraka se mantenían detrás, pero delante de Chrome quién de inmediato entendió su posición ahí al igual que Fon.

—Llegar hasta ti parece ser una meta complicada. —dijo Fon, serio.

—Chrome, confiamos en ti. —recitó Uraraka, siendo confirmada con un asentimiento de cabeza por los demás.

— _Mukuro-sama, ¿puede escucharme?_ —Chrome cerró los ojos, indicándole al arcobaleno que ese era el momento.

Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo esquivo las llamas de Todoroki y bloqueó con ambos brazos las patadas de Midoriya e Iida que lo hicieron retroceder varios metros hacía atrás, las cintas de Hanta le apresaron un brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ahora recibiera un golpe en el estomago directo del Detroit Smash de Deku; Fon se dobló, escupiendo sangre, había uno o dos órganos dañados según sus estadísticas.

Uraraka por su lado comenzó a tocar todas las piedras que podía, totalmente concentrada en mantenerlas arriba de ella para intentar aplicar lo que utilizó contra Bakugou en aquel festival escolar.

Fon tomó la cinta de Hanta, atrayéndolo con suficiente fuerza para golpear su rostro, lastimándolo severamente. Iida corrió a socorrerlo cuando iba a estrellarse con uno de los muros que estaban en ruinas, entonces el arcobalendo haciendo uso de sus legendarias habilidades se posiciono delante de Iida, centrándose en sus piernas y dando una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para fracturarle la izquierda.

El grito de Iida resonó por el lugar, estremeciendo a Chrome y Uraraka.

— ¡No te desconcentres! —ordenó la castaña, comenzando a jadear por el esfuerzo. —Todo estará bien pronto, Chrome.

Cuando el arcobaleno del chupete rojo estaba a punto de estrellar su puño en la cara de Iida, Deku le sostuvo el brazo remarcando cada vena de su cuerpo, Todoroki entonces congeló la mayor parte del cuerpo de Fon, justo antes de apresar las manos de Deku este las quitó. El hielo no esistiría mucho a la terrible fuerza de ese sujeto.

— ¡Ahora, Uraraka! —gritó Todoroki, tomando a Hanta mientras que Midoriya tomaba a Iida y se iban lo más lejos de ahí.

La chica obedeció, concentrando todas las rocas que había juntado, la mayoría de un enorme tamaño, justo encima de Fon.

— ¡Liberación! —ordenó, dejando caer todas las rocas encima.

Todas las rocas cayeron de inmediato, aplastando a lo que quedara debajo de ellas. Midoriya y los demás, jadeantes, estaban intentando mirar a través del polvo, buscando aferrarse a la esperanza que aquello hubiera acabado al fin.

—No son más que un montón de patéticos niños jugando a ser héroes. —dijo Kurogiri, apareciendo a través del polvo, acompañado de Mr. Compress que tenía una de sus bolitas de cristal en su mano, la cual fue liberada de inmediato.

Midoriya al igual que los demás dilataron la mirada, aterrados de lo que estaban viendo, Kurogiri había ayudado a Fon en el último momento, Mr. Compress lo había comprimido, transportándolo con todo y el hielo de Todoroki con ayuda de su quirk. Fon salió del hielo dispersándolo en pequeños cristales.

—Fue divertido pelear con ustedes pero es hora de ponerle fin a esto. —comentó Fon, avanzando a ellos. —Y llevarnos a la chica de la niebla con nosotros.

— ¡No van a tocar a Chrome! —advirtió Uraraka, en modo defensivo. Pero ¿cómo iban a impedirlo? Deku y Todoroki estaban agotados, Iida tenía una lesión grave y los quirks de Hanta y ella no servirían de mucha ayuda.

Antes de que Fon pudiera lanzarse de nuevo a ellos para acabarlos de una vez, la tierra comenzó a descomponerse en miles de fragmentos, mostrando un río de lava desde el suelo. El arcobaleno chasqueó la lengua, aunque se relamió los labios al pensar en la futura pelea que tendría.

Una parvada de enormes cuervos comenzó a tomar a cada uno de los héroes, poniéndolos en un sitio relativamente seguro. Al alzar la cara, Midoriya notó que de nuevo ese chico aterrador estaba delante de ellos, con el tridente en su mano y ese ojo rojo cambiando la forma de su iris en lo que atacaba a los villanos.

— _Kufufufu~._


	23. Los más fuertes

**23\. Los más fuertes.**

Ryohei jadeó, exhausto por el uso de las llamas, sentía que el cuerpo comenzaba a pesarle pero no podía parar, aspiró rápidamente aire por la boca y volvió a encender las llamas del sol, pasándolas por Hibari que comenzaba apenas a recobrar un poco del color en su rostro. El prefecto se veía pacifico durmiendo, a pesar de todas las heridas que llevaba por todo el cuerpo, pero también se veía desnutrido y deshidratado.

El Guardián del Sol intentaba con todo esfuerzo no mirar el cuerpo acostado a un lado de la Nube, verlo le hacía rabiar y querer ir a donde Tsuna y Yamamoto para apoyarlos, quería vengar la muerte de su amigo tanto como ellos; pero comprendía su valor ahí, lo necesitaban para no perder a otro miembro de la familia.

— Sólo un poco más Hibari. —y se limpió el sudor con la manga de su sudadera. —Un poco más y estarás bien.

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, indicando que las peleas volvieron a dar comienzo.

El fuego de Dabi comenzó cubriendo una gran parte del territorio, ya de por sí en llamas, mientras que las cadenas de Jinger fueron lanzadas sin previo aviso, buscando atrapar a Tsuna. Katsuki entonces lo echó a un lado, abriendo las palas hacía el frente, causando una llamarada que luchaba con la flama azul de Dabi por el trono de fuego. Aunque al parecer eso no fue suficiente pues Tsuna tuvo que tomar a Bakugou por debajo de los hombros, alzándolo por el cielo, con las cadenas de Jinger siguiéndolo.

Una pequeña lluvia comenzó a caer, tranquila y que hizo formar a Tsuna y Reborn una sonrisa.

— _Shigure Soen Ryu: Shajiku no Ame._

Dabi ni siquiera pudo parar el ataque, Yamamoto oculto entre las flamas, se escabullo hasta ellos, derribando al villano en el proceso, lanzándolo unos metros bastante lejos.

—Eso fue por todas las personas inocentes que lastimaron en el festival. —dijo Yamamoto, con la espada envuelta en llamas. Tsuna lo miró desde arriba, su compañero tenía una mirada que no le gustaba.

—El Guardián de la Lluvia. —sonrió Shiragaki. Dabi comenzó a ponerse de pie, molesto por golpe, formando llamas alrededor de sus manos, lanzándolos en pequeñas bolas en dirección a Takeshi. Tsuna que todavía sostenía a Bakugou intentó ir hacía él, sin embargo, al ver la posición que su amigo comenzaba a tomar, miró a Reborn, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Bakugou, en unos momentos voy a soltarte. —dijo Tsuna, Jinger los miraba desde arriba; pero cuando comenzó a voltear hacía Yamamoto, Bakugou disparó el _Ap Shot_ , atrayendo la atención de nuevo a ellos.

—Cuando quieras perdedor. —sonrió, viendo como Jinger se detenía abruptamente, aunque sin apartar la atención de sus oponentes.

— _Shigure Soen Ryu: Beccata di Rondine._ —Yamamoto comenzó el ataque, contrarrestando el ataque de Dabi con las esferas de fuego. Reborn comenzó a disparar desde el cielo llamas del sol, cosa que Jinger neutralizó con la llama de la noche.

Shiragaki entonces comenzó a moverse, entre los escombros para camuflarse, si Kurogiri estuviera ahí entonces todo sería más sencillo, pero bueno, a veces tendría que mostrar su faceta de porque él era el escogido por _All por One_. Yamamoto concentrado en el ataque que mantenía con Dabi no lo miró llegar, sin embargo, Jirou que estaba a su lado comenzó a inquietarse por la presencia del enemigo, Takeshi formó una pequeña muralla de agua para que las llamas de Dabi quedaran ahí.

—Ahora, voy a soltarte. —dijo Tsuna, hacía Bakugou. Este al momento en que sintió que era libre, volvió a hacer estallar sus manos hacía el frente, dándose un impulso en reversa; Jinger siguió a Tsuna con la mirada, y Bakugou mientras seguía cayendo comenzó a disparar el AP shot cuantas veces pudiera, en dirección a Dabi y Jinger.

Tsuna en cambio suspiró, al menos Reborn había alcanzado a subirse en la cabeza de Bakugou y ahora caían de manera más lenta gracias al paracaídas de León.

Yamamoto intentó golpear a Shiragaki con su espada, sin embargo, el poco contacto que tuvo el villano con ella logró que una pequeña parte de ella se desintegrara, por lo que ya tenía una respuesta con respecto a su _quirk_ , y sobre todo de quién se trataba. El líder de los villanos.

La persona que había mandado a lastimar a sus amigos.

—Esto es por Hibari. —dijo, dando una pirueta hacía atrás y volviendo a lanzarse al enemigo. — _Shinotsuku Ame!_

Shiragaki salió volando por los aires, estrellándose en una roca lejana, había logrado tomar la espada de Yamamoto justo a tiempo por lo que está se desintegró rápidamente, no obstante, eso no impidió que un corte largo atravesara superficialmente su pecho. El Guardián de la Lluvia miró el mango de su espada, ya estaba hecha trizas, así que mirando a sus caja arma sonrió.

Dabi ahora más cauteloso, se puso a una distancia apropiada, haciendo un ademán con la mano esparció mucho más fuego por todo el lugar, rodeando a Yamamoto.

Yamamoto tronó su cuello, volviendo su mirada casi irreconocible hasta para su propio cielo.

—Y su final, será por Gokudera.

—.—.—.—.—

Reborn no pudo predecirlo, era demasiado rápido, así que Bakugou fue casi perforado por la mitad al momento en que Jinger comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido. ¿Cómo había incrementado su velocidad así de la nada? Una mueca se formó en el arcobaleno del chupete amarillo, ¿acaso Jinger había estado conteniéndose?

Katsuki tosió y escupió saliva mezclada con sangre, si no fuera por la patada de Reborn, seguro que ya estaría desagriándose en el suelo.

—Creo que es hora que yo también me ponga serio. —dijo Reborn, pasando saliva, tomando la pistola verde que siempre lo caracterizaba escondió la mirada bajó su sombrero. —No es un rival trivial. Supongo que tú también puedes sentirlo, Katsuki.

—Sí. —Bakugou se limpió la sangre que le escurrió de la nariz, sonriente. —Y eso no podría excitarme más.

—Definitivamente te convertiría en mi estudiante con ese potencial que tienes.

—Tsk, deja de balbucear bebé, ¿acaso estás tomando la siesta tan pronto? —preguntó Bakugou, volviendo a ponerse en posición de pelea. — ¡El único que será tu mentor, seré yo! —gritó, haciendo una llamarada enorme, justo como la de Dabi del otro lado, para darle una distracción a Jinger.

—Debería golpearte justo ahora, mocoso.

—El verdadero mocoso es quién lleva un chupete colgando del cuello. —sonrió, haciendo un montón de explosiones por todos lados, para hacer el efecto de humo y que Jinger no viera los disparos que eran lanzados desde un área aleatoria por Reborn y Katsuki con el AP Shot.

— _No sé si llevan bien o mal._ —pensó Tsuna con una gotita bajando por su nuca. — _Incluso se han olvidado de mí._

— ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS ESPERANDO PERDEDOR IDIOTA!? —gritó Bakugou, furioso. — ¡ESTÁMOS HACIENDO TODO EL PUTO TRABAJO POR TI!

—Añadiré tres hora de entrenamiento por esto. —murmuró Reborn.

—Esto necesita mucha más energía, están dispersos. —dijo Tsuna, mirando a los demás. Allá a lo lejos pudo notar la pelea de Deku y los demás con Fon, parecían tener problemas.

Un disparo azul fue lo necesario para volver a concentrarlo en su propia pelea.

— ¡No saldrán vivos de aquí, _kora_! —Colonello hizo su aparición sentado en uno de los restos de la mesa del pequeño bar que antes tenían los villanos. —Si no fuera por esa odiosa supe intuición ya estarías con un hoyo en la cabeza, _kora!_

—Colonello. —Tsuna lo miró desde arriba, Jinger seguía peleando con Reborn y Bakugou, no tenía que distraerse pero estaba seguro que Colonello no le dejaría seguir avanzando más y, por supuesto, sabría que el siguiente tiro ya no lo fallaría.

— _Siguen apareciendo, a este paso nos quedaremos sin refuerzos._ —Reborn suspiró, o era encargarse de Colonello o de Jinger.

Un nuevo disparo surgió en dirección a Tsuna al tiempo en que Jinger con su increíble velocidad ya estaba detrás de Bakugou, listo para romperle el cuello. Reborn tuvo apenas segundos para pensar sobre a quién salvar, sin embargo, la respuesta llegó por sí sola en cuanto vio que un cuerpo de roca cubría la espalda del rubio, al tiempo en que Tsuna era bajado abruptamente al suelo que apenas el pudo parar, justo en ese instante se escuchó un gran estruendo en el lado de la pelea con el arcobaleno de Chupete Rojo.

Reborn formó una sonrisa en cuando la bufanda de Aizawa se extendió a él, poniéndolo a "salvo" al igual que Kirishima con Bakugou.

Tsuna mientras descendía fue haciendo la pose con las manos para el avanzado punto zero, había sido una enorme casualidad pero gracias a todo lo sagrado que Uraraka liberó su ataque en ese instante, porque sí, el candidato a Décimo Vongola le había pedido a la chica que lo tocara antes de todo el show, y fue por el impulso de sus llamas que pudo continuar moviéndose.

Si no fuera por ella, muy probablemente estaría agonizando en el suelo.

— _Avanzado punto cero, primera edición._ —murmuró, colocando ambas palmas en el suelo. Por esa razón había estado tanto tiempo en el cielo, sin ayudar a Reborn o Bakugou, estaba canalizando sus llamas para hacer lo siguiente. Aizawa comprendió entonces el movimiento, aun con la velocidad de Jinger, esté se veía ligeramente agotado por lo que se entorpeció unos segundos, los suficientes para que Kirishima y Bakugou hicieran un movimiento. Mientras que Kirishima lo golpeó directo en el rostro, Bakugou usó sus llamas para darle más fuerza al golpe haciendo que Jinger retrocediera lo suficiente para que el hielo lo congelara por completo.

Entre tanto, había luces amarillas y azules chocando entre ellas, producto de las balas de Reborn y Colonello. Aizawa aún malherido se estaba escabullendo por las rocas, intentando llegar al arcobaleno del chupete azul.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Reborn cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del rubio. —Eres un idiota, pero incluso tú eres un buen chico… ¿es por la noche negra?

— ¿Qué sabes tu de mí? —Colonello rodó por el suelo, esquivando los ataques de Reborn. Demonios, en su forma de bebé sus movimientos tenían que ser el triple de precisos para a penas llegar a la par del otro.

—Quizás más de lo que piensas, al menos sé que Lal no estaría de acuerdo con esto. —dijo Reborn, jadeante.

Era como si hubieran prendido un interruptor en el rubio, uno que debió estar apagado y que Reborn se maldijo por activar. A penas pronunció el nombre de Lal una enorme cantidad de balas fueron dirigidas a él, el arcobaleno chasqueó la lengua, evitando cada una de ellas.

— ¡Apártense! —gritó Reborn, golpeando a Tsuna para mandarlo al suelo. Kirishima y Bakugou se escondieron detrás de una parte del edificio quemado, Kirishima delante de Bakugou con su quirk activado, esperando protegerlo por si el muro no era suficiente.

Tres de las balas atravesaron el hielo donde Jinger se encontraba, aniquilándolo. Tsuna vio con horror la escena, Colonello tomó el rifle que estaba cargando, mirando hacia atrás por un segundo, fijando la vista en el agitado Yamamoto que recuperaba el aliento tras refugiarse detrás de una roca, Shiragaki y Dabi también se cubrieron por el ataque sorpresa.

—Oh, no. —Tsuna encendió de nuevo sus llamas, estirando una mano hacía atrás y otra adelante. Sus manos estaban temblando, no quería perder a nadie más.

Pero perder a su mejor amigo Yamamoto no era una opción.

—Lo siento, Colonello. —murmuró, apretando los ojos para aguantarse las lágrimas. —X-B…

Una luz amarilla estalló cerca de Colonello, evitando su disparo a Yamamoto, Reborn miró al lugar de donde provenía, sorprendido. Ryohei junto a su canguro avanzaba a ellos, con los puños en alto; Colonello volvió la vista a él, serio.

—Maestro.

—Ya no soy tu maestro, Ryohei. —expresó Colonello.

Kirishima sentó a Bakugou detrás de la roca, él necesitaba las llamas de Ryohei para curarse, sin embargo, comprendía que su nuevo amigo tenía sentimientos encontrados por ver a su antiguo maestro intentando matarlos.

—Bakugou, quédate aquí. —pidió, él de inmediato frunció la boca con los ojos en blanco a punto de reprocharle. —Ya has hecho algo increíble, puedes descansar un poco.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, idiota?! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

—Bakugou, te olvidas de algo importante. Es como en los videojuegos.

— ¿Ah?

—Aún no sale el jefe final. —completó avanzando en dirección a Ryohei.

Colonello miró de reojo a sus espaldas, Aizawa ya estaba detrás, esperando para atacar. Debian ser cautelosos, las peleas de hace unos segundos habían sido casi catastróficas. El mocoso de los Vongola y el bebé estaban agotados también por la cantidad de energía que utilizaron, ni decir de Bakugou que tenía una fea herida por donde Jenger lo atacó antes.

—Te ayudaremos, hermano mayor. —dijo Tsuna, pero al momento de avanzar comenzó a ver borroso.

—No.

—Es alguien muy poderoso, Ryhoei, ya deberías saberlo. —dijo Reborn. —No podrás ganarle sin ayuda.

—No necesito ganarle. —dijo Ryohei, golpeando sus puños. Reborn curveó las cejas, preocupado por él. —Sólo necesito traer de nuevo a mi maestro.

—.—.—.—.—

Yamamoto fue estrellado contra la pared haciéndolo escupir sangre, al momento en que abrió los ojos a penas y pudo esquivar la mano de Shiragaki que ya iba directo a tocarlo. Las flamas de Dabi también hicieron lo suyo, delimitando su espacio para moverse. Tenía activadas las cuatro espadas irregulares de Ugetsu Asari, sin embargo, la energía se le estaba agotando no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría distraerlos.

Además las partes donde Shiragaki lo tocó ardían casi con la misma intensidad que las flamas azules de Dabi que lo alcanzaron.

—Pensé que estabas vengando la muerte de tu amigo. —se burló Dabi, bostezando. Al parecer Yamamoto había gastado la mayoría de sus energías en los primeros ataques por la furia, según el informe leído la lluvia no solía atacar por atacar, pero bueno, eso seguro que ya había quedado en el pasado.

—Aunque tengo que admirar que hayas aguantado tanto. —dijo Shiragaki. —Siempre supe que después de ese Hibari, el guardián de la Lluvia era el más poderoso.

Yamamoto jadeó, sosteniéndose en una roca, dejó que la sangre escurriera por su nariz. Solo un poco más, un poco más, tenía que hacerles pagar a ellos que le habían quitado a un miembro de su familia, a uno de sus mejores amigos. Shiragaki miró a Dabi y este asistió con la cabeza, Yamamoto lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que apenas tendría segundos para esquivar el ataque de Dabi.

Y antes de que Dabi pudiera terminar con otro Vongola, una onda de choque impactó en aquella zona, mandando a volar a los tres de ahí. Antes de que Yamamoto aterrizara violentamente, fue atrapado por alguien; el Guardián de la Lluvia apagó sus llamas en ese instante, exhausto por la batalla.

—Tres contra uno, incluso para ser villanos hay que tener un nivel. —dijo aquella voz, tomando a Yamamoto del brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, dándole soporte.

—Si ellos supieran de reglas entonces no serían villanos. —comentó otra voz, disipando el humo con una de sus manos. Dabi y Shiragaki chasquearon la boca, molestos por la aparición.

— ¡Los tres grandes llegaron, a que no esperaban nuestra entrada! —concluyó Nejire con una gran sonrisa. Luego se enfocó en Yamamoto. —Tu espada esta rota, pero aún así tenías cuatro hace unos momentos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿De verdad pudiste enfrentarte a ellos dos tu solo sin morir?

—Nejire... pregúntale en otra ocasión.—murmuró Tamaki, dando un suspiro.

* * *

 **Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿qué batalla quieren que ocurra primero entre las tres ya planteadas?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	24. Los héroes que no están para salvar

**24\. Los héroes que no están para salvar el día.**

Deku observó asombrado a Mukuro que había aparecido delante de ellos, toda la atmosfera se había vuelto mucho más tensa todavía y los villanos frente a ellos, se mostraban sorprendidos, todos menos Fon. Uraraka no tardó en correr rumbo a sus amigos que yacían jadeantes en el suelo, si con todo su esfuerzo apenas habían logrado atraparlo, ahora que eran tres villanos sus posibilidades de ganar se estaban reduciendo abruptamente. ¿Dónde estaban los héroes profesionales? ¿Por qué no aparecían?

—Eres Mukuro, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Fon, neutral. —Pensé que no estabas interesado en ayudar a los Vongola, la muerte de uno de ellos no debería afectarte tanto. ¿O es acaso porque involucra también a Hibari Kyoya?

—No te confundas, mi presencia en esta pelea no es por ellos. —sonrió Mukuro, tranquilo, sosteniendo el tridente en su mano derecha. —Puedes matarlos, tienes hasta mi bendición.

—Entonces, solo deja que pasemos y acabemos con esos niños héroes. —contestó Fon.

—Adelante, les cedo el paso. —satirizó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Deku sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, al intercambiar miradas con Todoroki notó que este ya tenía una buena parte de su cara semi-congelada, a este paso no podría utilizar más su quirk sin acabar verdaderamente lastimado. —Pero… a ustedes no les interesan estos niños héroes, ¿cierto?

—Bastante perspicaz. —dijo Kurgiri.

—Sé que su interés en los anillos Vongola no es tanto como el tonto de Byakuran, ustedes buscan las llamas dentro de nosotros. —continuó Mukuro. —En los pocos días en que no han estado los pequeños corderos de la familia Vongola, han pasado muchas cosas interesantes en el pasado.

—Lo sé. —cortó Fon, adoptando una posa de pelea. —Pero no dejaré que hables con los mocosos Vongola sobre eso, sería una pena motivarlos más.

— _Kufufu~_ , ten por seguro que ellos están motivados. —Mukuro agitó su tridente en círculos, al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba el signo de su ojo. —Matar a alguien tan cercano al Décimo Vongola, es como sellar tu pase de muerte. —sonrió y atacó.

—Sería interesante pelear contigo, los ilusionistas siempre tienen algo bajo la manga. —sonrió Fon. —Pero Mukuro, no tenemos tiempo para juegos.

— ¿Quién está jugando?

Fon detuvo el ataque de Mukuro, barriéndose hacía atrás, debido a que su ojo poseía el numero cinco su fuerza había cambiado por completo, además de que las ilusiones comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Kurogiri cerró los ojos, buscando leer los movimientos contrarios, no obstante, Mukuro parecía controlar mucho mejor las ilusiones que aquella chica de la niebla, no podía leer del todo sus movimientos.

—Uraraka, llévate a Iida, por favor. —pidió Deku, sentando a Todoroki. —Tú también Hanta, intenta que los héroes vengan lo más rápido que puedan, necesitamos toda la ayuda que se pueda.

—Deku, ustedes también están lastimados, deberían venir con nosotros.

— ¿De qué hablas Uraraka? —preguntó Todoroki, buscando ponerse de pie. —Si nosotros nos vamos, no habrá nadie que les pueda abrir paso.

La castaña miró hacía atrás, pese a que Mukuro hacía un buen trabajo distrayendo a Fon, Kurogiri y Mr. Compress parecían más interesados en eliminarlos a ellos.

—Midoriya, Todoroki…—llamó Iida, sintiendo como su cuerpo flotaba por el don de la chica. —En cuanto me curen, volveré a ayudarlos.

—Te estaremos esperando. —sonrieron ambos, alzando un dedo pulgar, Todoroki más que nada imitando a Deku.

— ¡Volveremos! —aseguraron Hanta y Uraraka, comenzando a correr.

Kurogiri alzó una mano, abriendo un portal hacía ellos que fue impedido por las llamas de Todorki, Uraraka y los demás lograron frenar a tiempo, tomando otro pasaje que no estaba inundado por las llamas.

—Todoroki, no debiste quedarte. —dijo Deku al ver como una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a verse quemada.

—No hay tiempo para reclamos, Midoriya, andando. —ordenó, comenzando a correr rumbo a Mukuro. Debían reagruparse y crear una estrategia ahora que los demás habían alcanzado a escapar con éxito.

— ¡Mukuro, vamos a ayudarte! —gritó Midoriya, concentrando su poder en las piernas, con ayuda de algo de hielo de Todoroki para impulsarse, se dirigió a golpear a Mr. Compress que ya estaba a punto de tocar a Mukuro gracias a los portales creados por Kurogiri.

—No recuerdo haber pedido la ayuda de nadie. —gruñó Mukuro, deteniendo una patada de Fon.

—Los héroes estamos para eso. —dijo Deku, seguro de sí mismo.

Una sonrisa bastante tétrica comenzó a formarse en el rostro del Vongola, confundiendo a los otros dos; es decir, Tsuna ya les había advertido que tuvieran cuidado con Mukuro, sobre todo de que no los tocara con su tridente, pero ambos suponían que al estar del lado de Tsuna, ese chico con peinado gracioso era algo así como Hibari, no era un mal sujeto.

—Yo no soy un héroe, —Mukuro se relamió sus labios, al tiempo en que un aura completamente negra lo comenzaba a envolver. —soy el villano final.

—.—.—.—.—

—Falta poco. —dijo Uraraka escondida detrás de una piedra, no se veían villanos alrededor pero tampoco ningún héroe. ¿Dónde estaban todos? —Hanta, ¿tienes transmisor? ¿No puedes llamar a alguien en nuestro auxilio?

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡No funciona si llamo a los héroes profesionales, pero puedo comunicarme con Tsuna y los demás!

—Seguro hay algo que interrumpe la transmisión. —dijo Iida, cada vez estaba más pálido por la cantidad de sangre que perdía. Uraraka pasó saliva, apretando mucho más las vendas que rodeaban la zona herida.

—Iida no puede andar más, se desangrara antes de poder llegar con los paramédicos. —murmuró Uraraka. —Hanta, yo iré sola, soy buena escabulléndome así que intentaré traer a alguien lo más rápido que se pueda.

—De acuerdo.

—Ten cuidado, Uraraka. —sonrió Iida, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. —Confío en ti.

— ¡Por supuesto! —una nueva sonrisa apareció en la chica, que salió rápidamente del escondite, corriendo lo más a prisa que pudo.

Antes de que Hanta se volviera a ocultar en el escondite, ni siquiera pudo gritar el nombre completo de la chica pues ella ya había caído abruptamente al suelo, siendo derribada por la maniática de cabello rubio, llamada Toga. Twice también la acompañaba, parecía que ambos habían esperado juntos que uno de ellos apareciera.

— ¡Es Ochako-chan! —gritó Toga, encima de ella, forcejeando. — ¡Ochako-chan vino a verme como lo hacen las verdaderas amigas!

— ¡Me alegra que Toga-chan tenga amigas! —siguió Twice haciendo una pose. — ¡Date prisa y mátala, eso hacen las amigas!

—Podré hacer una fiesta de té cuando estemos juntas. —sonrió Toga, pegando su mejilla con la contraria. —Serás como una muñeca de porcelana que nunca tuve, tu cuerpo estará tan liviano cuando te mate, que serás la muñeca perfecta.

Uraraka comenzó a sentir ganas de vomitar al reproducir esa imagen en su cabeza, pero no era tiempo de tener miedo, tenía que quitarse a esos dos de encima o Iida moriría. Buscó tocar a la chica, no obstante ella pareció predecirlo pues lo esquivo con facilidad y sacó uno de sus preciados cuchillos con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—Ochako-chan, tienes que ser una buena muñeca o te tendré que cortar. —dijo clavando el cuchillo en la tierra, justo a tiempo Uraraka consiguió esquivarlo al echar su cabeza a un lado.

— ¡Estás loca, suéltame! —gritó la castaña, tomando el cuerpo de Toga de la cintura con un movimiento rápido consiguió deshacerse de ella, aventándola hacía atrás, consiguiendo un corte profundo en la mejilla. La sangre no tardó nada en fluir.

Twice en cambio la atrapó por debajo de los brazos, alzándola con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Las muñecas siempre deben obedecer a sus amas. —dijo Twice, esquivando las patadas que intentaba darle la chica en un absurdo baile. — ¡Toga-chan, ella no es una muñeca!

—Lo será pronto. —dijo ella, corriendo a Uraraka con el cuchillo listo para ser enterrado.

Uraraka cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando a que aquel objeto no tocara ningún órgano vital, no obstante al escuchar el choque de dos cosas metálicas haciendo eco en los oídos de todos los presentes, volvió a abrirlos. Sin poder creer lo que veía una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro.

—Me tomó trabajo encontrarlas, pero al final lo hice. —murmuró él, tronándose el cuello. —Espero que no estuvieran celebrando sin mí.

Toga pasó saliva, a pesar de que no tenía su arma especial con él, aquel poder que emanaba era abrumador… o quizás solo fuera su ira.

—Aún no les he devuelto el favor. —sonrió con una sed de venganza que se podía palpar en el aire.

— ¡Hibari! —gritó Uraraka, anonadada.

—.—.—.—.—

Mukuro se lanzó de nuevo hacía Fon, buscando dañarle, no obstante el arcobaleno pareció predecir esto pues en un instante ya se encontraba detrás de él, pateándolo con fuerza en la espalda lo mandó al suelo, seguido de varios puñetazos que Mukuro fue deteniendo con ayuda de su tridente, hasta que predijo que no aguantaría más por lo que tuvo que retirarlo, recibiendo el golpe que al menos le habría dislocado un hueso o dos.

Si el tridente se rompía, entonces Chrome volvería y eso sería muy peligroso para todos.

—No te preocupes por el tridente. —dijo Mr. Compress desde arriba del hielo de Todoroki. —Es la menor de tus preocupaciones ahora.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? —preguntó Deku, confundido.

—Espero que entiendas, Mukuro, que Chrome Dokuro no servía de absolutamente nada. Sus llamas no son las que necesitamos. —dijo una voz, saliendo de uno de los portales de Kurigiri.

Deku observó al hombre, parecía un científico muy desarreglado, con barba creciéndole en su rostro y mirada de desinterés absoluto, una lentilla de sus lentes perecía levemente dañada y su bata tenía restos de hollín más unas cuantas rasgaduras producto del fuego.

—Verde, eres muy malo peleando, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Fon, alzando una ceja.

—Quería ver que tan poderosos eran tus oponentes, debido a esa explosión mi laboratorio— quedó sumergido en humo, pensé dar un vistazo a la situación. —El más fuerte en las artes marciales aún no acaba con un montón de niños idiotas. —se burló.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no necesitaban a Chrome? —preguntó Todoroki.

—El poseedor del anillo Vongola debe ser Mukuro. —contestó Deku, analizando mucho más la situación. —Estaban tratando invocar a Mukuro desde un principio.

—Bueno, son más inteligentes que el idiota Vongola. —Mukuro miró su tridente, con dos arcobalenos sus posibilidades se reducían a un cero por ciento, aunque eso todavía lograba excitarlo más.

—Mukuro, me da igual que seas un héroe o un villano. —habló Deku, poniéndose a su lado, haciendo una posición de pelea. Fon al frente sonrió y también Verde, que susurró unas palabras a Kurogiri y a Mr. Compress antes de que estos desaparecieran en un portal. —Justo ahora, necesitas de Todoroki y de mí.

—Si me dejaran controlarlos sería más fácil.

—Los héroes profesionales llegaran pronto, hasta ese momento, tendremos que resistir. —continuó Todoroki. Mukuro chasqueó la lengua, esos niños eran casi idénticos a los mocosos Vongola con lo del amor y la amisad, sin embargo, sería interesante ver las habilidades de esos dos.

Verde suspiró y rodó los ojos, al ver como Fon se lanzaba directo a ellos, en un segundo donde apenas pudieron reaccionar Mukuro creó una llamarada frente a los tres, siendo recubierta después por el hielo de Todoroki y atravesada por el puño de Deku, al ocho por ciento de su poder; Fon tomó su muñeca y lo lanzó directo al pilar de hielo creado, provocando que Midoriya ahogara un grito.

—Hace unos momentos me estaba conteniendo, pero creo que ya es irrelevante que lo haga. —dijo Fon, deshaciéndose de la toga roja que siempre portaba, revelando el tatuaje de dragón que cubría todo su brazo y una parte de su pecho. Deku no tardó en volverse a poner de pie, Todoroki lo observó de reojo, si seguía aumentando su poder así, todo acabaría y no de buena manera. — ¿No es así, Verde?

El arcobaleno del chupete Verde señaló hacía arriba, mostrando un pequeño aparato encima de ellos, casi al tamaño de una avispa y de pronto ya no fueron ni uno, ni cinco, eran cientos de avispas volando en el cielo.

—Capturar a los Vongola ya no es prioridad ahora. —comentó Verde, bostezando. —Solo tenemos que cortarles el dedo para obtener el anillo Vongola y los mosquitos se encargaran de lo demás.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Pensaban que no sabrían donde nos escondíamos? —preguntó el científico, la mirada que puso en esos momentos le erizo la piel a todos. —No subestimen mi capacidad cerebral, mocosos idiotas.

— ¡Todoroki, no dejes que lo toquen! —gritó Midoriya, observando como las avispas se dirigían al guardián de la lluvia.

Cuando Mukuro estaba listo para hacer una nueva ilusión, el movimiento instantáneo de Fon logró derribarlo y echarlo unos metros más alejado. Deku entonces buscó golpear a Fon, siendo detenido por las llamas de Todorki que se interpusieron entre ambos.

— ¡Midoriya, reagrupémonos! —pidió Todoroki, corriendo a Mukuro. Cada vez lucía más agotado.

El Guardián de la Niebla activó la caja Vongola en ese instante, quizás no fuera de gran ayuda pero muy probablemente pudiera predecir los ataques de Fon con el lente. Las avispas seguían siendo detenidas por las flamas de Todoroki, pero las heridas en su brazo comenzaban a hacerse más y más notorias.

—Escuchen ustedes dos. —dijo Mukuro, mirando hacía arriba, una mueca se formó en su rostro y soltó una maldición pero al notar el fugaz movimiento del arcobaleno rojo, con una enorme roca creó un muro de cemento sólido, que tan solo se partió a la mitad por la fuerza descomunal de Fon.

—Deben alcanzar el aparato de Verde, de esa forma las avispas dejaran de funcionar. —ordenó Mukuro. — ¿Qué es…?

— ¿Nomus? —la cara de Midoriya se puso terriblemente pálida al ver al menos cinco de esos monstruos.

— _Por un momento juré que eran Gola Mosca._ —pensó Mukuro.

—Todoroki, Mukuro, ustedes vayan. —pidió Midoriya, delante de ellos. —Deténganlos todo lo puedan, yo pelearé contra Fon.

— ¡Midoriya, si usas todo tu poder no habrá tiempo para salvarte!

Mukuro crispó una ceja, molesto por ser mandado a detener a los tales Nomus, él debería ser quién peleara con el arcobaleno. No el niño con cabeza de brócoli.

—Las ilusiones de Mukuro no parecen tener mucho efecto en Fon, Todoroki. Lo mejor será enfrentarlo mano a mano. —sonrió Deku, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Y no hay otro poder más que el mío para esa misión.

— ¿Qué dijiste de mis ilusiones? —reprochó Mukuro, buscando clavarle el tridente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir eso! —respondió Midoriya, agitando los brazos.

—Se acabaron las charlas. —comentó Fon, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Mukuro, puño que fue sostenido con toda la fuerza que Midoriya se permitió utilizar, con su quirk al cincuenta por ciento.

El especialista de artes marciales alzó las cejas con sorpresa, en medio segundo dirigió una patada a Midoriya que este esquivo a duras penas. Los sentidos del candidato a héroe estaban al mil por ciento, no obstante el cuerpo le comenzaba a pesar a montones por la cantidad de quirk que requería ese esfuerzo.

Pero un héroe no se rendiría hasta salvar lo que era importante.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, a cada segundo que pasaba era un nuevo ataque poderoso de Fon, Midoriya detuvo el puño subiendo el porcentaje de quirk utilizado, parecía que Fon se acostumbraba demasiado rápido al nivel de pelea de su oponente, no obstante, logró golpearle en el rostro mientras que él recibió a su vez un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

Deku corrió de nuevo, impulsándose sobre una roca que quedó destrozada en el momento en que la tocó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Fon puso un cien por ciento de su poder en su puño, cerrándolo con fuerza. A sorpresa de Deku, el cuerpo del arcobaleno comenzó a inundarse con la llama de la tormenta.

— ¡Explosión de la danza del dragón de fuego!

A sorpresa de Midoriya un enorme dragón comenzó a verse, como una masa de luz pero que comenzaba a desintegrar todo a su alrededor por el atributo de la tormenta, Deku era consiente que si lograba tocarlo todo acabaría ahí y no podía tocarlo, no era algo palpable para ser destruido. Mientras el dragón danzaba a su alrededor, buscando tocarlo, Deku comenzó a esquivar todos los movimientos de las luces, pero casi en un instante fue derribado por una patada de Fon que casi le hace estrellarse con la llama de la tormenta, un poco de presión en sus piernas fue capaz de frenarlo y entonces, casi a la misma velocidad que Fon se había transportado detrás de él, Deku usó ese mismo impulso en sus piernas para estrellarle un puñetazo en medio del rostro.

— ¡Cien por ciento, DETROIT SMASH!

—.—.—.—.—

Regresando a unos minutos antes, Mukuro y Todoroki comenzaron a dirigirse hacía los Nomus que iban saliendo cada vez más de un agujero del suelo, suponiendo que en el subterraneo se encontraba el laboratorio de Verde, quién se alejaba más y más del estruendo, pasando incluso por un portal creado por Kurogiri. Todoroki tenía algunas quemaduras de segundo y primer grado adornando su piel, pero parecía que estas comenzarían a ser mas graves a medida que siguiera utilizando su quirk, así mismo se retiraba continuamente el hielo sobre su cuerpo, pues este también le estaba quemando la piel.

—Siguen saliendo más y más avispas. —murmuró Todoroki, protegiendo la espalda de Mukuro. —Enfrentarse a un Nomu es peligroso, ahora los acabo de contar y son ocho en total, será difícil terminar con ellos.

—Veo que estás en las últimas. —dijo Mukuro, esquivando un ataque de los Nomus. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Todoroki, las avispas seguían pinchándole el cuerpo, extrayendo las llamas de la niebla de él, se estaba sintiendo cada vez más agotado y si usaba las ilusiones era peor.

Necesitaba acabar con eso de un solo golpe, pero era arriesgado; Mukuro de nuevo miró al cielo, localizando aquello que vio atrás hace un rato, Mammon.

—Ese ilusionista no puede engañarme. —pensó, al mirar a todos lados ya se encontraban rodeados. Todoroki hizo un muro de hielo que los rodeo a ambos, congelando por algunos momentos a los Nomus.

—Escucha, Todoroki Shoto, si queremos salir de está tendrás que prestarme tu poder. —dijo Mukuro. —Sólo tengo que picarte con mi tridente, tendré capacidad sobre tu cuerpo y mente, podré usar tus poderes y el mío combinados.

Todoroki alzó una ceja al notar con la simplicidad con la que Mukuro decía eso.

—No. Ya pase eso con mi padre. —comentó Shoto, negando con la cabeza. —Hay que encontrar otra forma.

—Es la única forma.

—No lo es. —dijo Todoroki, parando el tridente de Mukuro con una mano. —Puedo alcanzar el aparato de las avispas si me das algo que congelar. —explicó, serio. Mukuro frunció las cejas. —Y creo que puedo combinar tus llamas de las ilusiones con las mías para hacerlas más potentes.

—Suena bien, pero tú casi ya no tienes energía y la mía está siendo drenada.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Encárgate de esa maldita máquina, te daré algo para que puedas llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Y los Nomus?

Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del chico de cabello azul, que le causo una mala espina a Todoroki.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

Lo primero que hizo el Guardián de la Niebla fue activar el atributo de su anillo, ahora que ni Fon ni Verde estaban era efectivo utilizar la habilidad de la niebla para adentrarse a lo más profundo de ella, Todoroki sonrió, ahora entendía el plan de Mukuro, quizás no tuviera suficiente energía como para crear un hielo enorme con su propio quirk, no obstante la niebla contenía partículas de agua suspendidas en el aire, era un impulso para él, para crear lo que le pidió a Mukuro en primer lugar.

—Ahora, Todoroki Shoto. —ordenó Mukuro.

Un enorme iceberg salió disparado rumbo a la maquina creada por Verde, con Todoroki al filo de este, cuando el hielo sobre su piel comenzó a quemarle mucho más la piel hasta el grado de hacerlo sangrar, decidió utilizar su otro don, haciendo una enorme llamarada hacía el frente, logrando hacer explotar el objeto.

Lo último que supo antes de perder la conciencia producto del dolor, es que a juzgar por el cuerpo de Mukuro que yacía en la tierra, esta vez nadie lo salvaría.

—.—.—.—.—

Al momento en que Todoroki salió disparado, Mukuro tomó eso como su propia señal, incrementando la niebla debajo de él no solo para darle más elementos a Todoroki, si no para pasar completamente desapercibido por los Nomu. Mukuro sonrió, ¿quién diría que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaría ayudando a los estúpidos Vongola?

Usó todo el poder que el anillo le permitió, a pesar de que el aparato que generaba a las avispas había sido eliminado estás parecían seguir extrayéndole las llamas, Verde después de todo no era un idiota.

El piso de nuevo comenzó a quebrarse debajo de ellos, las rocas se comenzaron a alzar y Mukuro concentró toda su voluntad en desaparecer a los seres que comenzaron a rodear cada vez más. Esperaba que después de esto, al menos pudiera despertar para contarle a Sawada Tsunayoshi que el pasado estaba destruido.

A su suerte, la mentalidad de los Nomu era débil por lo que podían caer en sus ilusiones rápidamente, quisiera decir lo mismo con su fuerza, pues cuando dos lograron alcanzaron a golpearlo, lo único que pudo hacer el guardián de la Niebla, fue pegar su tridente al suelo y crear un geiser de lava ardiendo que inundó todo a su paso e incineró a los propios Nomu y deshizo a su paso, la ilusión que Mammon sostenía alrededor de ellos.

Los héroes profesionales quedaron sorprendidos al ver que lo que hace unos momentos estaba en llamas pero sin estruendos, ahora se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Al caer en la tierra, Mukuro fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, notando como el cuerpo de Todoroki caía cada vez más rápido.

—.—.—.—.—

—Gracias al ataque de Mukuro, estoy seguro de que pensará que estoy muerto. —sonrió Fon, trayendo en sus brazos a Todoroki, había alcanzado a tomarlo antes de que su cabeza estampara contra el suelo.

Midoriya que estaba al lado del Guardían de la Niebla lo miró sin comprender del todo, ¿por qué no los remataba por completo? Había estado actuando extraño desde que vio el ataque de Mukuro Rokudo, y aunque Midoriya había jurado que lo dejó inconsciente, al terminar dicho ataque, Fon se levantó algo aturdido con la nariz sangrándole al igual que el pecho y el cuello, producto del impacto del Detroit Smash.

—Oh, no se preocupen, soy amigo de Reborn. —siguió, sentándose en la tierra, observando los brazos casi inservibles de Deku, se sintió culpable. —Están a salvo ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—El ataque combinado de los tres, rompió no solo los artilugios de Verde, también la ilusión de Mammon. —explicó, Deku comenzó a fruncir las cejas por la tranquilidad del otro; a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse estruendos más grandes, seguido de ambulancias, patrullas y gritos dando indicaciones.

— ¿Estábamos dentro de una ilusión? —preguntó él, mirando a sus alrededores, todo seguía casi igual salvó que ahora los héroes profesionales se veían más y más cerca.

—La capa que puso Mammon sobre nosotros me impedía contarles la verdad, los villanos me descubrirían y todo se complicaría. —siguió Fon. —Ahora sé que planean los villanos…

— ¿Y qué pasa con Gokudera? ¡También Hibari y los demás están lastimados! —estalló furioso. — ¡Todoroki está en grave peligro justo ahora!

Fon se quedó callado, apartando la mirada. —Lo lamento, yo no estoy aquí para salvar el día como ustedes los héroes. —comentó, serio. Deku se mordió los labios, intentando mantener la mirada fija en él, sentía que las lágrimas lo traicionarían en cualquier momento. —Midoriya, aún tenemos que apoyar a los demás, pero yo no puedo intervenir, de lo contrario los arcobalenos que quedan cambiaran su plan y esta vez no seremos capaces de averiguar lo que necesitamos para vencerlos.

—Ni te preocupes. —dijo Deku, poniendo con cuidado a Mukuro en el suelo y dándole una mirada rápida a Todoroki.

Jiro no tardó nada en llegar corriendo a ellos, con un montón de héroes a sus espaldas, entre ellos un lastimado Hanta y una inconsciente Ochako, parecía que estaban rescatando a los lastimados.

— ¡Uraraka! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —preguntó Deku angustiado. Varios héroes que traían camillas, comenzaron a subir a los heridos en estas.

— ¿Shoto se encuentra bien? —cuestionó Endevor, tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos. — ¡Responde!

—Usó demasiado su quirk. —explicó Midoriya. —Creo que necesita cuidados intensivos.

—Nos lo llevaremos, Endeavor, usted por favor ayude a detener a los villanos. —pidió una enfermera, con ayuda de otros comenzaron a transportarlo.

—Uraraka combatió contra Toda y Twice, parece que Hibari también estaba con ella… —Jiro suspiró, sin querer la respuesta que inundaba los ojos de Midoriya. —También uso demasiado su quirk, por lo que ahora solo está inconsiente, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Iida fue apuñalado cuando intentaba salvarla, Twice y Toga escaparon con la ayuda del sujeto de los portales, no sé si Iida pueda soportar las heridas que tiene, está siendo llevado al hospital ahora mismo.

—Llévate a Mukuro, también a Todoroki.

—Tu también debes ir, Midoriya. —pidió Fon, subiéndolo a su espalda. —Ahora mismo, la retirada para ustedes es una opción.

—Pero los demás…

—Estarán bien.

Fon subió a una de las camillas, pidiendo que lo taparan de pies a cabeza como si fuera un muerto; las explosiones seguían cada vez más intensas; solo esperaba que todo ese sacrificio valiera la pena, que el Décimo Vongola pudiera una vez más, con los enemigos que se le acercaban.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Gracias por seguir apoyando mi historia.**


	25. El legado de los Vongola

**25\. El legado de los Vongola.**

Tsuna fue escondiéndose entre los escombros, buscando llegar a Yamamoto. Aquellos tres chicos que aparecieron de improvisto, le habían salvado la vida a su amigo, además un montón de héroes comenzaron a llegar, ayudando a dar primeros auxilios a todos los lastimados. El Cielo de los Vongola bajó la cabeza, ahora mismo Ryohei, Reborn y Kirishima se estaban enfrentando a uno de los arcobalenos más poderosos.

—Eres su amigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nejire, apresurando a llevar a Yamamoto con él. —Tenemos ordenes de sacarlos de aquí, necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Lamento decepcionarlos, pero eso no va a pasar. —dijo Dabi, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Aún tienen algo que nos pertenece.

— ¡Ninguno de nosotros les pertenece! —rechistó Tsuna, tomando a Yamamoto. — ¡Jamás les perdonaré lo que nos hicieron!

—No necesitamos tú perdón, Vongola. —se rió Shiragaki, detrás de aquella tétrica mano en su rostro. —El Guardian de la Tormenta fue sorprendente, ni siquiera al final suplicó por su vida.

—¡Basta! —reprochó Lemillion, poniéndose delante de Tsuna. Era obvio que solo estaban intentando provocarlo. —No escucharemos más esto, los héroes profesionales…

—No vendrán.

La voz que pronunció esas palabras causó un escalofrío en Tsuna, entre las sombras más alejadas pudo notar al arcobaleno de la niebla, con una sonrisa turbia en su rostro. Al instante volvió a dejar de escuchar ruidos, a pesar de que los héroes profesionales buscaban continuamente lanzar ataques, estos rebotaban como si hubiera una pared invisible delante de ellos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Suneater, los héroes del otro lado del muro invisible pronto dejaron de concentrarse en ellos para comenzar a pelear con un ejército de Nomu. Tsuna crispó sus cejas, observando con terror la escena, ¿Gola Mosca? ¿Alguien había filtrado esos planos? Pero ahora parecían mucho más… poderosos.

—Parece que crearon un muro invisible ante nosotros. —explicó Nejire. —No podemos salir de aquí hasta que los derrotemos.

—E incluso si eso pasa… nos espera pelear con los Nomu allá afuera todavía. —murmuró Tamaki, decaído. —Se supone que solo era una misión de rescate.

— ¡No podemos quejarnos, somos héroes! —gritó Lemillion, animado.

Tsuna dejó al inconsciente Yamamoto en el suelo, necesitaba salir rápido de esa burbuja gigante o quizássu amigo perecería ahí. Se negaba a dejar que eso pasara. Con una fría calma, sacó las pastillas de su bolsillo, con los guantes en las manos, las ingirió con sigilo.

Shiragaki frunció las cejas al ver la llama que alumbró por unos momentos todo a su alrededor, era tan molesta, esa luz de esperanza era tan molesta.

—No puedes participar, —se metió Nejire, preocupada. —nuestra misión es protegerte.

—Entonces cubran mi espalda. —ordenó Tsuna, sorprendiendo a los Tres Grandes ante el notable cambio de actitud y la seriedad en sus ojos. —Y yo cubriré las suyas.

—Imposible negarme después de verte. —sentenció Lemillion, sonriendo. Suneater suspiró, con la boca fruncida en tristesa, sacó los tentáculos con su quirk, aún en su modo Hyper Tsuna no pudo evitar sorprender.

—Supongo que no nos queda de otra, —dijo Nejire, flotando. —es pelear o ser asesinados.

—Igualmente serán asesinados. —sonrió Dabi.

—Hey, Vongola. —llamó Shiragaki, mostrando en su mano dos anillos, el de la nube y la tormenta. — ¿Sabes lo que dijo él antes de morir?

—No quiero escucharlo. —dijo Tsuna, completamente serio. —No quiero escuchar nada que provenga de alguno de ustedes.

— ¿Es así?

—Gokudera no está muerto.

—Deja de aferrarte a unas falsas esperanzas. —rieron ellos, mirándose divertidos. —El que tú finjas creer eso, no cambia el hecho de que…

— ¡CIERREN LA BOCA!

Lemillion miró asombrado la cantidad de llamas que había desplegado Tsuna, dejando en completo shock incluso a los villanos. Las flamas incluso seguían rebotando en la burbuja, hasta diluirse por completo; Nejire entreabrió la boca, incluso esas llamas habían causado un pequeño daño en el domo, como si fueran quemaduras. Shiragaki apretó los labios, relamiéndose los mismos un rato después.

Fue un micro segundo, casi imperceptible para todos, excepto para Tamaki, que notó como los ojos de Shiragaki se desviaron hacía arriba.

—Hay algo encima de nosotros. —dijo atrayendo la atención de todos. —Y creo que está absorbiendo las llamas de Sawada.

—Que perceptivo, Suneater. —comentó Nejire, asombrada. —Sólo tenemos que destruirlo, ¿no?

—Natsu. —llamó Tsuna al pequeño león en su hombro, este rugió, cambiando a su modo arma.

—Tsuna, sé que lo de tu amigo y lo lamento mucho. —dijo Lemillion, dando un paso a él. —Pero, nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí y reagruparnos, ellos no son cualquier villano, pertenecen a la liga de villanos, uno de los grupos más poderosos.

—Te quieren a ti más que nada. —continuó Nejire.

—Entonces les daré lo que buscan. —contestó Tsuna, secamente. — ¿Quieren mis llamas? Espero que estén preparados para recibirlas.

—Seguro que tus amigos es lo que más quieren, salvarte. —continuó Tamaki, aunque en un tono mucho más tímido.

 _"Ya no busco ser aquella mano derecha imprudente que quería ser."_

—Seguiré repitiéndolo cuantas veces hagan falta, Gokudera-kun no está muerto. —repitió, había algo en sus ojos, ese pequeño gesto especial que hizo que los Tres Grandes comenzaran a creer en sus palabras.

—Date todo el consuelo y contagia a los demás. —se burló Dabi, medio aburrido. —Las últimas palabas de tu amigo…

—Te dije que no quiero escucharlas. —reprochó Tsuna, escondiendo la mirada. —Hasta que Gokudera no se convierta en mi mano derecha, ¡él no morirá!

 _"Busco ser la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola… que sobrevive para para reír junto a su jefe."_

— ¡SAWADA!

—Hasta que él no cumpla esa promesa, hasta que no volvamos juntos a nuestro pasado, ¡ninguno de nosotros va a morir!

—Que patético. —suspiró Dabi, alzando una llamarada de flamas azules, impidiendo el ataque directo de Tsuna.

Aún con la intuición de su lado, fue casi suerte que pudiera esquivar el toque de Shiragaki quién aprovechando la distracción de Dabi se había lanzado directo al Décimo Vongola, Tsuna usó el brazo derecho para cubrirse, no obstante uno de los dedos de Shiragaki alcanzó a rozarlo, rompiendo la tela que León creó y lastimando una parte del brazo.

— ¡Big Bang Axle!

Fue un golpe casi directo, de no ser porque uno de los portales de Kurogiri apareció delante de Shiragaki y volvió a transportarlo a donde se encontraba Dabi. Los Tres Grandes entonces sintieron un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que Tsuna, quién no tuvo tiempo de frenar el ataque que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del domo invisible.

—Vongola Décimo, parece que todavía no lo comprendes. —dijo All for One, saliendo del agujero creado. Tsuna comenzó a sentir el temblor en su cuerpo, ese hombre trasmitía un aura diferente de a todas las personas que se había enfrentado.

—All for One.

—El legado del Décimo Vongola, terminó hace un largo, largo tiempo. —comentó, comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos. —Y el legado de los héroes, está a punto de acompañarlo.

Tsuna miró a los Tres Grandes, incluso ellos parecían entender en que clase de situación se encontraban. Había sido muy tonto por atacar sin un plan, ahora se habían divido sus fuerzas. Tenían que reagruparse, crear una distracción y romper el domo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yamamoto!

Justo detrás del Guardián de la Lluvia comenzó a generarse otro portal, Twice del otro lado extendía sus brazos para tomar a Yamamoto.

—No voy a permitirlo. —exclamó Suneater, golpeándolo con una concha de almeja.

— ¡Me has golpeado con comida! —se quejó Twice, molesto.

Tamaki aprovechó entonces para tomar con otro tentáculo a Yamamoto y acercarlo mucho más a ellos, evitando así las sorpresas. Twice volvió a meterse por el agujero, con una sonrisa en el rostro, indicándole al chico que esa no sería su última aparición de la noche.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para preocuparte por ellos, Décimo? —preguntó All for One, volviendo a golpear a Tsuna, ahora de un puñetazo. Nejire observó con horror que con aquella magnitud de fuerza, incluso el domo había quedado estrellado y Tsuna chorreando sangre de la boca y de la nariz.

— ¡Tenemos que…!

—Justo aquí, estúpida niña. —comentó Dabi, lanzándose sobre ella, en un impulso rápido no dudó en estrellar la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo.

— ¡Nejire! —Mirio se detuvo a mitad de su corrida hacía Tsuna, no obstante, sin poder ayudar a su amiga rápidamente activo su quirk, evitando así el contacto de Shiragaki.

 _" ¡Al fin podemos volver, Décimo!"_

Tsuna entreabrió los ojos, All for One de nuevo se dirigía a él, quizás para rematar el último golpe. Imposible. Incluso con un solo golpe le había acabado por completo, le dolía el cuerpo, no estaba seguro de poder alzar un brazo más.

 _" ¡No tiene de que preocuparte, Décimo, me encargaré de esto!"_

—Todo lo que conoces, ya no existe, Sawada Tsunayoshi. —dijo All for One, tomándolo de los cabellos. —Y pronto, incluso tu dejarás de existir. Tus Guardianes, no pueden proteger nada, tú no puedes proteger nada. Ni siquiera el orgullo de los Vongola.

 _" ¡Confío en usted, Décimo!"_

— ¿Qué no pude proteger a los Vongola? —se burló Tsuna, resistiendo el dolor de ser golpeado incontables veces en el estómago. El villano lo soltó, permitiendo que se estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo. Lemillion y los demás apretaron los dientes al ver que el cuerpo apenas se movía en espasmos bruscos, buscando aferrarse a la vida.

—Vongola murió desde el día en que tu tomaste el cargo.

—No me interesa. —dijo Tsuna, tosiendo sangre. —El orgullo que tu estás sosteniendo en tus hombros, no me interesa.

—Tsuna.

Un toque, pequeño y descuidado, fue suficiente para desgarrar la pierna de Lemillion, provocando que se cayera hacia atrás y rodará hasta chocar con una piedra. Tamaki apretó los dientes, estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, no obstante él también comenzaba a tener problemas con cuidar a Yamamoto y al mismo tiempo detener a los Nomu que querían entrar al domo.

—Yo no recibí el poder de Primo para proteger eso que ustedes llaman orgullo. —Tsuna se levantó, jadeando, agitado y con el cuerpo hecho pedazos, pero logró ponerse de pie. —Cosas como esas me tienen sin cuidado. Jamás pelearía por algo así de patético.

—Culpa mía, olvide que el Décimo Vongola era cercano a Dios. —se burló All for One.

—En el pasado, incluso en estos dos futuros, nada ha cambiado. —la llama del cielo comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y Natsu ronroneó, volviendo a convertirse en su arma. —Gokudera-kun… mi familia, mis amigos, son la única razón por las que consigo ponerme de pie cada día que pasa.

—Solo tengo que romperte las piernas entonces.

All for One puso las manos en el suelo, concentrando su energía, había sido poco lo que ese arcobaleno llamado Verde le consiguió, no obstante, era suficiente para derrotar a esos cuatro de una vez por todas. Una sensación extraña embriagó a Tsuna, es decir, había sentido a Mukuro hace poco, pero estaba seguro de que su pelea concluyó cuando los héroes profesionales llegaron, ¿no debería estar en camino a un hospital?

—Seguro reconoces esta técnica, Décimo.

La lava que estalló por debajo del suelo, hizo que Tsuna contuviera por completo la respiración antes de echarse a volar, rumbo a sus nuevos compañeros, Nejire buscaba quitarse a Dabi de encima mientras este continuaba haciéndole heridas de segundo grado por todo el cuerpo, divirtiéndose con ella. Tamaki en cambió había logrado detener el surgimiento de nuevos portales con ayuda de Yamamoto que recién despertaba y había activado el atributo de la calma para hacer más lenta la intromisión y así el chico pudiera eliminarlos con más facilidad.

Al primero que tomó fue a Lemillion, mientras él aún peleaba con Shiragaki, el futuro líder de los villanos los dejó ir, adentrándose a uno de los portales que le ofreció Kurogiri, aun no era tiempo de la verdadera pelea.

— ¡Nejire! —gritó Mirio, la chica estaba tirada en el suelo, con varias limitaciones de movimiento. Tsuna miró los anillos en las manos de Dabi, siendo lanzados a un All For One que ya estaba por alcanzarlos.

— ¡Sí! —la chica junto su energía vital y de inmediato la disparó a donde se encontraba el portal, impidiendo su huida, dañando el rostro de Dabi en el proceso, logrando desviar la trayectoria de los anillos en el proceso.

— ¡Perra! —bufó Dabi, extendiendo su brazo, comenzó a formar una llama hasta golpear a la chica con ella.

— ¡Nejire!

—Son…

—Míos. —sonrió Yamamoto, apresando ambos. Yamamoto tomó a Lemillion, y con ayuda de Tamaki que los sostenía con sus tentáculos, lograron flotar en el aire mientras el chico volaba con unas alas de avispa.

— ¿Comiste una avispa? —preguntó Mirio, confundido.

—Fue un accidente. —respondió Tamaki, avergonzado.

— ¡Tsuna!

—Si comprendieras a los Vongola, sabrías lo que en verdad significa su legado. —dijo Tsuna, preparando la llama suave a donde se encontraban sus amigos, para no dañarlos en el proceso. —Habrías entendido que significa tener a personas a las que les importes, alguien con quién reír. Lo que es proteger a lo que más amas.

All for One se quedó parado, observando a Tsuna como si fuera un espectáculo que él estuviera pagando por ver. El Décimo Vongola pasó saliva, no parecía nervioso, ninguno de ellos lo estuvo en realidad.

—Tus palabras, no pueden alcanzarme, Décimo Vongola.

—X-BURNER.

Como si hubieran predicho eso, el domo que de repente los cubría fue disuelto, permitiendo que el ataque se saliera de las manos de Tsuna, debido a la intensidad con la que fue lanzado. Impactando a varios de los héroes y Nomu que se encontraban ahí.

— ¡No, no, no!

—Este es el legado de los Vongola, Décimo. —comentó Shiragaki, apareciendo a unos metros de distancia. —La destrucción.

Tsuna no se concentró ni un segundo en sus palabras, mientras Lemillion corría a socorrer a Nejire y Tamaki se encargaba de los Nomus que comenzaban a rodearlos con ayuda de Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi se centró en la persona al lado de Shiragaki, la cual estremeció y rompió cada parte de la poca estabilidad emocional que le quedaba a Tsuna, con aquella sonrisa encantadora, que conseguía envolver a todos a su alrededor.

—Yuni…


	26. En un millón de años

**26\. En un millón de años.**

— _Puedes que seas un arcobaleno, pero siempre terminas fallando ante mí._ — _reprochó Lal, encima del cuerpo de Colonello. Del otro lado de la habitación Basil y Orégano los observaban con una sonrisa._ — _Te he repetido miles de veces que aunque sea yo, no bajes tu arma._

— _No podría matarte, Lal._ — _sonrió Colonello como usualmente lo hacía._ — _Si tu murieras sería como si yo mismo escarbara mi propia tumba. No podría vivir si tu no estás en este mundo._

— _¡Deja de decir estupideces!_ — _gritó Lal, sonrojada, mandándolo a estrellarse con el muro más lejano._

— _Tan ruda como siempre, a este paso te quedarás sin marido antes de poder casarte con él._

 _Del otro lado de la habitación, Orégano ya empujaba a Basil para salir de esa zona de guerra, mientras que el chico sonreía nervioso al ver su pelea._

— _Nadie se quiere casar contigo._ — _reprochó Lal, pisándole la cabeza._

— _Deberías actuar más como una chica._

— _Si quieres una chica que grite "kya, kya" por ti, pídele a Sawada que te presente a una de sus amigas._ — _rezongó Lal, más molesta. Colonello suspiró, la había cagado._ — _Me iré a entrenar sola._

 _Colonello se levantó del suelo, observando a su ex instructora marchándose; su cuerpo aún seguía como un bebé, como el de él, incluso si ella desaparecía su maldición en unos años, él seguiría como un bebé, por supuesto, desde que tomó su lugar en aquella montaña lo entendió, por más que lo intentara, ya no podría hacer feliz a Lal. No podían tener una familia, no podrían morir juntos._

— _Lal._

— _¿Ahora que quieres?_ — _preguntó ella, volteándose antes de salir._

— _Encuentra a un buen hombre y se feliz con él._ — _pidió con una sonrisa._

 _Lal que mantenía los recuerdos del futuro con Byakuran, apretó su mano en el marco de la puerta, ¿un buen hombre? Claro, Colonello no sabía que había pasado cada día del futuro lamentando su muerte, ni que buscó por todos los medios aferrarse a la esperanza con la que llegó Sawada. Él no entendía todavía que era estar del otro lado, sin esperanzas de volver a ver a la persona más importante de él en el mundo._

— _Te diré que sí._ — _habló ella, comenzando a ruborizarse, aunque sin darle la cara al arcobaleno. Lal carraspeó la garganta, mirando al frente._ — _Me casaré contigo._

— _¿Eh?_ — _hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Colonello sintiera su cara arder._ — _¿¡EHHH!? Lal… espe-_

— _¡Cuando pasen un millón de años, idiota!_ — _gritó ella, echándose a correr en dirección al pasillo._

 _Colonello se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las mejillas rojas. En ese momento no se vio como un bebé producto de la maldición, sintió que tanto él como Lal, mantenían su forma orginial, se permitió soñar en todo el futuro que les quedaba por delante._

 _Y lo aceptó._

— ¡Deje de disparar, maestro! —gritó Ryohei, agitado. — ¡Necesitamos hablar!

—No te escucha. —reprochó Reborn. —Colonello no va a parar.

—Entonces le haré entender a base de puñetazos, justo como él me enseñó. —el moreno golpeó su puño, una de las balas de Colonello iba directo hacía él. —Solo tengo que destruir…

— ¿Eres idiota? —regañó Reborn, una vez que Ryohei se encontraba en el suelo, lo había derribado para que evitara contacto con la bala. —De nada sirve que te destroces el puño intentando detener una bala cuando vienen cientos más. Los dos somos de ataque, Kirishima es defensa pero es imposible que resista más de un disparo de Colonello, será destruido.

— ¡Agghh! ¡Esto es tan frustrante! —reprochó el Sol de los Vongola, agarrándose la cabeza. — ¡Si cabeza de pulpo estuviera aquí podríamos utilizar sus escudos!

Reborn hizo una mueca, recordando a la Tormenta y los escudos del Sistema C.A.I.

—No tiene caso nombrarlo ahora. —bufó Reborn, quitándose el sudor. —Tenemos que idear una forma de romper el escudo que tenemos encima nuestro y de paso controlar a Colonello antes de que lo destruya todo.

Curioso, Reborn notó como uno de estos disparos proyectó en el domo que Mammon creó, causándole un ligero daño. Aún no entendía del todo como sus ilusiones se hicieron reales, pero seguro tenían que relacionarse con Verde, además comenzaba a sentir el estomago revuelto, y miraba constantemente en dirección a Tsuna.

—Terminemos rápido aquí, así podremos ir a donde Tsuna.

— ¡Permítanme ayudar! —pidió Kirishima, Bakugou también se puso de pie, agarrándose la parte lastimada. —Bakugou está lastimado…

— ¡Estoy bien!

—No podemos dejar que luche.

—Ahora no estamos en posición de estar eligiendo quien peleará y quién no. —gruñó Reborn, poniendo nervioso a los tres adolescentes. —Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en lo que sus héroes profesionales entran a auxiliarlos.

—Reborn. —llamó Colonello, parando el ataque masivo, poniéndose de pie dejó a su fusil sobre su hombro en un acto despreocupado. —Deja de esconderte y pelea conmigo, matar a esos niños no me servirá de nada, al que quiero es a ti y a tu alumno inútil, _kora!_.

—Maestro. —el primero en salir fue Ryohei, con los guantes puestos y la llama del sol activada. — ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

—No te pedí a ti. —sentenció con absoluta frialdad.

—Maestro…—Ryohei alzó los puños, guardándose sus emociones dentro de sí. —Entonces pelee conmigo.

—Te asesinará. —intervino Reborn, saltando justo delante de él. —Ryohei, él ya no te está viendo como su alumno si interfieres, serás un obstáculo que debes eliminar.

—No pude salvar a mi amigo. —cortó el Guardian del Sol, escondiendo la mirada. —Lo único que puedo hacer, es intentar salvar a mi maestro.

Reborn suspiró, mostrando a Leon, poniéndose de pie junto a Ryohei. —Supongo que no está mal querer salvar a este idiota.

— ¡Te ayudaremos! —Bakugou se dobló del dolor, siendo sostenido por Aizawa.

—Kirishima será suficiente, tu tienes que descansar. —ordenó Reborn, justo Bakugou iba a protestar cuando este lo noqueó haciendo que cayera encima de Aizawa. —Cuidaré de Kirishima, tu encárgate de Bakugou, debido a que tú también estás bastante herido.

— ¿Podrán ustedes tres solos?

—Conmigo debería ser más que suficiente. —se burló Reborn. —Pero por hoy, permitiré que estos niños me ayuden.

Colonello observó la formación de esos tres, había leído los informes de Kirishima, no obstante, Reborn se encontraba en desventaja a pesar de todo al no tener su forma física como él. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, ansioso por el nuevo reto, tal vez había enfocado mal sus planes.

—Si los mato a ambos, Tsuna se romperá.

Lo primero que hizo Ryohei fue buscar pegar a la cabeza, lo cual Colonello esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, queriendo pegarle un puñetazo en el estomago que fue suprimido por el brazo de Kirishima quién recibiendo todo el ataque fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Los ataque se Colonello contenían una gran cantidad de poder, incluso había quebrado una parte de su quirk, aunque no el brazo.

Los disparos de Reborn no tardaron nada en llegar, provocando que el arcobaleno del chupete azul diera tres brincos hacía atrás. Tuvo poco tiempo de analizar la situación cuando Ryohei ya estaba de nuevo delante de él, buscando golpearlo, Colonello entonces se puso en posición de pelea, resistiendo sus golpes; algo era claro y él estaba siendo completamente consciente de ello, Reborn, era una gran francotirador.

Kirishima corrió a él, intentando golpearlo continuamente, los golpes del chico era un poco más fáciles de leer que los de Ryohei, debido a la experiencia de combate de cada uno. Colonello tomó entonces el brazo de Kirishima y con fuerza lo mandó a estrellarse contra Ryohei.

—Tengo que deshacerme de Reborn. —bufó tomando su arma, pero los dos chicos no le daban ninguna tregua, seguían insistiendo en golpearlo. —No hay de otra.

Cuando Ryohei sintió el puño de Colonello ya estaba en medio de su rostro, logrando dislocarle la nariz. Tuvo que llevarse la mano al rostro, observando entre sus manos llenas de sangre que ahora el arcobaleno se enfocaba en Kirishima, esquivando en el proceso las balas de Reborn. Kirishima bloqueó solo tres ataques antes de que el rubio le golpeara constantemente el estómago; a pesar del endurecimiento de su quirk, los golpes de Colonello se sentían con la misma intensidad de una bala.

—Kirishima. —Ryohei corrió a apoyarlo, su quirk se estaba rompiendo.

—No son rivales para mí.

Kirishima entonces tomó con toda su fuerza el brazo de Colonello, aferrando incluso sus piernas a una del arcobaleno, cuando este intentó golpearlo con el otro brazo, la bufanda de Aizawa lo apresó del otro lado, poniendo la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en retenerlo.

—Lo siento, maestro. —murmuró Ryohei, inundándose con las llamas del sol. — ¡Maximun Combination!

Los golpes constante comenzaron a impactar cada parte del torso y la cara del arcobaleno, a pesar de la precisión que desarrolló Ryohei en su ataque, no pudo evitar que algunos de estos golpes afectaran a Kirishima debido a la brusquedad de los mismos. Fue un ataque de al menos dos minutos, Ryohei sabía que si duraba los tres, probablemente terminaría matando al arcobaleno.

— ¡Chaos Shot!

La bufanda de Aizawa dejó de apresar a Colonello para entonces ir por Kirishima y halarlo junto a Ryohei, pedido de Reborn. Las balas del sol no tardaron nada en impactar el cuerpo del rubio, que con el cabello revuelto y la cara manchada, entreabrió los ojos, recibiendo el ataque al instante.

— _Tú… idiota…_ — _murmuró Lal, tocándole el rostro. Colonello la sostuvo en sus brazos, pegando su frente con la de ella._

— _No hables, tonta, pronto vendrán a curarte y…_

— _Colonello._

— _No… no…_

— _¿Cuándo vas a volver a pedirme que me case contigo?_ — _sonrió Lal, dejando que su mano resbalara por el rostro de Colonello._ — _Sigo esperando…_ — _hubo una pausa en sus palabras, la misma que provoco que las primeras lágrimas comenzaran a caer, una tras otra, bañando el rostro de su amada._

— _No han pasado un millón de años, kora._ — _sollozó, atrapando su mano entre la suya, meciéndose junto a ella._


	27. La noche negra

**27\. La noche negra.**

—Yuni.

—Sawada-san. —llamó ella, tranquilamente; como si no estuviera al lado de un villano peligroso. —Es un placer volver a verte.

— ¡Yuni! ¿Qué estás haciendo con ellos? —gritó Tsuna, la flama en su cabeza había desaparecido, gateó un momento antes de levantarse e intentar correr a ella. Lo cual fue detenido de inmediato por Magne, quién lo envió a volar unos cuantos metros atrás, justo a los pies de Lemillion. — ¡Yuni!

—Es hora de irnos, arcobalena. —pidió Shiragaki, cediéndole el paso para que entrara por uno de los agujeros de Kurogiri.

—Aún no. —respondió ella, recreando una mano en sus manos, centrándose en el chupete naranja que colgaba sobre su cuello. —Necesito mostrarle esto a Sawada-san.

— ¡Yuni! —Tsuna encendió de nuevo sus flamas, eliminando a todos los Nomu a su alrededor. — ¡¿Por qué…?!

All for One se puso del lado de la chica, inyectando una de sus agujas en ella, logró que la flama de Yuni se volviera mucho más intensa. Tsuna conocía esa técnica, era la misma que había usado Byakuran, pero ¿cómo? Se supone que lo único capaz de lograrlo era si el tri-ni-sette se encontraba unido.

—Tú…

El líder de los villanos extendió suavemente su mano, como si se tratara de una burla, mostrando los anillos Mare. Pronto los dos quedaron dentro de la esfera del cielo, y aunque no era tan grande como la hecha por Byakuran, era lo suficiente para que estuvieran dentro. Tsuna por instinto se puso en modo defensivo, no le quedaba mucha energía, All for One estaba afuera de la esfera, no obstante, eso no significaba que los demás no pudieran resultar heridos.

—Ya no vamos a atacarte, Sawada-san. —dijo la chica, después hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a All for One que procediera con la retirada.

— ¡Te están obligando, ¿verdad?! —preguntó Tsuna, desesperado. — ¡Dímelo, Yuni, te protegeré como antes!

—Ya no confío en ti, Sawada-san. —respondió Yuni, secamente. —Ni en los Vongola… ni en el tío Reborn.

— ¿Qué dices, Yuni? —sonrió Tsuna, volviendo a apagar la flama, buscando llegar a ella sin que se sintiera amenazada. La mirada de la chica no era fría, de hecho era como el mismísimo cielo, lo cual trajo más pavor a Tsuna, era la Yuni que todos querían. — ¿Por qué estás comportándote así?

—La noche negra. —comentó ella, seria.

—Reborn me habló de ello. —comentó Tsuna. —Mi nieto o algo así fue el causante de todo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo pero…

—Mi tío Reborn siempre endulza las palabras para ti. —cortó ella, escondiendo la mirada. Tsuna se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Yuni?

—El causante de la noche negra, no fuiste más que tú, el Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada-san. —decretó, apretando los labios al final. —Todas las muertes que se causaron, la muerte de Gamma… —murmuró Yuni, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrirle por el rostro. —La muerte de Lal-Mirch… tú padre, la muerte de los Varia y la conclusión de la familia Vongola como la más poderosa de la mafia, fue tu culpa.

Tsuna pasó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, por lo cual raspó al momento de tragarla. El sudor se volvió frío y las heridas dejaron de doler.

—La muerte de Gokudera-san, es tú culpa también.

—Eso…—de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de las palabras anteriores dichas a Shiragaki, notaba la seriedad en la mirada de Yuni, la cual lo hizo flanquear. La respiración comenzaba a faltarle, todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor, la presión era demasiada, sentía que terminaría asfixiándose.

—El pasado que conocíamos, ya no existe. —dijo Yuni. —Y no podemos volver a él.

— ¡Antes lo hicimos! —espetó Tsuna, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto de sea abrumadora oscuridad, las esperanzas a las que tanto se aferraba, estaban siendo destruidas una a una por la arcobaleno del cielo. — ¡Podemos hacerlo de nuevo! ¡Tenemos a Reborn, podemos volver al pasado! ¡Arreglaré todo, Yuni!

Yuni se acercó a él, y el cuerpo de Tsuna se echó a temblar como un cachorro asustado, cuando la chica del cielo puso una mano sobre su cabeza, los recuerdos llegaron, uno tras otro; cuerpos calcinados, sus amigos luchando, Xanxus al frente en una guerra, Colonello sufriendo con el cuerpo de Lal-Mirch en sus manos, Mammon recostado en el regazo de un Bel degollado, Skull con la mirada perdida sobre el hombro de un chico de cabello rojo que Tsuna no conocía, y entonces, cuando llegó el recuerdo de Yuni aferrándose al saco de Gamma para evitar que fuera al frente siendo apartada por Tsuna, lo último que vio antes de que todo el recuerdo se oscureciera fue a Gamma caminando de frente y a Reborn murmurándole que pronto todo acabaría.

Yuni retiró su mano, llorando; inevitablemente, Tsuna hizo lo mismo, completamente absorto en los recuerdos.

—Fue poco después de llegar al pasado. —relató ella, abrazándose. —Pediste la destrucción del tri-ni-sette. Por lo cual generó una guerra con Checker Face, el creador del mismo. No mediste las consecuencias de tus actos, Sawada-san. Cuando conseguiste lo que querías, pensaste que todo estaría bien. Ya te has dado cuenta que no fue así, las otras familias tomaron ventaja de nosotros, imitando nuestras llamas; la primera en caer fue la familia Simon, la segunda fueron los Giglio Nero y todas las alianza de los Vongola; los pocos que quedaron en pie entraron a la guerra contigo.

A cada palabra que Yuni daba Tsuna se dejaba caer más y más en ese abismo que lo estaba absorbiendo.

—Los últimos en sobrevivir fueron los arcobaleno. —dijo ella. —Con nuestra maldición rota, podíamos morir en cualquier momento, pero preferimos no hacerlo.

— ¿Qué…?

—Fue cuando Bermuda apareció ofreciéndonos un futuro brillante, por supuesto mi tío Reborn se negó por completo. —murmuró ella. —Los demás tuvieron que encargarse.

Tsuna la miró con asombro, a pesar del dolor en las palabras de la chica, era como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a la idea.

—Con la flama de la noche, las ilusiones de Mammon y la tecnología de Verde pudimos llegar hasta aquí y traerlos a ustedes. Sawada-san, ¿Quién es el verdadero villano? —preguntó Yuni, comenzando a quitar la barrera que los rodeaba, los estruendos comenzaban a escucharse pero a ese punto Tsuna ya no era capaz de escuchar nada. —Tú y tu familia que ha provocado caos y destrucción, hasta crear a estos villanos que ahora buscas detener, ¿o nosotros que solo buscamos volver a aquello que consideramos hogar?

— ¡Sawada! —gritó Lemillion, corriendo a ellos. Tamaki ya cargaba a Nejire, la capa protectora de Mammon se había roto por completo.

—Nos quitaste todo…

Los héroes profesionales ya tenían bajo control la mayor parte del terreno, no obstante todos los villanos más importantes habían conseguido escapar.

— ¿También nos quitaras nuestra esperanza? —preguntó ella, dando media vuelta, ondeando su capa blanca.

— ¡Espera, no escaparás! —gritó Lemillion, Yuni suspiró, dándole una ultima mirada cargada de sentimiento a Tsuna, se perdió entre el portal que le ofreció Kurogiri.

—Tsunayoshi-kun. —la voz sombría de Bermuda inundó todo el lugar, causando que todos los héroes se pusieran alerta. —Él es el verdadero villano del que deberían cuidarse.

A pesar de que todos sus amigos intentaron ir a donde él, fueron llevados de ahí, directo al hospital. Mirio miró con preocupación al chico tirado de rodillas en la fría tierra, no estaba reaccionando ni cuando Endeavor fue por él y lo echó a su hombro, como si no pesara nada.

Tsuna ya no sentía nada.


	28. Consecuencias de la batalla

**28\. Consecuencias de la batalla.**

Deku miró las heridas en sus brazos y cuerpo, el brazo derecho se encontraba vendado hasta a la altura del hombro y le dolía cada que lo movía, según Recovery Girl era debido a que los ataques proporcionados por Fon eran demasiado dañinos, pero en una o dos semanas estaría como nuevo. Ni siquiera supo en que momento durmió en la ambulancia, más que dormir, era probable que hubiera caído desmayado; no tenía idea de como estaban los demás, la información que estaba brindando Aizawa, quién ya había sido curado, era limitada.

—Joven Midoriya. —llamó All Might, entrando a su habitación, asomándose por la puerta. Las llamas de Endeavor salían detrás de él. Una sonrisa se formó en Deku, Todoroki quién estaba en la otra cama de la habitación, todavía no despertaba.

— ¡All Might! —sonrió. — ¡Y Endeavor también!

—Me alegra que estás bien. —comentó All Might, suspirando. —En cuanto Recovery Girl me dijo que despertaste, me sentí más aliviado. Nadie más lo ha hecho.

—Oye, antiguo número uno. —llamó Endeavor, sentado junto a Todoroki. — ¡Nos dijeron que no les diéramos esa información! ¿Cuándo va a despertar, Shoto?

—Probablemente le tomé más tiempo. —dijo Midoriya, atrayendo su atención. —Todoroki-kun sobreexplotó su quirk.

Endeavor hizo una ligera mueca de preocupación, tomando la mano de su hijo. Si hubiera llegado más tarde, probablemente estaría muerto.

—Tsuna y los demás, ¿están bien? —preguntó Deku, concentrándose en All Might. —Fue algo espantoso lo que paso allá afuera, todos nos separamos. ¡Chrome-san…!

—Sigue transformada en ese chico, aún está en terapia intensiva, pero no entendemos porque no puede regresar. —suspiró. Endeavor se cruzó de brazos, la confianza que le tenía All Might a ese chico Midoriya era infinita. Así que desistió en insistirle sobre no hablar, estaba más preocupado por su hijo.

—Fon, ¿está con ustedes?

—Conseguimos atrapar a dos de ellos, el arcobaleno del chupete rojo y el del chupete azul. Tuvimos que usar el quirk de otro héroe para mantenerlos en sus sueños, mientras el equipo científico genera un sedante para mantenerlos quietos. Aún no sabemos si ese arcobaleno Fon está con nosotros.

—Ya veo. —Deku frunció la boca, apretando los puños. — ¿Mis amigos…?

—Todoroki-kun estará bien, debido a que usó de más su quirk está completamente agotado, no tardará mucho en despertar y Kirishima solo tuvo heridas menores al igual que Hanta.

— ¿Uraraka e Iida? —Deku se inclinó a él, en cuanto notó la seriedad de All Might, el nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Iida… está en coma. —contestó All Might en un tono de penumbras; Endeavor se giró a él, aunque luego desvió la mirada, él como nuevo héroe número uno debió haber hecho más. Deku en cambió sintió el peso de aquellas palabras sobre sus hombros, la respiración se le entrecortó y sólo miró a su predecesor, esperando a que le diera una mínima esperanza de que ella estuviera bien.

—La chica perdió mucha sangre, a pesar de que Hibari la ayudó en su pelea, terminó terriblemente herida, los médicos dicen que hay un cuarenta por ciento de probabilidades de que no despierte. —comentó Endeavor.

— ¡Endeavor!

—Lo sabrá tarde o temprano. —dijo él, serio. —Tiene que aprender que en la vida de un héroe no todo es felicidad.

—Pero decirlo así…

— ¿¡Y Kacchan!? —preguntó mucho más exaltado. All Might tampoco lo mencionó.

—El joven Bakugou se encuentra bien, igual que tú solo está cansado y aún no despierta. —comentó All Might, tranquilizándolo. —No tienes por qué preocuparte, joven Midoriya.

—Iida… Uraraka…

—Están siendo atendidos de la mejor forma que se puede, con los mejores médicos que encontramos. Estarán bien, puedo asegurarte, ustedes ya no tienen que preocuparse de nada. —sonrió. Deku volteó a él, confundido y todavía con un notorio rostro de tristeza.

— ¿Tsuna y los demás?

All Might suspiró, Endeavor notó que Todoroki comenzaba a despertar por lo que todos centraron su atención en él. Al momento en que abrió los ojos, encontró la cara de su padre en absoluta seriedad como siempre, pese a que se encontraba más preocupado que nadie e incluso se permitió respirar.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Me alegra que despertaras, joven Todoroki. —sonrió All Might, desde el otro lado. —Todos estábamos preocupados por ti.

—Midoriya y All Might… —comentó, luego se centró en su padre. — ¿Qué haces aquí, padre?

Endeavor no contestó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos sin decir ninguna palabras. Aún no era capaz de expresar tanto afecto, seguro que sus otros hijos hubieran corrido a abrazar a su hermano. Él como padre debería hacerlo también, pero muy probablemente Todoroki se asquearía.

—Me dijeron que estabas acá, así que vine. —respondió a secas. All Might resopló, ¿por qué no decirle que estaba preocupado?

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Todoroki? —preguntó Midoriya, fingiendo una sonrisa. — ¿Te duele algo?

—El cuerpo. —respondió sincero, como siempre. —Pero estaré bien mientras no me mueva mucho mi cuerpo.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Y los demás?

Mientras escuchaba de nuevo la explicación, ahora por parte de Endeavor, Midoriya no pudo evitar pensar en Tsuna y sus amigos. ¿Estarían todos a salvo? ¿Al menos el rescate de Hibari se habría logrado? All Might se notaba tensó, como si algo le estuviera preocupando, Deku suspiró, lo mejor era esperar la respuesta, pues estaba seguro que lo volvería a preguntar, dicho y hecho, dejó al héroe y ex héroe número uno en silencio.

— ¿Funcionó el rescate de Hibari? —preguntó Todoroki, preocupado.

—Sí. —respondió Endeavor. —Hibari fue rescatado con éxito.

Al menos eso tranquilizó a los dos novatos, no todo había sido en vano.

—Ellos estarán bien pronto, no se preocupen. —dijo All Might, más seguro de sí, evitando preocupar a sus queridos estudiantes. —Cuando los den de alta, serán llevados por personal autorizado a la escuela. Hasta entonces, por favor, no salgan del hospital.

— ¿Podemos visitar a Tsuna y los demás? —preguntó Deku, evitando que su maestro se levantara. Todoroki observó a su padre, había apretado la mandíbula y eso solo le hacía creer que estaban ocultado algo.

—Por el momento, ellos se encuentran en otro hospital. —dijo Endeavor. —Este se saturó demasiado con todos los héroes que llegaron.

—Ya veo. —una diminuta sonrisa apareció en Midoriya. —Supongo entonces que los veremos en la escuela.

Ninguno de los adultos respondió, simplemente se marcharon en silencio. Y esa pausa se extendió por largas horas, donde Todoroki no cruzó palabra alguna con Midoriya y viceversa; no había palabras que decir, dos de sus mejores amigos se encontraban al borde de la muerte, Iida y Uraraka se encontraban con ellos, debieron ser ellos quienes recibían el daño.

No solo eso, fueron salvados por Mukuro todo el tiempo, ¿cómo podían llamarse héroes si no podían proteger lo único que debían?

Deku cerró los ojos, pidiendo a todo lo sagrado que Uraraka e Iida despertaran pronto. No sabía con exactitud que clase de pelea tuvieron, no obstante, que despertaran, eran sus amigos, los primeros amigos que tenía de verdad, se negaba a perderlos.

— ¡Deku! ¡Mitad-mitad! —gritó Katsuki, entrando de golpe. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron en sus lugares, Todoroki tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al dolor. — ¡La enfermera dijo que ya estaban despiertos!

—Bakugou, tienes que ser más amable con los enfermos. —reprochó Kirishima, con las cejas fruncidas. —Midoriya, ¿cómo te sientes? Tú también, Todoroki.

—Yo estoy mejor que Todoroki. —dijo Izuku, notando que Katsuki todavía iba con la bata del hospital mientras que Kirishima con su ropa normal. —Gracias por preocuparte, Kirishima, Kacchan.

— ¡Ni una mierda está preocupada por ustedes! —rezongó en su usual carácter.

Kirishima le tendió una bebida a Midoriya, mientras Bakugou dejaba de golpe una en la mesa de Todoroki.

— ¿Ya te permitieron irte, Kirishima? —preguntó Todoroki.

—Sí, mis heridas no fueron graves debido a que utilicé mi endurecimiento, Recovery Girl pudo encargarse de todas sin problema. Pero Bakugou…

— ¡Cierra la boca, pelo pincho!

— ¿Kacchan?

—Se supone que debe estar en reposo pero estaba recio en encontrar a Reborn para que le explicara la situación. —sonrió Kirishima, rascándose la mejilla. —Cuando le dijeron que se encontraba en otro hospital, decidió ir a ver a los demás por su propia cuenta. —luego de un momento, Kirishima se acercó a Midoriya, como si le fuera a contar un secreto. —Sólo estaba preocupado e inquieto, él es muy malo expresando sus sentimientos.

—Sí, lo sé. —respondió Midoriya.

—Los mataré a ambos. —reprochó Katsuki, tronando sus dedos.

— ¿Escucharon lo de Uraraka e Iida? —preguntó Todoroki, entretanto Bakugou ya tenía tomado del cuello a Izuku con su brazo y a Kirishima le explotaba su quirk en la cara. Los tres se calmaron de inmediato, mejor dicho, Bakugou tomó un aspecto más sombrío, no deberían estar jugando en esa situación.

—Los vimos. —respondió Kirishima. —Aunque nadie lo sabe, pensamos que ustedes tampoco lo sabrían. Los medios están como locos sobre los héroes, sobre Endeavor… hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto, parece ser que el plan de los villanos tenía un motivo extra, Bakugou me lo explicó mientras veníamos para acá.

—Ya no nos ven como héroes. —dijo Katsuki. —Las noticias han reportado la muerte de al menos veinte héroes y treinta policías.

—Había una cantidad enorme de héroes profesionales. —dijo Kirishima. —No se puede creer que solo hayan atrapado a dos personas.

— ¿Cómo pudieron morir tantas personas? —preguntó Deku, horrorizado. — ¿Fueron los Nomu?

—Dos de ellos fueron por los Nomu, cuatro más por distintos villanos que aún no se han identificado y los otros cuatro… —Katsuki hizo una pausa. Ahí estaba la razón por la que su instinto le pedía encontrar a Reborn. —El X-Burner de ese perdedor se salió de control, rompió la barrera de la ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo impactó con cuatro héroes. Dos murieron al instante, los otros dos en el hospital por la gravedad de sus heridas.

—Imposible…

—Por supuesto, todos entendemos que fue un accidente. —dijo Kirishima. —Pero Bakugou cree que los de mayor rango piensan diferente.

—Desde el principio han querido llevárselos. —murmuró Deku, poniendo su mente a trabajar. —Está es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Por eso All Might estaba tan serio cuando le pregunte por ellos.

Bakugou se puso de pie, rascándose la cabeza, esa situación estaba rebasando todo el límite de su frágil paciencia. Además, si eran tan idiotas para quitarles sus únicas defensas como los anillos Vongola, serían capturados de inmediato. La prensa estaba también detrás de ellos, esperando cualquier flaqueo para acribillarlos por completo, ya había sido demasiado con el secuestro del que fue víctima, no entendía como liderarían con esto de ahora en adelante. Aparte, quizás ese fue el motivo verdadero de toda esa pelea, dejar como perdedores a los héroes.

Un dolor profundo comenzó en su costado, pese a que Recovery Girl había sonado la parte afectada, la herida donde la bala de Colonello logró rozarlo, le seguía punzando. Aún no entendía como funcionaba el poder de todos ellos.

— ¿Bakugou? —llamó Kirishima, preocupado. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —logró murmurar. —Voy a regresar a mi habitación.

Kirishima también se puso de pie, buscando ayudar a su amigo, a sorpresa del chico con cabellos parados, Katsuki parecía más y más pálido cada vez. Hasta que ni siquiera pudo soportar su peso, y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su amigo.

— ¡Médico! —gritaron Midoriya y Kirishima.

—.—.—.—.—

—Realmente no me gusta trabajar con otras personas, pero no es mala idea de vez en cuando. —dijo Verde, tomando una taza de té. —Aunque bueno, es una lastima que hayan capturado a dos de los nuestros.

—Se han vuelto débiles por su poca sed de venganza. —suspiró Mammon. —Después de todo Fon no tenía por quién hacerlo.

—Pero Colonello sí.

—Le ha tocado mala suerte de enfrentarse con el odioso de Reborn. —reprochó Mammon. —Hey, esas balas que creaste, ¿harán efecto?

—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? —respondió él, hostil. —No son como tus ilusiones de fracaso.

—Te recuerdo que tu hiciste que se volvieran reales. —reprochó el arcobaleno del chupete de la niebla. —Si algo falló fue tu aparato infernal.

—Dejen de pelear, chicos. —pidió Yuni, sentada al lado de Skull que hasta ahora no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. —Bermuda nos está esperando.

—Que molestia. —bufó el científico. —Ellos podrían encargarse de todo. ¿Para qué nos necesitan?

—Los yakuza necesitan conocer nuestras fuerzas si queremos que cooperen con nosotros. Ese don que tiene el chico, lo necesitamos. —respondió Yuni. —Una vez que lo consigamos a él, no necesitamos a nadie más de su organización.

Yuni fue la primera en marcharse, con la escolta de Skull a su lado; Verde y Mammon se miraron por unos segundos, antes de ir tras de ella.

El cielo había estado oscuro por mucho tiempo.


	29. Promesa sin fundamentos

**29\. Promesa sin fundamentos.**

Deku estaba afuera de la habitación de Katsuki, junto con Kirishima y Aizawa, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo dispersarlos de ahí. Midoriya se mordía constantemente el dedo, nervioso de lo que le pudiera pasar a Bakugou detrás de esa puerta. ¿Por qué había colapsado si se supone que ya estaba mejor? ¿Por qué no venía Ryohei a ayudarlo? Si, según Kirishima, tampoco había sido tan afectado en la pelea. Las palabras de Bakugou se compenetraron en su mente, una tras otra, Tsuna y los demás habían sido llevados.

¿Podría volver a verlos?

Cuando se dieron cuenta que el doctor no les diría nada en toda la noche, Aizawa mandó a Kirishima acompañar a Deku para que tomaran un descanso ambos. Al llegar a su habitación le hicieron saber a un agotado Todoroki que aún no tenían noticias.

—Midoriya. —Kirishima le enseñó su celular, una noticia estaba puesta, "el decaimiento de los héroes". Sin duda la gente comenzaba a llenarse de pánico, culpando a Endeavor y demás héroes en el ranking top diez, sobre no sentirse seguros, los culpaban de la violencia, incluso de que All Might hubiera sido derrotado.

Kirishima prendió el televisor, Aizawa les había advertido que no verían cosas positivas y solo a gente atacando, por lo que hasta el momento se contuvieron. No obstante, los tres chicos voltearon al televisor, en cada canal de noticias se hablaba del ataque terrorista. Hasta que Midoriya le puso la mano encima a Kirishima, evitando que cambiara de canal, uno de ellos estaban hablando de los Vongola.

— _Desde que ellos llegaron a la Academia A.U, los acontecimientos han ido disparándose. Incluso aparecieron enemigos mucho más poderosos._ —recalcó la periodista, de fondo una pantalla verde transmitía lo poco que se pudo grabar el día de la pelea. — _No tenemos que olvidar que en el festival deportivo miles de personas resultaron lastimadas e incluso muertas. Estos chicos que fueron adoptados por la Academia A.U solo han generado más que problemas. Los héroes intentan hacerse los buenos, pero al final acaban dañando a más gente de la que ayudan._

— ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo? —reprochó Midoriya, sorprendido. —Es la responsabilidad de los héroes ayudar a todos.

— _Ahora les hago la pregunta ciudadana, ¿realmente vale la pena arriesgar la vida de toda una ciudad por una parvada de niños? Deberían aislarlos o…_ —ella hizo una pausa, pero los tres chicos pudieron entender sus palabras, por lo que horrorizados apagaron la pantalla.

—Las consecuencias han sido muy graves. —dijo Todoroki, mirando al techo. —Si Sawada y los demás ven esto seguro que se terminan echando la culpa. No es culpa suya que los estén atacando, si no la de los villanos.

—La gente es muy cruel. —masculló Kirishima.

—Es normal que cuando las personas estén asustadas señalen a tantos culpables les sea posible. Es nuestro deber como héroes darles esa confianza a nosotros, hacerles ver que los únicos que tienen la culpa, son los villanos. —remarcó Midoriya, serio. —Así que tenemos que encontrar a Tsuna y los demás.

— ¿Qué propones Midoriya?

—Podemos convertirlos en héroes, de esa forma, la gente dejará de temerles.

—.—.—.—.—

—Me han torturado de peores formas, kora! —escupió Colonello, sonriente. — ¿Por qué no dejan sus cosas de niños y me traen al verdadero verdugo?

—No vamos a ceder a tus caprichos y no te estamos torturando. —respondió Gran Torino, sentando del otro lado de la mesa. Colonello estaba sedado, además de completamente encadenado y con dos quirks que lo hacían medio adormilarse, según las recomendaciones de Reborn, lo deberían mantener lo más quieto que pudieran. —Ya hemos capturado a otro arcobaleno, haremos lo mismo con los demás en cuestión de nada.

—Sí, como no. —se burló. —Perdieron a tantos héroes.

—Y los villanos perdieron a dos de sus seis arcobalenos, también los anillos Vongola.

Una mueca apareció en Colonello al escuchar esto último, ¿cómo habían sido tan idiotas para soltarlos? Aunque bueno, de igual forma se habían obtenido llamas muy valiosas. Seguro ya idearían un plan para recuperarlos, ahora con el anillo del cielo.

El arcobaleno del chupete azul no tardó en poner la mayor parte de sus sentidos al rojo vivo, pese a que se encontraba bajo la influencia de todos esos sedantes, pudo distinguir muy bien la ilusión que se aproximaba. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo mucho más ligero cuando los dos a su lado, dejaron de transmitirle su quirk.

—Colonello. —la voz de Reborn salió de entre la neblina formada, de entre ella también salieron los Guardianes Vongola, Yamamoto sosteniendo a Mukuro que remilgaba esto, Ryohei cargando a Hibari en su espalda ya que se encontraba inconsciente y Lambo asustado, siendo cargado por Tsuna con la llama activa, portando la capa de Primo.

—Saliste. —se burló. — ¿Cómo van a torturarme ahora?

—No vamos a torturarte. —respondió Tsuna, en su usual voz calmada cuando se encontraba en modo Hyper. Pero Colonello pudo percatarse, no tenía la misma bondad en sus ojos, se notaba más dañada. —Ese pasado que Yuni menciono, ¿es cierto?

—No tengo por…

—Lal murió en tus brazos, ¿es cierto o no?

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE! —bramó completamente alterado.

—Maestro…

— ¡Tú la mataste, tú mataste a todos los que amábamos! —rechistó removiéndose como loco. — ¡La única razón por la que Lal está muerta fue porque confió en ti!

Tsuna apretó la mandíbula, Lambo se aferró más a Tsuna, mordiéndose un par de dedos. Colonello estaba como loco, intentado liberarse para dañarlos. Reborn hizo un mohín.

—Lambo-san no quiere estar aquí.

—Gokudera estuvo llamándote hasta el final. —sonrió Colonello, buscando dañarlo. Tsuna crispó una ceja, sin querer objetar nada. — "Décimo, él Décimo vendrá" Fue verdaderamente duro, no se dio por vencido hasta que su cuerpo lo hizo. Igual ese chico. —señaló a Hibari en la espalda de Ryohei. —Seguía musitando que lo sacaría de ese lugar, que una manada de herbívoros lo estaban esperando. Y cuando murió, se volvió un poco loco.

—Lamento la muerte de Lal. —dijo Tsuna. —Sé cuanto la amabas.

— ¡Deja de hablar como si conocieras mis sentimientos!

—Te juro que volveré al pasado a cambiar todo. —dijo Tsuna, serio. Colonello se le quedo mirando fijamente, sin poder creerle, con todo el resentimiento en sus ojos. —Eso que planean Bermuda, Yuni y la liga de los villanos, será un éxito, te lo aseguro. Pero… encontraré una nueva manera donde no tenga que sacrificar a más de mis amigos.

— ¿Y qué harás, Sawada?

—Iré por Chisaki Kai. —sentenció. —Rebobinaremos el tiempo tal y como ustedes lo quieren hacer.

—Si te unes a eso, serás considerado un villano por tus nuevos amigos. —Colonello miró con gracia a aquel sujeto, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más estúpido en el mundo.

—Lo sé.

—Lal no estaría orgulloso de ti. —dijo Reborn, atrayendo la atención de su amigo-rival a él. Colonello estaba cansado, tan cansado de vivir que dejó que su cabello cubriera su frente y los lágrimas. —Sé que es doloroso, no estoy seguro de que paso aquella noche ni si las decisiones de Tsuna fueron las mejores pero, yo también conocí a Lal, ella habría dado hasta el ultimo aliento de vida por la familia.

—Cierra la boca.

—También conozco a Tsuna. —continuó Reborn. —Él no la habría mandado si desde un principio supiera que era una misión suicida, conozco a mi familia, a los que quiero.

— ¡QUE TE CALLES!

—Todos ellos murieron siguiendo su propia voluntad. —concluyó Reborn. La familia Vongola ya estaba dándose la vuelta, haciendo perder el efecto de la ilusión poco a poco. —Contrario a lo que ustedes hicieron con Gokudera. Lal lo apreciaba, ¿no has pensado en eso?

Colonello alzó la mirada, dejando que el pequeño bebé se perdiera de su vista, la niebla se había ido y todos parecían un poco confundidos.

— _Puff, Sawada y su mano derecha son realmente irritantes._ — _reprochó Lal, cruzada de brazos._ — _Aunque se ha vuelto muy tranquilo desde aquella vez en el futuro._

— _¿De quién hablas?_ — _preguntó Colonello, confundido._

— _De Gokudera._

— _Tienes razón, antes parecía una tormenta furiosa buscando arrasar todo a su alrededor, ahora es más como la calma antes de una tormenta. Shamal lo entrenó bien._

— _Ahora resulta más confiable._ — _murmuró ella. Colonello frunció la boca, aunque luego sonrió._

— _Si me engañas, me enojaré contigo._ — _se burló, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Lal comenzó a reclamarle y a perseguirlo._

—Será mejor que te lleven de regreso a tu celda. —pidió Gran Torino, apretando el botón de llamado. De inmediato llegaron varios héroes y policías, contrario a la primera vez, el arcobaleno fue bastante calmado, recostándose al instante en que vio la cama.

Colonello observó su celda, era pequeña, la cama no era blanda ni tampoco dura, había un retrete bastante limpio en la esquina al igual que un lavabo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico, a pesar de todo lo que había causado, lo seguían tratando como ser humano. Eran héroes después de todo.

Rebobinar el tiempo.

—Entonces ya habrán pasado un millón de años. —sonrió Colonello, llevando una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndolos con sus brazos. —Definitivamente está vez me dirás que sí Lal.

Y aunque era una promesa sin bases ni fundamentos, la aceptó.


	30. Cielo oscuro

**30\. Cielo oscuro.**

Un mes había pasado desde la pelea contra los villanos. Deku suspiró, apretando las cuerdas de su mochila, acomodándola mejor en sus hombros; pese a que las clases se habían reanudado y todo fluía de manera _natural_ como antes, todos sabían que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Nada era como antes.

Porque Iida y Uraraka seguían ausentes, pese a que la chica ya no estaba en peligro inminente e incluso logró despertar, seguía en estado de observación debido a lo ocurrido con Bakugou. De hecho, incluso Kirishima fue internado nuevamente, por una semana. El periodo de Deku en el hospital se extendió de dos semanas a tres, también el de Todoroki.

Y de los chicos Vongola aún no sabían nada.

Aizawa, All Might y Endeavor habían puesto el límite de hasta donde podían preguntar. No responderían nada que tuviera que ver con Tsuna y los demás, por supuesto, esto era una medida de precaución para evitar que los chicos con los que habían formado lazos saltaran a buscarlos. Después de todo lo acontecido y lo visto en las noticias donde todos culpaban a los Vongola del altercado y las muertes, conociendo a la clase 1-A, todo empeoraría.

— ¡Ah, Kirishima! —gritó Deku al verlo, corriendo para alcanzarlo. El chico tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos, y aunque le sonrió, Deku notó todo el cansancio que llevaba encima. — ¿Fuiste de nuevo a ver a Kacchan?

—Sí… —hubo un silencio triste, mientras los dos seguían avanzando. —Aún no despierta. Los médicos dicen que parece estar en coma pero no es que haya recibido un ataque en la cabeza o algo parecido, le hicieron varias pruebas de sangre pero los estudios aún no dan los resultados. Un medico nos dijo que puede ser debido a un ataque de los arcobalenos del cual no hay registros todavía.

—Kacchan.

—También… —Kirishima miró a los lados, los estudiantes seguían entrando al edificio de las aulas y no parecía haber nadie quien los estuviera escuchando. —Estoy preocupado por ellos.

— ¿De Tsuna? Seguro están siendo cuidados…

—No, Midoriya. —interrumpió Kirishima. En voz baja, prosiguió. —Escuché que se escaparon.

— ¿Qué?

—Mientras iba a la habitación de Bakugou, escuché a Gran Torino y Hawks hablar sobre ello, no tienen a Ryohei ni a nadie, solo a Colonello.

—No puede ser… eso quiere decir que… son un blanco mucho mas fácil para los villanos, irán por ellos en cuanto se enteren si no es que ya lo han hecho. —dijo Izuku, alarmado. —Pueden estar en cualquier parte de Japón…no, con las llamas de Tsuna y las ilusiones de Mukuro pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

—Fue un golpe muy duro perder a Gokudera, no solo para ellos, Todoroki se sigue culpando por no poder evitarlo debido a que estaba con él cuando ocurrió el secuestro. —suspiró. —Todos nos sentimos culpables por ello.

Midoriya se quedó a medio pasillo, pensando en todos los posibles futuros que podían dispararse a partir de ahí.

—.—.—.—.—

Tsuna suspiró, dejando reposar su cabeza en la suave esponja de la silla que evitaba que se lastimara. Lambo hizo un pequeño ruido de un camión chocando con otro, lo cual le hizo formar una suave sonrisa por segundos, aunque luego se borró al pensar en el porqué de que Lambo estuviera tan calmado esos últimos dos meses.

Ya no seguía preguntando por Gokudera, Tsuna le había informado en la segunda semana de su escape lo que había ocurrido con él.

Desde entonces Lambo se mantuvo calmado, y cuando terminaba haciendo un berrinche, el mismo bovino era quien se calmaba, no sin antes voltear a todos lados, esperando algo. Tsuna en un determinado tiempo, supo que estaba esperando a que Gokudera apareciera y lo regañara como siempre.

—Tsuna. —Yamamoto intervino sus pensamientos, llamando a la puerta aunque en realidad ya había entrado. —Tengo algo de información.

—Oh, sí. —comentó poniéndose recto en la silla de nuevo. — ¿Ryohei encontró algo?

—Al parecer las mafias no se han disuelto por completo, solo que son más poderosas. El tipo que buscamos es un yakuza, que como sabrás son las mafias japonesas, así que el bebé debe saber como tratar con ellos después de todo. —comentó. —Pero, Chisaki Kai es un tipo muy peligroso. Según lo que descubrimos, ha estado en la mira de varios héroes por mucho tiempo, solo que nunca han podido descubrir que se trae entre manos.

— ¿La liga de villanos ya lo contactó? —preguntó mirando el expediente. —Yuni.

—Sí… creo que ya han hecho un trato con él.

Tsuna suspiró, cerrando el expediente. Yamamoto miró a su mejor amigo cerrar los ojos, se notaba cansado después de todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo.

Desde el momento que escaparon de entre las garras de los héroes, Reborn los condujo a una guarida que después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera los villanos, All for One o el tiempo pudieron derribar, quizás porque era muy difícil conocer su ubicación, después de todo, no era grande, ni siquiera espaciosa, apenas tenía cuatro cuartos y un almacén que era más utilizado como enfermería después de limpiarlo. No encontraron mucho a decir verdad, las medicinas estaban caducadas al igual que la comida, había algunas ratas que escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron y las habitaciones tenían telarañas e insectos.

Pero entre todo ese escombro, había una foto que todavía se mantenía clavada y, aunque, estaba algo roída por el paso del tiempo y lucía como si con cualquier toque se fuera a desintegrar, ahí estaba la foto de Vongola Primo con toda la familia.

Obviamente lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar todo, poniendo a Hibari y a Mukuro en el almacén, sobre todas las chaquetas de ellos y algunas sábanas que consiguieron sacarse del hospital junto con algo de comida. Hibari se encontraba más estable después de ser tratado en el hospital, y era tarea de Ryohei asegurarse de que estuviera mejor con sus llamas.

Desgraciadamente, con los pocos conocimientos de medicina que tenía Reborn, pudo predecir que estaría dormido por un largo tiempo. Aunque Hibari era fuerte, debido a que le extrajeron su vitalidad, tardaría un poco más de tiempo en reponerse que el acostumbrado. Mukuro por su lado, estuvo recuperado dos semanas luego de lo ocurrido, aunque aún no entendía porque no podía volver a ser Chrome.

—Te querían a ti, no a Chrome. —dijo Reborn, al meditar bastante tiempo; pero realmente con esos tres chicos ilesos y la vaca no tenían muchas neuronas para poner a trabajar. —A pesar de que ella puede usar las llamas de la niebla, tu eres el verdadero portador del anillo Vongola.

—No piensen que me quedaré con ustedes. —recriminó él. —Odiaría eso más que nada en el mundo.

Esta vez, sin la llama del Cielo activada, la voz de Tsuna se puso fría, casi sorprendiendo al otro por la seriedad que tomó de repente.

—No tienes otra opción. —dijo Tsuna. —Te quedas con nosotros o mueres. No voy a ir a rescatarte, por ti, no pienso perder a otro de mis amigos.

Y aunque Mukuro supo que eso era una mentira, una parte de él le dijo que quizás no tanto.

Así que siguieron viviendo de esa manera clandestina por todo el mes siguiente, gracias a Fon pudieron ocultar los anillos y el chupete con las cadenas que le robó a Mammon. El arcobaleno del chupete rojo fue recibido con algo de hostilidad al principio, no se sabía si de verdad se podía confiar en él, y Ryohei seguía cuestionándose si Fon no pudo hacer algo para salvar a Gokudera.

Sin embargo, el día que despertó Hibari, todo se calmó un poco más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hibari? —preguntó Tsuna, agitado, había dado un saltó y corrido a él en un instante.

—Humm. —el prefecto no le contestó, odiaba sentir que esos herbívoros estaban preocupado por él.

Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera pudo proteger al herbívoro que llamaban amigo. Se sentía humillado, quería destruirlo todo y que ese infeliz llamado Shiragaki muriera en sus manos.

No obstante, al ver los ojos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, notó que él quería lo mismo.

Y una media sonrisa se formó en Kyoya cuando, luego de amenazar que mordería a todos hasta la muerte si no salían de su vista, supo que pronto tendrían su venganza.

Hibari se quedó con el pequeño almacén donde despertó, y pese a que la presencia de Mukuro lo molestaba, decidió que por el momento no valía la pena echarse a pelear como salvajes. Entre tanto, Mukuro se quedó con una habitación para él, lo mismo sucedió con Reborn y Fon. Mientras que la cuarta habitación fue designada para que todos se reunieran ahí para los futuros planes que vendrían. Por lo tanto, Ryohei, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Lambo compartían habitación, quizás en un vago intento para asegurarse que al despertar todavía siguieran juntos, como la familia que eran. Yamamoto por su lado observaba con tristeza cuando Tsuna se daba la vuelta hacía la pared, fingiendo dormir; nadie hablaba del dolor o la tristeza, todos tenían un objetivo claro y no desistirían hasta encontrarlo.

—.—.—.—.—

Había sido un rumor demasiado vago, nadie podía estar seguro, no obstante lo primero que hizo Bakugou al escucharlo fue ir a donde decía este, seguido de Deku claro está, aunque este último ni siquiera sabía a donde se dirigía su amigo, él estaba más preocupado porque no tenía ni tres días de haber despertado.

Según los médicos, Bakugou se encontraba mejor, pero su quirk por más que dijeran que estaba bien, el chico de las explosiones sabía que algo cambió, algo muy ligero y casi imperceptible también para él. No tenía la misma potencia que antes, ni la misma agilidad, era muy poco pero su instinto le decía que eso se agravaría más y más, y cuando intentaran hacer algo, sería demasiado tarde.

Por eso, cuando escuchó por casualidad a un granjero que surtía la tienda donde él compraba los fines de semana, decir que por las noches veía destellos amarillos disparados al cielo o a veces llovía solo en una parte del bosque e incluso sonaban golpes extensos en las montañas, supo que ahí era donde podía encontrar a Reborn.

— ¡Kacchan! Aizawa-sensei no va a perdonar esto, todo está muy tenso, si no nos encuentran se preocuparan demasiado por nosotros.

—Lo sé, Deku de mierda. —reprochó Bakugou, chasqueando la lengua. —Pero esto es algo que necesito hacer.

—No se supone que ustedes estén aquí. —dijo Yamamoto, sentado en la rama de un árbol, lucía agitado y sudado, seguro estuvo entrenando. Tal y como supuso Bakugou.

— ¡Yamamoto! —la cara de Midoriya se iluminó, emocionado de encontrar a alguien al fin. — ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés bien! ¿Los enviaron a las montañas? Lo siento mucho, si tan solo…

—Cierra la boca, nerd idiota. —dijo Bakugou, irritado. —Ellos no están aquí por los héroes, Kirishima ya te había comentado algo al respecto.

— ¿También te lo dijo?

—Po supuesto, es mi mejor amigo. —contestó Bakugou, su voz se había vuelto más calmada.

— ¿Y Tsuna y los demás? —preguntó Midoriya. — ¿Están bien todos?

—Estamos bien, Midoriya, gracias por preocuparte. —contestó Reborn.

Izuku se giró hacia atrás de él, con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Reborn, y pese a que sintió felicidad al momento de ver a Tsuna; la sonrisa se le fue borrando cuando sus ojos conectaron. No estaba en modo hyper, solo tenía a Reborn en su hombro y esos ojos serios que lo miraban fijamente, con eso bastaba para que se viera imponente.

—Tsuna, me alegró que estés bien.

—Me da gusto ver que estés bien, Deku. —y aunque sus palabras eran sinceras, Midoriya supo que a Tsuna no le daba gusto verlo en ese preciso momento.

—Yo… lamento no haber podido hacer más por ustedes. —dijo Midoriya, agachando la mirada. —Por Gokudera y por Hibari.

—Chisaki Kai. —al pronunciar el nombre, Midoriya se tensó. — ¿Lo conocen?

—Sí… —Midoriya volteó a Katsuki. —Mirio-senpai me ha hablado de él. Debido a que el examen de las licencias provisionales fue suspendido por los acontecimientos recientes, Aizawa-sensei nos recomendó hablar más con los de tercer año, quizás así sería más fácil una vez que se reanudarán los exámenes de encontrar una agencia para llevar a cabo la pasantía. He salido con él y su agencia desde hace dos semanas. Están tras ese sujeto.

Tsuna miró a Yamamoto y el asintió, asegurando que la información recolectada por Ryohei era la misma que tenía Midoriya.

— ¿Por qué lo nombras? —esta vez fue el turno de Izuku para ponerse serio. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a llegar a su mente.

—Me asociaré con él. —expresó Tsuna, sin tapujos. Incluso Bakugou se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes hablar enserio. —reprochó Bakugou, luego de un rato. Al mirar a Reborn supo que no darían marcha atrás con esa decisión. — ¡Reborn!

— ¡Tsuna, esto no te llevará a ninguna parte! —gritó Midoriya, asustado de lo horrible de la conversación. —Entiendo como te sientes, sé que es difícil perder a alguien, que no sepas que pasará con él y te haces tantas ideas en la cabeza que desearías haber sido tú.

Y aunque nunca lo nombró, Bakugou supo que estaba hablando de él.

—Sea lo que…

—A diferencia de ti, Midoriya. —cortó Tsuna; su voz estaba reseca y era áspera. —Yo ya supe lo que pasó con él.

—Tsuna… ¿qué harás cuando encuentres a Chisaki? ¿Le pedirás ayuda para eliminar a la Liga de los Villanos? ¿A All for One y a los arcobalenos?

—Gokudera te admiraba como jefe. —se metió Bakugou. — ¿Es esto lo que él quisiera?

Los sonidos de las cigarras, el viento danzando y el flujo del río que bullía suavemente no muy lejos de ahí fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon por largos minutos. Tsuna había clavado la mirada al suelo, realmente esa era la única pregunta que no le había pasado por la mente.

—Ven con nosotros, Tsuna. Juntos lo resolveremos, buscaremos otra forma. Te lo prometo. —pidió Midoriya, extendiéndole la mano, dándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

— ¿Otra forma? —preguntó Tsuna, dando un resoplido por la nariz. —He buscado miles de formas pero no hay ninguna otra.

—Sé que están enojados y tristes porque no pudimos protegerlos, porque les fallamos como héroes. —Bakugou miró de reojo a Midoriya, de nuevo estaba cargando la culpa él solo.

—No estoy enojado. —dijo Tsuna, clavando la mirada en él. Deku pasó saliva. —Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, que no nos hayan protegido, que nos hayan querido aislar, eso no me molesta. A ninguno de nosotros en realidad. Estaban tomando las decisiones que creían correctas para su criterio de justicia.

—Tsuna.

—Lo que me molestó fue que lastimaran a mis amigos para que nos echaran a temblar de miedo. Lo qué me molestó fue que secuestraran a dos de mis amigos y mataran a Gokudera para obtener un poco de su poder, ¡y que sigan utilizando como una herramienta lo que extrajeron después de eso!

Está vez la llama en su cabeza apareció, había entrado en modo hyper por su propia voluntad y no solo eso, la llama se notaba abrasante, desesperada y peligrosa.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que ustedes consideran justicia. —remarcó Tsuna. —No cuando el cielo ha estado nublado por tanto tiempo. Ya me derrumbé una vez frente a ella y la única razón por la que me puse de pie, fue por la venganza. Haga lo que haga, Gokudera no va a regresar, incluso si volvemos al pasado, él no estará ahí para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. ¿Volver al pasado, el Tri-ni-sette? No, esos ya no son mis objetivos ahora. La única meta que tengo ahora es destruir a aquellos que lastimaron a mi familia.

Midoriya lo observó con incredulidad, apretando los puños a su costado, supo que no podría detenerlo ni ese día ni ningún otro.

Lo único que podía hacer era prepararse para la futura guerra que vendría.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola chicos! Perdón por no actualizar, me bloquee con la historia y tuve que tomarme un descanso para poder acomodar las ideas.**

 **En fin, ya comencé a marcar el paso en este fic, así que espero poder traerles capítulos más seguido. Y como nota, les diré que pienso modificar algunas partes del fic (ortografía, redacción y coherencia), lamentablemente creo que es necesario eliminar algunas partes que confunden o no enlazan con lo que tengo planeado para el futuro, obviamente serán mínimas las partes y les avisaré tanto en mi muro como cada que suba un capítulo, para que no se presente una confusión. Esto lo hago para que el fanfic tenga una mayor calidad, espero lo comprendan.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Hasta entonces

**31\. Hasta entonces.**

Midoriya exhaló con tristeza, cerrando los ojos por leves segundos antes de volver a levantar la cara, con la expresión llena de seriedad y firmeza. Tsuna bajó los hombros, sabiendo que eso no quedaría ahí, porque él era igual que Midoriya.

Lo había dicho a los Vongola cuando buscaron pasarle su legado, que la sangre derramada no valía la pena, pero… cuando ya te habían quitado algo importante, no podías dejar que te quitaran nada más.

—No podemos dejarlos ir. —dijo Midoriya. Su voz se sentía rasposa, como si no hubiese bebido agua en mucho tiempo.

—Bakugou. —Reborn ignoró al chico, concentrándose en el pupilo momentáneo que tomó al llegar ahí. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Kacchan seguro quería convencerlos de…

—No hables por mí, estúpido Deku. —gruñó Bakugou, empujándolo bruscamente, haciéndose resaltar mucho más. Midoriya traspilló un poco logrando mantenerse en pie. —Vine a verte, Reborn.

—Aquí me tienes, ¿vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó el bebé. Deku entreabrió la boca, alarmado.

—Esa era la idea. —suspiró Katsuki.

— ¡Kacchan!

—Sin embargo, unirme a ustedes cuando tienen esa clase de ideas en la cabeza, sería estúpido, ya que yo no creo en ellas. —sentenció sin despegar la mirada de Reborn. —Sería traicionar mi motivo de convertirme en héroe, lo que All Might me enseñó y en todo lo que creo.

—Ya veo. —una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara de Reborn, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Las balas de Colonello. —dijo Bakugou, cambiando de tema. —Me lograron rozar.

—Me alegra que estés bien, pudo haberte matado…

—Algo está cambiando. —intervino Katsuki. —En mi quirk.

— ¿Kacchan?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tsuna antes de que Reborn pudiera hacerlo. — ¿Lo anuló?

—Se ha reducido mi poder, poco, pero lo ha hecho.

Reborn dio un saltó del hombro de Tsuna, caminando a Katsuki quién se sentó en el suelo con las piernas en forma de mariposa, dejando que el arcobaleno del chupete amarillo le examinara donde las balas le rozaron, era una cortada superficial que aún estaba rosada y apenas quería comenzar a cicatrizar. Sin embargo, algo más llamó la atención del arcobaleno.

—Verde debió hacer algo con las balas de Colonello. —suspiró Reborn. —Es la única explicación que logro encontrar, Colonello posee las llamas de la lluvia, así que podría explicarse porque tu quirk está en calma, la lluvia es calma, así que debe estar diluyendo las explosiones.

Katsuki miró a Deku, apretando los labios.

— ¿Hay algo más? —preguntó Reborn al ver su acción. — ¿Qué es?

Hubo una larga pausa, donde Midoriya sentía que el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, Katsuki no le comentó nada por obvias razones, sin embargo, le preocupaba eso del quirk, si llegaban a mejorarlo no dudaría que lo utilizarían con todos los héroes para reducir su poder.

—No solo son las llamas de la lluvia. —declaró Fon, que desde hace rato estaba oculto entre las sombras.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Las llamas de Gokudera eran las que All for One más quería, quitando las del Cielo, por supuesto.

— ¿Las llamas de la Tormenta? —preguntó Deku.

—No. —Fon negó con la cabeza. —Es decir, las llamas de la tormenta son destructivas y eficaces para los propósitos de los villanos, Gokudera es quién más le serviría a la Liga de los Villanos por el tipo de llamas, sin embargo, Gokudera poseía otra característica especial.

—Es capaz de reproducir cinco llamas a la vez. —recordó Yamamoto.

—Exacto. Incluso si no capturaban a los demás guardianes, podrían reproducir las llamas de la nube, sol, rayo y lluvia, con Gokudera. Según el plan de Bermuda, los héroes les quitarían los anillos Vongola a los chicos y una vez hecho eso, sería fácil robarlos con ayuda de las ilusiones de Mammon. Cuando hicieran eso, lo único que debían hacer era capturar a Mukuro y Tsuna, dado a que Gokudera no puede reproducir sus llamas.

— ¿Entonces por qué atacar a Hibari? —preguntó Tsuna, exaltándose.

—Porque Hibari es su guardián más fuerte, perdedor. —rechistó Bakugou. —Lanzaron una amenaza, si el guardián de la Nube que era el más fuerte de todos los Vongola perdía y moría, ¿qué podrían esperar los demás?

—De todas maneras, las llamas de Hibari fueron ocupadas.

—Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la herida de Kacchan. —se metió Midoriya, preocupado. Reborn seguía examinándolo.

—Verde no me dejó ver sus experimentos, pero Colonello me dejó ver sus balas. Me dijo que Verde pudo comprender como trabajaba el cuerpo de Gokudera al unir las llamas en las armas, así que eso hizo, inyectó en las balas de la lluvia, llamas de la tormenta.

—Al momento que Bakugou recibió la tranquilidad de la lluvia, las pequeñas partículas de la tormenta se incrustaron en su herida.

—Así es.

—Bakugou, levanta tu camisa un poco más. —pidió Reborn, alzando con su pequeña mano hasta donde podía. Katsuki miró a Deku y suspiró, obedeciendo al arcobaleno. Midoriya sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba en el lugar, Bakugou tenía una enorme mancha negra por una gran parte de su costado derecho, justo arriba de la herida.

—No sé qué demonios hizo Verde, pero estoy seguro que son las llamas de la tormenta. —rechistó Reborn, molesto. —Mierda, no podemos utilizar los pacificadores ni los anillos en este momento sin revelar nuestra ubicación.

—El equipo médico…

—No tienen idea de que mierda hacer. —bufó Bakugou, cubriéndose de nuevo. —Tengo que ir después de clases a la enfermería para que me drenen toda la sangre que se coagulo ahí, pero cada día es peor, el primer día solo era una mancha del tamaño de mi pulgar, ahora es esta mierda.

—Kacchan.

¿Por qué le tenían que suceder estas cosas siempre a él?

Tsuna se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para ayudarlos? Ninguno de los que estaban ahí tenían conocimientos médicos, excepto Reborn que conocía los primeros auxilios, Ryohei se había quedado en la guarida con Lambo, mientras que Mukuro y Hibari se dedicaban a sus entrenamientos bastante separados de ellos.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros. —dijo Tsuna al fin. Midoriya lo miró como si estuviese loco. —En una semana iremos por Chisaki.

—Tsuna.

—Si él puede rebobinar el tiempo, puede ayudarte con eso. —dijo Reborn, captando de inmediato lo que Tsuna quería decir. — ¿Qué dices?

—No quiero ser ayudado por un villano.

—Ryohei puede intentar curarte, pero no sabemos qué tan efectivo pueda ser.

Bakugou miró a Deku, él estaba paranoico y daba por sentado que en cuanto llegaran a la academia, iría directamente a avisarles a Aizawa y All Might. Y, aunque Aizawa ya conocía su condición, seguro que se armaría un gran alboroto si un candidato a héroe, y no cualquiera, sino el chico que no hace mucho secuestraron los villanos, volvía a desaparecer. La prensa, los ciudadanos y los villanos se los comerían vivos; y si volvía a aparecer del lado de los Vongola, sería considerado un villano.

Ese era el _algo_ que los villanos estaban buscando para colapsar la sociedad donde vivían, para que nadie creyera en los héroes.

Y él no quería ser el responsable de eso.

—Vámonos, Deku. —dijo Katsuki, poniéndose de pie.

—Bakugou, podrías morir. —Reborn se puso delante de él, preocupado.

—Ahora mismo no podemos detenerlos. —siguió él, rodeando a Reborn para pasarlo de largo. —Pero no duden que lo haremos.

—Kacchan no podemos…

—Piensa enserio lo que te dije. —siguió Bakugou, ahora dirigiéndose a Tsuna. — ¿Es este el camino que hubieras elegido con Gokudera?

Tsuna hizo una pausa pequeña, luego de darse valor para contestar, lo hizo.

—Quizás esto no es lo que quisiera Gokudera, pero es lo que quiero yo.

Midoriya observó a Katsuki comenzar a irse, con las manos hundidas en el pantalón. Luego miró a los Vongola, Yamamoto ya se había marchado al igual que Fon, Tsuna y Reborn seguían ahí parados, observándolos en silencio para asegurarse de que no fueran a seguirlos.

—Tsuna.

— ¿Sí?

—Te brindaré mi mano siempre que sea necesario. —dijo Midoriya, volteándose a él por completo. —Porque sé el motivo del porqué lo estás haciendo, sé que ellos te dañaron y deben pagarlo. Por eso, buscaré otra solución, una donde no sea necesario ser un villano.

—Midoriya.

—Confía en mí. Lo prometo. —sonrió alzando un puño.

— ¿Y qué si no lo logras? —preguntó Tsuna, serio. Bakugou incluso detuvo sus pasos unos metros más lejos, escuchando todo lo que Midoriya había dicho.

—Te detendré. —sentenció, dándose la vuelta. —Hasta entonces, Tsuna.


End file.
